


Kiss Of Fate

by Elohiniar, KimmiGirl9



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Best, Excellent, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Heart Break, Kidnapped, Love, Mates, Older Rin, Sexual Content, Strong Female Characters, Strong Language, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 115,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elohiniar/pseuds/Elohiniar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmiGirl9/pseuds/KimmiGirl9
Summary: He is the Sensei of the school dojo, she is a creative writing student and daughter of a famous actress. Sesshomaru comes on too strong when he meets Rin and can't accept a human as his mate. She has a past she is hiding and he has his own secrets. A change of heart and a kiss of fate happen during the masquerade ball. What happens when all is revealed and her life is put in danger? I Don't Own The Characters!





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Going to college in a different state is every kids dream. For me, my dream was to go overseas and attend Shikon No Tama Academy in Japan. The day I got my acceptance letter I was thrilled and so were my parents. I would be traveling from Florida all the way to Japan to attend my dream school where humans and demons attend together. I loved living in a world where demons and humans coexisted in peace. Maybe the reason was because I liked to fantasize about falling in love with a demon. That's also the reason I plan to major in Creative Writing. Growing up kids didn't really understand how I could find demons fascinating. Ergo, I didn't really make friends often with people, especially after I turned sixteen. Even as an eighteen year old they still don't understand me. In a few days I would be leaving my old life behind and beginning a new adventure for the next four years, leaving behind a past I didn't want to think about. My parents who adopted me after my biological family were killed in an accident were worried. I reassured them everything would be okay. At least I hope it will, you never know.


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey

Chapter 1: The New Journey

Rin arrived in Japan on a Friday morning. The plane started to descend. She opened the window curtain and looked out into the city that would be her home while she attended school. Sitting back in the seat, she began to think about her parents who she already missed.

Many Hours Earlier:

Beep Beep Beep.

Her phone alarm went off around six in the morning. She turned it off and rose from her bed, both excited and sad she would be leaving her family and flying to attend college in Japan. She got up from her bed and pulled back the covers. She went to take a quick shower for a few minutes. Afterwards she made her way back into her room and got dressed in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a light pink tank top and a white quarter sleeve cardigan. She brushed her shoulder length, raven hair into a ponytail and went out to her balcony that overlooked the ocean. The dark waves washed against the shore, calming her nerves. She was going to miss this and seeing the sunrise and sunset. Her favorite thing was to sit on her balcony with a book and read. She sat outside for some time unaware of the time passing, until a knock came at her door. She walked back into her room, closing the balcony door behind her. "Come in," Rin called out. The door opened, it was her mother.

"You almost ready sweetie? We have about thirty minutes before we need to leave for the airport," She said.

Rin smiled at her. "I'm almost done."

Her mother walked over to her with a white box in her hand. "Your father and I got something for you. But you can't open it until you're safe in Japan, okay? It's a surprise." Her mother picked up Rin's Michael Kors mini backpack and placed the gift inside.

Rin grabbed her phone and charger and put them in her bag. "Aww mom! Thank you," Rin said, giving her mom a big hug. She then slipped on her white flats. They both walked out of the room and headed downstairs. They walked towards the kitchen. Rin's father sat at the kitchen table leaned over a steaming cup of coffee flipping through the screens on his phone. He looked up to see her standing with her mother.

"Good morning baby girl! Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm ready dad."

He stood up with the car keys in his hand. They all headed out the front door. The sky was still very dark as they got it into their Lincoln Navigator. It was chock full of Rin's belongings. They rolled out slowly from her mansion in Miami Beach. She glanced over her shoulder, saying a mental good-bye to her house. "Oh there's the paparazzi," Carlotta said with a grin. "Should we tell them where you're going?"

"Tell them I'm going to Spain, or Brazil. I want to be able to make friends with people because I'm me, not because I'm your daughter, mom."

The car rolled to a stop in front of the gate as their security pushed back the cameras and reporters. "Carlotta! Where is Rin going to college?"

"Overseas," her mother said dignified with the window down.

"Which country?"

"Now why would I answer that?"

"Is it true you're filming in Canada this year?"

"We leave in a few days. Stop by Monday morning for pictures and a full interview," she rolled the window up waving, "trolls."

"Mom!"

"They are," she laughed holding her daughter's hand. The airport was only ten minutes away when Rin's mother spoke, "Do you have your passport ready?" Rin picked up her bag and pulled out the little blue book.

"Right here mom," she waved it a bit and put it away again. They pulled up to the curb of Miami National Airport for the departures for AirTokyo. She put her mini bag on her back as she got out of the car. Rin's father pulled out the very large suitcase that was in the backseat. Luckily there was a cart that they could put all of her stuff on. Once her things were on the cart she turned to face her parents. She gave them the biggest hug and kiss she could before she checked in for her flight. "I'm going to miss you both so much. I'll let you know when I make it safely to Japan," she cried against her mother's shoulder.

"Be safe Rin and enjoy your stay overseas. Keep us updated on school and please, think about seeing a doctor for the panic attacks? Hopefully you'll make lots of friends there," her mother said.

"Carlotta, we agreed she would make her own choices about that. Take care my little girl and stay safe. Take lots of pictures," her father said.

"I will. I love you both. I'll be fine mom. I haven't had as many panic attacks recently," Rin said. She gave her parents one last big hug goodbye and then made her way inside. It wasn't very crowded at the check in line. It wasn't entirely true. She had panic attacks but she didn't want to worry her parents. She would be fine and she was starting over. She would do whatever she had to convince herself of that.

They tagged and labeled her belongings, sending them down the conveyor-belt to the plane that she would soon be boarding. Rin proceeded over to TSA and took out her passport, identification, and boarding pass. The TSA was almost empty. Rin didn't even have to wait more than five minutes before she was given the go ahead to her gate. She took her time to get there. She bought a huge bottle of water and some snacks for the long flight ahead of her. She finally made it to the gate and saw a small group of people in the seating area. She took a seat next to the big glass window.

After waiting for about thirty minutes they began the boarding process. She made her way to the middle of the line. She was antsy and a slight knot formed in her stomach as she waited to board. When it was her turn to board the lady at the counter informed her, "it looks like you have a window seat this time in first class. Enjoy your trip."

She found her place very close to the cockpit and slumped into her seat and buckled herself. The plane taxied out to the runway. It waited on the tarmac for twenty minutes before it pulled out at breakneck speed, zooming into the air towards Tokyo. After a few hours Rin shut the window curtain and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly.

Hours Later:

The plane finally pulled up to the gate of the terminal in Tokyo's airport. They dropped the bridge and opened the door to allow everyone off. Rin picked up her bag of snacks. She then made her way off the bridge and headed inside the airport. Rin went to find baggage claim. It was an adventure making her way from the terminal, following the signs, riding a train and finally making it to baggage claim. Everything had to spin like a carousel a few times before she managed to grab her belongings and place them on a cart.

After getting that done, she finally made her way outside. She needed to find a taxi. She did the New York thing and held her hand out. A yellow taxi pulled up to the curb. The driver popped the trunk and got out. He came over and helped Rin load her belongings in the trunk. She had to put her suitcase in the backseat with her. Once everything was in the car, Rin got in the backseat.

"Konnichiwa. Where to miss?" He asked.

"Konnichiwa. Shikon no Tama Academy please," Rin said. Rin gazed eagerly at the map directing the taxi driver. It said the school was thirty minutes away. She relaxed back into the seat and buckled up, taking out her phone and texting her parents in their family group chat. Rin let them know she made it safely to Japan and that she was on her way to school. She hit send and put her phone away.

She gazed out the window. "The city is so beautiful," she thought, excited to begin her new journey. She was really hoping to make new friends while she attended school. She was a shy girl these days and took a while to warm up to new people. She feared making a fool of herself on her first day. She tried to rally her self-confidence and remember that she would be fine. The time went by fast. The driver pulled up to the curb for drop offs at the school. Once the car was put into park the driver gave Rin the total.

"That will be 10,450 yen," he said. Rin took out her wallet. She paid the fare with her credit card leaving a generous tip and exited the taxi. She reached back in the cab to grab her large suitcase and put it on the curb. She helped the driver to take out her boxes. Thankfully someone came over with a cart and dropped it off. Rin smiled at the person. The driver and Rin loaded everything onto the cart.

"Thank you," She said to him.

"You're welcome miss. Enjoy your time here," he said.

She smiled at him and pulled out her school map. She needed to find Building F1, where the freshman dorms were housed. Thankfully they sent a map of the school. Rin didn't have to worry about getting lost. Somehow she had managed to be driven right near where her dorm would be. She couldn't wait to see it, she had a funny feeling that someone was watching her. Just as she found the door, the wind blew, sending her hair into a frenzy.

0/0/0/0

Sesshomaru was heading out of the graduate dormitories when the wind picked up, blowing his hair sideways. He stopped in his tracks when he caught the scent of Japanese cherry blossoms. It was strange, because it was late in the year for them to be blooming. The scent was fresh and made his tongue moisten. His heart fluttered in his chest as if pulsing in time with someone else's. "What is this strange feeling I'm having? Does this mean my mate is finally here?" He remembered his father telling him that he would feel a twitching feeling in his heart when he picked up his mate's scent. He decided to follow it. The fatuous scent was emanating from the Freshman dorms. He was satisfied. Eighteen was old enough for him.

He was nearing the building when he saw the slender form of the woman that was causing the palpitations in his heart. She was just an ordinary human girl. He was immediately repulsed. He would not mate with a human, not by a long-shot. He hated them, he was meant to reproduce with a pure-blooded yokai like himself. He wrote off the sensation as his mind playing tricks on him. He turned on his heels and headed away from the building. Sesshomaru needed to meet up with his father and younger half-breed brother.

0/0/0/0

She had missed the automatic doors when she first tried to enter. She was grateful someone pointed them out to her as she walked inside the lobby. It was beautiful inside. There were ancient artifacts in the lobby, demons and humans studying together. She liked the vibe. She headed for the elevator to get to her room.

Once Rin made it onto the third floor, she searched for dorm room number 333. She found it quickly. The door was slightly ajar. She pushed on the door and walked inside. She found her roommate making her bed. The girl had raven dark hair pulled back in a tight bun. She glanced at Rin as she entered the room.

"Oh, konnichiwa. I was wondering when my roommate would show. My name is Koharu. May I ask your name?" Koharu had brown eyes and freckles in the middle of her face. She could tell Koharu was going to be very sweet.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Rin." She hoped they would get along great, just like sisters.

"Here let me help you unload the cart."

"Thank you. Let's get my suitcase first. It's heavier," Rin suggested. With Koharu's help it only took a few seconds to take it off the cart.

"Did you just come from the airport?" She wondered, looking at the tags hanging from the suitcase. They both put all of Rin's boxes next to the bed.

"Yes I did. I flew from Florida," Rin said.

"Really? That's awesome. So what are you majoring in?" Koharu asked.

"I'm studying creative writing. It's my passion. What about you?" Rin asked.

"I'm going for a teaching degree. I want to be an elementary school teacher," she announced.

She put the cart out in the hallway and walked back in the room.

"So is this your first time in Japan?" Koharu asked.

"No actually. I visited back when I was seven I believe. So it's been about eleven years. I don't remember much about that trip," Rin said.

"Oh that's neat. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you s..a..m..e here" Rin yawned, getting very sleepy. "Uhh jet lag is kicking in."

"You should try to get some rest. I'm gonna go meet up with my boyfriend and my other friends. I'll introduce you to all of them later. Is that okay?" Koharu asked as she left.

"Sure that would be great." First day here and Rin was already being treated with kindness. Rin unpacked her bedding and made the bed. She closed the curtain to make the room darker. She took off her shoes, got into bed and went to sleep.

She was sleeping well, when she heard her phone ringing. She sat up fast and pulled her phone out of the bag. It was her mother.

"Hey mom," she said groggily.

"Hi sweetheart. Did I wake you?" Carlotta asked.

"Yes, but it's okay. How are you?" Rin asked as she sat up and looked at the alarm clock. It was three in the afternoon. It would be two in the morning back home.

"I'm doing great. I wanted to make sure you made it to school safely." Her mother was so caring, waking up so early just to call her daughter.

"Aww mom. I did make it safely. I met my roommate. She's very sweet. Her name is Koharu. I'm gonna go meet up with her before too long. She wants to introduce me to a few of her friends."

"That's wonderful sweetie. I hope you'll be able to make friends soon. I'm gonna go back to sleep. I'll message you after another few hours. I love you baby," Her mother said.

"I love you too," Rin slightly cried. She didn't want her mother to worry. She choked back the lump in her throat to keep her mother from hearing it. As soon as they ended the call, she hung her head in her knees and sobbed. She sat there for a while thinking about her mother, already homesick. It was to be expected, being in a new place where she didn't know anyone, but even that rationalization didn't make the loneliness bearable. She let herself have a good cry, soaking the knees of her pants until she felt the tightness in her chest release. She forced herself up after a while wiping her puffy cheeks. She headed inside the bathroom.

Rin turned on the light and looked in the mirror. She looked like crap. A comb wouldn't fix this mess. She needed a shower to wash off the wear and tear of travel, so she got into her bag of bath supplies and pulled out bath essentials. She was in love with Japanese Cherry Blossom bath wash from Bath and Body-works. She lathered herself up and cleaned the mess she was before getting dried off and stared at the burn on her back.

It started right where the hair on her neck grew and ended in the middle of my back. The scar was a dusty rose color. She would never forget the day she got it. Rin and her family were driving home from dinner. They were several miles from home when a dragon that was being chased by humans hit her family's car. The impact caused the car to spin out of control and roll across the highway. It slammed into an oncoming semi-truck. Her birth parents died on impact. Her two older brothers died shortly after they were brought to the hospital. That night Rin became an orphan. She had no other living family members. After spending two weeks in the hospital, she was placed with a really wonderful foster family. Five years after her family's death she was adopted. Thinking about all that was bringing tears to her eyes. She splashed some cold water on her face.

With the towel wrapped around her, she went back out into the room. She pulled out her female attire and some denim shorts with a light purple floral tank top and went back into the bathroom to change. She put her hair in a high ponytail. She went back into the room to put some socks on and her white ankle sneakers.

She walked down the hallway, for the stairs, deciding to get some exercise in as she did. Once Rin got to the main floor she walked out into the lobby. The room was so serene. Humans and demons were chatting and getting along with each other. It brought a smile to her face. She was feeling hungry, so she headed out to find the dining hall. She found a glass sign that had a map on it and found that the dining hall was in the west building. After she ate, she was going to explore.

She couldn't stop smiling. She was really happy to see everyone getting along. Back home no one got along. She was teased from grade school to twelfth grade for trying to befriend everyone. Mostly demons. Everyone called her the weird rich girl. She didn't mind being called weird, it fit her personality. She planned on writing a story about a woman that would fall in love with a demon and hoped it would be a bestseller. Rin found the dining hall without a problem. She was getting ready to walk inside when she heard her roommate Koharu.

"Rin!" she called out.

Rin turned to see her and a boy coming her way. "Hey Koharu. I was hoping I would run into you," she said.

"Same here. I was getting ready to head to our dorm. I wanted to see if you were hungry. Then I saw you walking towards the dining hall. Oh! I would like you to meet my boyfriend Kohaku. Kohaku this is Rin," she announced. The boy named Kohaku held out his hand.

Rin did the same. "Pleasure to meet you Rin. Koharu told me you're from the states," he said.

"It's nice to meet you Kohaku. Yes I am. I flew in from Florida this morning, or yesterday. With the time difference I'm not sure." All three of them walked inside.

"Did you get enough rest?" Koharu asked.

"I did. Thank you for asking." The three of them made it into the line to get a late lunch.

"So what part of Florida are you from Rin?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm from Miami." Rin hoped they didn't ask why she was kind of pale. Unlike the other rich girls back home, she spent her time reading instead of sunbathing on the beach.

"Sweet." They finally made it to the counter. "After we get our food, we're gonna meet up with my sister Sango and her friends. Hope you don't mind. Everyone from the group is pretty awesome."

"Sure that sounds great." Rin was excited. She had only been in Tokyo a few hours and was already making friends. She couldn't stop smiling. She knew she would fit in well there. When they all got up to the counter she had many options, out of all of them she chose, a plate of chicken stir fry, salad, some white rice, plus a huge cup of tea. Afterwards all three of them paid for their meals and headed back outside. "Where are we meeting everyone at?" she asked.

"We're meeting everyone at a huge picnic pavilion. Our group is a mix of humans and demons." Koharu said.

"I can't wait to meet everyone," Rin said out loud. After a few minutes of walking they made it to the pavilion. There were six other people at the table. Three were human and the other three were demons. There were three boys and three girls. One was a half-demon. He had fluffy ears on top of his silver head. Out of the whole group, a girl with a long ponytail spoke first.

"Hey Kohaku, Koharu. Did you both get settled in? Oh who's this?" she asked.

"I'm almost unpacked. This is my roommate Rin," Koharu said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rin. My name is Sango. Come sit with us. We're talking about walking around the city afterward. Let me introduce you to everyone." She pointed to a boy with several red hand prints on his face, "this is my boyfriend Miroku." Miroku didn't say anything. He just waved. Sango then pointed to the others going down the line. "Then we have Kagome and her boyfriend Inuyasha. And this here is Ayame and her boyfriend Koga," she announced. Rin smiled at all of them. The last two were full wolf demons.

"Nice to meet you all," she said. They all took their seats on the opposite side of the group.

"So Rin, how come we've never seen you around before? Are you from another part of Japan?" Kagome asked.

"No. I'm actually from Florida. I just flew in this morning," Rin announced.

"What made you decide to come to school all the way across the country?" she asked.

"I wanted to go somewhere different. So when I looked online for schools overseas, this one stood out. After I applied to the school, I got my acceptance letter a few months later."

"Aren't your friends and family going to miss you being so far away?" The girl named Sango asked.

"My family does miss me. But I'm not the best with making friends. I'm usually a bit shy," Rin said.

"You're more than welcome to join our group if you like. We can show you all the best places to go shopping at," Sango said.

"Sure join the loser group," a boy that was medium height came up to Rin and grabbed her wrist. He pressed it against his chest, "fresh meat. You're American aren't you?"

"Get your hand off me," she ripped her hand out of his.

"Back off Takahiro," Inuyasha rose off the table and was joined by Koga and Miroku.

"Why? Maybe she wants to go out with me."

"No," she tried to walk away but was grabbed by the arm.

"Come on baby?"

Her heart started beating faster, her chest tightened. Not now, was all she could think of. The familiar rise of panic was beating into her senses. She grabbed the arm that was holding her, dug her shoulder into Takahiro's side and threw him over her shoulder rolling on top of him then standing up. He landed with a thwack holding his head. "I said get off me!" she yelled at him as she stood in a ready position.

"Holy shit!" Kohaku yelled covering his mouth. "What are you a ninja?"

Rin bolted from the group running as fast as her feet could take her. She had seen a dragon farm on the map on campus and the one she had gotten in the mail. She headed for it running until her body started to feel calm and fingers stopped shaking. She had hoped to leave men like that behind, men with no respect for anyone, men who thought they could manhandle her.

She ran until her legs were sore and she made it to the farm. She was surprised to see so many dragons there. The fields were very open and the dragons weren't fenced in. When she walked by some of them, they allowed her to pet them. They were so friendly. Most of them all had one head. After petting almost all the dragons and her heart calming down, she reached the very back where she saw a two headed dragon in the middle of the pathway. This dragon had green scales and a black main. They lifted their heads as Rin watched them and walked towards her. Rin remained still not knowing what might happen. When they came to stand in front of her, she held her breath. She allowed them to sniff her body. One of them nudged their head in her hand while she petted the other head. He seemed to enjoy it. Then the dragon on the left wanted to be petted. So Rin lifted her left hand and petted them both. They were so friendly. They must love human attention.

"Funny, they don't tend to like being around humans," a male voice spoke.

The sudden interruption to her calm had her swinging a right hook at the figure standing behind her.

He caught her by the wrist before it connected with his nose and she gazed on at him mortified.

She held her chest panting out of fear that it was the same boy that had bothered her earlier, "sorry I thought you were someone else."

The silver haired demon released her hand. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and two stripes on both sides of his cheeks and almost looked like Inuyasha but without the fluffy ears. "Who is this guy?" Was all she could think of.

Don't forget to follow for more updates and remember to leave a review.

Thank you elohiniar for being an amazing beta and co-author. Guys please go check out her stories. They are amazing. Make sure to have a box of tissues with you.


	3. Chapter 2: Eventful Day

Chapter 2: Eventful Day

Sesshomaru curiously released the hand of the girl. She came extraordinarily close to his nose which was impressive. Most humans couldn't get within striking distance of him. His eyes narrowed in on her. Before she approached her heart had been racing and she seemed upset which is what caused him to follow her in the first place. She had thought he was someone else. "Who were you expecting?"

"No one," she answered defensively. She went back to petting the double headed dragon.

It was odd to observe them interacting with weak humans much less a female. She glared at him suspiciously. "As of why they would let someone like you pet them is beyond me."

Rin's face wrinkled in confusion, "oh, really?" she said sarcastically, "why wouldn't they let me pet them." She kissed one of the muzzles.

"Mmh." Sesshomaru watched Ah-Un nudge her hand. He still didn't get why they wanted this weak human to pet them. Ah-Un hated humans since he was chased by dragon poachers decades before. Sesshomaru's father managed to get them here from the states.

"Do they have a name?" Rin asked the stand-offish demon.

"Ah-Un," was all Sesshomaru said. He watched Rin's expression. She was smiling at them. Ah-Un acted like they'd met the girl before. Sesshomaru couldn't comprehend why. The wind picked up again. Rin's scent blew around Sesshomaru. It caused his heart to skip a beat. His mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Sesshomaru smelled the scent of Japanese cherry blossoms and home coming from her. "Why does my mate have to be a damn human? I told myself I would never be like my father and younger half-brother," he thought. Sesshomaru was spacing out when the girl's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Have you known them for long?" she asked.

He wondered how many questions this girl would ask him. She would not be his mate. "Yes." He wasn't going to give a full answer. He watched her expression again. She was still smiling. "This girl needs to hurry up. I need to take Ah-Un on his daily flight." The wind blew again. Sesshomaru picked up the scent of another human. This human pissed him off more than the one standing in front of him. Sesshomaru eyed the area above Rin's head and watched the president of Japan's son, Takahiro Endo come towards them. "Why the fuck is he on this side of campus? This bastard despises dragons." Sesshomaru growled so loud he spooked Rin. Takahiro came and stood in front of them.

"Sesshomaru, why do you look so pissed? Are you still mad that my father is trying to buy this school from your pathetic family? Your family doesn't deserve to own this academy. The day my father finally gets the keys, your kind and these fucking dragons will be gone for good," he boasted.

Sesshomaru's blood boiled. "My father has no plans to sell this school to your damn father. So you can piss off Takahiro!" Sesshomaru shouted. He watched Rin back away out of the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru didn't give a crap. "What are you staring at, human girl. Don't you have other things to do than to just stare!"

"Wow Sesshomaru, didn't know you were that harsh to human girls. Especially after your father married one. Hey baby," he came closer to Rin. "Why'd you run off? You gave me a sore shoulder earlier with that throw." He rubbed the shoulder he had landed on when Rin threw him.

He reached a hand out to her face only for her to slap it down. Sesshomaru wanted to rip this bastard's throat out. "Mind your own fucking business," the dog-demon demanded.

"So funny," he laughed at Sesshomaru. "You girl come with me. I can tell you're new here. Why don't you let me give you a grand tour. Maybe I'll take you out for a cup of tea," Takahiro said.

Sesshomaru could sense this girl's emotions change from happy to angry with a hint of something else. She approached Takahiro boldly, "one, my name isn't girl. It's Rin. Two, I don't take kindly to jerks like you. Why am I not surprised that I would see the same issue with adversity amongst humans and demons. I came to this school to get away from that. Now I know to avoid both of you. I can tell you don't care for either race. Which is something I can't stand seeing. Excuse me I need to get away from this negative energy," Rin attempted to shove past both men only for Takahiro to grab the same wrist he had earlier. "Let me go! Who do you think you are?"

"You're so cute when you shout," he moved closer into her personal space. "So, girl where are you from? I'm not gonna let you go, until you agree to go get a cup of tea with me."

"If you don't let me go, I'll throw your ass again," Rin hissed at him.

Sesshomaru's body was trembling. Her gorgeous smell of cherry blossoms was mixing with Takahiro's musty smell and it was pissing him off badly. But there was something else, that smell lingering behind the anger in the girl was getting stronger.

"I said let me go! Where I'm from is none of your fucking business," Rin shouted again. She tried to pry Takahiro's hand off her. When she realized she couldn't get free that way, she turned her right palm up and slammed the heel of her hand into Takahiro's nose. A wicked snap echoed throughout the dragon farm as blood dripped from his face. He grabbed his nose in two fingers, his eyes watering in pain. Rin folded her arms over her breasts proud of herself. "Told you to let me go."

"You bitch. You'll fucking pay for that."

"Yeah and how is that when you are the one that can barely stand. If I were you, I would have a doctor look at that." She started walking away from the two men.

Sesshomaru could smell Takahiro's blood boiling. Takahiro tried to raise his hand to her. Something snapped inside of him. He stood in front of Rin and her attacker. He shoved Rin to the ground. "Ahhh," she screamed. Sesshomaru got in front of the jerk. Something in him told him that he needed to protect her.

She sat on the ground, dazed and confused and if she was honest a little sore from landing directly on her ass. She had never been shoved by anyone like that before, at least not outside the dojo where she was trained to be a black belt. She looked up at Sesshomaru's golden eyes and saw anger in them. "Why the hell did you shove me? What's wrong with you!?" she shouted. "Prick."

"You were in my way," Sesshomaru stated.

She just gave him an evil look. "So that gives you the right to shove me?" Anger ran through her veins. "What a fucking jerk," she thought as she pulled herself off the ground.

"Wow Sesshomaru, didn't think you were that heartless. What would your father think if he found out you shoved a girl to the ground? Give me your hand girl. I'll forgive you for hitting me if you let me take you on a date," Takahiro announced.

"I'd rather jump off a bridge than go on a date with a jerk who grabbed my wrist. Let alone refused to let me go when asked," she brushed the dirt off her back and turned her back on the boys.

Takahiro made a fake puking sound from behind them. "Eww what the fuck is wrong with your neck?"

Rin hated talking about her scar. "Mind your own damn business jerk." She stormed off, upset that the jerk had followed her. Her chest fluttered lightly reminding her of things she would rather forget. She had never been this mad before. She needed to clear her mind. She was walking past the school entrance when she decided to walk around the city some. Turning her head to the left she saw a Starbucks down the street. "A hot coffee will calm my nerves." Rin headed down a few blocks to the chain coffee shop.

After paying for a pumpkin spice latte Rin headed back out to explore the city. The air was a bit cooler which felt nice against her skin. She took in the different smells that were around her. One being the coffee shop behind her. Rin had all but forgotten about the idiots who were rude to her. She ventured forward to enjoy her new city life.

Sesshomaru stood in shock as Rin marched away from both of them. No one had ever had the guts to treat him like that in the past. He had never heard a human talk to him that way before, let alone a girl. His eyes were on her back. Sesshomaru could see the pink scar right in the middle of her neck. "Weird place to have such a huge scar. Looks like a burn mark," he thought. He came out of his thoughts when he smelled Takahiro's blood. The boy had his hand over his nose.

"What an ugly bitch. Who would want her with that big scar down her neck? It makes me want to throw up." His face wrinkled in concentration as he watched the girl leave.

Sesshomaru eyed him. "Get out of my sight," Sesshomaru ordered. He turned his attention back to Ah-Un. He heard Takahiro make a scuffling sound and walked off.

Takahiro whispered under his breath, "fuck off youkai."

Sesshomaru kept his cool. He didn't want to start any trouble with the first day back to school. He brought Ah-Un back to their proper stables. Once they were inside, he petted both of them.

"I'll be back to take you out for a flight later. Be good and keep an eye on things. I'll bring you both a very special treat when I return," he told them. Their eyes lit up with excitement. He walked out of the stables and headed back to campus. As he was nearing the front entrance he caught the girl's scent going outside into the city. He cursed his heart for telling him that she would be his. He wanted to ignore the twinge telling him to follow her. But he couldn't because he was a slave to his passions and she was his target. He walked off the school property and headed in the same direction as Rin.

Sesshomaru was about to walk near the coffee shop when he caught Rin's scent coming back outside. He hid by the side of the building. She stopped a few feet outside and took a sip of her coffee. Sesshomaru sniffed the air "I can smell the scent of pumpkin coming from her cup," he thought. He could still pick up Rin's scent through the smell of her coffee in her hand.

She continued walking through the city. He waited a few seconds before he started to follow her. There was something about the way Rin walked Sesshomaru found intriguing. The sway of her hips made him drool. She was such a petite human. Not too short or tall. She had an average frame with normal sized breasts that he was anxious to see until he wanted to hit himself for thinking that.

He caught a glimpse of Rin's scar again. His inner youkai was begging him to lick it. Sesshomaru was holding everything back to not attack her. There was a part of his demon nature called, addiction and he hated that it was driving him to this girl. He clamped his jaw down over his tongue. He balled his claws into a fist. Sesshomaru breathed through his nose so he could resist the urge to bite Rin. "I will not mark her. My mark belongs to a pure-blooded youkai." He continued following Rin wherever she was heading.

Ten blocks later Rin stopped in front of the new book store that had just opened. He heard her squeal in delight. "A human girl who enjoys reading like me, interesting!" He whispered. Before she walked inside Sesshomaru watched her take a sip of her drink. He suddenly licked his lips. He wanted to taste her frail, virgin, pink lips. He wanted to see if her mouth tasted of pumpkin with the hint of her actual scent. Drool dripped down the side of his mouth. He wiped it away with the back of his pointer finger. "This girl is going to be the death of me. Her scent is overpowering. Why do I have the urge to kiss her human mouth? Why must I turn into my father and half-brother and have a human mate?" Sesshomaru watched as Rin threw away her coffee cup and walked inside the bookstore.

Rin was amazed at how huge the store was. The store was filled with the smell of new books and fresh leather, a smell that was heaven to her. She hadn't noticed the elderly lady behind the counter until she stood up. The woman had her silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail and an eyepatch over her left eye. "Konnichiwa child. I'm lady Kaede, what can I help you with today?" The fair lady asked.

Rin bowed. "Konnichiwa ma'am, could you please point out where I can find the fantasy novels please?" Rin lifted her head to see the kind elderly lady smile back at her.

"Of course. They are located in the very back, on the back shelf," Kaede pointed.

Rin bowed again. "Thank you ma'am." She walked off to the very back of the store. After a few minutes she found the section she was looking for. She was amazed at the huge selection of books before her. "I'm in heaven. While I'm here I should buy a book. Now let's see, what should I get?" She whispered. After looking for about ten minutes she found the 'Wolf Springs Chronicles' series. She loved the series. It was about a pre-ballerina who turned into a wolf. As Rin looked at the books in her hand, she caught the sight of silver in the corner of her eye. Fearing she was being watched, she lifted her head. She glanced to the right to see no one there. "My mind must be playing tricks on me." She headed back up front to purchase the three books. She placed the books by the register.

"Will that be everything dear?" Kaede asked.

"Yes thank you." Rin pulled her bag off her back and pulled out her wallet.

"That will be 5,000 yen dear." Rin took out her credit card from her designer wallet and handed it over to Kaede. Kaede slid it through the credit card reader. "Thank you dear." Kaede handed Rin back her card.

Rin put the card and the wallet back in her bag. Kaede put her books in the white bag. "There you go dear. Please visit again soon," Kaede announced.

"I'm sure I will. Maybe in a few weeks. Have a good day." Rin bowed before the elderly lady again. She turned around and walked out the door.

0/0/0/0

Sesshomaru followed Rin out of the store, not caring to look at the bookstore owner. He caught Rin's scent going right this time. "Hmm, I wonder if she's heading back to campus?" He made sure to stay out of her sight. Sesshomaru got a better look at Rin from his view. He noticed her dark raven hair as it swayed when she walked. Her milky skin shimmered when the sun hit. She turned her head to the side. He saw her deep, chocolate, brown, doe eyes. His heart skipped a beat again.

He cursed his need to follow her. Drool dripped from his lips again. His instincts were begging him to grab Rin and taste her lips. He wiped his wet lips and kept following Rin.

When he knew they were almost at the school he heard the sound of lightning roar across the sky. He turned his head up to the sky to see the eerie black clouds above him. No rain though. Sesshomaru returned his eyes back to Rin who was no longer in his sight. Her scent was still around him. He ventured forward back to campus where he believed she was headed. After several more minutes he saw Rin turn on to the school property. Then after a few seconds Sesshomaru made his way onto the property. He only got a small glimpse of Rin going to the freshman dorm. He still followed her until she walked through the automatic doors.

After watching her walk into the lobby he headed to his father's office when he caught the scent of a female wind demon. "Grr. What do you want Kagura?" Sesshomaru demanded.

A female wind demon dropped down in front of him. "Can't I say hi to you? It's been a long time since we've talked," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru gave her an evil look. "I told you to stay clear of me. I want nothing to do with you after you cheated on me with Naraku. Besides you aren't meant to be my mate. Now leave me be."

Kagura pulled out her fan and waved it in front of her. She eyed Sesshomaru with her deep red eyes. "Why so gloomy? I only did it because you refused to sleep with me. Besides, I wanted to ask what's so special about that human girl you were following today. Is she meant to be your mate?" Kagura eyed him again for a few seconds. "Oh my you're just like your father and brother. Your instinct calls for a human to be your mate. You're pathetic Sesshomaru. You always have been and always will be. Tata for now," she called out. A wind tornado formed in front of him. Kagura was gone in seconds.

He cleared his mind and headed inside to chat with his father Inu no Taisho. He knocked three times. "Come in Sesshomaru," his father called out. Sesshomaru opened the door and found his father talking to his stepmother Izayoi. Sesshomaru despised his human stepmother from the day his father took her as his mate. "What brings you here this evening my son?" Toga asked.

Sesshomaru just gave his father a stern look. "Can we talk in private," he demanded. Toga eyed his son.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. I'll see you at home my dear Toga," Izayoi said. She kissed her husband on the lips and walked out the door. Toga turned his attention to his son.

"What troubles you my son?" Toga asked, concerned.

"It's about my instincts father. I caught the scent of the girl who is to be my mate." Sesshomaru was mad about it.

Toga was ecstatic. "Why are you mad about the girl who is to be your mate? That's good news my son. Tell me about her!" Toga said joyfully. Toga poured his son a glass of scotch.

Sesshomaru took the glass and chugged it. He didn't care to cheer for it. "She's human." Sesshomaru slammed the glass down onto the table. But not so hard as to break it.

Toga's expression turned to shock. "Sesshomaru, when are you going to get over your hatred of humans? Are you angry because I married a human? You have to remember my instincts called to Izayoi years after your mother's death. I couldn't help it. I hope you grow out of this hatred and grow to like humans. I bet this girl you're pining for is kind." Sesshomaru growled before his father. "Did you try to talk to her at all today?" Toga asked.

Sesshomaru's voice became stern. "For a second. She only asked about Ah-Un. Then that Endo boy showed up."

Toga eyed him more. "Let me guess, he was talking about his father trying to buy the school again? I've told his father before the school is not for sale. Did Takahiro say anything after that?" Toga asked.

"He tried to have the girl go with him. He touched her, it made my blood boil. So I did what my body told me to do. I took his hands off her…which knocked her on the ground. Before she fell, the girl punched Takahiro right in the nose. Then he tried to hit her and that's when I felt the urge to protect her."

Toga was shocked. He brought his hand to his face and covered his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Really Sesshomaru? Did you at least make sure the girl was okay?"

"She got up and walked off. Then I followed her. I avoided her so she wouldn't see me. She came back because of the storm and went to her dorm."

"Did you get her name?"

"Why would I ask? I'm going to my dorm."

"Sesshomaru!" Toga demanded.

"Her name is Rin. Why are you so antsy to know her damn name."

"Hmm, I just wanted to know. Go on and enjoy the rest of your evening. Oh Inuyasha's phone must have died. If you see him, have him and Kagome come to my office please."

"Whatever." Sesshomaru left without another word.

Toga sat down in his office chair and looked out the big glass window behind him. "So Sesshomaru's mate is the girl who survived the car accident that Ah-Un accidentally caused all those years ago. I wonder if my son will have a change of heart when he hears the news. I'll let him find out on his own. I hope Rin can help change my son's heart and show him how to love humans. I want him to feel the passion I have for Izayoi and the same that Inuyasha has for Kagome," Toga thought.

"Hey pops, why did you need us to come here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sit down my son. I have a gift for you," Toga announced. The pair took a seat in front of Toga. He handed his son a long square box. Inuyasha had an astounded smile on his face. He ripped off the top of the box, when several beads darted around his neck.

"What? What the hell is this pops?" Inuyasha demanded. Inuyasha tried to rip the necklace off.

"Those are rosary beads my son. You've caused quite a lot of trouble over the summer. So I think it's time for you to learn a lesson."

"WHAT LESSON ARE FREAKING TALKING ABOUT?" Inuyasha shouted.

"INUYASHA SIT," Kagome shouted. The beads lit up and Inuyasha's face planted the floor.

"What the hell Kagome!?"

"SIT."

Rin started unpacking when she got back to her dorm. Koharu still wasn't back. She figured she was with her boyfriend. "I'm glad to have a kind roommate. I hope we can be good friends." Rin had just put all her clothes away when she heard her Skype going off. She picked up her phone to see it was her father.

"Hey dad, How are you? Hi mom." Both her parents were in the video call.

"Hi baby. We're doing fine. How are you enjoying your time in Japan?" her father asked.

Rin was doing everything to hold back her tears. "It's going good. I just finished unpacking. I'll be leaving to get dinner soon." Rin's tears dripped down cheeks. She wasn't going to tell them that she was already treated like crap by two guys. One being human and the other a demon.

"Oh baby. Are you already feeling homesick?" her mother asked. Rin nodded into the phone. "It's okay sweetie. It's going to take some time to get used to being away. But we will come visit you soon. Did you do anything exciting today?"

Rin wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes, I went and got a hot coffee down the street. Then after I went and bought a book series at this new book store that just opened. The owner is really nice. I plan to go back in a few weeks."

"That's good to hear. We'll let you go now so that you can go eat. Try to get plenty of rest, we'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you baby."

"Love you guys." Rin hung up the call. Tears came from her eyes again. She walked into the bathroom and threw cold water on her face. She let down her hair and combed it back out. "I think I'm going to leave it down this time," she whispered. Rin walked back into the room and grabbed her bag and keys to go have dinner.

Sesshomaru was walking near the freshman dorms when the wind picked up once again. He caught Rin's scent coming outside, but this time her scent was drenched in tears. Sesshomaru eyed the girl. He could tell she had been crying. "Such a weak, emotional human. But why does my instinct still call for her? I hate this feeling. I wish it would go away."

Sesshomaru watched Rin walk in the direction of the dining hall with her hair down. Her raven hair ended in the middle of her back. "I want to run my hands through it. It wants me to take in her hair's scent." The wind was making the sensation very powerful. "Grrrr, I hate this so much. But my heart is telling me to follow her again." Sesshomaru followed Rin but kept his distance from her.

After several minutes of walking Sesshomaru stalked Rin as she entered the dining hall. He walked inside as if he was coming to take part in the meal. He saw the girl talking with another girl named Koharu. "Must be her roommate," he thought. Sesshomaru waited till several more people got in line so he wasn't behind Rin. After five more people were behind Rin he then made his way in line. He began to eavesdrop on the girl.

"So Rin, What's Florida like?" Koharu asked.

The last person he would choose was an American.

"It's nice, even though it's hot every day. My town is a bit different with diversity than it is here."

"Why's that?"

Rin took a deep breath. "Humans and demons don't care for one another in my town. They keep to their perspective groups. My neighborhood back home is a mix of diversity. But no one talks to anyone. I tried to befriend everyone back home and no one was happy about it. I was pointed out as the weird demon girl lover. It's been nice to see everyone get along here."

Sesshomaru sensed a lie in that. "The girl lied about everyone getting along. I guess she doesn't want to say she was treated like shit earlier," Sesshomaru thought.

"I hope you continue making friends here with everyone," Koharu said.

Rin smiling made his heart skip a beat again. Her change of emotions was drawing him in. Sesshomaru had to get away before he did something he'd regret. He headed back outside into the cool evening air.

After dinner Rin walked back to her dorm. She was feeling the jet lag again. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She changed into her pajamas. After Rin was done she got into bed. She turned off the light and rested her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. In her sleep she began to dream of a mysterious silver haired person. All the person did was just stare at her with their golden spheres.


	4. Chapter 3: Fluffy

Chapter 3: Fluffy

Several hours after Rin fell asleep she began to have a nightmare. She was a young girl again, long before the accident that claimed the lives of her family. They were talking about having a family movie night when they got home. When they were close to home a dragon came out of nowhere and hit their car. Rin sweat profusely as she dreamt. She grabbed her quilt and pulled it close to her chest.

The car spun several times and collided with a semi-truck. It flipped over and over. She didn't remember how long it went on for, but she remembered waking up to flames licking her neck, searing her skin. People on the other side of the car were yelling. There was a loud creaking sound, like metal against metal, pulling the car apart in an effort to get to her. She remembered the pain that went up and down her neck and back. She thought her skin was melting off. The last thing she remembers before passing out was looking up at four yellow eyes.

Birds were chirping outside her window. She turned over to see sunlight through the curtains as she picked up her phone to see what the time was. It was eight in the morning. Her eyes were wet with leftover sorrow from her dream. She hated when she woke up like this. Her eyes damp, her heart empty and nothing but fading dreams of the family she lost. She still didn't know how she survived and no one else did. She reminisced about all the adventures they went on. Her and her brothers made so many art projects. Her favorite was the one they made for their last mother's day. They had painted their hands and feet on a big piece of paper and given to her mother.

Rin picked up her mini bag to grab a tissue. Just as she was about to pull one out she felt the box her mother put in there. She pulled it out and noticed the designer Tiffany's label. She tugged on the little ribbon and loosened the bow. She pulled the slide on top off and set it on her nightstand. Taking a deep breath, she opened it to find a silver heart locket. She traced the heart with her finger, before opening it. Inside her parents had put a picture of them and on the other side her birth parents who had perished in the accident. It was one of the last photos she had of her mother and father together. This was the best gift she could ever receive. She started to cry in earnest over having both of her families so close to her heart.

It took some time for her to compose herself. She wiped her eyes and sniffled back the rest of her tears. Getting up from her bed, she noticed that Koharu wasn't there. She assumed Koharu woke a while before her. She decided to get ready for her day. First things, first. She wanted to dress in something that wasn't too showy. She pulled out a dark blue jean flared skirt and a burgundy quarter sleeve shirt. She proceeded into the bathroom to take another shower.

After her shower she got dressed. She put on her new necklace, picked it up with her fingers and kissed the silver heart. She also picked up her mini backpack, phone, her brand new book Unleashed, and her keys. She slipped on her black flats and made her way out of the room, locking the door.

Once she was outside Rin headed for the cafeteria. As Rin was walking there, she looked at all the buildings that were here on campus. They were old but held a charm to them. She couldn't wait to see where her classes would be held. She was mostly excited for her creative writing class. She had been writing ever since she was adopted. Her stories started out as short stories, then they developed over time into chapters. Her goal was to have a story published in the next few years. Rin finally reached the cafeteria and walked inside. Koharu and Kohaku were just getting ready to walk out.

"Good morning Rin. Sorry I didn't wake you up to come have breakfast with us. I thought you still needed rest after the long flight," Koharu said.

"It's okay. I'm gonna go ahead and eat. I'll catch up with you both later," Rin said.

"No problem. We'll see you later," Kohaku said. They walked away holding hands.

Rin made her way in line to get breakfast. Once she arrived at the counter she looked at the options in front of her. She decided on a Japanese egg wrap with a side of white rice. She also got a cup of hot lemon tea. After she paid for her meal, she headed back out into the cafeteria. She wanted to eat in the fresh air. It was too loud for her inside. She headed outside to find a quiet area to sit. She didn't have to walk around for long. She found a seat under a pavilion. She put her food on the end table and took her seat in the chair. She pulled out her book and began to read. She enjoyed reading and eating in silence.

0/0/0/0

Sesshomaru was in the middle of a dream. A mysterious girl lay next to him. He cuddled with her side by side. She smelled lavishly of Japanese Cherry Blossoms. With his lips next to hers, Sesshomaru claimed them as his own. Their kissing turned into something he'd never felt before. He ran his hand up her soft curves. His fingers stopped at the hem of her shirt. Very carefully his hand went up the girls shirt so his fingers could feel her supple skin. He was about to touch her perky breast when a pounding sound woke him up.

Sesshomaru woke up so fast he nearly fell out of bed. He sauntered over to the door. He unlocked it and threw it open, feeling rather pissed off. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT HALF-BREED?" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Dad said you weren't answering your phone. So he sent me over. He wanted to know if you wanted to come have breakfast with us at the restaurant down the street?" Inuyasha barked back.

"NO!" Sesshomaru slammed the door in his half-brother's face. He made his way back into bed. Sesshomaru was glad to have a dorm all to himself. He pulled the covers back over his shoulders and laid his head down on the pillow. "It's the freakin weekend and I can't even sleep in!" He grabbed a pillow and put it over his face. He thought about the dream he just had. The dream felt so real to him. He wasn't sure who the girl was though. He only saw part of her face from her lips and down. After a bit he removed the pillow.

He touched his lips with his fingers. The passionate heat of the kiss lingered on his fingers. He'd never felt something like this before. He turned to his right and faced the wall. "What I would give to wake up to the girl that held that luscious scent from my dream. I would cradle the girl and keep her warm against my bare chest. I would make her feel special and give her the treatment she deserves. Who am I kidding. I'll never find my mate…" He believed himself to be cold hearted and incapable of warmth.

Sesshomaru picked up his phone to check the time. It was a little after nine in the morning. Placing his phone back down, Sesshomaru got out of bed again. He headed inside his bathroom to take a shower. He used his special shampoo and body wash flavored in mint. While he washed himself, he began to picture the girl there with him in the shower. He wanted to cover her body with his scent. Even more, he wanted to explore the curves and crevices of her body. He wanted to run his fangs all over her naked skin. He wanted to lick the trace marks from his pearly whites. Thinking about it was making him very hard. "What I would give to sink myself inside the girl. I would want her to take my full length as I made love to her."

Sesshomaru cleared his mind. He needed to get himself ready for the day. He didn't bother to wrap the towel around his waist. He placed it back on the rack and walked into his bedroom naked. He sauntered over to his dresser and pulled out a dark pair of boxers and put them on. Then he walked over to his closet. He pulled out a dark pair of jeans and a brown belt. He slipped on his jeans and slid his belt through the belt hole of his pants. For his top, he pulled out a quarter sleeve burgundy shirt. He slipped it on over his head. He walked back into the bathroom and combed out his long silver hair. Walking back into his room, Sesshomaru grabbed a pair of black ankle socks and his doc martens that ended at the ankle.

Once Sesshomaru stepped outside the dormitories he caught the scent of the girl named Rin. His heart skipped a beat infuriating him. "Damn that girl! Why must she tempt me!" He knew she was nearby. Sesshomaru decided to check her out. He stalked at a steady pace to find her. After walking for several minutes he found Rin waking around the creative writing center. He eyed her carefully. She was smiling at the building. "What's so special about the building that she has to smile? This girl is beyond strange. But I'm finding it very satisfying." Sesshomaru suddenly took notice of what she was wearing. "The girl Rin is wearing something close to what I'm wearing. Except she's wearing a skirt. Same colors and all." He started to feel drool dripping down from the side of his lips. "Mmh What I would give to have those legs wrapped around me. She may be a bit short for my taste, but damn! From what I can see, her skin looks so soft to the touch. She's so pale to be from a sunny state. A girl like her should be tan. Why the hell am I thinking of this shit? This girl Rin is beneath me." Rin moved away from the building. He wanted to see where she was heading next.

0/0/0/0

Rin was nearing the gymnasium. She saw a sign about picking up class schedules. Making her way inside, she saw another sign "you can pick up your class schedule by the letter of your last name." She lucked out. The table she needed was right up front. She saw a sign that read "A-C." She walked over to the table and found a male teacher sitting behind the table. He stood up to greet her.

"Konnichiwa on this fine morning. What's your name honey?" The flamboyant teacher asked.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Rin Campbell." The teacher gave her the biggest expression ever.

"Ah you're one of my students this semester. I can't wait. I'm your science teacher Professor Jakotsu. Here is your schedule sweetie." It was hard to tell whether Mr. Jakotsu was male or female. His hair was mousy and tied back in a thin ponytail with a hello kitty scrunchie. He wore a pink kimono that raised high over one long muscular leg. He wore pink flip flops and had makeup caked on his face.

"Thank you sir," Rin said. Jakotsu handed Rin her schedule. After taking the envelope from her teacher she walked out of the building. Once she was outside she pulled out her class schedule. She read the list of classes she'd be taking. Along with the teachers.

English 101: Bankotsu 8:00 - 9:30 building E T, Th

Math: Myoga 10:15 - 11:45 building M M, W, F

Science: Jakotsu 1:00 - 2:30 building S T, TH

Creative Writing: Izayoi 8:45-10:00 building C M, W, F

Judo: Taisho Building F 1:30-3:00 M, W, F

She walked with her nose buried in the map to find her classes until she smacked into something hard and fell backwards onto her already sore butt, "ow." She rubbed her aching cheeks. Looking up in front of her, Rin saw the same angry demon guy from the day before.

"Watch where you're walking human. You're in my way again," Sesshomaru scolded.

Rin got to her feet and walked around him. She stopped a few feet ahead of him. "Maybe it's you who needs to watch where you are walking." Rin stormed off. "Day 2 and I'm getting knocked to the ground yet again. What the hell is this guy's issue? Uhhh, I just need to find where my classes will be. Maybe I can clear my mind," Rin shouted in her head.

As she continued walking, she maneuvered around two other demons. One was a wind demon. The other she wasn't so sure of. She could feel their eyes on her back. She didn't care. Rin continued on looking for her classes.

0/0/0/0

"So is that girl you were talking about Kagura?" A demon with long black curly hair held his demon girlfriend next to him.

"Yes that's her. Such an ugly human if I must say. I don't find her scent pleasant at all. But Sesshomaru finds it to his liking," Kagura informed. "Naraku dear, why don't we watch and wait? If they develop feelings for each other, we can take advantage of them. When the right time comes we'll cause them so much pain they don't know what hit them."

Naraku gave Kagura an evil smile. "Kagura I love the way your mind works. When the right time comes tell me your plan. I'll make sure it happens my dear." Naraku grabbed her face and planted his lips to hers.

"I will tell you my plan when the time comes." The demons took each other's hands and headed off in a different direction.

0/0/0/0

Sesshomaru was still standing several feet outside the gymnasium. He was angry that Rin had the nerve to talk back to him like that. "That girl Rin has no right to talk to me like that! Who does she think she is?" Sesshomaru turned back on his heels to follow her. As he was walking he could smell Japanese Cherry Blossoms on his torso. "Mmh her scent is on me. Her scent is just like the girl from my dream. I wonder if there is another girl out there that has this scent? If there is, I hope she's a full blooded youkai like me." Sesshomaru knew he had to stop thinking about the dream or he'd start feeling hard again. He was getting ready to follow her when he smelled his father nearby. Turning around, he saw his father walking with his stepmother Izayoi, his half-brother Inuyasha, and the hanyou's mate Kagome.

"Sesshomaru," Toga called out. Sesshomaru stood where he was. He didn't want to deal with his father right now. But he knew it was better to get it done and over with. Sesshomaru's family came to stand by him. "Where are you off to?"

"Just walking, that's all you need to know."

"Hmm. So did you try to talk to the girl again?" Toga asked.

"No!" Sesshomaru lied. "It's the second day of school, why the hell would I try and talk to that pathetic human? There's no need for me to speak with her again. She's weak. What's so damn special that I should try to talk to her? Is there anything that you know about her that I don't care about knowing?"

Toga kept a calm expression "I can't tell you about Rin. You'll have to find out about her on your own. All I'm going to say is that she's a very bright student and has a great future ahead of her. I was amazed to find out that an American girl wanted to come all the way out here for college," Toga stated.

"I don't care father and I never will," Sesshomaru said. He was getting angrier by the second. "Unless there is something important about her I don't give a damn!"

Toga knew how to handle his oldest son's attitude. He'd been doing it since Sesshomaru was five years old. "Hmm, I'll let you know one thing son. Ah-Un knows who she is but Rin doesn't know Ah-Un," Toga announced.

Sesshomaru's angry expression changed to confusion. "How does Ah-Un know that human?"

"Stop calling her human. The girl has a name Sesshomaru." Toga turned to his family, "I'll be with you soon, I need to talk to Sesshomaru privately." Toga walked forward and had Sesshomaru follow him to another part of campus. They stopped in front of the auditorium.

"Father how does Ah-Un know her?" Sesshomaru asked again.

Toga eyed his son. He could still see the anger with a hint of pleading in them. "Ah-Un knows Rin because they rescued her from a burning car when she was five. Her parents and siblings were all killed. Ah-Un was being chased by human dragon poachers and hit her family's car. She has a permanent scar because of it."

Sesshomaru stared at his father in shock.

"I'm guessing you saw her scar? Tell me Sesshomaru, do you want to touch her scar?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and he took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm trying to ignore that. That human," Sesshomaru pointed in the direction of her scent. "That human girl cannot be my mate. My mate is meant to be a full demon."

"I hate to break it to you son, once you pick up the scent of your mate that's that. Give yourself some time and try to get to know her. I think you'll grow to like her." Toga announced.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again. "That will never happen. I'll always despise humans forever. I need to clear my mind. Good day father." With that Sesshomaru turned into a ball of light and flew off. "Why does my father always tell me to like humans? They're weak and useless. I will find my mate among my own kind." Sesshomaru was almost near the dragon farm when he caught Rin scent walking in the same direction. "Hmm why is she back over here? How does a human like her find dragons fascinating? She's the first girl I've seen take an interest in dragons." He landed several feet in front of Rin so that she wouldn't see him. "She's coming close. I can smell and hear her coming...what's this new scent on her? It smells like silver." Sesshomaru could see her coming in his peripheral vision. He could see the shine of silver along her neck. "Such an expensive piece of jewelry she's wearing."

She picked the silver necklace up and kissed the locket. She followed the kiss with soft murmurings. "Mother, father, Addison and Skyler, I hope you're all looking down from heaven and keeping your eyes on me. I missed you all so much. I just want to let you know that I'm okay and I'm happy. I will make you all proud and make my dreams come true and become a famous writer."

"Mmh. So she did lose her family just like what father said." The wind picked up again. Her scent was at its highest. He inhaled her it and licked his pearly whites. He knew his eyes would be going red if he didn't get away.

He tried walking away but was stopped by her voice, tenderly speaking to Ah-Un. "Hello again Ah-Un. How are you on this beautiful morning?" She petted his beloved dragon. The two headed dragon nuzzled the side of her face. "You both act like you've met me before. I know that can't be, since I've only first met you both yesterday."

Her laugh sounded like music in his ears. Hearing the sound of her laugh made butterflies form in his stomach. Sesshomaru listened to the wind picking up. He watched as the wind blew Rin's hair in the air as if it was dancing. She ran her fingers through her hair so she could put it in a ponytail. Her scent lingered on her fingers. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took the scent in. It was becoming mouth watering again. "GRRR." Sesshomaru growled so loud again that it scared Rin.

0/0/0/0

Rin turned her head to the left to see Sesshomaru standing several feet away, "is this guy following me?" She thought as she turned her attention back to Ah-Un "I'll come back and see you again sometime." Their eyes lit up with excitement. They both rubbed their heads along her face. Rin petted them one last time before walking off. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her back.

"You girl wait," Sesshomaru called out. Rin stopped petting Ah-Un when she heard the demon from earlier.

"I have a name, remember! It's Rin, stop calling me girl," she scolded.

"I don't care what your pathetic name is."

"Okay, I'll be leavening."

"I said wait human!"

She turned to face Sesshomaru in a fury. "What for? Are you just going to say that I'm in your way again? Because I'm not. Goodbye," she shouted, stomping her feet as she walked away. Within seconds Sesshomaru was in front of her. "What's your damn issue? Let me through now!" Rin tried to walk around him. Sesshomaru stepped in front of her. "Move! You," she pointed at him, "are in my way!" Every time Rin tried to get around him, Sesshomaru would just get right in front of her again and again. "What the hell do you want with me?" She was getting aggravated and scared. She had trained against demons back home and could hold her own with most of them, but he was radiating something she didn't want to mess with.

"Why did you lie to that girl yesterday, saying you thought everyone here at this school was kind?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Rin just eyed him confused. "What...what are you freaking talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about girl," Sesshomaru stated.

It took her a few minutes before she remembered the conversation from the day before. "Is this about the incident from yesterday? Why the hell were you listening to my conversation, creep!?" Rin tried to get away again but he grabbed her wrist. Her heart started pounding and a sheen of sweat broke out on her skin. "Let me go! How dare you lay a hand on me like that bastard from yesterday." Sesshomaru didn't let Rin go. Instead, he flipped her hand palm side up. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go at once," Rin shouted.

"You're hurt."

"Yeah, that's because you've knocked me to the ground twice dick. Let me!"

Sesshomaru's hand tightened around Rin's wrist. "Try me girl," inside Sesshomaru was finding this amusing. On the outside he kept his composure. Rin raised her free hand and tried to hit Sesshomaru in the face. He caught her hand before she could strike him. "Like I said try me girl."

"That was just a distraction." Even with her hands bound in Sesshomaru's, she still knew how to escape. Her instructor in the States had been a bob-cat demon. One sensitivity was the same in demon males as it was for humans. She slammed her knee into his crotch sending him to the ground howling.

Rin stood at the ready as a ferocious annoyed growl bled from Sesshomaru's lips.

He had no idea why he was doing it for a human. He lost control and transformed into his true form. His cream colored hands changed to white fluff. His eyes went from gold to blood red. She stood her ground as he came to stand in front of her. He got down on all fours ready to pounce at her. "What a cute puppy!" She jumped up and down like a schoolgirl, then stopped suddenly her face becoming placid, "you think I'm a weak human. But I hate to break it to you. I'm stronger than you think. You're nothing but a big white fluffy puppy who thinks he's big and scary."

Sesshomaru dripped steaming acid from his jaws.

She just smirked at him. "You wouldn't hurt me if your life depended on it. I've seen other demons who tried to act worse than you." She taunted him. She had about enough of his overbearing, egotistical personality and the attitude was taking away from some of the panic setting in. Oddly he didn't seem like he really wanted to hurt her.

Sesshomaru didn't like what Rin had to say.

Deep down Rin found the standoff fascinating. He was kind of hot in his human form. And if she wasn't having butterflies in her stomach, she may have found his true form imposing.

Sesshomaru prowled around her on all fours. He lunged after her. She ran between his legs until she was under his tail and tickled the end. Annoyed that she wasn't afraid of him in his true form or in his human form, he changed back to his human form. He landed back in front of her, "you aren't going anywhere girl!" Sesshomaru yelled defiantly.

"Why is that? You can't hold me captive here fluffy!" The name came out of nowhere and surprised both of them. Her bottom lip started trembling, she had no idea why he wouldn't let her go but it was making her nervous.

"Don't call me that pathetic pet name!" Sesshomaru scolded her.

"Why not? You keep calling me girl and human. So I'm calling you something different. Did I hurt Fluffy's feelings?" Rin jokingly said.

"Watch your tongue girl. I have something to tell you," Sesshomaru bit out.

Rin put her hands on her hips. "What's so important that you have to tell me fluffy?"

"Avoid that Endo boy!"

"I have no intentions to go anywhere near that asshole. If you don't mind I'm leaving." Rin was just getting ready to leave when Sesshomaru grabbed her forearm. "What's your fucking issue putting your hands on me?"

"I haven't finished speaking, girl!"

"Let me go and finish what you need to say fluffy." Sesshomaru let Rin go and she turned around to face him. "Speak fluffy."

Sesshomaru growled at the nickname. "That Endo boy is the president of Japan's son. His father will do anything for his one and only child. His last girlfriend, a woman named Sara Asano went missing shortly after he proposed to her," he held onto Rin's elbow. Why did he care? Something was making him feel concern? He tried to shake it off but the words persisted, "rumor went around that she was trying to escape him and was unable to."

Rin started laughing at him. "That won't happen to me. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking my leave now fluffy." Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist again. "What the fuck is your issue fluffy? Let me go," her voice finally broke lightly as she couldn't get away. It was fun for a while but she really was getting sick of this.

"I'm still not done talking girl!" Sesshomaru stated. Really? He wasn't done talking. If he could yell at his instincts he would have, why did he feel the need to protect this girl? "It's not as simple as you think. He is manipulative and his family wealthy."

"So is mine," Rin scoffed. "Now, let me go now fluffy."

Sesshomaru grunted and finally let her go.

"Good dog." She smirked at him.

Sesshomaru walked over to Ah-Un to give them attention, attempting to ignore Rin. Rin had her back to him.

"If he tries to come at me I can defend myself. I was taught self-defense." She was about to walk off when she heard him speak very quickly.

"Meet me in the gymnasium tomorrow morning at five."

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to face Sesshomaru. "Why would I do that?"

"I want to see your techniques. You can't refuse my request. Be there or I'll drag you from your dorm."

"I have an idea! What don't you fuck off," she folded her arms over her nice round bosoms and shifted them to accentuate their shape. "Unless your intention is to come into my room and see me naked in the morning?"

Sesshomaru paled. His mouth opened, he turned his back on her in disbelief, "if I had those desires it would not be with a human."

"Are you sure about that?" She stalked up to him, flicking her hair over her shoulder. The initial panic was turning into something else. Even she could see him salivating. She ran her middle finger over the back of his back, stopping just at the apex of his chest, "because if I'm not mistaken you were drooling earlier." She raised eyebrows in question and swayed her hips into his legs.

"Remove your hand," Sesshomaru ordered her to maintain his position.

"Make me puppy," she brushed her nose into the tender skin of his neck and flicked her tongue against his ear.

Sesshomaru gasped, intrigued and intoxicated by the interaction. The brush of her tongue lit a fire in his heart that he was trying desperately to ignore.

"Did the big puppy like that?" Rin giggled to herself.

He pushed her back, "I said do not touch me."

"Then don't touch me," she playfully stroked the hair from his eyes, "because the next time you do…" she licked her luscious lips where he could see them, so close her pink tongue almost brushed his stubborn lips. "I might want to touch more of you."

For a moment Sesshomaru leaned into those succulent lips that were just millimeters from his own, dreaming of hearing her call his name, until Rin started laughing pivoted and turned away from him, "thanks Sir fluffs-a-lot! It was fun," she marched down the field just as the announcer went on.

"Students and staff please make your way over to the auditorium for orientation. Thank you."


	5. Chapter 4: What A Day

Chapter 4: What A Day

Rin managed to calm herself down by the time she walked back on to campus. Stupid dog demon, acting like he was in charge of everything. Then she headed for the auditorium. Along the way she passed by the dojo where she would be taking Judo. The sign out front said it opened at six in the morning. She decided to come by later and workout. Just as she was about to turn a soft voice startled her, "my dear, you should be heading to the auditorium. Do you know the way?"

Rin turned around to see a very beautiful woman. Her hair was jet black and hung down her back. The woman's bangs hung over her forehead. Rin bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I was just on my way and this building caught my eye."

The woman laughed lightly, smiling lightly. "What is your name dear?"

"My name is Rin Campbell ma'am." She lifted her head up again.

The teacher bowed her head to her. "Ah, you're Carlotta Campbell's daughter?"

"I knew someone would figure out who I am."

"Oh no dear, your mother made an arrangement with the school to protect your identity. I'm Mrs. Taisho, Toga Taisho's wife."

"You're my judo teacher?" she raised a nervous eyebrow. The woman was slight and definitely didn't look athletic.

She burst into laughter. "No," she covered her mouth giggling like a schoolgirl. "But I am your creative writing teacher. You know writing is the painting of the voice."

"Voltaire. Curiosity about life in all of its aspects, I think, is still the secret of creative people."

"Burnette. What else do you like to read?" Izayoi asked with a giant smile on her face.

"Honestly fantasy. For a while I tried Shakespeare but it was too much work for me, Mrs. Taisho."

"Please call me Izayoi," they both turned on their heels and headed in the same direction as everyone else. "I'm so excited to have an American in my class. How is your Japanese?"

"I took classes back home," Rin said proudly.

"You'll need to know enough for my class. I ask my students to write in Japanese and in English. May I ask, what inspires you to write?"

Rin was shocked to hear the question. "Mmh, ever since I've started reading, I've always wanted to write. I've actually started writing my first story. I still have a while before it's complete though."

"That's wonderful to hear Miss Rin. I hope to see great work from you."

Rin smiled at her teacher knowing that she would like Izayoi. They both arrived at the building where everyone was heading inside. "Head inside Miss Rin before all the seats get taken dear."

She bowed to Izayoi and walked in the doors. She walked inside the building and found Koharu right near the doors. "Rin there you are," Koharu waved to get her attention. "Come let's get a seat before they're all taken." The girls headed down to the middle where Kohaku was waiting. "After orientation do you have any plans for today?"

"I'm gonna go to the dojo and workout. I have a black belt in Judo. I'd like to keep up my game."

"The dojo is amazing. It's huge inside. I heard the teacher who runs the class is very strict with his students but amazing. Not sure what his name is though," Kohaku informed the group.

"I have a class there. I think the name said Taisho," Rin informed him.

Very soon the auditorium got quiet. A silver haired man who reminded Rin of Fluffy walked onto the stage with Inuyasha next to him. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. His cheeks were striped bluish purple. "I wonder if this is Inuyasha and Fluffy's father?"

"Good afternoon students. I am your headmaster Inu no Taisho. But you will refer to me as Toga."

"I wonder if he's my Judo teacher?" Rin thought.

"Welcome to a new year at Shikon Academy. It's good to see some old faces and new ones this year. I hope you all had an amazing summer. I hope this new year will be wonderful for you all. Now for the rules:

"Use of supernatural powers are allowed on campus but not for fighting. Defending yourself is allowed.

"If you are caught fighting you will be given a warning. Failure to comply will be an automatic detention. A second violation will result in expulsion and a permanent banning from campus.

"No smoking on campus or inside your dorms. There are designated areas where it's permitted off campus. First offense is a verbal warning. Second offense is grounds for expulsion. We are trying to make this campus eco-friendly.

"No littering. Please throw away your trash in the proper bins."

Rin was still listening to Toga when she felt like she was being watched. In her peripheral vision she could have sworn she saw Fluffy watching her. "What's his freaking deal? I don't know who's vibes are worse, Fluffy's, or the boy whose nose I broke yesterday. I hope he didn't listen to my conversation again!" Anger flooded his eyes. Rin just ignored him and went back to listening to Toga.

"Students, I expect excellence from all of you. Please go ahead and make your way over to the gymnasium to pick up your class schedule if you haven't yet. Tables are set by the first letter of your last name. Have a wonderful weekend. Remember the rules." He warned wagging his clawed finger in the air as he left.

Rin and everyone else stood up and made their way to the back of the building to walk back outside. She could still feel Fluffy's eyes on her back. She didn't turn around to look. Rin kept her head forward as she, Koharu and Kohaku exited the building. "Rin we'll catch up with you later. You can meet us at the pavilion around five for dinner." Koharu said warmly.

"Sure Koharu. I'll see you all later." Rin walked off in a different direction from her friends. "I think I should head back to the dorm and change. Then I'll head over to the dojo."

After walking for several minutes Rin arrived back at her dorm and changed into a white sports bra, a white shirt, black yoga pants and white sneakers. Rin stuck her martial arts shoes in her bag. She also put out on a matching white jacket.

Sesshomaru was heading towards the dojo when he saw Rin walking in the direction of the building. "Mmh, she did decide to go! She will have no choice but to show me her techniques. Seeing her fight off that bastard and trying to fight me today, I can tell she has been trained. I want to see more from her." Sesshomaru continued following Rin when he saw her walking up the steps to go inside. "I bet she doesn't know the proper etiquettes for entering inside..." at least he thought. Sesshomaru watched her bow right outside the door, then remove her jacket and shoes before she walked inside. "So she was taught about etiquettes. I'll give her credit for that," Sesshomaru smiled and followed the same protocol as Rin. After he did the proper respects he walked inside the building. He saw Rin near the middle of the building. She put her things inside her bag. She removed the proper shoes for the dojo. She tied her hair back in a pony tail and set her bag on a chair. "I'll give her credit for bringing the proper shoes. I still need to see what she was taught back in the states," Sesshomaru thought as he walked towards Rin.

She hadn't noticed that she was being stalked by Sesshomaru again. She had her back to him.

He gazed on as she began warm up stretches. He was several feet behind her "so you decided to show up after all? Now you will have no choice but to show me your skills."

Rin froze in her tracks. She slowly turned around. "Really?" She was not happy. She had no idea what this guy's issue was and why he kept following her around.

"Yes and you cannot turn down my offer." He leaned over her, hands behind his back, practically breathing in her ear.

"Actually I can," she sat on the floor with one leg bent into her body and the other stretched out. She leaned over the outstretched foot, "there is no rule in Judo that says I have to accept a challenge from an opponent."

His breath down her back gave her chills. "Actually there is. Look over there, on the wall," he walked with purpose over to a sign that hung on the eastern wall. It listed the rules of the dojo. The first one was to respect the sensei.

"Yeah, but you aren't my sensei," Rin rolled her eyes and switched her legs around stretching over the one that had been folded before.

"I am. As of this year, I am teaching the Judo classes as part of my graduation requirements. Therefore you may refer to me as Sesshomaru-sensei," he gloated as he circled the girl.

Rin's eyes dilated. Her mouth fell open. She jumped up faster than any normal human should have been able to and said, "fine, if you're the teacher, I'm dropping the class." She stormed to the chair holding her bag. "Stalker," she whispered under her breath.

He was in front of her in a flash of light, "I am not a stalker."

"Oh yeah, then why have you been following me around? Staring at me?" She folded her hands over her breasts.

His eyes couldn't help but follow the curves of the elbows as they boosted the package underneath. "I find you…" he was in trouble now. He stopped, trying to gather his speech, "I find you intriguing."

"Really? Me…intriguing. What exactly about me is intriguing?" She found herself closing the gap between them until only centimeters separated them, until she could feel his breath that was coming out faster against her lips. "Why me?"

"You are strong," he whispered, captured by her dark brown eyes, by the scent of Japanese cherry blossoms that permeated her skin and gave rise to his heat. "Because you defy me. Stay," it came out as a request rather than the demand he had meant it to. He searched her eyes. His gaze fell on her plump lips. His tongue brushed over the top of his own. He imagined they tasted as ripe as they looked.

Rin stared at this strange man, demon, thing that kept stalking her around campus like a hungry snake. His eyes were the oddest color gold she had ever seen and so close if she just bent her neck the slightest bit those cream colored lips would connect with hers. His breath was hot, sending tremors down her spine. She swallowed trying to regain her focus on being mad at him. "I will stay," holding up a finger. "On one condition."

"Being?" He couldn't get his tone to rise higher. Her lips were calling to him. They were so close. He just needed to tilt his head a little more than they would be his.

"Coffee." She choked out the word.

"Coffee?" He moved himself back from her at this strange request.

"You take me out for coffee afterwards. I came here to work out. Not to learn. I like to have a treat when I'm done," she paced backwards a few steps rubbing her arms as if that would calm her nerves. "Not to mention, it's the least you can do after knocking me down twice."

He considered her request pacing back and forth, his silver pony tail whipping in the air as he did. "I will agree. Finish your stretching then meet me on the mats in five minutes. And remember your language. Such…flamboyant language is not allowed in my dojo."

Rin trailed behind him back to the mats. She lowered herself down into side splits. She mumbled under her breath a few choice words about her new sensei. She still hadn't decided if she would keep the class or not.

"Like I said, respect me girl. You must have forgotten that demons have enhanced hearing. I can pick out everyone's voice on campus. I can also tune out voices." He corrected her. He sat down behind her, legs outstretched behind hers and pushed her back forward into her stretch. Oh, how warm and inviting that pale skin was. At this angle he could see the dip in her neck, and take in her scent. "Lean into it more. Your muscles will never loosen in this position." The bottom of his palm pressed against the rising hem of her shirt. The small of her back was just visible where her shirt wasn't long enough to cover it.

Rin bent further into the stretch until her torso touched the floor. She rocked her hips back and forth loosening the muscles. She groaned at the pressure he was putting on her lower back. She didn't want to admit that there was something familiar about his touch. She sat up, not realizing how close he was to her. Her back pressed into a warm chest. "Now to the side," he raised one of her arms up over her head.

"Do all the students get this kind of attention?" She swallowed as his fingers tickled down her wrist over her elbow then firmly grasped her waist to arch her further into the stretch.

"I treat my students equally," why couldn't he get his voice to go an octave higher? Did he have to sound like this?

"Good to know," she arched to the other side. His hands did the same as before. Claws pulled the side of her hand further to her foot. They pricked down her wrist before landing on her abdomen, urging her to stretch further than she could on her own.

Sesshomaru was in heaven. Her stomach was firm. It gave the appearance through her clothing of being tender, instead what he found were muscles and many of them. She was limber. He was excited to spar with her, to see how strong she really was. Why did his instincts have to torment him? She whipped her hair out of the way. The bundle of strands landed right in his face. He couldn't help but inhale deeply before batting the strands annoyed off his nose. She was doing something to him and he didn't like it. He wouldn't debase himself with a human. He got off the mats quickly and said, "I want to see what you're capable of mastering. I won't go easy on you. I expect you.." Sesshomaru pointed in the direction of the mats "on those mats in five minutes. Do not disrespect me girl. Remember to bow."

Rin tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes for the millionth time. She stood up and continued stretching her arms. "Tell me why I must show you what I've mastered?"

"You broke that Endo boy's nose. He was human, let's see how well you are matched against one such as I," Sesshomaru walked down where the mats were and placed his bag on the chairs. He retied his hair into a ponytail, then braided it down and tied it again.

Five minutes later he headed over to the mat along with Rin. They both bowed, then stepped onto the mat. Rin took a deep breath, "what move would you like to see me do first?" Her face was calm. She was used to this. Her parents put her in Judo when she was seven years old after she got into a fight with Tom Cruise's son on the playground. He broke her favorite bracelet. After that they wanted to make sure she could defend herself. Being the daughter of a famous actress could be hazardous at times.

"We'll start with the basics. I want to start with defense. I'll come at you and then I want you to block my attack."

Rin nodded her head. She stood at the ready, fists up to block her torso, feet shoulder width apart. In the blink of an eye he came at her so quickly, he expected her to be unable to block it. She thrust her fist up in an uppercut, blocking his outstretched hand. "Good, now again!" He did the same thing and flew at her. "Good, now I'm going to try come at you from behind."

Rin turned her back to him.

Sesshomaru smirked because he was finding this intriguing. He didn't think Rin would be able to stop his attack this time. He flew at her feet leaving the mats. She jumped into the air, somersaulting backwards over his body. She kicked her foot at Sesshomaru's shin and knocked him on the ground. He landed on his knees, shocked by her agility. He got to his feet fast. She moved to a defensive stance again. "Clever move girl. You've got some skills for being human. Now I want to see your roundhouse kick as I try to block your move. Come at me and show me what you got."

Rin took a few deep breaths and got in the proper stance. She kicked her foot towards Sesshomaru's head. He blocked her with his clawed hand. "Very clever human. You have been taught very well."

She smiled softly at him. The easing of her lips upwards made his heart skip a beat, stronger than it had in the past. He forced himself to ignore the emotions welling inside of him. For a human she was very worthy.

"Thanks, I was taught by a wonderful bobcat demon back home."

Sesshomaru started to walk around Rin in circles like earlier. She remained focused on him. "Tell me girl, how long have you been practicing for?" Sesshomaru asked as he came up behind her again.

Rin was able to sense him. She jumped out of the way landing in a crouched position. "I've been practicing since I was seven. I got my black belt when I was thirteen."

Sesshomaru was impressed with the answer. "Who is your master?" Sesshomaru asked as he started to circle Rin.

"His name was Master Kosuke."

Sesshomaru made a sudden move that knocked Rin off her feet. She landed on her butt. "It seems you need more practice, girl. I suggest you keep your Judo class while you attend here!" Sesshomaru's eyes were on Rin while she got back to her feet.

"That's nothing. You just caught me off guard."

He kept his composure. "Now I want to see what else you've learned back home in America." Sesshomaru, had Rin continue with several different moves for the next two hours. He pushed her to her limits until her moves became sloppy from exhaustion. "You need stamina."

"We've been sparring for two hours," she used a towel to wipe the sweat from her neck and shoulders. "Fluffy," she thought indignantly.

"You may leave now. Don't forget to bow."

Rin knew the protocols already. She bowed to him and stepped off the mat. She went over and picked up her stuff. Rin arrived at the door to take off her martial arts shoes and put them away. She bowed again. "You still owe me coffee Fluffy," she smiled from outside the dojo, waved and walked away quickly.

Sesshomaru watched her walk off towards the freshman dorms. He could see the sweat dripping down her slender neck. He could still smell her sweet scent through her sweaty clothes. How he wanted to go over to her and lick the sweat on her neck. "Why must this girl be so inviting? And why the hell did I agree to take her out for coffee? What the hell is wrong with me?" Sesshomaru was so aggravated that he had stooped so low. "I might as well take her out later today that way I can get it over with."

Sesshomaru headed towards his dorm so he could shower. As he was walking he could smell Rin's scent on him. It was making his lips water. He forgot how closely he had touched her while they were stretching. He could smell her scent along his hands and fingers. He was resisting the urge to lick his skin in the open. He knew once he was in his dorm he could take Rin's scent into his mouth.

After another ten minutes Sesshomaru was back in his dorm. He shut the door and locked it. He placed his back against the door and brought his fingers to his lips. He very slightly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to lick his skin. He was able to taste her scent. It caused his heart to skip a beat. To finally be able to taste her scent was sending shivers through his body. "She tastes amazing. But why does she have to be human? Why couldn't she be a youkai like me?" He knew this was going to be one long year. He would not give in.

He needed to get a shower. He was going to hate himself when he had to wash her scent away. But he hated to smell like sweat. Sesshomaru headed into his bathroom and turned on the hot water and undressed. Once the steam built up, he stepped over the tub. As he was showering his mind went back to Rin. He began to imagine her here in the shower with him. He wanted to wash her firm body. He wanted her to carry his scent along her soft skin. His mind began to think of other things that he wanted to do to her. His breathing picked up with lust. His mouth was watering more than usual. He wanted to move his mouth along her wet skin. He wanted to put his manhood inside her. Sesshomaru had to grip the tub as he quietly moaned at his thoughts. He imagined himself thrusting inside her. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth thinking about Rin. "Why must I think about Rin? Why would I even picture her showering with me? Making love to her? Why would I even think such crap?" Sesshomaru cleared his thoughts and finished his shower. Once he washed off Rin's scent he shut the water off and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed his towel and dried himself off. Sesshomaru placed the towel back on the rack and walked into his room to change.

Rin stepped into the hot shower to wash the sticky sweat away. The steamy water felt great against her skin. After several more minutes Rin shut the water off. She stepped over the tub and grabbed her towel. She dried herself off from head to toe. Once she was dry Rin wrapped the towel around her small frame. She faced the mirror and combed out her long hair. After that was done she got dressed in a button up blue jean flared knee length skirt, and a white long sleeve button up shirt. Once that was done she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and then placed it into a braid.

Walking back into the dorm, she grabbed a pair of white ankle socks and her dark blue Margaritaville slip on sneakers. She took a seat on her bed and put them both on. She also put on her locket. Once that was done a knock came at the door. With a confused look on her face Rin got up and walked over to the door and unlocked it. When Rin opened the door she was a bit shocked to see Sesshomaru standing there. He gulped and blushed. It must be because she dressed up nicely. She didn't care about that. Rin couldn't comprehend how he found her dorm. "How...how did you know this was my dorm?" she asked, confused.

He raised an eyebrow. "You clearly need to step up your learning on demons girl. I could pick up your scent very easily when I walked inside the dormitories," he spoke sternly.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Why are you here?" Rin demanded. She crossed her arms under the peak of her breasts and perked them up.

His lips parted with the movement of her arms. Sesshomaru's eyes went slightly red. "You need to stop tempting me. It seems you've forgotten the promise I agreed to after our sparring back in the dojo. Let's go before I change my mind girl."

Rin rolled her eyes again. "Let me grab my bag and keys." Rin muttered some other words under her breath. She hoped he couldn't hear. She was wrong.

"Watch your tone girl I heard every word you just said."

"Damn his dog hearing," Rin thought as she put her bag on her back. She turned back around to face her Fluffy Judo teacher. "Ready to go Fluffy?" Rin looked up at the silver haired man smiling.

"Mmh," was all Sesshomaru said in a grumpy tone.

She smirked as they both walked out into the hallway. Rin was getting ready to press the button for the elevators when Sesshomaru gripped her arm. "No, we're taking the stairs. I don't want anyone seeing us. We'll be exiting out the back doors." Sesshomaru let go of her arm. They both headed down the stairs.

"You know you could have just told me instead of gripping my arm. Why don't you want anyone to see us walking together? It's going to happen once we step outside the doors. It seems you're not so clever yourself."

He made a deep growling sound from inside his chest.

Rin put it off and thought nothing of it. Once they reached the bottom floor, Sesshomaru led the way out the backdoor. He looked at the surroundings around them. Rin thought he was being weird for doing that. "We're not going to that chain coffee place that you went to yesterday."

Rin stopped walking and just stared at him. "You followed me to the Starbucks? Why the hell did you do that? Did you follow me to the bookstore as well?"

"I'm not going to play the twenty question game with you girl!"

"You're such a freakin' stalker Fluffy and it's freaking creepy. What is it? Did your freaking inner youkai call for me? Because that would be a first for me."

"Enough with the twenty questions girl." They were almost near the front entrance of the school.

"Hey, you're the one who brought up that you followed me to the damn coffee shop yesterday. So I'm entitled to ask questions. So where is this different coffee shop you are planning on leading us? Am I allowed to at least ask that oh great Fluffy?"

"Watch your tongue girl. This shop is in the opposite direction." Sesshomaru led them to the right this time. It didn't matter where it came from. Coffee was coffee to Rin. "I don't care for that chain place. I'd rather get my drink from a family owned business. Be respectful girl, this family is very well known in this town."

Rin just eyed him. "Wasn't planning on being rude. I know not to disrespect any place or anyone." Except for Fluffy who was standing right next to her.

He growled under his breath. She just rolled her eyes hoping he didn't see. "You better not act like this in my class come Monday."

"I won't. Why would I be disrespectful to my teacher? You aren't my teacher right now. So do you plan on testing my skills against the other students?"

He was annoyed with all the questions. "Mmh, perhaps. But you still need stamina. You're not going to get far with your current skill set."

"You must have forgotten I mentioned that I've been doing this for several years."

"You still need stamina. I recommend you get up earlier than you usually do. Go to the gymnasium and workout."

"Sure whatever you say."

Sesshomaru just ignored her. "Out of all the schools in the states, why did you choose to come here to Japan?" Sesshomaru asked in an unpleasant tone. They were just outside the coffee shop when Rin froze in her tracks.

She was shocked he asked this question. She ignored his tone. She looked up at him and answered his question. "Umm, you see, I wanted to go somewhere different. Somewhere where humans and demons get along," Rin announced. She folded her arms under her breasts. She didn't perk them up this time.

"Mmh," was all Sesshomaru said. He did the polite thing and held the door open for Rin.

"How very gentleman of you, thank you." Rin walked in and Sesshomaru followed suit. "So what coffee do you recommend here?" Rin asked kindly. She heard him huff.

"Caffe macchiato is their house coffee."

"Sounds good to me." It was a bit packed for a late afternoon. "Wow this place is a lot busier than Starbucks," Rin announced.

"Mmh."

Rin wanted to get more words out of him. So she decided to ask him a simple question. "What are you majoring in?" She didn't know if she'd get an answer from him. But she hoped he did.

"I'm majoring in business. I might as well ask what you're majoring in?"

"Creative writing. My dream is to become a world renowned author."

"Mmh."

She was getting tired of almost one word answers. "Is 'mmh' all you can say?" Rin said jokingly. He just ignored her. After waiting ten minutes they finally arrived at the counter.

"Good afternoon you two. What can I get you both?" A female lizard demon behind the counter asked.

"Two café macchiatos to go please," Sesshomaru informed.

"Of course, that will be 539.68 yen please." He pulled out his wallet and handed the Lizard demon his card. After the coffee was paid for, the Lizard demon said, "it will be about a five minute wait. So please make your way to the end of the counter for now." Rin and Sesshomaru walked down to the end of the counter to wait for their coffee to be made.

"269.84 yen is not bad for a coffee. I think I'll start coming here instead of Starbucks."

"You know your currency very well," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah, my parents taught me well. I've been to different countries and was taught their currencies. Japan was the first country I visited back when I was young. So I am able to do the math pretty easily."

"Mmh. So how did you acquire that burn scar on your neck?" Sesshomaru asked. He could smell the change in her emotions.

She reached behind her neck, timidly touching the raised skin. "I don't like talking about it. It's a story that doesn't need to be told to anyone."

"Mmh. Does it hurt?" He asked.

Rin looked up at him curious. "No, it hasn't hurt for a long time." Rin was still rubbing her fingers along her scar.

"So you're not afraid to show it off but won't speak of it?"

Rin couldn't look his way. "It's...it's a part of me. When I was younger I was afraid to show it. I would wrap scarves around my neck. I would even do it during the summer. But my parents...my adopted parents taught me to embrace this scar. They told me to not be afraid of people's words. Even if they find something wrong with it. After they gave me that speech I started to show off my scar and ignored everyone who tried to bring me down," Rin informed him. She looked up at his golden spheres. His face was expressionless.

He didn't respond.

After their coffee was made and placed on the counter, Sesshomaru picked both of them up and handed one to Rin. "Thank you." He wasn't surprised she had manners. Sesshomaru just nodded. They both took a sip of their coffee. Rin turned her head a different way as she took another sip of her coffee. Sesshomaru watched her lips take in the hot beverage.

"Why do I still have this urge to kiss her? Damn this inheritance I gained from my father." As they were getting ready to walk outside an unpleasant smell hit Sesshomaru's nose. He let out a deep growl and turned his head to the left. Rin turned to see his eyes glowing red. Looking in the direction he was facing, Rin looked to see what he was staring at. She saw the same demons from earlier.

"Well well, it's been awhile? Hasn't it Sesshomaru? I see you're doing well."

He let out a deep growl from deep inside his chest. "Mmh, Naraku."

"What a shock to see you're still so cold. Why am I not surprised to see you with this human girl. You're just like your father and younger brother Inuyasha." The male demon had unruly curly hair tied in a half ponytail.

"What does he mean just like his father and brother?" Rin thought. Everyone in the building turned to see what was going on.

"I have to say she's quite an ugly human girl. She seems pretty weak. Why are you here with her?" The red eyed female spoke.

The awkward moment was broken by Rin nearly choking on her coffee in laughter. She giggled so hard she ended up with froth on top of her nose. Sesshomaru glanced her direction wondering what the hell was wrong with her. "I'm sorry…is this like, some kind of reunion? Because lady, you have jealousy wafting off you in waves."

"I'd watch yourself if I were you," the female said, closing the fan she had in her hand threateningly.

"Or you'll what? Wave that fan in my face?" Rin shifted her feet to a ready position. Her fingers dappled lightly against the paper hot cup.

Kagura took a threatening step forward. It was answered by Sesshomaru blocking Rin with his own body. "Back off Kagura," he intoned firmly.

"You really are just like your father," Kagura opened her white fan, running her finger along the white folds.

"I might as well get my time worth out of this," Rin said half to herself as she came out from behind Sesshomaru's back. She trailed her hand along his back, enjoying the deep curves of his muscles. His eyes widened watching that hand run sinuous lines up his stomach. It stopped just at the apex of his pecks. She gripped his shirt and pulled his face down to hers. She'd been tempted by those damn lips all day long. They were just as warm and hot as she thought they were. She forced her tongue into his mouth, seeking purchase to the roof of his mouth. She tangled her fingers into his hair, grinning into the kiss. He tasted musky and oddly sweet like the coffee that had graced his lips. She rolled the tip of her tongue over his, encouraging him to return the kiss.

His heart lightened, his pulse increased. Her mouth was like heaven. Those plump lips were as succulent as he had imagined and her tongue dancing in his mouth was the most erotic thing he had experienced. His arms acted of their own accord and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. He prayed she didn't feel what was happening in his pants.

She pulled away abruptly, slapped his ass and chuckled, "thanks for the coffee Sesshomaru. See you around, what did you say your name was?" She turned on the demoness who had been taunting her. "He's a great kisser, I can see why you're jealous." She wiped the sides of her mouth with her thumb.

The demoness and her partner were speechless.

Rin just waved and walked out of the coffee shop with her head held high and her cheeks a bit rosier than she had ever experienced before.


	6. Chapter 5: Just One Of Those Days

Chapter 5: Just One Of Those Days

Rin headed towards the right again down the main road. Her previous actions left her with a sense of giddiness. She didn't imagine her first kiss with a demon would happen so soon. "Damn his lips were so soft." Bringing her fingers to her lips, they still radiated the warmth of the kiss. "He is a great kisser." Rin's mouth was still watering. She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to feel his bare chest against her fingers.

Walking for several minutes, Rin saw a sign that said, "Park and Trails". She decided to go for a longer walk. There was a sign with several different trails she could walk along. She decided on the purple trail. It was tagged as the longest. It went on for several miles, then circled back to campus. "Might as well take this trail. I'll take my time before I head back to campus." Rin headed down the purple trail that veered right behind the buildings and a tall line of trees.

Kagura and Naraku both stood there dumbfounded, staring at the door Rin walked out of. She went to the right. Sesshomaru was still a bit dazed and confused over what just occurred. He could still taste her breath in his mouth. "What the hell just happened?" Sesshomaru's mind began to wonder why he allowed this to happen to him.

"What the fuck was that? That girl is going to be a problem. I'm going to confront her," Kagura announced as she walked to the door.

"I'll join you Kagura," Naraku said as he followed his girlfriend out the door.

As Sesshomaru stood there in a haze. Half of him was aroused because damn, she was a good kisser and the other half of him was trying to hold back a fury. Why were they going after Rin? His heart clenched telling him to protect Rin, but then he felt like it was overkill. She didn't need his protection, he didn't care about her and no, he would not chase after her like a starved dog.

He paced back and forth trying to decide what to do. "Man what a fine piece of meat! If I was you doggy-boy, I would go and hump her leg like you mean it."

"Excuse me?" He turned in fury at the voice behind him.

Jakotsu leaned over a fresh cup of steaming coffee, twirling the liquid with a toothpick. "I saw it baby. She kissed you like it meant something."

"I thought you were gay?" Sesshomaru balked at him.

Jakotsu adjusted the pony that kept his hair tied back and his rainbow colored hair, "honey, I might be gay, or bi…I'm not really sure, but even my dick got hard watching you two."

"You will not say a word to my father," he fumed at the other teacher. "The last thing I need is to get called into his office."

"Whatever baby, but if I were you, I would go. Even I felt the bad vibes off those two. They are up to no good."

He growled under his breath then followed. He told himself Jakotsu was right, Rin was in danger and if the two demons decided to push her, she wouldn't survive. She was just a puny, scrawny, human, not a pure-blooded demon like himself. But then again, Naraku was just a hanyou and kami only knew what the hell Kagura was.

A strong bit of wind blew around him. Sesshomaru knew that wind like it was yesterday. A battle was brewing. He gritted his teeth. He turned himself into a ball of light and shot himself up into the air, flying behind the building.

Rin hiked a mile away from campus. The breeze felt wonderful against her skin. The heat from the sun was just the right temperature. "He better not try to find me. I need some personal space."

She was nearing the path that led back to school when two figures came through the trees. She recognized them from the coffee shop.

"Stop right there girl!" Kagura said angrily as she held a hand up in front of Rin.

"Why should I?" Rin stood several feet in front of them. She gave them an odd smile and placed both hands around her coffee, taking a sip, "speak fast because you're wasting my time."

"What a rude human bitch you are. If you know what's good for you, stay clear of Sesshomaru. You're better off with the Endo boy. He seems more your type." Kagura waved her fan in front of her face threateningly.

"What a funny joke! I guess you didn't see his broken nose. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish my afternoon walk." Rin tried to push around them.

Without warning, Naraku grabbed her forearm with such force that she dropped her coffee onto the black pavement. "You're not going anywhere. Kagura wasn't done talking to you."

The hot liquid splattered, burning her toes. "How about you let me go or I'll fucking break both your noses."

Kagura grabbed Rin's chin and forced her to look straight into her red eyes. "Watch your language around us, human. What is it about you that Sesshomaru finds intriguing? Why did you kiss him?"

"What? Why don't you fuck off and stay out of my business. Let me go, before you regret it," she raised her hand intending on punching Kagura in the face with her free hand.

Naraku grabbed her hand and wrapped his arms over her breasts.

"Let me go you bastard. Your arms are in a sensitive area." Rin struggled against his grip. She moved her shoulders getting ready to throw him.

"I'm not letting you go human. Sesshomaru is almost here. I can sense him nearby. Kagura dear, why don't we have a little fun?" Naraku taunted her.

"What type of fun are you thinking of?" Kagura circled Rin as she was restrained by Naraku.

"Use your dance of blades on this girl. If she's able to dodge Sesshomaru's powers and strength, she must be able to dodge your dance of blades."

Kagura gave her lover Naraku, an evil smile.

Rin just eyed the female wind demon in front of her.

"Let's do it. This will be fun. I can't wait to see the look on your face, human. Naraku let her go."

"No need to let go," Rin cocked her eyebrows and threw Naraku over her shoulder getting in a ready stance. "Come on, let's go." Her heart started pounding. She thought back to her lessons in the states. Her sensei had told her, she was one of his best students and that demons are often cocky and that was their undoing. They were used to be strong and powerful, it was how slayers in the past were able to overpower them.

"This will be fun. I can't wait to see your blood spill. Oh I can't wait to see the look on Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru hates humans-" Kagura started.

Rin raised an eyebrow towards Kagura. "Blah blah, who cares? Look I kissed him to piss you off," she shuffled her feet holding her hands in a defensive position. "But let's be honest, I don't give a crap about him. Now," Rin patted her mouth pretending to yawn, "can we hurry this up? You're boring me to death with your chatting." Personally she would give that damn dog demon a piece of her mind if he tried to rescue her. "Come on I don't have all day. Either show me what you've got or I'm walking away."

"You damn brat." Kagura snapped her fan closed. She opened it all the way. "Prepare to fight, human." Kagura moved her arm back with her fan held up high. "Dance of blades!"

Sharp white blades came flying at Rin. She dodged each blade by jumping back and forth. It was almost as if she was dancing. Dirt flew around her as the blades slashed into the trail. "You missed," she kicked one of the ravines of torn up dirt. "Is that all you've got? Come on baby, I can do this all day."

Kagura raised her arm again. "DANCE OF BLADES!"

Rin flipped backwards over one blade, then forwards over the next. Her extended right wrist took a small hit. Blood slowly dripped from her skin.

"Oh! Look. You're injured," Kagura taunted.

"This?" Rin held up her wrist wiping the blood off her ivory skin. "Just a flesh wound." It was slightly deeper than that. She would take care of it when the battle was over.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING? YOU SHOULD BE ON THE GROUND IN PAIN!" Kagura was getting very angry.

"You call this pain? News flash, you need to work on your skills. It seems you need more practice," Rin laughed at Kagura again. This day was getting better and better since she had spared hours earlier. Maybe Sesshomaru really did know what he was doing. She doubted his skills at first, but as she stood there, she felt confident she could handle Kagura on her own.

Naraku came to stand by his demoness girlfriend and whispered into her ear. "My dear Kagura, if Dance of Blades won't work on her, use Dance of the Dragon. She won't be able to escape that move."

Kagura smiled at his words. "Let's try it, my dear," Kagura kissed his lips before he moved backwards a few steps.

"Get a room, you're grossing me out," Rin shouted at them.

They're red eyes followed her. "Prepare yourself girl, this move will put you in the hospital for weeks." Kagura raised her hand with the fan behind her. Rin got into the proper stance to defend herself. Kagura gave her an evil smirk. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON."

A strong gust of wind started to form a tornado right in front of them. Rin hadn't been taught how to handle this type of move. She attempted to run around it only to get picked up in the winds. Twigs and rocks were flung at her as her body was battered by the winds. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and pull her from the vortex that was beating her. The winds stopped. The arms still held her. "Kagura and Naraku do you have anything better to do than attack a defenseless human girl?" Sesshomaru glared as he held Rin in his arms. He couldn't help but notice she was limp in his arms, face-down and panting.

"Oh! Sesshomaru, I was trying to have fun with this weak human girl. But it looks like Prince Charming came and saved his princess."

Sesshomaru growled and dropped Rin on the ground as he growled. "I am no Prince Charming, and this human girl is far from what you call a princess."

Rin stood up and turned on her heels to face Sesshomaru. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! WHY MUST YOU KEEP THROWING ME TO THE GROUND? YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING BASTARD." She tried to ignore the pain in her body. Her back ached from the stones that hit it. Her face had scratches beneath her eyes and cheeks. Her wrist was still bleeding and she was sure one of the vines had thorns and had torn a hole in her side. Inside she was roiling, her heart was racing and she felt light headed.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Watch your mouth girl!" He turned his head back on the red eyed demons in front of him. "If you two know what's best for you, you will leave now."

Rin wiped her mouth, "I wasn't done," she tried to push herself in front of him.

"You are finished," he said under his breath.

"No I'm not, let me through," she tried again to get around his stone-like figure.

"You fought bravely, let me handle this," his tone was low and commanding.

"You're embarrassing me," she cupped her bleeding wrist in one hand, putting pressure on the wound.

This time he didn't answer. He kept his arm outstretched blocking Rin from advancing.

"Ehh, come Naraku, their scents are making me feel sick to my stomach, especially that girl's blood." Kagura pulled a feather from her hair. They were gone in seconds.

Once the wind died down Rin maneuvered around Sesshomaru and started to walk off. He grabbed her wrist that wasn't bleeding.

"Let me go now!" She turned to raise her free hand that was balled into a fist at Sesshomaru's face. He stopped her before she could hit him. He turned her injured wrist upward and began to examine her injury.

"You're hurt," He said as he examined her wrist. He lifted her chin with a finger, "you have cuts on your face."

Rin tried to pull her hand back "it's not that bad. Now let me go or I'll knee your crotch."

Sesshomaru ignored her. He lifted her hand and brought her wrist to his lips.

Rin's eyes became like saucers, "what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

He still ignored her. He slightly stuck out his tongue and licked her bleeding wound.

Rin felt sick to her stomach at the thought that he was tasting her blood. "Stop," she pushed on his forehead. She tried getting free only for him to hold her tighter. "You're hurting my skin!" A tear nearly fell from her eyes. "Sesshomaru," she tugged again.

"You have not called me that before," he finally stopped lapping at her wound. He pulled back to look at her wrist. It was closing as he expected. He let her go.

She took a deep breath trying to recover her breathing. She wiped a tear from her eyes and demanded, "care to explain why you fucking licked me?" She was hiding behind anger and she knew it. She wasn't sure if she could have handled that last attack, but she was angrier than hell at him for interfering.

"You're one to talk. You should explain why you kissed me at the coffee shop."

"First explain why you licked my wrist," she stared at the skin in disbelief, "it's almost healed already."

"Why wouldn't it be? Inu-yokai have special healing properties. We can safely pass them on to humans through our saliva," he said as if he were bored.

"That's disgusting," she lied, it was really more enchanting. She shook her head to get that thought away, "now I need to go wash my wrist." Rin turned to walk away.

Sesshomaru shot in front of her, blocking her way. "You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here and explain to me why you kissed me." Sesshomaru crossed his arms under his chest.

"I wanted to piss off that wind demon. Okay, am I free to go?"

His eyes harden at her response. Sesshomaru strided to Rin.

Rin very cautiously walked backwards till her back pressed against a huge sakura tree. "What are you doing? Are you going to let me go?"

Sesshomaru came to stand in front of her. He lifted his hand and grabbed her chin. He slowly lifted it to see Rin at a better angle.

"Uhh, what...what are you doing fluffy?" Her voice shook as she spoke. The panic was settling in, replacing the adrenaline that she had before.

Sesshomaru lowered his lips till they were almost upon Rin's. Just as he was about to place his lips on Rin's, he hissed, "don't you ever," he pressed his lips into hers, "kiss me again. I don't appreciate what you did back at the coffee shop in front of those people." Sesshomaru let go of Rin's chin.

"Okay, then why did you just kiss me now?" He was an amazing kisser, but that wasn't the point, and she couldn't decide whether or not to give into the panic attack that was waiting behind her or be furious at him for kissing her.

Sesshomaru watched her move. He wanted to drool so bad. He wanted to grab her chin and devour her lips again. He wanted to take in more of Rin. He wanted to set her back on the earth under their feet and take her. But he had to manage himself before things got worse for him. "To prove a point." He turned on his heels and started to walk away from Rin. He stopped when he was back on the black pavement. "Girl, this incident never happened. Speak of it to anyone or I'll make sure it will be your last words." He was getting ready to leave when she ran in front of him.

"One more question," Rin said. She ran in front of him.

He was shocked at how fast she could run. "Speak fast girl."

"Care to explain how you knew I was being attacked by that wind demon?" A tiny bit of wind picked up.

Sesshomaru picked up the scent of Naraku on Rin's body. He grunted his teeth. "I can sense danger."

Rin raised an eyebrow at him. "Whatever. Just don't do it again. The last thing I need is a reputation that I can't take care of myself."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru held her by the shoulders again. "How can you not see you were no match for them?"

"Why do you care? I don't get it, you have no right interfering!" She screamed at him.

He groaned aggravated with her.

"Look whatever your issue is. I'm not interested. I may daydream about wanting to fall in love with a demon one day. But you aren't my type," Rin said honestly. Why would she ever want someone so possessive and emotionally closed off they couldn't see straight. She attempted to plod away to continue her hike. The motion made her stomach twinge. The muscles were sore from the beating she took. "Dammit," she hissed holding her side. The hand came away bloody.

"Stop," he jumped in front of Rin. "You are injured."

"No shit," she pushed his hand off her. "My side is cut," she groaned angry with herself for admitting it.

"Let me help you," the words came out more pathetic than he had meant them too.

"What are you going to do? Lick me again?" Rin rolled her eyes. "I'll go to the nurse and get some gauze." She pressed her hand against her side.

He narrowed his eyes at Rin, exhaling deeply, "lay down."

"No," she tried to get loose. "Please, just let me go. I don't get this. I don't want you following me. I'm tired and honestly I'm in pain. I want to lay down in my bed, not get licked by a dog demon."

He howled in frustration. "You are an infuriating woman!"

"At least you realize I'm a woman not a girl," she raised her knee trying to kick him in his groin.

Sesshomaru blocked her with his own knee. "I will not ask again."

"I said no," she tried to jump up and wrap her legs around his neck. She felt something fluffy and soft wrap around her knees and pull them down. "What was that?"

He shook his right shoulder. Out of thin air, a tail of white fur appeared wrapped over his shoulder trailing down to his legs. One striped hand still held hers in his hands. "You will not move until you show me the cut on your stomach." He licked his thumb and pressed saliva into the cuts on her face.

For a reason Rin couldn't understand, the motion of his thumb against her skin made her eyes water. She knew the adrenaline of battle was fading. She knew she was good, but if she was honest with herself what happened was downright scary. "Okay," she stammered between a few tears, "I'll lay down if you promise to answer my questions." Her stomach was killing her. Her back felt like it was on fire.

"Questions?" He scoffed. "What kind of questions?"

"Whatever questions I want," she said pathetically.

"Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked back towards the grass.

"Humans cry when they are in pain. The adrenaline is wearing off. Is that a tail?" She reached out to pet it.

He slapped her free hand away from his mokomoko. "Don't touch my mokomoko."

"Okay," she knelt down with her hands still bound. She lay down on her back staring at the sky that was covering over in grey clouds. Her breathing intensified as he lifted her shirt up. She braced herself when his tongue darted in and out of his mouth against the skin of her stomach. She closed her eyes trying to pretend that it wasn't doing more than healing her. She was half elated by the feeling but also upset about the attack. "Who was she? The woman that attacked me?"

"An ex-girlfriend," he said in between licks to the deeper cuts on her stomach.

"O…okay," Rin gripped the grass in her fingers. He was doing something to her. She felt her stomach turning into boiling honey. "And the man?"

"Her new lover," he pulled her shirt down. "You are finished."

"Why are you doing this?" She grunted as she tried to pull herself off the ground. She was summarily hauled off the forest floor by Sesshomaru.

"I am your sensei," he lied. He wasn't about to admit that she was destined to be his mate and he couldn't resist her. He flung Rin over his shoulders and turned into a ball of light again. He flew with her to the Freshman dorms. He landed outside and then zoomed up the stairs to her dorm room. "Open the door." He instructed her.

Rin stood on unsteady feet, her hands shaking. She attempted putting the key in the lock. Her hands refused to steady themselves. Sesshomaru summarily removed the key from her hand and opened the door holding her steady as she attempted to walk. "Is your weak human form more damaged in some way that you can't stop this incessant shaking?"

"You try getting your body smashed and not having your body shake from adrenaline. The last time I felt like this was after…" she trailed off refusing to finish the sentence. "My bed is the one by the window. Leave."

He supported her until her body was in the bed. He assisted her by removing her shoes and pulled her covers up over her. "What kind of man are you interested in?"

"What?" Her teeth chattered.

"You said you were not interested in me. What kind of man are you interested in?"

"For god sake just get the fuck out of my dorm already!" She picked up a clock and threw it at him. All that happened was the clock flying a few inches before the cord caught it and it clanked against the ground.

"You ungrateful-"

"Get out!" She screamed at him.

Snarling he flew from her dorm to his own. He walked inside trying to avoid everyone in his way. Instead of the elevators he took the stairs. Once inside his dorm he slammed the door shut. He locked the door and went to take a seat on his bed. "A year I have to deal with this bullshit. The next 180 days are going to be hell. Once I graduate and Rin goes back to the states I can officially calm down. Then hopefully find my demon mate."

His mind went back to earlier at the coffee shop. He began remembering holding Rin against his body as they kissed. He remembered feeling the front of her body against his. Her breasts were the right size and her nipples hardened perfectly against his chest. Sesshomaru wanted to feel more of her against him. Not only that, he wanted to spar with her again. The more she practiced with him, the less he would have to worry about Kagura and Naraku. But he knew she needed to recover from her small injuries.

Sitting up on his bed, Sesshomaru's forehead came down into his palms. He was trying to figure something that could calm himself down. As he sat there thinking he realized his father needed to be informed about what happened. But before he headed for his father's office he needed to get Rin. "God fucking damnit! Am I really going back over to her dorm to grab her again?" Running his fingers through his hair he looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Might as well get this over with." Getting to his feet he walked back out of his dorm.

Rin got back out of the shower after washing off the dry blood from her delicate skin. Once she was dry she got dressed in a high rise jean skirt with several buttons that ended past her butt and a navy blue tank top tucked in. Rin did her hair in a high ponytail. After Rin applied her deodorant and cherry blossom body spray she walked back out into her room. Once she got her sneakers on, a knock came at the door. "Why do I have a feeling it's fluffy."

Opening up the door Rin was right "uhh, what now? I thought me throwing the clock at you told you to leave me alone." Her hand was on her hip.

"I need you to come with me," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Why is that? I really don't want to be bothered. I need to get myself something to eat."

"As your sensei I order you to come with me. You were attacked and this incident must be issued to my father."

Rin rolled her eyes "let me grab my bag and keys." She left the door open and walked over to grab her belongings from her nightstand. "You know you could've just gone and told your father about everything."

Sessohmaru eyed Rin, heavily, "he'll want your side of the story."

"Whatever," Rin placed her designer bag on her back and keys in hand. Once she was in the hallway she shut and locked the door.

They arrived at the building the headmaster was in. "Are you still hurting?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked through the doors

"A little bit, I'll be fine. These wounds will heal soon. So are you going to try to have me sit off to the side this coming Monday? Because if you do, I'll refuse to sit out."

"Mmh, I rather you sit off to the side."

"Not gonna happen. I want to test my skills against the other students. Don't think a few new injuries are going to stop me."

"You're such a stubborn human. Don't complain if you start hurting in my class. Even if one of the other students knocks you off your feet."

"Whatever fluffy. Just so you know, I'm used to being knocked off my feet. I'm a stunt double back home in Florida." They arrived outside Toga's office. Sesshomaru knocked very quickly.

"Come in Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru opened up the door and walked inside. Rin followed suit. Walking inside Rin saw the same man from earlier. "Sesshomaru what brings you here? Ah I see you brought Rin Campbell with you."

Rin stopped walking and was a bit shocked he knew her by full name. "I guess it's his job to know every student's name and last name here," Rin thought as she continued walking up towards Togas desk.

"Father, an incident took place not so long ago right outside campus." Toga stood up and came around his desk.

"What happened? Who all was involved?" He was very shocked to hear about a fight happening on the second day of school.

"Rin was attacked by Kagura's Dance of the Dragons and also Dance of Blades. Naraku was involved as a bystander."

"Miss Rin were you hurt at all?" Toga gave Rin a look of concern.

"Just a little, but I'm fine." she raised both her hands up. "Just a few cuts and bruises." She didn't want to admit that she was in pain. But it wasn't going to stop her from enjoying her day. She still didn't regret standing up for herself and would do it all over again if she could. She wasn't the weak little girl she was before her family's passing. She was courageous and strong willed. No demon or human was going to ruin her time here in Japan.

"You're sure?" Toga came around the desk. "Sesshomaru did you have something to do with how rapidly her cuts have healed?"

Sesshomaru grit his teeth. His fangs ground against each other, "perhaps," he crossed his arms defensively trying to hide his frustration with himself.

"I would have preferred you left them so I can document them properly for evidence," Toga leaned against his desk crossing his legs. "As it is."

"My back is still bruised," Rin admitted blushing.

"I would like the nurse to document the damage. Sesshomaru in the future, it would be preferable if I were to see the injuries before you heal them. I will send Bankotsu with Jakotsu to investigate the area where the attack happened. Do you need anything?" He asked Rin.

She shook her head, "just for this jerk to leave me alone." She pointed at Sesshomaru. "Look if it's not for class, please just stop following me around." She still felt tired and sore.

"I think that's a very fair request," Toga patted her shoulder lightly. "Please head over to the nurse's office to get those injuries checked on your back. After that I would like you to write down the events as they happened and turn them into me, no later than the end of the day." He led her to the door. It closed behind the girl as she left. As soon as the brown oak door closed Toga covered his mouth laughing. "You're really messing up aren't you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru snorted, rolled his eyes and walked towards the door.

"Stop Sesshomaru," his father's tone lowered to the one the younger demon was used to hearing when he was in trouble.

"What?" He refused to turn around to face his father. He rested his hand on the knob.

"I need your written statement too," Toga took out a legal pad from his desk and a pen. "Sit," he pointed to the couch.

"Why?" Sesshomaru took the pad and pen, "you know I could do this in my dorm."

"You're messing this up. Just because she is your mate doesn't mean she is going to fall head over heels for you," Toga sat down and propped one of his legs over his knee.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you father?" He began writing down the events of the attack. He left out the part where Rin kissed him in the coffee shop and smacked his ass.

"What you're doing could be seen as sexual harassment. That girl doesn't appreciate you stalking her. Either make your intentions known or perhaps I should transfer you to another school to give her space," Toga laced his fingers behind his head.

"That is unnecessary," he said quicker than he preferred. His handwriting was small and vicious, with long strikes and small spaces. "I will…"

"Do what? Maybe you should ask her on a date," Toga suggested. "Although you know you aren't allowed to date your students. In fact, I'd have to fire you and kick you out of the school if I were to find out your relationship was going beyond friends."

"It won't. I can guarantee that it won't. Why would I lower myself with a human?" Sesshomaru finished writing his side of the story and handed it to his father.

"There are some things we can't resist, Sesshomaru. If you move beyond the teacher/student relationship you need to inform me so I can protect you," Toga stood up. "Take her on a proper date next time. Get to know her. You're acting like a wild animal."

He refused to answer. He stormed out of the office. Flying, he was going to go flying. He would clear his head and get his inner demon to quiet itself. This was getting out of hand.

Rin walked nervously into the nurses office. She opened the glass door and wrote her name down on a waiting list. She sat down in a wooden chair and avoided pushing her back against it. She would feel better in the morning. Her back had taken worse beatings. She once did a stunt that had her jumping off a ten foot drop and landing on her back. Pain became a way of life for her when she was younger.

"Rin Campbell!" The nurse called holding a clipboard.

She walked in, doing her best to not look like she was in pain.

"Follow me," the nurse led her down a short hall and into a room with an examination table. "I already know why you are here. Mr. Taisho called me a bit ago to let me know that you were attacked by two other students. Are there any injuries left that weren't…uh healed?"

"Some bruises on my back," Rin said nervously. Her hands were sweating. Some things just took her back to that place. She closed her eyes forcing the images out of her head. "They aren't real," she told herself. "They aren't real." At least she hoped they weren't.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked her.

"I'm fine," she lied, lifting the hem of her shirt up enough to reveal the large bruises on her back. "And a few on my legs. But they're fine."

"May I take a few pictures?"

"Why?" The panic was rising. Lights flashed in her vision. Hands, there were too many hands, too much light. Then pain, but she couldn't remember.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The nurse pressed further.

"Can we just get this over with?" She fidgeted and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as the camera clicked and flashed behind her. After that she lifted the skirt she was wearing to reveal the bruising on her legs. With each flash of the camera she lost more and more breath.

"I'm finished," the nurse said. "Can you write down what happened?"

"I need…I have to go," she bolted from the nurses office out into the hall. She wasn't sure where, but she needed to run. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. The hands, they were around her, behind her. They were everywhere. She bit her lips until they bled. She fled down the trail that led to the dragon farm. Maybe there she would find her peace, find her breath and not feel like she was about to pass out.


	7. Chapter 6: The Best First Day Of Classes

Chapter 6: The Best First Day Of Classes

She finally managed to catch her breath by the time she made it to the dragon farm. "Why do I have these flashbacks from two years ago? I need to clear my mind." She slowed down to a walking speed as she was nearing Ah-Un. The two headed dragon saw her. They were ecstatic to see her. They pranced and met her halfway. "Hey there, are you both happy to see?" The double headed dragon made a playful light roaring noise at her. "I'm happy to see you too. It helps clear my mind. I just want to forget," she muttered as she pet their muzzles.

She continued petting the double headed dragon when the sound of someone walking up behind her caught attention. "You know stalking is illegal fluffy. I thought you were warned about not following me anymore." Rin turned around and was faced with someone who was not fluffy. It looked to be a leopard. "Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else, my bad." Rin stared at a boy who looked to be half-demon just like Inuyasha.

"It's okay. I get that a lot. So who's this fluffy person you speak of?"

"Ah...no one in particular. Anyways I'm Rin," she held out her hand for the boy in front of her.

"My name is Daidai, but everyone calls me Dai. It's a pleasure to meet you Rin. So are you the new girl people are saying is from the states?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dai. I guess people here have been talking about me. Yes I'm that girl." Rin took notice of how Dai looked. He was very tan. His skin color matched exactly how the girls looked back home in Florida. His hair was orange, with a hint of green in the back of his head. He had pointed ears and his orange eyes. "So are you a freshman?"

"No, I'm actually a sophomore along with my twin brother Roku."

"You're a twin that's neat. Are you identical?"

"Almost, you can tell us apart by our hair color. I have orange hair with a hint of green. And Roku has green hair with a hint of orange. So it's the easiest way to tell us a part." Soon the new sound of someone else was coming up behind them. Dai's ears perked up, "speak of the devil, there you are Roku. I was wondering where you went off to."

She saw another half-demon coming their way. Dai was right, they looked almost alike except for their hair color. "Hey bro, who's the girl?" The boy named Roku came to stand in front of his twin brother and Rin.

"Roku this is Rin. This is the girl everyone said is from the states." Roku's eyes lit up.

"Wow cool. It's finally neat to have fresh new meat here. It's very rare to have someone that's not from Japan coming here. So how do you like Japan so far?"

"I like it. It's actually my second time visiting Japan."

"Sweet," both boys said at the same time holding a thumbs up to Rin. "Well sorry to break up our conversations but Dai we need to head out to the city to meet up with father. Remember we promised to help him at work," Roku announced.

"Well damn. See you around Rin," Dai waved goodbye to her as he and Roku headed back towards campus.

"See you soon," she waved goodbye as she turned her attention back to Ah-Un. She looked up to their golden eyes. "Your eyes look so familiar. They are like a past memory from when I was just a young girl." The double headed dragon lightly roared as they rubbed their heads on both sides of her face. "Your scales tickle, haha."

Rin was too preoccupied paying attention to the double headed dragon when the new sound of someone coming up behind her caught her off guard. "Well, well, it seems that Sesshomaru isn't here to protect you from me."

She froze at the familiar young males voice. Turning around she saw the boy Takahiro. He had a big white bandage on his honker. "Wow, seeing you in this outfit," Takahiro eyed Rin up and down. "I have to say your body is smoking hot. Why don't you come with me and we'll get to know one another very slowly." Takahiro took a few steps towards her.

"Stay away from me! Don't come any closer to me," she stepped back only a few steps. Her back was up against Ah-Un. Even though she was in pain, she was ready to take him down again.

"What's wrong? I just want to spend some quality time with you back in my dorm, alone." He stopped about five feet in front of her.

"No, I refuse to go anywhere with you."

Takahiro's eye bled with anger. He started to charge at her. She felt herself being lifted off her feet. That's when she realized one of the dragons had picked her up and set her on their back. "Ah-Un...what...what are you dooinnnggg!" Rin screamed. The double headed dragon took off high into the sky. "Ah-Un please bring me back," Rin realized the double headed dragon was stubborn as hell. "Please, go back to campus. I don't think this is even..." with great shock, she felt a presence behind her. Turning her head she saw Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grabbed the reins, "Ah-Un stop." He pulled on the reins. The double headed dragon came to a stop high in the air. Without realizing it Rin's chin was being gripped by his clawed hand. "Girl you have a lot of explaining to do. Why did you take Ah-Un off school grounds?"

She ripped his hand off her causing one of his nails to slightly cut her fragile skin. "Will you stop laying your hands on me. I didn't take them off school grounds. Ah-Un was protecting me from Takahiro," she pointed in the direction of the farm. "He was charging at me and Ah-Un lifted me off the ground and placed me on their back. That's when they took off in the air."

"Mmh."

"If you don't believe me, ask them yourself." Rin gestured a hand to the double headed dragon.

"Ah-Un is what this girl is saying true?" Sesshomaru asked as he steered them back to campus. Both the dragons turned their heads and nodded yes to him. "Mmh, you're off the hook this time girl. Don't let it happen again."

"Why do you think it was my fault?" Rin turned to face the golden eye demon. "You should be grateful they protected me and got me away from that asshole. He would have ended up with another broken bone."

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He lightly lifted Rin's chin and examined the slight cut from his nails. With his free hand he licked his thumb and rubbed it over her cut.

"Will...will you stop doing that. You could have asked for my permission first!" She shoved both his hands away.

When Sesshomaru responded he was a bit calmer than usual. "Care to explain why you left the nurses office when she asked you to write down your statement?"

Rin turned around to face away from Sesshomaru. "I...I don't remember why I ran off." That was a lie, she did remember why she left. Seeing the flashing lights brought back a two year old memory. Something she wanted to forget. A memory that no one would ever know about. Even her adopted parents didn't know what occurred. "If anyone finds out, I don't know what I'll do," Rin thought as Ah-Un started to descend back to campus.

"My father still wants your written statement this evening," Sesshomaru informed her just as they were landing.

"Okay, I'll...I'll go back to my dorm and write it." Rin felt his soft hands wrap around her waist as he brought both of them off of Ah-Un. "Thank you," was all she said. She began to walk back towards campus.

"So you're not going to back talk to me?"

Rin froze in place and turned around "no, there's no need for me to. Does your father want a written statement in English or Japanese?"

Sesshomaru was a bit shocked to hear that she could write in a different language. "English is fine."

"Okay, I'll go write my statement and I'll bring it to your father in a short while." Rin turned on her heels again.

For a reason he couldn't understand, he stalked up to her and cupped her chin again, "are you okay?"

"Fine," she whispered.

His nose came down along the side of her neck.

"What are you doing?" She shivered at the contact nearly leaping out of the reach of his nose. "Please…stop…"

"Cherry Blossoms," he muttered his lips brushing against her neck, "only right now they smell like they sting and are rotting in the sun. You're lying. Your heart is racing, your skin is pale and you don't smell the way you should," his lips came dangerously close to hers again. He could feel her breath taunting him. He licked his top lip staring down in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She only shook her head and walked away. "I'll see you in class."

He held her arm, "if you need someone to talk to?"

"Let my arm go," her voice was lower.

"You're scared," he said suddenly.

"I'm not afraid of anything," she tugged herself loose. "Some things…just leave me alone."

Sesshomaru watched Rin walk off back to campus. "Hmm, something is off with her. I wonder what it is?"

Back in her dorm Rin was finishing up her written statement. She left out the part that took place at the coffee shop. She didn't want Sesshomaru's father to know what she did to his son in front of everyone in the shop. As she was almost done writing her stomach growled very loudly. "Mmh, I need to get myself something to eat. I might try some place off campus. Once I finish writing this I'll bring it back to the office."

Ten minutes later Rin was finished writing her written statement. Gathering up her things she headed back out of the dormitories. "I wonder what kind of restaurants they have nearby?"

Arriving back at the same building from earlier Rin headed inside. She was about to knock when the door opened. She saw not only Toga but also her creative writing teacher Izayoi. "Ah, Rin it's good to see you again," Izayoi said joyfully.

"It's good to see you again as well. Oh! I came to bring you my written statement Toga," Rin handed over her statement to the headmaster.

"Thank you Miss Rin, I really appreciate this." He looked over what she had written. "I see your statement matches Sesshomaru's. Is there anything else you think should be added to your statement?"

"No I don't think so," Rin knew deep down she was lying. She didn't want to see his reaction because it would be embarrassing for her.

"Alright then you are free to go."

Rin bowed before the two and headed back out.

As she left Sesshomaru came out from behind the door, "see?"

"I saw…" Toga's eyes narrowed in on the closing door. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Sesshomaru shook his head. "Do not get any ideas…but something is hurting her."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Izayoi offered. "Woman to woman?"

"No…I'm her sensei," he said, moving for the door.

"I am also her teacher," Izayoi argued back. "Maybe she'd write about it…in a story."

He only scoffed and left the office.

Rin ventured around the city about thirty minutes away from campus. "I need to find a place to eat. I wonder what they have around here that's good." Arriving at a river in the middle of the city, she saw so many restaurants. "Mmh, I've been craving sukiyaki lately, I wonder if one of these restaurants has any?" Walking along the outskirts of the outdoor seating areas, she checked the menus. Luckily she didn't have to walk around looking for very long. She was lucky that the third restaurant had what she was craving.

"Konnichiwa ma'am, will you be dining with us this evening?" The host greeted kindly. The hostess was a very tall raccoon demon.

"Konnichiwa, and yes I will be. And it will just be me."

"Follow me please. Would you like a seat outside or inside?"

"Outside would be nice." Rin followed the hostess to a small seating table on the second floor balcony which had a really nice view of the city. "Wow, so pretty," she thought.

The hostess handed her the menu "your waiter will be with you shortly, miss."

"Thank you." Rin didn't need to open up the menu, she just needed to wait for her waiter. While she waited, her phone started ringing. She already knew it was her parents. She only talked to them for a few minutes. She didn't let them know what occurred earlier on in the day. Right as she hung up, the waiter arrived. Rin saw it was Dai from earlier.

"Hey Rin."

"Hey Dai, so this is where you and Roku work?"

"Haha, yep. This is my father's restaurant. But anyways, what can I get you to drink?"

"Hot oolong tea please and I'm going to have sukiyaki to eat please."

"Excellent choice. Okay I'll put your order in and I'll be back with your hot tea."

"Thank you."

Dai left without another word. Rin went back to looking at the beautiful view of the city in front of her. She took out one of her notebooks and began drabbling out a poem. Before she knew it her eyes were watering again. She lowered her head onto the table in a vain attempt to hide her tears. Her fingers shook and her heart raced. She hadn't told her parents that this had been happening more often lately.

Fingers brushed against hers. A hand covered her outstretched fingers. She glanced up to see that Dai was sitting on the other side of the booth. "You okay?" He asked, picking up her napkin and dabbing at her cheeks.

She shrugged her shoulders, unable to find words.

"You like writing?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Do you want to read it?"

"Sure," he picked up the notebook and paled, "kind of dark…"

"Sorry. I could have picked something more cheery."

"It's okay, I like it. It's beautifully worded," his hands embraced hers again. "I can sit here for a bit if you want. No charge," he laughed at his own joke.

"Thanks Dai," she said scooting over. He sat down next to her and rested his chin on top of her head. He wrapped an arm around her, "life sucks sometimes doesn't it?"

"Sometimes," she wiped her eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay and if it's not. It will be. Trust me I know," he said quietly.

Rin's phone alarm went off early Monday morning. She hated getting up so early in the morning. But she did promise Sesshomaru that she would build up her stamina. Getting out of bed, Rin saw that Koharu was still passed out. "Glad my alarm didn't wake her up." She got up and made her bed so it would be nice and neat. After she changed into her proper workout attire, she put on her socks and sneakers. Then she proceeded out of the dorm with her bag and keys.

Walking outside the cool morning air blew around her. She enjoyed the cool, fresh air. She would be able to get a two hour workout in before she went to eat breakfast. She would only do this on the three days she had Sesshomaru's classes. "I wonder if fluffy is there? I bet he'll have me spar with him again. I would rather go against someone else though. I wonder who I'll be put up against later in the day?" She was excited to start her classes. Though she was mostly excited for her creative writing class with Izayoi. But that class was on the following day.

After She arrived at the gym and placed her stuff inside a locker, she went back out to the large room to stretch. She did her normal stretching. "I can't wait to test my skills against the other students." Rin hoped that Sesshomaru kept his word and put her up with someone that wasn't weak. After she did her proper stretching, she mostly focused on yoga to build her stamina up. It also helped release the stress she's built up the last few days of being here.

She was so focused on her yoga when the sound she barely noticed someone coming up to her. She didn't pay attention to it. She figured it was someone else coming to do some stretching themselves. Until she heard his voice, "well, I guess you did decide to wake up early to work on your stamina."

Jumping to her feet she saw the silver haired demon Sesshomaru. "Why? Why do you keep following me?" She asked in an unpleasant tone.

"I didn't follow you. I always come early to stretch. I am the new judo teacher remember? So it's my own requirement to do so," he said eyeing her heavily. "Do you see the other people that are in here? They're my other students. They've been told this is part of the requirements of my class."

She looked all around the huge room, "so which one of my classmates will you put me up against?" Looking around the room, she saw more demons than humans.

"You'll find that out later this afternoon," he informed.

"Just remember I don't want someone who's weak. I like a challenger that is a tad bit stronger than me."

"Like I said, you'll find out later. Are you feeling better this morning?"

She turned on him frustrated, "I said I was fine. I'm here, I'm stretching. Let's just leave it at that.

Frustrated he returned to his own stretching. He watched Rin perform a handstand. He was in awe. He could see her tight muscles along her flat stomach. "Her hard abs are to die for." He hadn't realized that she was wearing a sports bra. Sesshomaru could feel the drool building up in his mouth. He eyed her up and down. "Damn she's built good. She really takes good care of herself." Sesshomaru had to divert his eyes before some other things occurred, mostly in his pants.

Sesshomaru noticed in his peripheral vision that Rin went back to a standing position. This time her back was to him. He could see more of her scar. "I wonder how much skin grafting she had to go through?" He looked a bit lower and saw the bruise. It kind of alerted him, "is that bruise from Kagura's attack?" Her scent changed as he spoke to her.

Rin had totally forgotten about the massive purple mark she received over the weekend. "Ye...yes. But it doesn't hurt if that's what you're wondering. So I guess you're not gonna have me sit off to the side then?" she had to ask.

"I still would rather if you did. These students here have been training a lot longer than you."

"So, a few years difference in training is not that bad. Besides I bet none of your students have been a stunt double in movies. So from there, I have a lot more training."

"Mmh, so how did you get a position to be a stunt double?"

"My mother...well my adopted mother is a movie actress. So she pulled a few strings for me." Rin performed her first stunt when she turned fourteen. She got to be a stunt double in a Jackie Chan movie. It was the best adrenaline she ever experienced. Jackie even told her how impressed he was with her talent.

"Mmh, continue with your yoga. You still need more stamina."

"Whatever sensei." She sat down on the mat doing a lotus position. She faced the mirror with her back towards the other students.

Sesshomaru could see her reflection in the mirror. She was very focused on her yoga pose. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth relaxed. Her hands were facing upward, with her wrist resting on her knees. She breathed in and out slowly.

Sesshomaru kept watching Rin when a familiar scent hit his nose. "Eww what's on her back," a female voice shouted.

Rin jumped up faster than before. She pivoted to see a girl next to Inuyasha. She had long black hair and slanted eyes.

"It's a story that doesn't need to be told," Rin said defensively.

"Why not? You're exposing that to everyone," the girl demanded.

"Back off Akane," Inuyasha came forward. "What are you jealous of?"

"Why would I be jealous of that?" the tanned skinned female asked.

"Probably because you don't look as badass as I do and I would kick your ass in a fight," Rin chuckled to herself.

"I would kick your ass in a fight," Inuyasha joked along.

"Really?" Rin folded her arms over her breasts approaching them.

"Please I would kick your ass hands down," Akane came forward, standing just as defensively. "You couldn't take her Inuyasha," she grinned and Rin saw fangs in her mouth. "It's too close to your time of the month."

"What?" Rin asked. "I could take both of you."

"You really don't want to fight me Rin," Inuyasha spoke quickly, but not before he had gotten his brother's attention.

"Inuyasha, it seems you're afraid to take on a challenge with a human. Especially a human girl."

"What…? I'm not scared!" Inuyasha protested. "I was just trying to keep these two from fighting."

"I don't need your help," Akane walked off. "I'll take her on myself some time."

"I think it is a brilliant idea Inuyasha. You and Rin can spar right now," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Ah no," Rin said, suddenly feeling like it was a big mistake.

"What! are you scared?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I need to go and get myself ready for classes." The sun was starting to shine through the glass windows.

"Sure," Inuyasha moved back to the mats.

"Inuyasha you can challenge Rin later in my class," Sesshomaru said. On the outside he was calm and collected. But on the inside he was giddy to see how she would hold up to a half demon.

"I'll take that as a deal. I did want to be put up against someone who isn't weak. Prepare yourself. I've been training for a long ass time. Until then, I'll take my leave." With that said Rin left the demon dog brothers and headed for the locker room.

"Strange girl I have to say. So is that girl really a black belt?"

"Yes, she is also a stunt double," Sesshomaru said as he walked off. "So you've been warned Inuyasha."

Once Rin was washed and ready for the day she ventured back out to have breakfast. She was really excited for this afternoon. Going up against Inuyasha was making her heart pump. "Damn even though I want to enjoy today's classes, I really want it to be the afternoon. To spar the younger half-brother of Sesshomaru will be enticing. I'm going to make him scream like a little girl," she thought laughing to herself.

It was a start to a new day with the sun slowly rising into the sky. All the students looked dead tired, but Rin was full of energy. She thought it must be because of her early morning stamina building but she was getting hungry.

The cafeteria was slightly crowded when Rin arrived. Looking around the huge room she couldn't see anyone from the group so far. After getting her breakfast she headed out for the pavilion from days before. "Hope everyone is there," Rin thought as she rounded the corner. Happily they were there, "good morning guys," she called out.

They all looked up to see their new American friend. "Good morning Rin," Kagome called out. "Are you excited for your first day of classes?"

"Yes I am. Are you guys excited for your first days of classes?"

Rin looked at all their faces and that gave her their answer that they were ready. The last face she saw was Inuyasha, he was pensive as he ate and quiet. He glanced up and said, "You really want to spar against me?"

"Why not?" Rin responded, catching everyone's attention. "I've sparred against demons before?"

"I got my blackbelt at eight. I've been training for a very long-time."

"I got my black belt at thirteen. Then I became a stunt double when I was fourteen. I was actually a stunt double for the Jackie Chan movie that was released a few years ago." Everyone's mouths were dropping to the floor.

Inuyasha went back to his food as everyone started asking questions. "Have you ever done acting in movies or tv shows?" Sango asked.

"No, just stunt doubling. My favorite one was when I did a cheerleading one. Being tossed thirty feet in the air was such an adrenaline rush. That movie was just released a year or two ago."

"Have you done any other stunt doubles in movies?" Kagome asked.

"Just a few movies. I did one my adopted mother was in," Rin announced.

"Wait! Your mother is a movie actress?" Sango asked.

"Yes," she shocked her new friends.

"Is your father an actor as well?" Miroku asked.

"No, he runs a high-end car dealership. He sells Lamborghinis." What Rin didn't tell them was that she had the newest model back home in her garage.

"Damn! So you're a rich girl?" Miroku laughed smacking his hand on the table.

"So who's your mother if I may ask?" Sango asked.

"Her name is Carlotta Campbell," Rin watched all the girls' mouths drop.

"What? Are you serious? Your mother is famous for the Mist Chronicles," Kagome announced.

"Yeah," she threw her arm behind her head. The first bell rang for class. "I guess that means that we need to head to class." Rin was really enjoying talking with her friends.

"Yeah, but let's catch up more at lunch," Ayame said. "Maybe you can tell us more about you, if you don't mind?"

"Sure. I'll see you all this afternoon." She waved as she left.

Sesshomaru being in his last year of school didn't have as many classes as the other students. He had a free day until he taught judo. He for once was looking forward to someone other than himself going up against his younger brother. He was oddly excited to see if she could last against him. While he waited, he took a seat at the many pavilions on campus. Pulling out his phone he decided to see if Rin's words were true about being a stunt double. So he did what most people did if they wanted to see videos, he went to YouTube. He typed in the search engine of Rin's name. A lot of videos popped up. One looked to be her own channel. Somewhere from the latest Jackie Chan movie.

In the video you would think a stunt double would be strapped to rope harnesses. Not so for Rin. He watched her perform the hardest stunts that usually required harnesses. He watched her perform a gainer fall. The video showed Rin jumping and doing flips from a cliff into a huge pool of water. "Mmh, she's got some skills. I'll give her credit for that."

Sesshomaru then went to her personal YouTube channel. They were mostly yoga instructions and also diving techniques. "Why does she want to write? She's got more talent and would be more successful as a Judo or Yoga Instructor," he exclaimed to himself quietly. Or at least he thought he said to himself. He recognized his father's scent behind him.

"Checking out your mate's videos are you?" Toga asked.

Sesshomaru clicked out of the app and turned his phone off. "One, that girl will never be my mate. Two, why are you spying on me?" He hated when his father leaned over him like that.

"I wasn't spying on you. I could hear your phone. So, are you seeing how talented Rin is?"

"I just wanted to see if she was telling the truth about being a stunt double. I got my answer. I don't see why she wants to be a writer. She's wasting a good career by not going for judo or a yoga instructor."

"I don't know if you saw the comments. A lot of people are saying the same thing as you. Some are saying harsh things about her. They say Rin only got to be a stunt double because of who her adopted mother is."

"Well her being adopted by a movie actress is going to get her places. She's probably nothing but a spoiled brat and gets everything handed to her."

His father took a seat next to him. "What makes you think that son?" Toga asked.

"She looks just like all those rich teen girls on television," Sesshomaru announced. "Owning expensive things; clothes, handbags, jewelry."

"Sesshomaru, even if Rin owns expensive things, doesn't mean she's spoiled. I still think you need to take her on a date still. If you make things official you need to come talk to me about it."

"Why do you keep telling me to take her on a date? Make her my girlfriend? Are you out of your mind father? That's the last thing on my mind. I have no intentions of dating anyone since the incident with my ex," Sesshomaru knew he needed to get away again to clear his mind.

"Sesshomaru, care to explain why you left out that Rin forced a kiss on you?"

"Did Rin tell you in her statement the other day? She told me she wasn't going to. I'm going to confront that spoiled brat," he shouted. Sesshomaru got to his feet but was brought back down by his father who was laughing.

"Sesshomaru no. Rin's statement was the same as yours," Toga informed, still laughing at his oldest son.

"Then care to explain how you freaking know?" His blood was boiling. "Why are you laughing?"

"Professor Jakotsu saw the whole thing at the cafe. He said that Rin yanked your face down to hers and grabbed your ass."

He didn't want to remember getting his ass smacked in public. Toga was still laughing. "Will you stop laughing? That teacher had no right to go and tell you about that incident," Sesshomaru scolded.

"Jakotsu said it looked like you enjoyed it. He told me your arm was wrapped around her."

"He should just mind his own damn business. What happened at the cafe is in the past. By next year when she goes back to Florida she will be an old memory."

"Mmh, I still want you to try to get to know her more Sesshomaru," Toga demanded.

"Nope, I'm not gonna get to know her. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave," Sesshomaru turned himself into a white ball and flew off.

"I hope in time you learn to accept humans my son," Toga whispered, getting to his feet.

The afternoon bell rang as Rin left her science class with professor Jakotsu. "Funny teacher he is. Very big personality and weird fetish for fluffy ears I have to say." She let out a chuckle walking outside.

She had an hour and a half till she would show Inuyasha how talented she was. It was almost time. Before she went, she wanted to have lunch first. Arriving at the cafeteria she saw everyone from the group. They were all inline. "Hey guys, how have your classes been so far?"

Koharu, her roommate was the one to answer first, "hey Rin. It's going great. How about yours?" she asked kindly.

Smiling to her friend she said, "my classes are great. My last teacher was really funny."

"Who's your teacher Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Professor Jakotsu." Everyone from the group was laughing but Inuyasha.

Miroku was laughing so hard that he fell to his knees. "That's the teacher who has a major crush on Inuyasha. Well he mostly likes Inuyasha because of his ears."

"Shut up Miroku. God I can't wait to graduate in two years. Then I'll be away from that weirdo."

"Inuyasha I'm excited to show you my skills," Rin jokingly said.

"I still don't believe you're a stunt double," he pointed at the petite girl.

She smirked at the demon, "when we get to the picnic table I'll show you my videos."

"You'll just have to show me," Inuyasha said with a weak smirk.

"Are you scared?" Rin laughed.

"Not at all, I'm only scared you might end up hurt. You do know everyone in the dojo has been training for years and competitions here aren't like the ones in the US. They're brutal," Inuyasha spoke slowly. "I'll go easy on you."

"I don't need you to go easy on me!" she shouted. "Just do what you would to anyone else!"

He only shrugged his shoulders as Kagome leaned over to Rin. "He's very powerful. You should be careful," she said quietly.

When she arrived at the building she did the proper protocols before entering the building by bowing and removing her shoes. Walking inside she only saw a few of her classmates. One being Inuyasha but also Dai and Roku the half-demon twins. "Oh hey, Rin! Didn't know you would be in this class," Dai said.

"Hey Dai," Rin called out. She set her bag down and took out her proper shoes. Once they were on she started her stretching. She did a split and leaned into her legs.

"Damn your very flexible Rin. Were you a cheerleader back home?" Dai asked.

"No, but I did some stunt doubling for cheerleading movies."

"Sweet that's awesome. Oh I see our teacher. I guess I should start stretching myself," Dai said.

She looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru coming their way. She had a feeling he was focusing on her. She turned her attention back to her stretching, though she was smiling. She was ready to show her talent in front of the students.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "students if you could give me your attention for a moment." She got to her feet to face her fluffy sensei. "I am your judo teacher Sesshomaru-sensei. You will follow my rules just as you followed them at any other dojo in Japan. Including you American girl." Everyone was now looking at her. "You must be on time. If you are late, you will stay an extra three hours sparring with me. Every class you must stretch before the start of class. You have ten more minutes to stretch. No talking as it is a distraction."

Sitting on the floor she did the same stretches. She leaned in as far as she could go. Her muscles were a lot looser. Time went by quick for everyone, "alright stretching time is over. Follow me over to the mats."

She hopped up to her feet, "finally now I'm going to show Inuyasha what I've got," she thought. She followed all her fellow classmates to the blue mats at the other end of the building.

"All of you will be tested against your fellow classmates. I've chosen who that person will be. I'll call your names and you will demonstrate what you've learned." Eyeing all his students. His eyes landed on Rin. "Rin and Inuyasha first."

Making her way to the mats she bowed before her partner. Then they both stepped on to the mat. "I want you both to demonstrate an attack. One will be the attacker, the other will be the defender," he informed the two.

"I'll be the attacker," Inuyasha shouted.

"Fine by me," she turned around with her back towards the half demon. Looking in her peripheral vision, she could see a quick smile on Sesshomaru's lips. Within seconds she could sense Inuyasha coming up from behind her. She somersaulted over his head and swept his feet out from underneath him. She sent him face planting and he rolled over surprised that she had actually knocked him down and she couldn't help but cover her mouth. "That was too easy…"

"Don't expect it to happen any other time," Inuyasha said, rising from the floor.

"Good work. You may take your leave from the mats." Rin smiled happily and bowed. "Next is Dai and Roku."

She was proud of her accomplishment. "I'm glad I kept this class."

The class went by super-fast. She was gathering her things when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Rin you've got some skills," Dai called out.

"Thanks Dai, so do you."

"So I was wondering," the half-demon was blushing.

"Yes?" Looking behind Dai, she saw Sesshomaru was looking at them with his honey eyes.

"I was wondering if you like to go on a date tonight?"

She was shocked at the question. The dog demon's eyes widened in anger. Rin was getting a kick out of it. "Sure, I'll meet you at the front gates in an hour."

"Swell," he held up a thumb up to the girl. "I'll see you in an hour." Dai ran for the doors and bowed before he left.

She was so excited. She had always dreamed about going on a date with a demon and Dai was cute. His nose was like a button and he had defined cheeks and his body wasn't bad to look at either. But then her mind flashed back to the night two years ago. Bright lights, hands. She shook her head to erase that memory. "Everything will be fine. I'm going to be fine," she reassured herself in her head.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her. She had a feeling who it was. "Are you really going out with that half-demon?"

"Why do you keep eavesdropping on my conversations?"

"Answer me girl?"

"It's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get myself ready for my date." She went to grab her things but he was already holding them.

Their hands brushed together making her shiver. "Here," he handed her the bag. "Are you okay today?"

"Fine," she backed away from him. "I said I was fine."

"Keep telling yourself that," he stepped back and bowed slightly to her. "You did well today."

"Thanks," she chuckled to herself.

Suddenly a runner came in with a coffee in hand. He passed it to Sesshomaru who handed it to Rin, "this is for you."

She gazed at him confused.

"You said you like coffee after you work-out. This is for you." He opened the door for her to leave.

"Thanks," she said again sipping the drink. "Pumpkin spice. You remembered."

"I did," he said, waving goodbye to her and mentally cursing himself. It was like his body had a mind of its own that was desperate to see her smile.


	8. Chapter 7: Tension

Chapter 7: Tension

There was something repulsive about the smile that spread across her face as the hanyou leopard demon asked her out. She was genuinely giddy and inside Sesshomaru was roiling. That smile should have been for him, the look of adoration and surprise that splayed across her face was meant for him and the one thing he wanted to do more than anything in that moment was flay the damn leopard-hanyou alive! He had to get out of there before he killed someone.

He turned himself into a white ball and shot to the graduate dormitories. As soon as he was inside he slammed the door shut. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? WHY AM I FEELING LIKE THIS?" He shouted so loudly that the whole building could hear him. He flopped down onto the bed and threw a pillow to his face

He would be in for it. His father would come find him at any moment for abandoning his class and not properly shutting down the dojo before the next teacher took over. His phone vibrated in the back of his pants, it was his brother. "What?" he snarled into the phone.

"I got the wire-taps and the financials. Care to spend a late night helping me go through this shit?"

"I'll be there at midnight," he glowered, turning his phone off. "GOD DAMMIT!" He shouted, feeling like he was going to transform. She was his, not some spotted leopard hanyou. He had to figure out a way to calm himself down.

Breathing through his nose helped a bit until a knock came at the door. He would recognize his father's scent anywhere. "Sesshomaru we need to talk. Open the door now please."

Flashing over to the door he opened it.

"What is wrong now?" he asked with his hand on his son's back, closing the door and walking back over to the bed.

Running his fingers through his messy silver hair, "that sophomore, Dai Hiro asked her out in my class today. It pissed me off for some reason. So I had to get away before I killed someone."

Sesshomaru's room was rather plain. He had never decorated it despite the years he had attended college. The walls were painted grey and the panels white. His bed had the standard sheets, although they were soft and had a high thread count.

"I had a feeling something like this was going to happen. You're going to have to face the fact that your heart is calling for her. When you talked to me the other day about Rin acting strange, didn't you feel your heart wanting to help her?" They both eyed each with concerning looks. "It's going to get worse every day until your heart is satisfied that she belongs to you. It's imploring to know what she's hiding isn't it?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, but I've told you before, she is not meant to be my mate. I won't sell myself so low as to be with a human girl," although his actions spoke differently, there was something he had to know, "did you act the same way with Izayoi?"

Toga laughed so hard at the question, he had to hold his belly. "Oh yes! I did. Before Izayoi and I made things official she was seeing a man by the name of Takemaru. He was a human. I hated him. I actually wanted to rip his lungs out. Well in a way I wanted to ruin his life. But he tragically died in a house fire caused by a cigar he forgot to put out. I was there for her through the loss. A few weeks after the funeral Izayoi and I started dating. Then she became pregnant with Inuyasha. So things might not work out between Rin and Dai. Just give it time."

"What makes you think that?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"One, Dai's heart didn't call for her. Two, he isn't at the age for that to happen. So he doesn't know her scent yet. Three, by the time he turns twenty he'll find out the hard way," Toga was enjoying his superiority over his son.

"Inuyasha's is of age and his heart didn't call for Kagome!" Sesshomaru remembered that well, he had dated someone seriously before, but then he met Kagome and that was it.

"That's because your brother doesn't care about one's scent. But for you, that's a different story. For now, let Rin enjoy her time with Dai," he patted his son's back still smirking like a school boy. "Tell me how did your first day of class go?"

"Fine as ever. Inuyasha managed to get knocked off his feet, compliments of her," he sat on the bed and took a brush out. He combed through his hair trying to calm down the mess she had made of it.

Toga was laughing hysterically, "by her, you mean Rin? So that's why your brother had to get a bandage on his nose. I bet Inuyasha is still shocked he got his ass kicked in judo."

"Yes, I already had a feeling Rin was going to out maneuver Inuyasha quite well," he smiled at the memory from earlier. "Plus it is Inuyasha's time of the month."

"So you're finally saying Rin's name? And you're smiling?" he nudged his shoulder against Sesshomaru's.

"Yeah. What of it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You love her."

"I don't love her. I've told you so many times I will never fall for a human," the thought disgusted him, but then why did she have to call to him so badly? He set the brush down and braided his hair tightly to keep it from frizzing again.

"That's not true. I can see it in your eyes Sesshomaru. I also can hear your heart beating faster every time her name is mentioned. Face it, you're in love with Rin. I can see it. You two will be together within the next few weeks."

His eyes closed and he breathed through his nose. "I need to go for a walk and clear my thoughts. I'll be back later."

He rushed out of his dorm and left his father behind. "She'll be yours before you know it my son. I just wish you could see what I see."

Rin dressed herself in a short skirt and a thin maroon long sleeve shirt. She paired it with some black slip-ons. She figured it would be best to dress casually rather than wearing her expensive designer clothes.

After she was dressed, she did her hair in a side ponytail with large curls at the end. She put on her deodorant and body spray last. "Perfect..." a flash from two years ago crossed her mind again. It hit her like lightning, making her head ache. The memory of everything happening that night was haunting her. "I'm going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine. Dai is not gonna harm me," she tried to reassure herself.

She tried to get control of her emotions. "It's just a date. It's just a date and nothing else," she repeated those words over and over to her reflection in the mirror. "I'm going to enjoy myself and have fun." Looking at herself in the mirror one last time she said, "I'm ready." Walking back out into the room she grabbed her bag and placed it on her back, then she left the dorm and locked the door.

Arriving at the gate a short while later Dai was already there. "Hey Rin, wow you look amazing." Dai was in a simple pair of light denim jeans and a white button up quarter sleeve shirt, along with a pair of white sneakers. He was grateful that she was dressed casually just like him.

Blushing to the half-demon boy she said softly, "thank you. So do you." The young half-demon who was red as a tomato held his hand out towards the girl. "So where are we going for our date?" She placed her hand in his.

"It's a surprise. But I thought it would be nice to walk around the city."

"That sounds lovely. I haven't seen most of the city yet. I've only seen up to where you work and all the way down to the other end where the park is."

"If you'd like a grand tour of the city I'd be glad to give you one."

"That would be lovely." They exited the campus grounds and headed left down into the city. "So what are you majoring in Dai?" she asked.

"I'm majoring in business and accounting. So is Roku. We want to learn how to handle business and money. We both want to keep our father's restaurant up and going," his fingers danced along hers.

"That's awesome. How long has he been running the restaurant?" She was so excited to finally be going on a date with a demon, well half-demon. Dai was adorable. He had slight fangs on the side of his mouth and spikey hair in two tones and the way he spoke with the slightest accent was adorable.

"Since Roku and I were ten I believe. Oh! I'm also studying for my culinary degree. Can't run a restaurant without knowing how to cook," he laughed nervously.

"True," she laughed with him. Deep down, she was also nervous. She had only ever been on one date before and…she pushed it out of her head again, "I don't know if I told you but my father runs a car dealership back in Florida."

"You didn't. What types of cars does he sell?" Their fingers intertwined as they walked.

"He sells Lamborghinis." She was so proud of her father. He and her mother met while he was just getting started. She had already established her career as a film actress and he had just purchased a few new cars to sell. He and a friend started their own lot from scratch and not only did their business grow from there but so did the love between her parents.

His eyes were about to bulge out of his head. "Wait! Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, I haven't told anyone this but I own one," it was a birthday present and she was so excited when she got it. It was just before, she shook her head again. Those thoughts had no place in her mind.

"That's freakin' sweet Rin. Oh! Before we go eat, how about we visit a history museum?" he asked.

"A museum would be nice. It will be nice to learn about the history of Japan," she said.

After the pair spent a good hour at the museum they headed back out into the city. "Now to go have dinner. I was thinking we could go to my father's restaurant. Hope you don't mind?"

"I don't mind. The food there is really good and I really enjoyed the sukiyaki," she said cheerfully.

"That's actually the house special this evening. I'll call my father to have him prepare it for us. It should be done by the time we get there."

"Sounds good to me." Holding hands, they headed toward the river. It was a nice evening for them to have a date. Not too hot or too cold. The sky was almost a succulent pinkish purple with the sun slowly setting. It was good that they were walking because the traffic along the streets was a nightmare. Horns were honking and people were shouting out of their car windows. "Being out here reminds me of visiting New York. A lot of traffic and shouting people."

"I've been to New York so I agree with you on that. That was just a few years ago." Dai announced.

"That's neat. The smells are different. It's cleaner here though," she said cheerfully.

"That I agree on." The two continued their journey down towards the river.

Venturing around the city, Sesshomaru had to do whatever it took to calm his anger. He still couldn't get the picture of Dai asking Rin out of his mind. "That half-demon had no right to do that. She's only been here what, three days? They don't even know each other that well. How can she accept a date that quickly?"

Back before he started dating Kagura, it took him several weeks to ask her out. That was before he caught her scent of mulberry and before she cheated on him. He erased that memory pretty quickly when he caught Rin's scent not too far off. His blood was boiling again. He could smell Dai's scent of oakmoss mixing along her delicate skin. He was going to hate himself for this but he decided to follow them. Flying off in the general direction they were in, he could see them sitting on the second floor of a restaurant. Acid dripped from the side of his lips as he watched them holding hands with their fingers intertwined!? It made him want to rip the half-demon's hand off the girl. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't go against his father's words. Part of him wanted to though. All he could think of was to fly down, scoop up Rin and fly off.

He decided to make the toughest decision for himself and land outside the seating area of the restaurant. "Good evening sir, will you be dining alone tonight?" a fox demon asked him.

"Yes, and I would like a table under the balcony," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Of course that will be no problem. If you could follow me please," the fox demon said.

He was led to a two seater table just under where Rin and Dai were sitting. Hearing her light giggling made his heart twitch. It was a warm feeling and he hated it. He shouldn't feel warmth for a human. Hatred, he needed to feel hatred and that was it.

Taking a seat with the menu placed in front of him the fox demon said, "your waiter will be with you soon." Then the demon left right after.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother picking up the menu. While he waited for his server he still listened to their conversation, "I can't believe how easy it was for me to take down Inuyasha. He's a half-demon, I thought I would have more of a challenge," Rin said.

The dog demon would always remember that memory. He was actually smiling at her words. "Though he is a half-demon, it's probably his time of the month when he becomes human," Dai explained. "So that's why it was very easy for you. Oh man! I bet he's going to want you to go against him again, just to prove it's not so easy."

"I'm not afraid of a challenge. I'll go up against him again on Wednesday if I can. I wouldn't be surprised if sensei puts us up against each other," Rin said.

It never came to his mind to put them against each other again. He knew one thing for sure, that wasn't going to happen. He had other ideas in store in the next few days.

Before too long he was brought out of thought when he heard his waiter coming his way. "Good evening sir...oh! Sensei," Roku was clearly shocked to see his teacher here. Sesshomaru wasn't too pleased that his student was going to serve him. "Can I start you with anything to drink?"

"Saki that is all," he said. With the last few days he's had, a hard drink is what he needed right now. Something to relieve the stress from finding out his mate was human and the ridiculous behavior she brought out of him.

"Of course," Roku left without another word.

Light wind blew around the area they were in. Out of all the scents that surrounded him, he could pick Rin's up very clearly. Japanese cherry blossoms were making his mouth drool like crazy. Not a few minutes later he was brought out of thought when his drink was placed before him.

"Could I get you anything to eat?" Roku asked.

"No," was all he said.

Roku didn't even reply. He just walked off again.

Taking a sip of his saki sent a burning sensation down his throat. Just what he needed. The only thing missing was someone to share the evening with. Someone he could wrap his jacket in as they walked around the city together, holding hands and keeping them close to him. What is she doing to me? He buried his eyes in his palms. I hate walking with other people. Rin started coming into his mind all of a sudden. In his mind he saw him holding her close to him. A leather jacket he owned was wrapped around her slender shoulders. He realized he was picturing them flying on Ah-Un. As they flew he would tell her about each area that surrounded Tokyo while pulling back her long black tresses and kissing the burn scar of her neck. He wanted so badly to heal it with his tongue. But he knew damn well that would be a big mistake. His thoughts ceased when he heard them leaving the deck. Scarfing down the rest of his drink, Roku came back with the bill. Sesshomaru placed ¥500 yen down and left.

Catching their scents heading north along the river, he turned into a white ball and flew off. He was intent on eavesdropping on them. Seeing their hands intertwining again made him want to pry them apart.

Cool air blew around and he noticed Dai didn't have a jacket with him. "How can you take a girl on a date and not have a jacket with you? This boy is clearly clueless when it comes to dating." He knew if he was taking her out, he would wrap his leather jacket around her. Eyeing Rin heavily, he noticed the outfit she was in. Even that made him want to scoop her up. If he didn't stop looking at her, he was going to start drooling again.

Bright lights lit up the sky indicating the night ending festival was going on. Fireworks in neon colors caught everyone's eyes, even the couple below him. "Wow, so beautiful," Rin said. Seeing her deep brown doe eyes looking up to the sky sent a new feeling in his stomach. This butterfly feeling was all new to him. It actually brought a smile to his lips. His fingers itched to trace her plump pink lips.

He continued observing, when Dai stood in front of her, grabbing her chin and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not as beautiful as you are."

"He wouldn't dare try and..." his eyes went red watching the half-demon plant his lips upon hers. His lips seethed in anger.

Her eyes were bulging with shock. Hearing Rin's heart racing made his heart race. Then more anger ran through his body, he noticed Rin close her eyes and wrap her arms around the half-demon. She was enjoying it and returning the affection!

Watching them pull back from each other, he saw the sparkle in Rin's eyes. His own eyes widened in shock again when she fully planted her lips right back on the half-demon. Her hands ran through Dai's hair, sending his scent into the air. Feeling like he was going to be sick to his stomach, Sesshomaru flew off back towards campus.

On the outside she was enjoying this. But on the inside she was shocked for Dai to kiss her so soon after just meeting him on Saturday. A gentle finger rubbed her flushed cheek. "Rin, I have something to ask you," Dai said softly.

She slowly unfurled her eyes to see the calm expression on the half-demon. "What is it?" So much was going through her mind. She didn't know if Dai was already going to ask for her to be his girlfriend. She did just meet him over the weekend, but he gave her butterflies and his lips felt so warm against his.

"The campus usually hosts a masquerade party at the end of August each year. So I was wondering if you'd be my date?"

This was the first time she was ever asked to attend any type of party, let alone being someone's date. With a soft smile on her face she answered excitedly, "of course. I would be proud to be your date."

The night went by quickly. The beeping of the phone alarm woke Rin up at five in the morning. The other day when she went to the gym early felt amazing, she was excited to do it again. She dressed herself in black leggings and a bright pink shirt. She wanted to wear something different that was more relaxing while she went to the gym. She left her dorm while the sun was still just rising and jogged from there to the dojo. After placing her stuff inside the locker and walking out into the room, Rin noticed she was alone. Proceeding back over to the mats, she went into the splits. She bent backwards until she found her ankle. With each breath she took her mind calmed. Deep breathing was an integral part of her routine.

She smiled thinking about the memory of kissing Dai. His lips were so warm, soft and inviting. Before they parted for the evening he had walked her back to her dorm and placed another bold kiss upon her lips. She was excited and nervous at the same time to go to the masquerade. This called for a shopping trip, a new dress, shoes, plus finding a mask to go with the dress. She knew she was going to have to ask the girls the best place to go shopping later.

A little while later more students started to show up. Rin changed to a sitting lotus position. She was so focused on her yoga pose that a certain familiar voice startled her out of her concentration. "So how did your date go?"

She jumped holding her heart, feeling it race in an all too familiar way. Her eyes shot open to see her sensei's reflection in the mirror. "That is none of your business," she exclaimed, annoyed that the golden eyed dog demon was leaning so close to her. The feel of his breath on her skin gave her goosebumps and not in a way that made her feel good. Her stomach was cramping. It had been a long time since she had a panic attack and she could feel it coming on.

"I wasn't making it my business. So are you going out with that half-demon again?" His tone was low and gruff as he stood behind her dressed in his traditional black attire with his hair tied back in a tight ponytail.

"That's still none of your business!" Her legs came out in front of her. She tried to force herself to calm down, but her nervous system had other ideas. She couldn't catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked, clearly sensing the changes in her heart-rate and breathing.

"I'm fine," she lied, getting off the floor and moving away from him, "I just woke up. Wouldn't you act the same way after waking up before the sun is up?" she demanded with hands on her hips.

"You are not fine, something is off with you!" He pointed a finger at her that landed squarely on her chest too close to her breasts for comfort. "Your heart is pounding so loud I would hear it miles away."

"Mind your own fucking business!" She shook her head to force the images forming out of her mind. "There is nothing wrong with me. Just leave me alone for fuck's sake!" Her voice rose so loud it silenced the entire room. She covered her mouth in shock just as tears began to form on the corner of her eyes. The whole room became quiet as they all turned their heads toward them. "Good job sensei! You caused a scene!" She shouted at him. "Please," her voice broke, "please," she leaned against the mirror.

"Hey," Dai ran over to her and rubbed her back, "are you okay?"

She shook her head trying to stop the tears coming to her eyes, "I…I can't breathe," she whispered.

"Just breathe," Sesshomaru took a step forward.

"Um…I know this is your dojo sensei, but she's my girlfriend, let me handle this," he came close to her pressing his side into hers. "It's okay Rin. What's wrong?"

Her hands balled into fist, "do you really want to know what's wrong with me you damn dog?" She rocked against the mirror trying to use anger to give her strength. "It's because I'm over 7,000 miles from home, asshole," she shouted. "Do you know how hard it is to be away from your family in a different country? And you!" She stood upright.

Dai took a step back giving her space to give Sesshomaru a piece of her mind.

Sesshomaru eyed her heavily, "watch your tongue girl. I can tell there is something else bothering you."

"It's none of your business. I don't need to tell you my whole life's story. Why can't you just leave me alone! I am so tired of this. I didn't ask for all this attention from you. I just want to come here and workout without you bothering me and following me!"

"He's fluffy?" Dai choked covering his mouth regretting the words.

"You will pay for that in class," he said to the hanyou. "Your aroma is releasing tension and is indicating something is troubling you. Tell me what is bothering you?"

"FUCK OFF!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'm dropping your class. I'm also reporting this!" She stormed off back towards the locker room. Dai followed her and blocked the door from Sesshomaru entering.

All eyes were now on Sesshomaru. Seeing everyone around him, he growled very loudly and they all turned a blind eye away from him. He stormed out of the building and started running at a fast pace. The tension between them was really getting to him. Sooner or later he was going to have to face his father to figure out a solution. For now he continued running in the direction of the woods.

Splashing cool water on her face to help relieve the stress that was building up in her head, Rin grabbed her stuff and headed back out. Keeping her eyes to the floor so she couldn't see the faces of everyone watching her. It was scaring her that he was trying to get her to explain what was wrong. The best thing was to report him and drop his class immediately. "You okay?" Dai asked her.

"I will be," she said confidently as she left the dojo.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He pulled her to his chest and lifted her chin. "I can come if you want."

"No, it's okay. Don't be mad, I just need to be alone for a little while. Will you walk me back to my dorm and make sure he isn't following me? Please?" She didn't mean to sound so pathetic. Her whole body was shaking by the time they got back to her dorm.

Dai helped her in, poured her some water and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll leave my cell phone number on the table. Call me okay? Can I bring you lunch from the restaurant?"

"That'd be nice, thanks Dai." She said quietly sitting down on her bed. Her heart was still racing, her body covered in sweat. She drank some water and accepted the hug from the leopard demon. "Thanks Dai," she whispered.

"No problem," he smiled at her and then left, locking the door behind them.

A few hours later Rin made her way over to the main office. Walking inside she not only saw the headmaster Toga, but also her teacher Izayoi. "Good morning Rin. What brings you here this morning? Everything okay?" Toga asked, concerned.

"I need to report Sesshomaru. He won't stop pestering me and it's really making me feel uncomfortable," she announced while wringing her hands. It had taken hours for her to calm her heart and her breathing.

"What is he doing to make you feel uncomfortable?" Toga asked.

"He keeps following me around and touching me, he licked me the other day when I was attacked. He keeps asking what's wrong with me, like I owe him an explanation. He thinks I'm lying and that there is something else wrong with me, there isn't. I need him to stay clear of me for the rest of the school year. I need to drop his class, this isn't fair to me," Rin said timidly. "Sorry I know he's your son but this is too much. I…I don't want this. Please? Make it stop?"

"Here me out on a few things. I'll have a serious talk with him about your personal space and boundaries, just because I am his father doesn't mean he won't face consequences. But I do recommend you keep the class. Sesshomaru told me how strong you are. It's rare we get someone who can hold their own against both my sons," Toga said proudly. "Your personal space will be respected. Come sit down."

"I don't know. It just makes me uncomfortable just being around him now," she said as she sat in a chair. Izayoi leaned against her husband's desk.

"Give it a few days. I promise his attitude will change," Toga encouraged her.

"Honestly, I feel like he's stalking me and I considered it close to sexual harassment. I really don't feel comfortable being around him now." Rin felt like her heart was going to race again. She knew she needed to keep that from happening.

"I'll give you the paperwork to fill out, but I promise Sesshomaru is not that type of demon," Toga exclaimed. He walked over and grabbed the same paper from days before, including a pen. "Fill this out and bring it to the office when you're ready."

"Okay," Rin said. She took the paper and pen from him.

"I'll stay with Rin to keep her company. I think it would be great to get to know one of my students," Izayoi said. "Rin let's sit here," she gestured a hand to the leather brown lounge chairs.

"I'll see you both in a few," Toga said and turned on his heels back to his office.

They sat in the large leather chairs in the main office together. "So Rin, how are you enjoying your stay in Japan?" Izayoi asked.

"It's going good and I'm enjoying my stay so far," other than being stalked by a dog demon in her mind.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. So tell me, what do you like to write about?" Izayoi asked.

Filling out the paperwork she said, "different things. Mostly personal stuff that's on my mind. Though I'm still trying to write my story I want to publish."

"That's good, I encourage my students to write what's on their minds. I don't ask you to share it, just only if you're okay with me reading it," Izayoi said.

"Umm, sure." Placing the papers down, Rin pulled out her notepad and opened it up the poem she wrote days before.

Fire burns beneath my skin

I can't breathe

I'm trapped a prisoner in my own body

I can't escape

I've lost my way, the world spins out of control

Pain sears the space between

I can't move

There are no helpers in the dark

Only hands that reach out to me

The fire burns

It rages

Lost

Rin watched Izayoi's eyes unfold reading the poem. Concern covered the older woman's face. "Dear Rin, may I ask what this is about. Is this what's been bothering you the past few days?" Izayoi asked.

"Umm, yes. It's about the car accident I was in at a young age. The anniversary of the accident is coming up and it's just all too much to be stalked by a crazy dog demon," she said.

"Rin, if you don't mind, could I make a copy of this?" Izayoi asked.

"How come?" She wondered.

"I like to keep copies of my students' work," Izayoi said.

"Okay," was all she said.

"You finish filling out the paperwork and I'll go make a quick copy of this." Izayoi walked down the hall as she went back to writing the complaint.

It was a lie and Rin knew it. The poem wasn't about the car accident although she had written many about that. Those memories were still clear in her mind. This was something else, something that made her heart race and black spots form in her vision.

Not even a few minutes later she was done writing her complaint just as Izayoi came back. "Here you go Miss Rin," she handed back the notepad.

"Just in time. I just finished writing my complaint," she said.

"Why don't you give it to me and I'll bring it to my husband. Go and get yourself some breakfast and I'll see you later in my class," Izayoi said smiling at her.

"Thank you Izayoi, I'll see you later," she waved goodbye and walked out the front door of the main office, finally feeling like she would be free of the ridiculous dog demon that wouldn't leave her alone. She headed to the mess hall to eat and was met with Dai waiting for her.

"I brought you something from the restaurant? Want to go eat it under a pavilion?" They hugged as they met and walked away holding hands.

Watching Rin walk out the door Izayoi made her way over to her husband's office. She didn't bother to knock and walked in to find not only Toga but Sesshomaru too. Her husband sat behind his big mahogany desk that was decorated with items from ancient Japan. Above it were three katanas in their sheathes against a brown wall. The floor was a pale blue and Sesshomaru sat by the long windows in the big leather couch.

"Ah, Izayoi. Everything okay? Is Rin finished writing her complaint?" Toga asked.

Before she could respond Sesshomaru exchanged his own words. "What complaint? What did she say?"

"Just as I told you my son, you need to give Rin some space. She considered it sexual harassment," Toga said seriously, "you can't keep following her around like a lost puppy."

"I have not been following her around like a lost puppy!" he shouted at his father.

"You know who her parents are. Do you have any idea how negative this would look for the school if this hit the headlines, you licked her neck? You threw her on the ground twice? Sesshomaru what the hell have you been doing?" His father yelled at him rising out of his leather chair and coming around the desk. "I cannot allow you to treat a student like this, mate or not."

"Toga," Izayoi touched his shoulder. "I think you need to see this dear." She handed over the copy of Rin's poem. "She wrote this. Rin told me it's about the car accident she was in. But I feel like it's something more than that," Izayoi exchanged.

"What did she write?" He tried to stand.

"Sit, now!" His father bellowed at him. "I can't believe I am having to do this to my own son," his eyes scanned the paper. "She wrote this?"

Izayoi nodded.

"Rin is new here so I just say give her time."

"Toga-" Izayoi argued.

"Not now Izayoi. Sesshomaru you and I need to go meet with the board. We have some matters to discuss with you," Toga said getting to his feet, leading the way to the door.

"What for?" Sesshomaru asked stubbornly.

"This complaint for one. You've been accused of sexual misconduct and she is your mate. The school has a reputation to maintain, this is serious. You could be expelled and fired," Toga exclaimed.

"We need to make this quick," Sesshomaru said angrily. "I did not sexually harass her," he fumed as he left the room.

"Izayoi I'll see you later today," he kissed her lips before walking out the door.

"Yes dear, I'll see you later today," she said passing the paper quietly into Sesshomaru's hand as he left the office.

Sesshomaru folded it up in quarters and stuffed it into his back pocket.

A short while later Toga and Sesshomaru arrived at the board meeting. Inside the huge room sat five board members Lady Kaede, Lady Kikyo, Jaken, Midoriko, and Myoga. The room was large with high vaulted walls that were painted in a bright green. The table was set in a U-shape with a single chair waiting for Sesshomaru in the middle to face down the board.

"Headmaster Toga welcome. And to you Mr. Sesshomaru," the eldest member Lady Kaede said.

"Thank you Lady Kaede," Toga said bowing in respect.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head. He was none too thrilled to be there. He took his place in the chair in front of the board.

"We've heard the news you saw the girl that's meant to be your mate?" Kaede said. "We also were informed that she's human, is that correct?"

"Hmm, yes. I'm not too thrilled about it," he exclaimed.

Toga passed the papers to Lady Kikyo from Rin. She flipped through them, "and that she believes you are a 'crazy stalker' who won't leave her alone?"

"I have not been stalking her," he argued vehemently.

"These are serious allegations Sesshomaru," Lady Kikyo finished reading the complaint. "She views your behavior in an inappropriate sexual manner."

"I did not sexually harass her!" He folded his arms over his chest defensively.

"In light of this information we have come to inform you that this behavior cannot continue. You are a grad student and the son of the Headmaster," Lady Kaede continued, her voice rough with age, "this behavior reflects poorly on the school and on your parents. Therefore, you will be given a few choices that will end this matter once and for all. One, accept her as your mate. So that means treating her kindly and in a way she does not feel like she is being sexually harassed. Two, we'll perform a ritual that will unbind you from Rin…permanently."

"I'll take option two," he said quickly, relieved that he would be able to get out of taking a human as a mate and that something would quiet the storm inside of him.

"I haven't finished Mr. Sesshomaru. If we perform this ritual, you won't be able to find your mate ever again. It would also make you sterile. That means no children whatsoever," Lady Kaede said sternly.

That caught his attention. He wasn't sure how he felt about children but he was unsure if he was ready to give up his ability to make children. "Hmm, is there anything else that can be done that doesn't make me sterile?" If he did have children, he wanted them pure-blooded, not pathetic hanyous like his brother. Rin would not be able to give him that.

Lady Kikyo was the one to respond, "I'm afraid not Mr. Sesshomaru. We are giving you until the end of the month to make your decision. Make sure it's the right choice because there will be no turning back. You'll give us your answer the night of the masquerade ball. For now, avoid any confrontation that will cause more issues between you and Rin. You will maintain a professional distance from her as any other member of the faculty would. No more following her around and no more licking her without consent," she cringed at the comment while the room erupted in tense laughter.

"My son, you have a lot of thinking to do over the next two weeks. Make sure it's the right decision and I'll be here to help you through it," Toga said.

Closing his eyes and thinking about what he was told, "I'll have two weeks, I'll see you then with my answer," he said as he turned on heels and left.

He found himself near the dragon farm when his feet stopped moving. Classes would be starting soon but he had a good half hour before then. He opened the paper that Izayoi gave him and read over it once, then again and again. Something bloomed in his chest for the girl at that moment. He could see deep within the words was a pain that hadn't been addressed. He wasn't proud of it but he had seen that in some of the students who came from abusive homes. They were eager to learn but when the sparring became intense some would fall into a fit of panic. He crumpled the paper angrily, then read it again. "What are you hiding?" He muttered to himself, for once feeling remorseful for his behavior.

He caught her scent as he flew over the college. It wasn't that he was completely remorseful for his behavior but he had made her so uncomfortable he thought she would drop his class and the complaint landed him in the hot-seat with the board. He stopped first by the coffee shop and purchased a pumpkin spice latte. He stalked to one of the pavilions to find her with Dai. Their lips broke apart just as he approached them with the damned coffee in hand. "I would like to speak with you."

"I think you're overstepping sensei," Dai said, holding onto Rin's hand.

"I…" he rolled his eyes and clenched his teeth together, "am sorry for my behavior. It will not happen again." He set the coffee down, "I would like to apologize in private." His eyes shot in Dai's direction.

"You okay?" He asked Rin.

"I think so," she tapped the coffee nervously.

"I'll see you in class," Dai leaned over and kissed her lips then left.

"May I sit?" Sesshomaru asked her. He sat down next to her but giving her space, "my behavior has been immature at best. I have made you uncomfortable and obviously something," he half wanted to pull out the copy of the poem but didn't want to betray the confidence she had shown in Izayoi, "is eating away at you. I have seen it before," he shook his head sadly. "Sometimes when demons lurk in the past, it can stop a fighter from reaching their true potential. I would hate to see that be the case with you."

"Okay," she whispered, picking up the latte and drinking it. "Pumpkin spice again?"

"I am not that bad of a demon," he whispered softly. "I am not good with emotions, or making connections. I am sorry and I would hope you will remain in my class. I will keep my distance and allow you your privacy from here on out. You have my word."

"I'll think about it," she said quietly getting up, "I don't really feel comfortable coming to class today," she said.

He rose with her and said just as softly, "go to the library and write a one page paper on," he paused with a smirk on his lips, "Japanese dog demons and their fighting habits."

"Write a paper about you?"

"What is that American ideology? The more you know about someone the easier they are to understand? I will make a deal with you, you write a one page paper about my species and I will write a one page paper about yours."

"I don't get to grade you," she laughed to herself.

"No…you don't, but I believe it will make this between us easier," he said and turned away from her. His decision was made. He knew what needed to happen between them.

"What between us?" She asked herself as he left, feeling somewhat more at ease than she had earlier.


	9. Chapter 8: Masquerade

Chapter 8: Masquerade

Rin gazed on as Sesshomaru walked off. His words echoed through her head, "I believe it will make this between us easier." She still wasn't able to comprehend what he meant.

Looking up at the clock it showed it was eight in the morning. She had two hours until her first math class and decided she would use the time to start on the paper. Finishing her coffee and grabbing her bag, she maneuvered over to the library. It usually didn't take her long to write a one page report on anything, especially when she got to double-spacing. She knew she would spend a good half-hour reading and the rest of the time writing.

Arriving at the library she noticed a few students inside. Some were at the computers and some were looking at books. She joined the students at a clustered pod of computers and logged on. The building was large and monstrous, somewhat intimidating. She opened chrome and went to google scholar to start her research on dog-demons. So many articles popped up. The history about his ancestors dated back to 500 B.C. There were dog-demons in America and Wolf-demons but she had never taken the time in the past to learn about them, but he was specific, that it would be the Japanese Dog-demon.

Seeing the photos of his ancient ancestors brought a smile to her lips. She thought the male dog demons were pretty handsome. They were all wearing specific haoris for that era. One particular photo caught her eye. It looked like Sesshomaru. She began wondering if this was one of his great ancestors? They had the same crescent moon on their foreheads and double, magenta stripes along their cheeks. She thought nothing of it and put it off to the back of her mind.

She clicked out of that article and moved on to the next about their fighting. It explained some of it revolved around dominance. They would fight to protect their land or to protect their mate. Full dog demons were known to use venom from their hands or fangs if another dog demon tried to claim their mate. In today's time they would protect what was theirs the same way. Mates were recognized by scent. She thought that was funny. What's the point of recognizing someone by scent without love? Denial of the mate would eventually lead them to insanity unless a procedure was performed by a monk or a miko that would remove the connection and sterilize the demon. Human/demon pairings always birthed half-demons. She giggled when she saw the pictures depicting the typical half demon. They had adorable, triangular fuzzy ears like Inuyasha.

As she wrapped up her notes, she began writing the paper. Time went by so fast that she realized she typed more than one paper. First bell to allow students to head off to another period or to roam campus went off. She knew that she needed to head to her first class with Professor Myoga. Printing out the papers she logged off the internet. Grabbing her papers and bag she ran back outside.

The heat from the sun was warming her pale skin and it brought a smile to her lips. She missed the Florida skies and sitting outside by the pool doing yoga. She also missed waking up to the smell of the salt water from the ocean. With a smile upon her face she huffed quickly to her class.

It was the following day when Rin headed over to the dojo to hand in her paperwork to Sesshomaru. As his back was turned, she eyed his long silver hair that he kept tied back in a ponytail and dangled just by his knees. He wore simple black loose pants and a matching tank-top. He wasn't entirely unpleasant to look at and she kicked herself for the slight blush that crossed her cheeks. She felt somewhat less apprehensive about him now, but her fingers still shook and a pit formed in her stomach as she approached him just outside the dojo. "Sensei?" she called out to him.

He turned on his heels with a soft expression on his face. He stood with hands behind his back, quiet, unspeaking.

When she came to stand before him she bowed. "Sensei here's the paper you asked me to write," she handed over several sheets of paper to him. Her fingers shook lightly as she did.

His eyes visibly altered when their thumbs and index fingers connected as the sheets were passed. "I asked for one page," he said skimming through the five pieces of paper. A slight smirk appeared on his lips. "You were very thorough."

Rin raised her hand to shield her eyes, "yeah I kind of got carried away. I love writing. The history of your kind was fun to learn about." Her toes fidgeted against the ground and her stomach ached a bit.

Sesshomaru was still looking at what she had written when he said, "I'm sorry that I don't have the paper I promised you yet. I'll finish it and give it to you later today. I didn't see you in the dojo this morning?" His eyes flicked from the pages over to her.

"I…I told you I didn't feel comfortable coming back yet," she said quietly rubbing her stomach. "I went for a run on the path outside school instead and did some calisthenics over at the lookout."

He nodded pensively. "Will you be in class this afternoon?"

She shrugged her shoulders just as Dai came up from behind Sesshomaru, "hey Rin! I tried calling you this morning," he embraced her tightly and laced her lips with his own.

The kiss lit a fire in her belly. "Hey," she muttered against his lips feeling warm wrapped in his body.

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably from behind them, shuffling his feet.

"Everything okay?" Dai asked as he held Rin's hand and stood rather defensively between her and the dog-demon.

"Yeah, I was just handing in the paper I told you about. I…I'm going to be late to Master Bankotsu's class," her hand ran down Dai's back. "I should probably go."

"Yeah I gotta get to my class too," he gave her another quick peck on the lips and left heading in the opposite direction she had to go.

As soon as he did the pit returned in her stomach as she gazed at the proud dog demon who had not left and if she wasn't mistaken, there was a slight red glow to his eyes. "Well…if I read right, you'll know how to find me."

Sesshomaru for his part stood there silently. "You know I don't need a one page paper to explain what I know about your kind."

"Okay," she took a step back. "I'm…I'm going to be late," she pointed at the building she needed to walk to.

"Human females, especially those in the United States have not been allowed in combat, which is what makes your skills so exceptional. They are a proud race, known for their love and compassion. There have been a few rather unpleasant areas in your history as well as that of my own. The human female is typically more chatty than a male child as a toddler and a child, also more emotional and hormonal. You thrive off social contact and enjoy beautifying yourself with makeup and beauty products. Although some females are beautiful on their own," he whispered taking a step forward and his eyes made her flinch. "I don't understand this fear you possess."

"I'm not afraid of anything," she knew that was a lie as soon as it came from her lips but his advancing had her backing up.

"Oi…if it isn't the freshman girl?" Another voice sounded off from behind Sesshomaru's shoulder.

She pivoted lightly at the same time as Sesshomaru.

Takahiro had a paper in his hand that he shoved into Sesshomaru's freehand. "I need you to sign this."

He flipped the paper over and laughed. "There's no space. I have something for you," he caught Rin's eyes.

"I insist," Takahiro mocked him. "My father is the President of Japan and gives a sizable donation to the school annually." The boy wore a pair of plain black slacks and a white button down shirt. His black hair was spiked on the top of his head. "Want to go on a date tonight?" He laid a side-long glance on Rin.

"No I have a date, thank you," she muttered half turning to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing down, the hand had paired nails and rough skin. Something about it made her head spin and eyes water for a minute for a brief second she was lost for words. Her mind flashed back, yellow sheets, a wire-framed bed, chains. She shook her head, forcing herself to be grounded.

"Hands off," Sesshomaru barked at the boy.

"If I'm not mistaken, the board has already had a long conversation with you about where your hands have been going," Takahiro goaded Sesshomaru as he tried to pull Rin back to his chests.

Her throat felt scratchy. Her mouth was dry. She cringed, then she felt the hand more forcefully ripped off her shoulder.

"I said, hands off."

She turned to find Sesshomaru with a death grip on Takahiro's wrist. The dog-demon held it twisted, the pain causing Takahiro to drop to his knees, "and for this you want to be in my class? I will allow it. And the next opponent you face," he grit his teeth as he forced Takahiro to the ground, "will be her." He pointed boldly at Rin. "I do hope you have at least some technique," he threw Takahiro across the grass. The boy landed in a puddle that soaked his white shirt in brown mud.

"My father will hear about this!" Takahiro stood up brushing off his pants.

Sesshomaru flicked the pen and paper at him chuckling, "worm."

Rin covered her mouth laughing to herself. "Thanks."

"I told you I am not all that bad," he motioned her with a crooked index finger to follow him into the dojo. She did nervously, not sure if she should until the smell of coffee and pumpkins hit her nose. He lifted the cup from his desk. "It may not be as warm now," he handed it to her.

"Again?" she found herself giggling in earnest. "Is this a peace offering?"

"Of sorts. And a hope that you will rejoin my class this afternoon," he sat on top of his desk and lifted a glass of water to his lips. "You are a skilled fighter. Why did you freeze back there?"

She swallowed hard as she tasted the warm coffee, "I didn't sleep well…after…"

He sighed, lowered the cup and rubbed his forehead, "you shouldn't let things like obnoxious men upset you so badly."

If only he knew.

"Did you read the part about dog-demons giving their word? A promise?"

"It stands for all time. Their pride prevents them from deception," she answered quickly.

"I gave my word to give you space and respect your privacy. I'm sorry again that my actions have caused you so much upset. My class is beginning soon. Master Bankotsu doesn't tolerate tardiness," he picked up a pad of paper and scribbled on it before handing it to Rin. "Would you like the chance to show that ass what you're made of?"

A slow smile spread across her lips and she nodded.

"Come to class. I'll pair you against him. If you happen to give him a fat lip or kick him in some unsightly place that is forbidden, I won't report it. His father is powerful but your parents also gave a sizable donation."

"They did? When?"

"This morning, my father told me," he rose off his desk. "That paper will exempt you from any recourse, but you should leave now, Rin."

She paused mid-sip. "You just said my name."

"Mmh," he seemed pensive. "Did I? Girl, go on." He urged her out of the dojo,

She ran out trying not to spill the latte all over herself as she made her way to her first class. Maybe he isn't so bad.

Later that afternoon Rin made the decision to attend class at the dojo, just hoping she was making the right decision. As she walked in the general direction of the building a voice called, "Hey Rin!"

She turned to see that it was Kagome. Following her were Sango and Ayame. "Hey, Kagome, Sango and Ayame. What's up?" Rin asked cheerfully.

The girls came to stand before their American friend. "We were wondering if later this afternoon you would like to go do some shopping at the mall? We want to start finding dresses for the masquerade at the end of the month," Kagome said excitedly.

"Sure, I would love to join you guys. But I'm going to have to get a shower after my judo class," she informed them.

Sango was the one to reply, "that's no problem. We were also thinking of getting dinner at a restaurant in the mall afterward," Sango was beaming from eye to eye.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll catch you all later at the gates. Oh!" She took a piece of paper and a pen out of her designer bag and wrote down her number. "Here's my cell number." She handed the piece of paper to Kagome.

"Thank you. We'll see you later this evening. This is going to be exciting," Kagome jumped up like a giggly schoolgirl. Soon all three girls left.

She shifted her bag on her back as she walked to the dojo. The sky was covered in clouds as she jogged. Dai ran next to her holding her hand, "we spent too long making out," he laughed as he jogged next to her. They had met for lunch and then found a secluded pavilion to sit at. They talked while they ate their meal and then one thing led to the next and she was on his lap and their lips were interconnected until he got a phone-call from his brother asking where he was and why he was late for class.

"It's not my fault," she argued laughing.

"Yes it is! Stop being so beautiful," Dai gave the palm of her hand a squeeze, "let me go in first. I'll tell him it's my fault."

They entered the dojo with a red sheen flushing on Rin's cheeks. Her ears even felt warm. She hadn't had many boyfriends back in Florida, but she really liked Dai. He was an amazing kisser and just generally sweet which she enjoyed. Sesshomaru was pacing around the class critiquing the students about their techniques as they stretched. He whirled around just as they entered, "you're late." His nostrils flared and Rin wondered why his eyes were red again.

"Sorry," Dai raised a hand up and scratched his back nervously. "We were uh…"

"Making out?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "I see you forgot about my sense of smell Dai, perhaps that's because you are a hanyou and a leopard demon at that. Pathetic." The dog demon humiliated the poor hanyou. "Warm up, then you owe me laps. I think fifty should do it. As for you Rin," a brief smile crossed his lips, "you will meet me after class to discuss your consequence."

"Okay," she said sheepishly. She gave Dai a reassuring squeeze on his bicep. His face was red and he was flushing. "That was rude," she muttered to him as they headed for the mats to stretch.

"Don't worry about it. Pure-blooded demons hate hanyous like me," the young man said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Especially ones like him. He hates his own brother, detests him," he kept his voice so low that Sesshomaru couldn't hear it.

"Really?" She glanced back at the proud dog-demon who continued his rounds. "Why?"

"He's not pureblooded. Someone like him would take the magic way out if he ever found out his mate was human," he bent over in the proper stretching form.

Rin followed doing her own, raising her hands into the sky, then low down to her ankles, then repeating the form. "I hope his mate is a pure-blood like him then." She eyed him curiously as she leaned down into a proper split.

"Everyone thought it would be Kagura, you know the wind-demoness?" He was stretching his legs in deep lunges.

"Sadly," she left out the part where the demoness had attacked her.

"Yeah they were together for six months. Sometimes it takes time to find the right one, so you date instead and three months in, she starts having sex with Naraku," they both bent over straightened legs. "Completely forgot that he was a dog demon and can smell that two miles away."

"I can also hear across the dojo."

"Shit," Rin jumped holding her heart, "when did you get here?"

"Please Dai, continue telling Miss Campbell all about my previous love-life."

"No…that's okay," Dai stood up. "I'll just start my laps now. I'll talk to you after class Rin," he was about to lean down and kiss her lips when he was stopped by a forceful clawed hand.

"Not appropriate in my dojo," Sesshomaru barked.

Rin sat there dazed thinking about what Dai had said and slightly in awe that he had experienced a pain like that. Sesshomaru hadn't left standing behind her. He leaned against the wall, with one heel propped up, "make sure to stretch well. He'll be no match for you."

"How do you know?" she spoke in hushed tones as she leaned over her left leg.

"His father paid for the best teachers but he never showed any real talent. He paid off the judges in tournaments when Takahiro was a child," he snorted. "I did some research between classes. His nose hasn't healed from that palm to the face you gave him a few days ago."

She only chuckled in reply.

"Don't freeze this time." He kicked off the wall and started to the middle of the dojo. "Students, let's go," he gestured with a hand to follow toward the blue mats.

As Rin headed for the mats, Dai came up beside her. "Hey," he poked her side while Sesshomaru wasn't looking, "would you like to go out tonight?" He asked as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I actually made plans with girls to go shopping. I'm sorry," she said.

"It's all good. Maybe another day. Meet me after class?"

"Sure that would be nice," she softly said.

Arriving at the mats Rin could feel brown eyes staring at her. Looking in her peripheral vision, she saw Takahiro glaring at her. She could tell he wasn't happy that the half-demon had his hands around her waist. She ignored his odd behavior and turned her attention back to the Sensei. She had to admit, he was very good-looking. The black tank-top he wore accentuated his abs and well defined pecs. His neck was thick and his head was held proud. The pants fit loosely around his waist but hugged all the right places leaving very little to the imagination.

"We're going to switch things up a bit and you'll be paired off with someone else to start today," he announced. "I want you to work on your form and your defense patterns."

She already knew who she was going to be put up against. She knew she could take him down easily.

"First pairing will be Rin and Takahiro," Sesshomaru said with a smirk so large across his face it wrinkled his nose and brightened his eyes.

Taking a relaxing deep breath Rin maneuvered over toward the end of the mat and bowed before the loser as she stepped on to the mats. "Freshman girl, I want to make a bet with you. If I win, you'll have to come on a date with me," Takahiro boasted.

"Ummm...no, I don't take bets. I've told you before, I already have a date. So shut up and prepare to have your ass handed to you," Rin taunted him. Looking in her side view she could see another smirk upon Sesshomaru's lips. She could tell he was enthused with her response.

Sesshomaru stood between both of them, "I want to see you two perform a osoto-gari," he announced.

With a smile on her lips she whispered, "so easy." She got into the proper stance holding onto the front of Takahiro's red t-shirt. The osoto-gari technique was a controlled body slam in which the first person to throw the other won. She did a quick look up and down his body to find his weak leg was positioned behind him and his stance was off by an inch, enough for her to roll him to the left.

"Haha, a little tiny girl like you can't pull off that type of move. I don't even think you're capable of anything you American freak."

"I'm going to make you eat those words," Rin said.

"Any more talking Takahiro, and you'll be doing laps. Did your father not teach you proper etiquette?" Sesshomaru held a hand between the two of them. "Ready? Fight!"

She moved her hands very fast, grabbing the collar of Takahiro's shirt and the hem of his sleeve, with a small step to the side ready to use it to attack with. Her support leg went to the side. She was ready to aim Takahiro's body weight over his one leg. She swung her attacking leg past Takahiro's body and brought her attacking leg back very strongly as she swept out of the boy's weak leg. Then she miraculously kept control of the fall. When he hit the mat he let out a few unpleasant words. "Stupid bitch."

After taking a few breaths she giggled, jumping as she turned away in triumph, "I told you I would make you eat those words."

"I want a rematch!" He rose off the ground.

"You lost fairly," Sesshomaru moved between them, "back to the line."

"I said I want a rematch!" Takahiro protested more loudly.

"And I said move back to the line. Fifty laps, now, for defiance," Sesshomaru pointed to the outside ring of the dojo. "It will be another fifty if you don't move. Now."

"Bitch," he hissed at Rin as he left the match.

"One hundred laps, Takahiro do you want to test my patience?" He whirled around and called next, "Dai and Inuyasha. The same thing."

His eyes were on her throughout class and on the pathetic hanyou that kept following her around and immediately after class wrapped his sinuous arms around her waist and kissed her lips. Then his lips found her neck, the spot where his teeth belonged, not some orange haired little upstart, who was lightly pecking and nipping at the skin of her neck? Forcing himself to remain against the far wall as the students cleared the dojo was like lifting dead weights. He wanted to walk over and break the damn hanyou's face in two with a sledge hammer. His heart started racing and his mouth started watering at the thought of his own mouth there while she moaned beneath him, begging him to pleasure her. Sure his senses called for other demonesses to pleasure, but Rin's innocence called to him more. He couldn't wait to defile her.

While his mind was lost in sensuous thoughts and imagining the smell of Japanese Cherry Blossoms mixing with his own musky smell and forming into something he would run his tongue across, he was brought out of the thoughts by a blood-curdling yell and then somehow Rin was straddling Takahiro. The sounds of bones crunching and the scent of blood boiling sent him dashing across the dojo to catch the wrist that she had been using to pummel his face over and over before she could land another blow.

She struggled against his grasp as he yanked her off Takahiro. The boy was covered in his own blood, nearly choking on it as it gushed from his nose. Thick rivers fled from his nostrils. "What the hell happened?" He hated relinquishing Rin to Dai's waiting arms. He was going to kick himself for that later but as the Sensei it was his prerogative to care for the wounded and this was the wrong student for her to lose control on.

Dai's arm circled Rin's waist. "Her hand is swelling. Sensei do you have ice?"

"In my office, go," he motioned with his head to the back of the dojo.

"Come on, Rin. What the hell? Are you part Amazon or something?"

She was deathly quiet leading Sesshomaru to become worried. The rotten smell was returning to her skin. He shook himself free of the voice in his head telling him to let Takahiro bleed to death as he quickly tore the boy's shirt to staunch the flow. He helped him up and leaned the boy over and then said to the onlookers, "what happened?"

"He grabbed her butt," Roku answered, "and she slammed him on the mats, then lost it."

"I," Takahiro coughed, "did not! They're lying."

Inuyasha laughed, "serves you right, idiot. I saw it too."

"She'll pay for this!" Takahiro snarled as he forced himself off the ground.

"Inuyasha, take him to the nurse," he rose, wiping the blood off his hand onto his shirt. He had someone else to look at. Dai was leaning over Rin who sat in a chair in front of his desk in his office. He held a bag of ice over her swelling wrist. "You leave," he motioned with an upraised thumb over his shoulder. "Now."

"You'll be okay?" Dai touched her head and kissed her mouth. "You're sure."

"Yeah," her body shook from the adrenaline.

Sesshomaru leaned against his desk, "what the hell was that? I said kick him in the groin or punch him in the face once, not break his nose so badly he'll need plastic surgery to fix it! Do you know how much trouble you will be in for this? You could be expelled!"

It was her flinching that brought him out of his fury. He forced his mind to calm and the fire in his heart to subside. She wasn't talking to him. Her eyes were down cast and her knuckles were bleeding. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had fractured her wrist.

"Let me see the hand," he knelt down in front of her. As soon as his hands touched her she jolted again, moving it away. "Rin?" She was a mess, her eyes were distant and her breathing staggered. Her ponytail was half falling out, leaving her hair mousy and tangled. He really, really wanted to comb it with his claws. Not now, not now not now, he told himself. "Rin!" He clapped his palms together in front of her eyes.

She closed them and nearly bolted out of the chair, "what?"

"The hand," he held out his own.

"It's fine," she muttered. "I need to go."

"Not before filing another incident report. You'll be a professional at this by the time the week is over."

"Sorry," she whimpered, still cradling her arm.

"The hand," he commanded her again. The scent of her blood was driving him up the wall. He examined her wrist carefully, squeezing lightly at the wrist, had her hissing in pain. The skin on her knuckles had torn from the impact against Takahiro's nose but he was relatively sure it wasn't broken. "You know I could fix this."

"It's okay," she exhaled. "I…" her body wavered to the right as her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head.

He caught her and gave her a light shake, "you need to eat something. Adrenaline crash."

"I don't know if I can stand up," she said.

"Will you allow me to help you to your dorm?"

"Yeah," she allowed him to lift her up under the arms and support her around the waist. Her teeth started chattering and her heart began to race, her breathing became rapid as she tried to catch her breath. Tears came from her eyes as she leaned against his chest.

"Do you have anxiety?" He asked kindly as they made it out of the dojo.

"Sometimes," she said quietly. "I can't breathe. Sesshomaru," she choked, gripping his shoulder. "I can't," she coughed, sputtering with more tears coming from her eyes. Her heart was beating much faster than it should for someone who wasn't really moving.

"Okay," he lifted her from under the legs and flew into the air, flying her to her dorm. He zoomed past students that didn't notice he was there then landed outside the door. He rapped on the door for Koharu to answer it.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be," he hefted her into the room and set her down on the bed, "do you have medicine for the panic attack?"

She shook her head.

"Should I call your boyfriend?"

She shook her head vehemently again, gripping his wrist. He touched her forehead slowly smoothing her hair from her eyes, "it's just a panic attack. Nothing more," he smoothed the hair away from her cheek. It sent chills down his spine being in such close contact with her.

"Should I do something?" Koharu inquired.

He removed some money from his pocket, "go buy her some food from the cafeteria and something sweet," he sat down next to her on the bed and began rubbing her back. "What is it that haunts you so badly?"

"Nothing," she cried covering her face. "It hurts," she held her chest. "I'm going to die."

"Breathe," his lips dipped near her ear to be sure she heard him, "breathe," he resumed rubbing circles around her back, "in…good and out," he gazed on as her chest rose and fell with his directions. "Again, in," her heartbeat began to decelerate, "and out. In," he said quietly, "and out."

When she finally stopped crying and her heartbeat stabilized, Koharu returned long enough to drop off a tray of food and then run back out the door with an embarrassed grin on her face. He opened the juice-box first and held the straw up to her lips, "drink."

She complied, "sorry you had to see me like this." She flexed the injured wrist flinching in pain. Some-how, he had come to lay down next to her with her back against his chest, their breathing synchronized. He dared not move for fear that the panic would come again.

"What happened?" He stroked the hair next to her ear. He wanted to kiss her neck so badly.

"I…" she swallowed. "Um…" her eyes closed again causing his concern to rise.

"You need to eat," he pulled the tray closer to her and pulled her upright, her back still against his chest. It shocked even him when she leaned back against him, arching her neck to the side in the most inviting way. He hoped she didn't feel what was going on in his pants.

"He grabbed my ass."

"And for that you shattered his nose?"

"I did?"

"I'm fairly certain he will need corrective surgery," he said with a chuckle. "What am I going to do with you? Do you know how much trouble you are going to get into?"

She fell forward with her hands over her eyes and started crying again. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I didn't mean to!"

He went back to rubbing her back, feeling the need to calm her inner turmoil. "You'll need to visit my father's office later today to fill out an incident report, when you feel up to it." He decided it was time to leave before he ended up in the hot seat for being too close to her again, but she did smell wonderful, even when she was distressed.

She grabbed at his wrist and shook her head, "stay for a little bit?" It was so pathetic hearing it come from her.

"Okay…as long as I'm not accused of sexual misconduct again."

"You were being a creepy stalker," she picked up some rice with her good hand.

"And what am I being now?" he whispered lowly against her ear, taking out her ponytail holder, he ran his claws through the strands and righted the messy tail.

"A friend?" her tone was unsure.

"I'd like to be friends," he smirked behind her ears. "Finish eating. My father will come looking for me soon."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I expect a warning but I have cameras in the dojo. Part of your enrollment package is consent to be filmed. I use it for the school montage for the end of the year tournament in Osaka. You should consider competing. You're very skilled."

"Maybe," she muttered over her melon slices.

"Takahiro is a leech," he leaned back supporting his weight on one hand. "When the video implicates him, I'll simply threaten to release it on the school-website. His father will most likely back off and you'll be free to continue attending classes and not have to worry about suspension. His father is overly concerned with his image because next year is an election year. He tries to spin being the perfect family despite his son's obvious issues. Whatever this is Rin, I know you don't want me to pry, but would you consider seeing Lady Kikyo the school counsellor?"

"I'm not crazy," her head shot up. "It's nothing. Why does anxiety have to be something?"

"I didn't say it was. I said perchance if there is something causing this, there are people here to speak to. You cannot just pummel the other students in my dojo, even if they grab your backside."

"So now I'm to blame?"

"I didn't say that," he tried to backtrack quickly.

"It's so typical, blame the victim."

"I wasn't blaming you."

"So because I have a panic attack I'm crazy? Is that it?"

"You're putting words in my mouth."

"Just leave," she elbowed him in the stomach.

"I thought you wanted me to stay?"

"You're just like everyone else you know that? A pompous, arrogant asshole! No wonder Kagura cheated on you! Get out!"

"You still owe me for being late."

"Whatever," she groaned, flexing her wrist again.

"Meet me at the coffee shop in the morning to discuss it," he said in a vain attempt to maintain some of his shattered pride. He rose quickly, already regretting being there when he found his father on the other side of the door.

"Sesshomaru?" His father said as he closed the door behind him with a knowing look on his face.

"Father," he said quietly as he trailed behind the elder demon with his hands in his pockets. Now it was time to put the fire out before it turned into an inferno.

Inside Toga's office was a man who looked to be in his mid 40's. His hair was salt and pepper and he had white skin, and brown eyes. He was wearing an expensive suit most likely from the upper side of Tokyo where only the wealthiest families shopped. He gave both dog-demons a scalding look. "Mr. Toga we have a serious issue that we have to talk about," he pressed in a scolding tone.

The two pure-blooded demons each took a seat across from the President of Japan, "I'm very well aware of what the issue is Mr. Endo. Your son Takahiro grabbed a female student inappropriately. I could suspend or expel your son from campus for that. But I won't, I think the best thing for him is in-school suspension," he announced.

"That's absurd. Takahiro has to have reconstructive surgery to fix his nose. The girl who did this to him will pay. I want her to be expelled immediately. I will sue her and her family for this," he shouted loudly.

"Mmh, the girl's family could also sue your son for sexual misconduct. We have video evidence of him grabbing her butt," Toga had already seen the video. Inuyasha had shown it to him after the idiot Endo boy had been dropped off literally at the nurses desk. "How would that look on your part with the re-election next year? The media would be all over you and your son. So I would rethink suing the girl."

"Video evidence isn't enough to prove my son grabbed the girl. I could say it was consensual," President Endo argued with his arms folded across his chest.

Sesshomaru burst out laughing covering his eyes, "seriously? You're going to say it was consensual when the video shows her slamming him and then pummeling his nose? All my students witnessed it. So watch what you say." It would feel marvelous to slaughter the idiot father for trying to justify his son's actions. He would have done it himself, but he had his own agenda to tend to. "Your son is banned from my class and dojo from here on out. If I catch him stepping one foot inside I'll get him for trespassing!"

"You can't do that! You gave permission that my son could change classes. My son is great at judo."

"I beg to differ. Your son got knocked off his feet in a matter of seconds by a girl half his size. I can show you the video! I could put the video up of what he did to the girl on the school website. Just think what would happen if everyone saw the video. It wouldn't look good on your part. You'll lose so many votes in the next election," Sesshomaru stretched to his full height. "That would be such a shame."

"I can't believe what I am hearing. This is absurd and uncalled for. Well, you won't be getting another donation from me ever again," he got up from the chair and the president stormed out of Toga's office.

After a few seconds Sesshomaru heard the outside door close and said, "what a complete ass that man is father. I wished you would have expelled that bastard. If he ever touches her again…"

"You'll what? I thought you hated her?"

"I do," he flopped back into the chair. "I was just concerned for her as her sensei."

"Uh-huh," Toga covered his smile with his hand, "an in-school suspension would be better for him. I think he will be cleaning the toilets in the boys dormitory for a week. See how the other side lives for once in his privileged life. But we have another matter of discussion to talk about," Toga said.

"And that is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why were you in Rin's room? I thought you were told to keep your distance?" Toga questioned.

"I wanted to make sure Rin was okay. She is my student after all. I could tell she wasn't herself and was incoherent after the incident. I told her to come here to write the complaint again," his ears and nose picked up that she had just walked inside the building.

"You are turning out like me, my son. I just hope you make the right decision in the next few weeks."

"We'll see how my heart chooses." He had made his choice, it was just a matter of time and he would be free.

Rin arrived at the main office and walked past a man who was very pissed off. He nearly collided with her on the way out. She had to jump out of the way. They both eyed each other for a few seconds and Rin felt her heart skip a beat. The man she stared at for only a second flashed back in her memory from the movie set from two years ago. She shook her head to clear the memory in the past and headed for Toga's office. She could feel the man's eyes on her back. It made her skin crawl.

Standing before the office door she was going to knock when she heard, "come in Miss Rin!"

Opening up the door Rin found Toga and also Sesshomaru standing by the window. "Good afternoon headmaster Toga and sensei," she said. She did her best to pin Sesshomaru with the dirtiest look possible for what had happened in her room. She didn't understand why she had let him stay, or asked him either. He felt comforting and warm in those moments.

"How are you feeling? I heard what happened and I must apologize for what occurred," Toga said.

Rin came to stand before them. "I'm still a bit shook up, but I'll heal," she winced when she stretched her wrist out. She had wrapped it herself. Her knuckles had finally crusted over in scabs.

"That looks pretty terrible," Toga touched her wrist. "Did you see the nurse?"

"No…um he looked at it," she motioned at Sesshomaru, "and it's been broken before. It didn't feel like this. I must apologize, headmaster Toga. I didn't intend to hurt the creep. It caught me off guard and I guess I spaced out. How bad did I hurt him?"

"He'll need reconstructive surgery to fix the damage to his nose. His father planned on suing you."

Her eyes dilated like saucers.

"But," he held up a finger. "I told him your family would end up suing him in return for the assault," he said.

"How's your wrist?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"Umm, it still kind of hurts but I'll heal," she lightly held her wrist feeling a sting going through it. "I have a feeling I'll have to face a punishment? I'll take whatever I have to do," she announced.

"Yes, you will have to serve a punishment and it won't be that severe. You'll be required to help not only set up for the masquerade but also clean up afterward. It will be held in the cafeteria. We'll need you to come early in the morning on the day of the party. I'd say about 5:30. You'll be required to sweep, mop, and set up the tables," Toga announced.

The punishment was a cakewalk for Rin. She was used to helping her mother, and the maids back home set up for parties. Her mother never wanted her to be spoiled. She always had chores growing up.

"If my memory serves me Rin, aren't you supposed to meet up with the girls to do some shopping?" Sesshomaru reminded her.

"Yes, would it be okay if I write my statement later and bring it to you first thing tomorrow?" she asked Toga. "I'm kind of tired and it would be nice to do something fun."

"That will be no problem. Just enjoy your evening out. Here take this with you and fill it out when you can," Toga handed her the sheet from his desk, "and hopefully this will be the last one for a while."

"Thank you, you both have a good evening," she said getting to her feet. Waving goodbye to them as she walked out of the office.

The girls found several dresses to try on. Rin found one in particular that she loved. It was a high-low dress in a navy-blue shade. At some point she texted Dai and he said he loved it. When she put it on the short sleeves ended below the shoulders with a V-neck cut. It fit like a glove on her frame. The silk dress looked like liquid on her or it would if she could get it zipped. As she reached behind her, her wrist pinched, making it more difficult to close the dress. The bottom of the dress almost hit the floor, while the front of the dress ended at her knees. Before walking outside to show the girls, she looked at the price. The money would be no problem for her. Lifting the tag, the price was very reasonable of ¥10,807.38 ($99.00).

"Rin let's see the dress," Kagome called out.

"Any chance someone can help me close it? I hurt my wrist earlier," she shrugged at her reflection.

"Hurt your wrist? Is that what you call beating that crap out of Takahiro?" Sango knocked on the door and joined her inside. She zipped the dress up, "last year he grabbed my ass. I nearly broke his arm. That boy has no respect for anyone. Miroku might be a lech but he never grabs the same ass twice."

That made Rin laugh.

"Koharu said Sesshomaru was in your room and you two looked very comfortable?" Sango turned her around. "This looks gorgeous on you! I can't wait for everyone to see."

"He was just helping me calm down," she argued, blushing a furious shade of red.

"Sure," Sango giggled as the door opened.

The girl's mouths dropped. "Rin wow! The dress looks amazing on you. The color suits your skin tone so well," Koharu said. All the other girls agreed. "Are you feeling better? I heard what happened from Kohaku."

"Is everyone talking about it?" Rin rolled her eyes and went back into the dressing room. "I can't unzip this damn dress!"

"I'll help," Koharu came in this time and helped her undo the dress. "You didn't look good when he brought you to the room."

"I'm okay now. I just don't like getting my ass grabbed by someone like that," Rin stepped out of the dress and put her clothes back on. "Thank you girls. I'm going to buy it. Now to find a mask and heels to go with it."

"I suggest black heels Rin. There's a store not too far from here that sells really nice shoes and accessories. They always have masks in store when it comes to the school's parties," Kagome announced leading the way.

Rin was having a fun day out with the girls. Back home no girl in school wanted to hang with her and do anything, she was usually too quiet and distracted by her writing. Here she felt welcomed and was happy to be involved with fun activities. After purchasing the dress the girls headed back out to do more shopping and soon have dinner.

His alarm went off at five o'clock. He had things to do, the first was meeting with his brother while going for a run and then doing some research. They met just outside the undergrad dorms. Inuyasha wore red pants and a white tank-top, while Sesshomaru wore all black again. He really did have other clothes to wear but these were the most comfortable for teaching in and he didn't do much fancy anything else. They hit their fists together as they met and began running. "Is anyone else awake?" Sesshomaru asked his little brother.

"No. You know undergrads," Inuyasha laughed as he kept up with his brother.

"Good," he said searching around them just in case, "have you found anything?"

"Not yet. If that man is anything, it's careful."

"Dammit," Sesshomaru huffed. "I haven't either.

"We aren't on a timeline though Sesshomaru. Patience, they'll screw up."

"It better be before something happens to her. He's showing too much of an interest in Rin."

"So you're going to take her then?"

"Why would I want children that look like you?" He pinched his brother's cat ears.

"Suit yourself," Inuyasha laughed. "You're right though. The last girl he showed this much interest in has been missing for two years."

A few hours later he sat at the local coffee shop reading the morning newspaper while drinking a cup of hot tea. He had no idea why he had told Rin to meet him or what her punishment would be. So he waited for her to come in. She had missed warming up at the dojo again and he wondered if what had happened with Takahiro had set her off and she wouldn't come. She came in dressed in a plain yellow sundress with a white knitted top on. Her hair was tied back in a high bun. She waved at him shyly then went to order her own drink. She got a French vanilla latte and two dorayaki. She brought it over and sat down across from him at the booth. "Hi," she said. Her wrist was still wrapped.

"Does it still hurt?"

"I think it's sprained," she hissed, flexing her hand. "And my knuckles are so sore."

"You weren't at the dojo this morning."

"I was tired," she sipped her drink.

He nodded, avoiding asking after her emotions.

"So? What do I have to do? For being late? Isn't meeting at a coffee shop kind of overboard?"

He shrugged. It was and he didn't care. "I would have met you at the dojo, but you decided to shatter Takahiro's nose making more work for me."

She rolled her eyes. "I already said I was sorry. You don't have to rub it in."

"Fair enough," he drank more of his tea. "Usually I make my students run laps, many of them, but I get the feeling you would enjoy that. Therefore, I think you will train extra with me."

"No," she shook her head firmly. "I'm fine sparring with other people, but…"

"Okay."

"But…if you want to help me get better at something, I could use help with math."

"I thought you were good at that?"

"In English," she sighed leaning against the back of the booth. "We got a bunch of word problems in Japanese and I spent four hours last night going through one. They're due in two hours." Her face fell against the table. When she looked up, he finally saw the black circles around her eyes.

He had a sudden urge to take her back to her bed and allow her to curl against him like she had done so briefly during the panic attack. "I can help you. So for a week, you will study math with me…don't be late again. Did you bring it with you?"

"Yeah it's in my bag," she yawned, pulling her book and notebook out. "I'm going to fail this class."

"At least it's not writing," he tried to assuage her nerves.

"Shit! I was so busy doing the stupid problem I forgot to write the poem for Izayoi!" She flopped on top of the table nearly hitting him in the face with her hands.

He couldn't resist her swollen knuckles any longer. He reached a hand to hers and pulled her hand up to his lips, "may I?"

"Why?"

"To heal them."

Her skin prickled around his mouth.

"I…okay, just don't take it as an invitation to start stalking me again."

"Of course not," he laughed against her knuckles. He let his tongue dip into the gashes on her first knuckle, suckling lightly to get the scabs loose so his saliva could get into the injury. Her skin warmed in his mouth. He licked it firmly as he moved to the next knuckled flicking it in his tongue, then the next and the next. She was nearly panting as he held her hand, her hand broke out in a sweat and he felt himself get hard. He finished the knuckle over her pinky, "there." He held her hand just a minute longer. "It should heal faster now."

"Thanks," she whispered, passing him the book. "It's this page."

Two Weeks Later

Early in the morning, Rin helped the other students set up the decorations, flower arrangements and streamers for the masquerade that was later in the evening. It was actually fun that she got to see the decorations before the other students. The colors that were strewn around the huge room were in gold and silver. It looked a lot better than how her prom looked early in high school before she graduated. Her wrist was already starting to feel better and was less sore. She and Dai were supposed to meet after she finished decorating but for some strange reason he wasn't returning her texts. She called him and left a quick message to call her back.

Later that afternoon she made an appointment to have her hair and nails done. The girls even tagged along as well. The stylist put her hair in a half-up/half-down, with many large curls. Her manicure and pedicure were all done in a clear coat.

Arriving back at the dormitories, Rin and Koharu walked inside and headed for the elevators. But a voice called out for her, "hey Rin, you have a package." She turned around to see it was the resident advisor Shippo of the freshman dorms.

She picked up the box. "Thank you Shippo," she kindly said to the young fox demon. Looking at the large size package she saw it was from her parents. Inside her dorm she sat on her bed and opened it. It contained some girly hygiene items that she loved and some new clothes for the fall. At the very bottom was a jewelry bag from Tiffany's. Opening the first box was two dangly diamond earrings. The second box contained a thin diamond chain bracelet. She also found a note.

To our darling Rin,

We heard that you're having a masquerade dance and we wanted to send you something special. I know you don't like us spoiling you with jewelry, but we couldn't help it. These pieces of jewelry would look lovely with the dress you bought the other week. Take lots of pictures my darling and have an amazing time. Can't wait to see you this thanksgiving. We love and miss you every day, and we are counting down the days when you fly back home. Keep smiling every day and don't let anything hold you back.

Love,

Mom and dad

Thankfully she hadn't put on her makeup yet or it would have been ruined by now. She realized she caught Koharu's attention, "Rin is everything okay?" she asked, concerned. She took a seat next to her friend.

"Yes, just got a few things from my parents. It's getting easier every day knowing I'm over 7,000 miles from. Ahh, I'm going to be a wreck if I don't stop crying," she jokingly said.

"Aww, but you'll be seeing them soon right?"

"Yes, around thanksgiving, I fly out that Monday. But anyways, we should finish getting ready. The boys said they were picking us up in an hour."

Sesshomaru and Toga headed out to meet with the counsel so he could finalize his decision about Rin. He already knew he was making the right choice for himself. "Sesshomaru, are you sure you're making the right decision?" Toga asked.

Sesshomaru didn't tell his father what his decision was but he knew when he woke up that morning. "Yes father, I know I'm making the best decision for myself and my future. I know there's no turning back now. Let's get this over with, we do have a dance to monitor."

"Of course, Sesshomaru, remember I'll support whatever choice you make," Toga announced.

Both eyeing each other Toga knocked on the door, "come on in Toga and Sesshomaru."

The dance was in full swing. Rin was enjoying dancing with Dai, even though he was acting normal, they'd barely spoken that day. She could tell something was off with him. It was his and Roku's 20th birthday and she remembered to wish them both a happy birthday early that day. Though they were grateful for it, Dai was quiet and distant. After the jamming song ended they both stepped off to the side to catch their breath. They got a drink of fruit punch and stepped off to the side next to a group of three girls. They all had black hair and were wearing matching white dresses with black and white masks. Dai's eyes seemed almost glued to one of them.

Rin lightly tapped Dai on the shoulder, "do you want to dance with her?" Even though deep inside she had a feeling there was more and Dai liked the girl. That thought stung a little.

"Do you mind? It will only be a few minutes," he said barely waiting for her response.

She lightly nodded her head "sure," and watched him walk up to the girl with long black curly hair who was named Ayumi. She watched Dai tap on the girl's shoulder who was shocked to see him. Even though the music was loud she could see him asking her to dance. Dai and Ayumi take each other's hands, just as a slow song comes on. They both headed for the dance floor and danced intimately wrapped in each other's arms. She hadn't yet had a slow dance with him and had to slap her face to keep from tearing up. When the one slow dance ended another began and Dai was still dancing with Ayumi, Rin started to feel sad. They leaned into each other and suddenly started kissing. She was about to run out of the dance when her heart skipped a beat and she felt like she was going to cry when suddenly she heard, "may I have this dance?" a male voice asked.

Turning in the direction of the voice, she saw a very tall man with long silver hair braided down his back. He wore a black mask over his golden eyes. His skin was paler than hers. He wore a navy blue button up shirt with a black blazer over it, along with matching black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

Coming out of her thoughts, she noticed he was holding out a clawed hand. She could tell he was a demon and was unsure who he was. He had a very handsome build. Hesitating for a second she said, "sure." Why not? Dai was enjoying himself with someone else.

She set her hand in his and they walked onto the dance floor. A third slow song came on and they both started slowly dancing to the music. Her hands were wrapped around his shoulder while his hands were at her waist. "Who are you?" she asked curiously. His face was obscured by a black mask that covered the upper half of his face. There were no markings to speak of to use to identify the stranger.

"I cannot tell you, but you'll find out when the time comes later," he said and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Have we ever met?" She was trying to remember all the demons on campus that had his hair, eye color, and skin tone, but there were too many and she was too lost in the slow-song to think straight.

"You have. I think I know what your next question will be, and yes I know exactly who you are. I have one thing to say," he said looking down to her.

"What's that?" she asked, mesmerized by the mouth that was inching closer to hers.

"You look absolutely beautiful this evening."

Without warning her chin was lifted up to the mysterious man's lips. He suddenly leaned in and placed his lips upon hers. Her heart skipped a beat once again. She had no idea who this guy was and he was suddenly kissing her! She didn't know what to do, but the warmth of his lips felt amazing. She breathed in his fire. She closed her eyes and leaned her lips against his. His arms grew tighter holding Rin more into his chest. She gripped the sleeves of his shirt, suddenly feeling warm and whole.

Breaking for air they both opened their eyes and gave each other a soft expression. The mysterious demon lifted his clawed hand and traced her soft lips.

"Who are you?" she asked, against his pointer finger.

Instead of saying who he was, he stuck his hand into his black blazer and pulled out a piece of paper. He placed it into her hand and kissed her lips one time and then disappeared into the crowd.

Dai had somehow found himself next to her. "Rin," he softly said. She turned around to see him with a sad expression, "Rin, I'm...I'm sorry for what happened. I realized that...that," he couldn't get the words out.

"We're not meant to be together?" Her eyes were lost in the crowd. She wanted to look at the card in her hand.

"Yes, it's not because of your scent. It's because of my sight. Being a leopard demon, we see our future mates with our eyes. Unfortunately, my eyes didn't call for you. I was hoping they would. This morning at the dojo I caught sight of the girl that was meant to be mine," looking back, Ayumi was blushing from head to toe and talking with her girlfriends. "I think it would be best if we just remain friends, if you're okay with that?"

Closing her eyes she knew it would be best if they did remain friends. She felt a strong connection to the mysterious man, more than the connection she and Dai shared. Opening up her eyes she said, "of course." Embracing each other very quickly, Dai left to be with the girl that was meant to be his mate.

She had to avoid breaking into tears. Just because they weren't meant to be didn't mean the suddenness of it didn't hurt. Watching them leave together she remembered the piece of paper in her hand. She opened it to find a short letter.

If you want to know who I am, meet me at the dragon farm. I'll be waiting with one of the dragons.

Taking a deep breath Rin headed for the front doors to meet the mysterious demon who had kissed her. She was caught by the arm as she was about to leave by the headmaster, "I believe we agreed you would clean up?"

"But?"

"I did, didn't I?"

"Can it wait a few minutes? Or a half hour?"

"Time waits for no man or woman," he waved his hand in the air.

"Please?"

"We made an arrangement Miss Campbell."

She sighed, returning to the dance alone half elated and half sad that she would spend the rest of the night alone, until she finished cleaning.


	10. Chapter 9:The Reveal

Chapter 9: The Reveal

Everyone left the masquerade except for Rin and a few others that by the stories that they were telling, were there for the same reason she was. Inuyasha had leapt off the roof of the dojo and landed on Sensei's head. Another girl got caught making out with her boyfriend in the teachers' bathroom, and two demon brothers had gotten into a fight with each other and broke one of the statues on campus.

She made her way over to where the cleaning crew was. Toga was directing with some of the other teachers. She noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't there and was glad. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Students and staff, I'll be giving you each a task for your cleaning duty this evening. If you do your duties well, we could have this room cleaned in under an hour," Toga said with a jolly smile on his face.

He went down the line of students giving them their jobs. Two demons got the task to eat the leftover food. A fire lit in their eyes. The masculine boys devoured the food lickety-split and the leftover plastic cups, plates and silverware. She was shocked that they remained so slim, despite the smorgasbord they just ate. They should have had pufferbellies.

"Miss Rin and Inuyasha you'll be given the task to supervise as well as sweeping and mopping. I know you will work great as a team."

"That's easy Pops, Rin and I will have everything done in under an hour. Come on," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her wrist and ran to the other side of the room.

"Inuyasha, be careful I'm in heels! Please at least allow me to take them off." When they came to a stop, she stepped out of her black stilettos. Her feet danced slightly from the ache of wearing them for so long.

"I don't see how you girls can wear those damn things. If I was a girl, my ankles would be broken. Alright, let's get to work. The faster we get this done the faster...hey what's that in your hand?" His eyes narrowed in on the card she still held.

Forgetting she had the piece of paper in her hand she answered him, "it's a note. I was going to head out to meet the mysterious guy who gave it to me. But I was stopped before I could walk out the door."

Inuyasha picked up the piece of paper. "Mysterious guy?" He sniffed it right in front of her, "you have no idea who gave you this, do you?"

"No, that's why I want to finish my duties here and get out to the dragon farm before it gets too late. Wait! You sniffed the paper, do you know who it is?" she wondered curiously.

"Yes. You seriously didn't recognize who you were dancing with?"

She just shook her head no.

"One, I'm not going to tell you. I'll leave that a surprise. Two, what happened to Dai?"

"He...umm, he found out I'm not meant to be his. His true mate was a girl named Ayumi." They both walked around helping to clear the tables and giving orders.

"Well that sucks. Do you know that when a demon turns twenty, the male no matter if they're full or half demon is able to pick up their mate by scent or sight? For me, I knew Kagome was mine even before I turned twenty. I actually don't care for one's scent. I prefer their personality and who they are. I have a feeling that guy," he pointed in the general direction where the farm is. "He's meant to be your mate. He just didn't want to say it in front of anyone. You'll be in for a surprise when you find out who he is. Just give him a chance is all I'm going to say."

"Really?" She suddenly felt light headed. "That's just weird. I don't even know him and what if we have nothing in common? I'm not a demon. I can't just be with someone because they smelled me and liked it."

"You can always say no," Inuyasha said as they removed the brooms from the closet and began sweeping up the floor before the mops came out. "But you may not want to."

"Why?"

"Rin did you feel anything when you kissed him?" He knelt down with a dust-pan for her to sweep the garbage into.

"No that's good trash!" One of the trash eating demons dove onto the floor and scooped it into his mouth.

"That's just gross," she pointed down at the boy who released a monster of a burp. "I felt something but what happens when you stop feeling that? My parents have been married for a long time and they fight sometimes and they told me the sparkling lenses come off after a few years and then it's hard-work. A good feeling isn't enough."

"Kagome and I fight all the time," he said proudly as he headed over to a supply closet and handed her a bucket.

"I'm not filling this up in this dress," she passed it back to him.

"We also make up very nicely," a sheen of red spread on his cheeks.

"Okay," she sighed, "I'll go. Hurry up, he's going to be gone before we're finished and my feet hurt."

"Excuse me princess," Inuyasha walked past her to fill the bucket with water.

Not even half an hour later they had the cafeteria spotless and the tables back in place for classes on Monday. She slipped her heels back on, regretting it as her arches were starting to hurt.

"Miss Rin, thank you for helping out." The headmaster told her.

"It's no problem," she said, turning around to face him.

"I'm sorry I kept you from a certain someone. But I have a feeling they'll understand. You are free to leave now and enjoy the rest of the evening," he said.

She had a feeling who the mysterious guy was, at least she thought she did. "Yes, you too as well."

"Oh and Miss Campbell?" Toga took her to the far side of the gym. "I don't need to warn you about the kind of power that Takahiro Endo's father has as the President of Japan. In the future, please report any harassment to the office, instead of handling it yourself. He'll be returning soon and if there is another incident even if it's provoked the consequences will be much more severe for you. Best to avoid him."

"Okay," she said somewhat deflated. He should leave me alone, she thought to herself as she headed outside. It was a chilly August night. She wished she had brought a light cover for her shoulders. Taking off her heels again, she broke out into a run to the farm, praying that he was still there even if it was an hour since they'd kissed. As she ran, she tried to remember all the male demon students that he could be. But then she remembered that many of them already had mates. What did this guy want with her?

Fifteen minutes later she arrived at the farm to find him and Ah-Un. His clawed white hand stroked the long brown muzzles. He fed them both green apples as his ears perked up to the sound of her walking up. Turning around, he said, "you finally arrived." He still wore the black mask that was obscuring his face. "I was getting the impression you wouldn't show."

"I'm sorry. I had to stay back to help to clean up. But I'm here now," she walked up to him. "Will you tell me your name?" She had to bend over to catch her breath.

"You'll find out soon, but first we need to get going," he said coming up beside her.

"Going? Where are you taking me?"

Without asking, he lifted her up bridal style and set her side-saddle on the double headed dragon and took his seat behind her. As he grabbed the reins he said, "it's a surprise. I thought you would like to see a better view of the city. Hold on," he kicked the sides of the dragon.

Ah-Un took off high into the air gaining speed so quickly that Rin had to hold the front of her dress down. She thought she heard a slight chuckle from him. High above the city, she could finally see how beautiful it was from above. The bay was visible and filled with ships lit up with colorful white lights. "Beautiful isn't it, Rin?"

She wasn't surprised that he knew her name, but she still couldn't figure out who he was. "Yes, it's very beautiful." The cool air blowing against her skin made her shoulders shake. She felt him shifting from behind her, then a thick cloth material was draped over her shoulders. It was his black blazer.

"Don't want you to get cold," he rubbed her shoulders with his hands, leaning over her to press his chest into her back.

She smiled that he was kind enough to try to keep her warm. Dai never did anything close to this. But this guy knew exactly how to treat her, she allowed herself to lean against his chest, yawning. It was already past midnight and she had spent most of the night dancing.

"Are you tired?" he asked while they hovered over the city.

"Very," she yawned again. "It's been a long day. Sorry, I shouldn't be leaning against you."

"You can lean," the demon told her. He ran his claws through the longer loose ends of her hair. "Go to the lookout," he yanked the reigns, redirecting Ah-Un.

"When are you going to tell me who you are?"

"Soon," he wrapped an arm around her as the dragon began to descend from the skies. She decided to have some fun and turned forward straddling the dragon despite how it lifted the dress over her knees and flashed some thigh. She held her arms out to the sides letting the wind whip her hair. His hands came up her sides, then down the length of her arms. They tickled her shoulder blades then intertwined against her fingers. She turned her head back to him, their mouths just millimeters apart. His mouth came down to hers again. It was even more warm and inviting than it had been before. She kissed him more deeply, fairly certain that he had started panting. He pulled back with a slight smirk on his face just as the dragon landed with a thud.

He got off first and offered her his hand. She stumbled slightly, sure that she had just popped a blister on the ball of her foot. They were by a cliffside lookout near the school where a fountain with fauns dancing, were spitting water into a small pool. "This is gorgeous. Is it near the school?"

"Not far," he trudged up to the fountain. The blue water was lit with white lights below. "It's quiet here."

She followed, still wearing his blazer but now her feet were getting cold. She joined him sitting on the lip. As she gazed at him, he seemed vaguely familiar. His breathing was becoming more rapid, "close your eyes."

"Okay," she whispered, shutting her lids. She heard the tie come loose from behind his head and plop in the water. She held her hands nervously in her lap. She tucked her feet closer to the well for warmth, when she felt something fluffy and warm cover them. Her eyes bolted open and she stumbled off the fountain, away from him, "you? Really?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru stood holding out a hand with a desperate wide eyed expression on his face. "Let me explain!"

"No! Why should I let you explain? You promised you would stop stalking me! What is it with you? Why can't you leave me alone?!" She shrieked at him and tried to break into a full-blown run, tossing the jacket into the fountain.

"Because you're my mate dammit and I can't!"

She stopped in her tracks, "really?" She lowered her eyes, "why me?"

"I don't know why…shit I thought I had this planned right," he ran his hand through his hair. "Just come sit with me?"

"No," she folded her arms beneath her breasts, trying to fold her shoulders in to stay warm. Her teeth started chattering. "I'm so cold," she muttered under her breath.

"Let me warm you," he held his hand out to her.

"No, just stay back okay," she held up her hand. Her heart was starting to pound and a sheen of sweat broke out on her skin.

"You don't need to panic," he said calmly as he pulled his jacket out of the fountain and shook it out before hanging it on a nearby tree.

"I'm not panicking!" she yelled at him.

"Your heart is racing. I can hear it from here," he waved a finger at a pointed ear. "You would make this difficult," he reached into the fountain and washed the pale paint off his face revealing his markings. "You're the one I am supposed to be with. I…" he exhaled in frustration. "I told you I'm not good with emotions. I wanted you to see something beautiful and to explain," he turned his back on her. "I'm sorry. Your scent overcame me at the start of the year, that is why I kept following you around. Then you started dating that damn leopard hanyou and it took all my strength not to rip his throat out from jealousy. I wanted to spend tonight," he continued keeping his back to her, but his feet fidgeted nervously, "getting to know you. The real you. Not the defensive one or the one that has panic attacks when she gets scared. You. I wanted to get to know you."

"And then? Why is it so cold tonight?"

He finally turned and boldly approached her. "You're going to get sick and you aren't dressed for the night," he held a hand out. "Let me warm you."

She roared in frustration to calm her nerves and then conceded. Her feet felt like ice-cubes. He led her to a blanket that was pinned down by the cliff. He sat first and offered to let her sit between his legs. She brought her knees up to her chin. She could see the mokomoko this time. He brought it to wrap around her. She refused to lean in this time. "This doesn't mean I consent to being your mate." There was something calming about his arms, the way they held her and the steady rhythm beating in his chest she could hear.

He only sighed from behind her. "I should have known you would make this strenuous. I'm sorry for making you so uncomfortable at the start of the year." He lifted her fingers to his mouth rubbing the tops and blowing on them, "how did you get so cold? Lean against me."

"Hazards of being human," she leaned against his chest, too cold to protest. He rubbed her shoulders in return. "So what happens now?"

"Well, it depends on what you want. If you choose you don't want to be with me, I will use considerable effort to prove myself to you."

She snorted.

"You still maintain the right to reject my advances and if you would give me the honor of getting to know you better, we court. Or something similar to it. We date until," he shifted obviously uncomfortable.

"Until?"

"You didn't read about our mating habits?"

"You mean sex? Great we haven't even talked about dating and you already want to have sex with me?" She tried to bolt again only to have him gently grab her shoulders and his mokomoko to tighten.

"Yes…no…yes, why do you have to be so challenging?" He loosened his tail and his grip as she relaxed again. "We aren't having sex right now."

"Good because you're the last person I would have sex with anyway." She stared off at the view. The lights looked like firecrackers lighting up the sky. There were many tall buildings lined together and the faintest scent of a wood burning stove filled the air.

He growled low at her annoyed, frustrated and so much more. "I brought you here to explain. The least you could do is listen and ask questions."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Do I have to decide now?"

"No," he said quietly by her ear.

"How can you already want to have sex with me? I don't even know you."

He bit the inside of his cheek, "truthfully, when I first discovered you were meant to be mine, I wanted nothing to do with you. Our interactions in the last several weeks have opened my eyes. You fascinate me and yes I do want to have sex with you. But it can't happen unless I mark you."

"Mark me?" She had heard of it before but had never seen a real one.

"Here," he caressed the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His breath came out in shudders.

"This is really hard for you isn't it?" She could feel his breath beating at her skin just by her neck. It made her skin prickle and warmth pool between her legs.

"You have no idea. The yearning is too strong during love making. I wouldn't be able to stop myself. If we become intimate, it can only be if you'll live the rest of your life with me."

"Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't feel good, my teeth and fangs will pierce the skin as my demonic energy enters your body. It will tie our souls together. It will give off my scent, letting other demons know you belong to someone and it will protect you from the yoki of those that would seek to harm you. I will be able to sense your emotions and location from our connection."

"Will I get to live as long as you?" That part sounded exciting.

"No," he quipped. "That's just a myth people made up because it sounds romantic," he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I thought you hated half demons."

"I do. They're a disgrace," he stared up at the sky thinking, "one I would have to get used to."

She exhaled again breathing in the cold night air, "how long do I have to decide?" Her mind was racing. This didn't sound like the typical date, it sounded like a marriage proposal and she was only eighteen! How was she supposed to say yes now?

"As long as you need," he sniffed the top of her head, relaxing as he did. "It's nice to have you so close to me."

"You aren't so bad yourself," she shifted against him, finally feeling relief from the chill and the panic that had built inside of her. "You can't go all stalker on me if I do date you. I still want my independence."

"You have my word," he said quickly.

"I thought you aren't allowed to date your students?"

"Exceptions can be made in our case. But that means in public we are to show some discretion. No on-campus public displays of affection or on-campus dates. You may spend the night in my dorm, but I may not in yours."

"Now you want me to spend the night? Why don't we just do it now?"

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

"Are you always a frenzied beast?"

Another growl emanated from deep within his chest. "You are testing my patience."

She yawned, her mouth widened and spreading, "sorry. I had to clean up and my feet hurt. This is a lot to think about. Can we talk about something else?"

"Is your wrist healing?" He held the injured limb in his hand.

"It's better. Sesshomaru," she couldn't deny the warmth of his body, or the way it felt so comforting. "Who are you? Really?"

"A judo teacher, in grad school. I like quiet and nature and battle when it comes. I've spent a long time cultivating my skills. I've known Ah-Un for a while now. Who are you?"

"An artist at heart. I like adrenaline rushes. That's why I stunt double in movies. I like free falling the best. It makes my heart-race. I like nature too. It's what I like about running by the trail in the morning some days instead of going to the dojo. Will you love me? You know scent isn't enough for humans, we need love."

"I can't answer that yet," he combed his hands through her hair. "I told you I'm not good with emotions. Honestly we only met a few weeks ago. Can you give me time to develop this emotion?"

"As long as you can give me time to be comfortable with this." They both became quiet as they gazed over the lookout at the city. Her muscles relaxed in his embrace as she breathed in his scent. It was strongest within his mokomoko. She caressed the fur, this time noticing a stark change in his eyes as she did. "Does that feel good for you?"

He nodded.

This time she pulled his mouth down to hers, licking the roof of his mouth. He held her tightly, dipping his tongue into her mouth in return and tasting the cherry blossoms. He pulled away to see dark circles forming around her eyes. He ran his thumb beneath her eyes and went back to observing the scenery. "Take your time deciding," their lips met again for a moment before she too became pensive. "For the record you kissed me."

She only snorted in return and leaned into his shoulder. "Thank you, for bringing me here."

He wasn't quite sure what her answer was, but as time wore on he felt her melt into his embrace. Her body became like putty in his arms and when he glanced down again at her face that was snuggled into the fluff of his mokomoko, it was red cheeked and fast asleep. The last kiss had sent warmth surging through his veins. He didn't want to let her go tonight, so he hefted her off the blanket they were sitting on and told Ah-Un, "go back to the farm."

The dragon snorted at him in reply, the other head almost seemed to laugh.

"I want to hold her a little longer, go on." He lifted a hand and slapped their backside to get them going. He flew leisurely through the air, until he landed outside his dorm. He carried her up the stairs and down the hall to his dorm and set her on his giant bed. She looked tiny on it and didn't stir. He changed his clothes that night to shorts and a T-shirt then climbed in bed next to his future mate. He wanted to take the fancy pins out of her hair and wipe the makeup off. She didn't need them. But holding her for the rest of the night would be enough, for now. She curled into his chest in her sleep and muttered something he couldn't make out. "I'm sorry," he said again as he kissed her cheek. "You deserved better than this."

Rin started to wake up just as she felt a clawed hand rubbing her cheek. She opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru laying right next to her with his chest against her back. Her eyes widened wondering how the hell she ended up back in his room, let alone in his bed. She pawed at her body, making sure she was still clothed. She didn't know if she should try to leave without waking him up or wait till he was awake. He was quite handsome in his sleep. His face gave off the same glow as the moon.

She gazed out the large window by the far wall of the room, seeing that it was still pitch black outside. The alarm clock on his nightstand read two o'clock in the morning. Then suddenly images flashed through her head, hands grabbing her, heat, pain and something else. Her breathing became heavy. Her heart raced realizing she was in bed with a man she barely knew. The panic made her jump out of bed and trip over her feet trying to find the door in the dark room. I need to get out of here, was the only thing going through her mind.

She hit the floor with a thud, fumbling in the dark for the door handle and half whimpering while she did. The scuffling noises woke Sesshomaru from his slumber. The table side lamp was switched on and he gazed down at her with an expression of concern on his face, while rubbing his tired eyes. "Rin?" He said her name, alarmed. He got out of bed and approached her.

She backed herself up into the corner of a wall and brought her knees up to hide her face. She wrapped her arms around her legs holding herself. She didn't want him to see her tears. Everything was happening so fast that she thought she was going to lose consciousness. The vision of being in that place was replaying over and over in her mind. She didn't see or hear Sesshomaru lowering himself in front of her, "Rin, remember to breathe like before."

She was visibly shaking, teeth chattering, and this was the worst she'd felt in the past two years.

"Rin let me comfort you." He rested his head on tops of hers.

She just shook her head.

"Please, allow me to comfort you." His palm caressed the side of her face.

"Please...don't touch...don't touch me." She rocked back and forth, "please…don't hurt me."


	11. Chapter 10: An Awkward But Fun Day

Chapter 10: An Awkward But Fun Day

He moved his hand away from her face. She hadn't stopped shaking and crying. It was clear she was in the midst of a full blown panic attack. "I wouldn't hurt you," he watched her completely confused. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Her eyes remained hidden between her knees.

"You were sleeping. Rin, please allow me to comfort you," he crouched next to her, unsure whether he should reach down and smooth her hair but desperate to dry her eyes. She was terrified. "Whatever is causing this anxiety, I want to help you. I want you to feel safe coming to me when this happens. I don't care if it's one or two o'clock in the morning. Give me the opportunity to help you. We want to get to know each other a little at a time, at least give me the chance starting with your anxiety. If you tell me what causes it, I'll try my best to help you get through it."

All she could do was shake her head no.

He sat down next to her and tried again. "You're making this difficult for both of us. Just breathe."

"It hurts," she coughed out. Her chest was tightening.

"Breathe in," he said quietly by her ear, "and out. In, slowly. You're going to hyperventilate."

"I can't," she sobbed. Her breath was coming out so quickly she couldn't calm herself. There were too many pictures flashing through her head. She covered her hands with her head.

"Rin," he grasped her hands on top of her head and moved forward, "look at me?"

She shook her head.

He rubbed the backs of her hands with the pads of his thumbs, "look at me." Her eyes came out of their hiding place as her hands floated down to her knees, "breathe with me. In and out. Slowly, deep breaths. Fill your lungs with air. Imagine each breath you're filling a balloon and releasing the fear. You're safe."

She forced air into her lungs, breath by breath the fear slowly dissipated from her. She coughed, caught her breath, then shuddered in another breath and another.

"Just like that, good." He sidled up next to her. "You're okay." Her heart slowly went back to a normal rate. He reached out a hand again and slowly rubbed the skin between her shoulders. "Let me comfort you."

She leaned into his chest. It warmed her back and helped her time her breathing. It grounded her from the emotions haunting her. They sat together for a while until the after effects of the panic set in and she desperately needed to pee. Her lip started trembling, "I need the bathroom."

"Okay, let me get you some clean clothes to wear okay?" He got up and opened his dresser drawer, pulling out some comfy pajama bottoms and a black tank top. "Here."

She lifted her head and took the clothes from him.

"Go change and there's a clean washcloth under the sink you can use to wash your face with," he softly said.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Holding out his clawed hand, Rin hesitated for a few seconds till she placed her hand in his. He lifted her off the floor and led her into the bathroom. "Take your time and when you are ready come back out so we can talk."

She only nodded, walked inside the bathroom and shut the door. She locked it, her hand still shaking and then stared at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was all smeared from sleeping with it on and crying her eyes out. Pulling out the washcloth from under the sink she turned on the water and soaked it until it was fully wet. She rang it out and started scrubbing the makeup off her face. The warmth helped to keep her grounded. She started with her eyes and ran circular motions over her cheeks and forehead. She found a clean towel to dry her face off and then started taking the many pins out of her hair. Unzipping her dress, she allowed the fabric to slide down her body and hit the floor. She stared at herself in the mirror, forgetting she hadn't put a bra on. She bent over and picked up his clothes putting them on mechanically. Picking up her dress and taking slow and even breaths she unlocked the door and walked back out to his room. He was sitting up with his legs stretched out on his huge bed. He patted the empty space next to him, inviting her back into bed with him. She set her dress on the floor and cautiously took a seat on the edge of the bed, facing away from him and still feeling nervous.

She didn't even hear him move until she felt his clawed fingers running through her hair. She jumped away from his hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Just remember to breathe to calm yourself." He slowly ran his fingers again through the tops and bottoms of her hair until it was smoothed. "Is it helping?"

Her heart was calming and there was something electric about his fingers running through her hair. "Yeah."

He tied it back in a ponytail and then straddled her hips. He pulled her back against his chest then set his lips against her ear. "Lay back with me, so I can comfort you."

She hesitated for a few minutes unsure then, turned on her side leaning against him. She could hear the thud, thud of his heart in her ear.

"Come on," he gave her a small tug and pulled her back onto the back of the bed. He gave her several pillows. "It's okay," he pulled one of her arms around his torso. Their chests rest near each other. He slipped an arm behind her back, and picked up her hand. "I wish you would tell me what triggers your anxiety." He rubbed her hand hoping that it would help keep her calm.

"A lot of things. Why did you bring me here and not my dorm?" She asked. He felt warm and home-like, easing her tension. She moved in closer breathing in his scent. He had a masculine musk that made her heart flutter and calm all at once.

"Guilty pleasure, I wanted to hold you and I don't think you would want to go back to your dorm. That freshman boy Kohaku is with your roommate and I think they want to be alone," he pressed his lips against her forehead, kissing her sweet cherry blossom skin.

The movement against her skin sent a shiver down her spine as her heart once again started to pick up.

"I'm guessing me, kissing your skin triggers panic attacks? I'm sorry, your scent is just so inviting." Closing his eyes he laid his forehead along hers, "it's very difficult to resist you."

She was trying to keep her eyes open, but she felt warm in his embrace and it was making her drowsy again. "I need time to get used to this." She ran her hands along his side. "I should go." Her eyes met his.

"It's late Rin. Stay," he ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. "Sleep, tomorrow we'll talk more." He tugged his black comforter over them so he could keep her warm.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was just a bit startled waking up to somebody I hardly know. I think I might go back to my dorm. I don't want the student body to start asking questions if I leave your dorm." She started to get up but was brought back down onto the mattress. Panic struck her once again. "Please, let me go. I need to leave and go back to my dorm." Tears released from her tired eyes.

"Are you afraid to be touched?" He asked as he ran his hands up and her arm.

She nodded her head.

"Strange? You didn't seem afraid when the hanyou demon touched you." With his clawed finger he wiped her tears away. "Why are you afraid of me touching you?"

"I don't know you that well. I'm sorry but I need to go back to my dorm." He stopped her once again just as her feet touched the floor. "Please?" She was panicking again. "Just let me go."

"You might walk in on something you don't want to," he came up and sat with his legs on both sides of her. "If it makes you feel better I can sleep on the floor."

She paused thinking. She wasn't sure what she wanted but she couldn't stop herself from crying. She buried her face in her hands.

He saw her shaking shoulders and tears and decided it would be better to give her space. Getting off of the bed he walked over to his closet to pull out a futon. Rin wiped her eyes and stared back at him. "I feel bad making you sleep on the floor."

"It's nothing," he turned around. "I'm sorry I scared you."

She approached him and took his hand in hers. "I've never spent the night with a man before. I'm," she hung her head. "You won't try anything?"

He shook his head. "Do you want me to sleep in bed with you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I feel like a wreck. Can you wake me up next time so I know where I am?"

"Of course, if you really want to go back to your dorm, I'll take you."

"I don't know. How do you know what they're doing?"

He pointed at his ears. "I try to ignore it but there are several very happy couples tonight. One of them my brother," he shook his shoulders, shuddering. He dared to hug her, "you're tired. Why don't you take medicine for these attacks?"

"I never saw a doctor. My parents wanted me to, but I never got around to it." She returned the embrace, "why does it feel so good to be in your arms?"

"It feels good holding you, come to bed," he led her back to his bed and pulled the cover over her shoulder. "Go to sleep."

She patted the bed next to her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Okay," he lifted the black quilt up and slid in bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head against his shoulder. "You're safe with me. You don't have to be scared."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Mmh?"

"Kiss me?" She ran her hand through his hair as he complied. It felt like an inferno, like pure heat and knowledge. She pulled back, "why does it feel like this?"

"Because you're meant to be mine," he stroked her chin, smiling, "I feel it too. It's very strong," he kissed her again holding her tighter, he ran his hand up her shoulder, touching her bare skin with his fingers. "Sleep," he muttered against her lips.

She nodded and moved her lips away from his, pressing her face back into his chest. He was right. There was a safety she hadn't felt in a long time against his chest. She hugged him tightly as he ran his fingers through her hair. She fell asleep to the sound of his heart-beating, his chest rising and falling leading her own breaths.

She felt the backside of his fingers against her cheek. Slowly opening up her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru golden eyes looking down at her. He was already dressed with his hair tied back in a braid. She set her hand over his.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he sat down on the bed next to her. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah," she rubbed her eyes. "Did you?"

He nodded quietly. "You're very cuddly in your sleep."

She chuckled, throwing an arm over her eyes, "so were you."

"Well, it's part of my nature. We sleep in groups as children and by the time we grow out of the need for someone to be in bed with us we are old enough to find our mates." He caressed her cheek. "You cried in your sleep last night."

"I did?" She rubbed her cheeks. "Sorry about last night. Are you sure you want someone who has anxiety?"

He shrugged and exhaled, "do you think that condition makes you unlovable?"

"So now you're saying you love me?"

"No, but you did warm my heart trusting me to sleep next to you last night. Thank you," he leaned over and kissed her mouth, satisfied when she returned the expression of affection. "Would you like to go for an early morning jog?"

She sat up and cuddled up into his side, allowing herself to wake up slowly. "What time is it?"

"A little after six. Do you want to go for a jog?" He asked as he reached over and passed her a cup of hot coffee.

She was shocked that he left her alone in his room just to go to the coffee shop. "When did you wake up?"

"Around five. Another fact about pure-blooded dog demons. We don't require that much sleep."

She groaned, rubbing her temples, "humans require more sleep." She stretched her feet. And sipped the latte, tasting the distinct flavor of pumpkin spice. "You're getting to know me too well when it comes to hot beverages. Did you just get back?" She only asked because the coffee was still pretty hot.

"Yes, just about five minutes ago. You're still not answering my question!" He leaned against her and nipped at her neck.

"Ow," she bat his face away, "what the hell was that?"

"A love bite. It's another sign of affection."

"Oh," she said coyly, "so you feel affection for me?"

"I have for a few weeks now," he tilted her chin with his hand and kissed her lips again. His tongue dipped lightly against her teeth. "You're very good at this," he smiled into the next kiss.

She chuckled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Okay…you're growing on me too. Truthfully, I kissed you at the coffee shop because I was attracted to you."

"I didn't resist because I wanted to feel your lips." They both laughed together at how ridiculous they had been for the last month. "You hide yourself behind someone who is so aggressive." He leaned around her and opened the drawer to his night stand and removed a piece of paper. "This spoke to my heart." He handed her the paper, unsure of what her reaction would be. The words had changed his view of her.

She pulled away from him and sighed frustrated, "Izayoi gave this to you?"

He nodded.

"Great," she plopped backwards on the bed embarrassed. There were things she had written, dreams of an explicit nature, nightmares, hopes and wishes. In her dreams the man she loved always supported her efforts in writing. She wouldn't want to be with someone who didn't. It was part of who she was.

"It's beautifully written. May I keep it?"

"I guess."

"You still didn't answer my question. Would you like to go for a run with me?"

"Umm...sure. I need to change though. It's going to be awkward to go in the clothes I have and I can't get back into those heels."

"Go change and I'll fly you back to your dorm. They're asleep, so you have nothing to worry about."

She set the cup on the nightstand and grabbed her dress from the floor. She threw his clothes into the corner of the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror again as she dressed. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her heart was fluttering. She opened the door and came out. His mouth fell open at the sight of her. "You really are a beautiful woman," he said as she exited. He pulled his phone out and turned on, You and Me by Lifehouse. "Dance with me?"

A smile parted her lips as she took his hand and was pulled against his chest. They swayed to the slow music. He held her around the hips, running his hands up and down her back. His lips came down on the side of her neck, resting against her skin. Goosebumps rippled her skin from his hot breath. She held him around the neck, allowing herself to relax in his embrace. Through the thin shirt she could feel his muscles. They were hard and defined. "So this kind of touch you like?"

"Yeah."

He pulled back as the song climaxed, his lips covered hers again. Something came over her in that moment, she gripped his shoulders as the kiss became more intense. He backed her into the wall kissing, under her chin, down her neck. She gripped the sides of his head. Her breathing picked up, heat building between them. Her hands pushed his head away when his breath hit her collar bone.

He rose to his full height, taking in her eyes that held the slightest tint of fear and turned the music off. "Ready?" He asked, breathing heavily. "We should probably go." It wasn't often women rejected his advances but he felt it best to get out of the room before he was no longer able to resist himself. She was a mystery to him, strong and beautiful yet so vulnerable at the same time.

"Yes," she said, slipping on her heels and grabbing her coffee.

He held out his hand for hers. She hesitated for just a second. She took a deep breath and placed her small hand in his. He slowly pulled her close into him, "hold your coffee tightly." With that said, he bolted out the door and flew till he reached her door.

"Thank you," she kindly said, handing over her coffee. Luckily her dress had pockets, where she left her dorm key. She took it out and unlocked the door. "I'll be out soon, just wait here." She quietly walked inside and shut the door leaving him in the hall. Turning on the light she found Koharu on her hands and knees with Kohaku behind her moaning, quietly. She never thought she would walk on her roommate still having sex with her boyfriend! "Oh my god! I'm so sorry." She jumped in the other direction. She wanted to kick his ass for not telling her that her roommate was still being intimate. "He lied to me and said they were asleep," she whispered to herself.

"Oh crap Rin!" Koharu flew out from beneath Kohaku grabbing the covers.

Kohaku grabbed a blanket to hide himself. "Shit!" he yelled.

She could hear them shuffling on the bed and jumping around as they dressed themselves. "Sorry about that Rin, we heard that you were with a mystery man and figured you'd be with him all night," Kohaku said. "You can turn around now."

She turned to see that they were both dressed in comfy clothes with super red cheeks. She still felt a bit awkward and had no idea what to say to them. But she did have a few choice words for demon boy outside the door, for allowing her to walk in on them. She was going to kick his ass.

"Did you enjoy spending all night with the mysterious man, or should I say..." Koharu wasn't going to finish.

"Umm...well I guess I can say yes." She still felt a bit awkward sleeping next to him. But she knew it was great to have some comfort. He was so warm and cuddly.

She walked over to her dresser and took off her heels and pulled out her clothes to jog in.

"Are you going to the dojo?" Kohaku asked with his hands in his pockets.

She still refused to look at them, "no, I'm going to go for a jog," she said going into the bathroom and shutting the door. She changed into long black jogging pants, a black sports bra, and a long sleeve hot pink top.

"Hey Rin, me and Kohaku are going to get some breakfast, I'll catch you later," Koharu called out from the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'll see you later." She re-fixed her hair into a high ponytail and brushed her teeth. "I'm going to kill him."

As she walked back out into the room she grabbed some black ankle socks and her hot pink jogging sneakers. After she had them both on and her dorm key in hand she walked back out to find him leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. "You're an ass. You knew they were still going at it and allowed me to walk in on them, why?" She folded her arms under her breasts and perked them up in front of him.

"Just to brighten up your morning," he jokingly said.

"You're obnoxious. Because of that, I demand that you spar with me after we jog."

He gave her such a creepy smirk, "you'll have to catch me first." He bolted for the stairs in a flash.

"No fair you jerk!" She bolted for the stairs running after him, nearly tripping down the steps and rushing out the back door. She knew exactly where he would run for. She made for the trail behind the school and ran through the moist muddy trail to make for the overlook where she usually did her calisthenics by herself. The area was mostly grassy with trees along the cliff and a wide berth before the path. "Okay, Fluffy show yourself," she called out, turning around in a circle searching for him. Looking around she didn't see him, but she knew he was close. When no response came, she said, "well I guess I'm just going to go to the dojo instead..." feeling his presence behind her, she did a backflip over him and tried to knock him off his feet but he outmaneuvered her, flying over her head.

"Fast move, but not fast enough." He came at her kicking his foot at her stomach. She dodged his attack. "You've come a long way for only being in my class a few weeks. I'm impressed."

"Well I do have a pretty awesome judo teacher I have to thank for helping me." She stood with her feet shoulder width and her hands at the ready, blocking her core. He ran for her again just as she did a front flip and kicked his feet from under him.

Before Sesshomaru could faceplant, he managed to do a front flip coming over her head, "your skills are outstanding, for a human." He swung around and tried to hit her with the back of his hand. She slapped the hand down. "I'm impressed, you're one of the best I've seen," he finally announced.

His words brought a smile to her face, "really?" She came to stand by him but held her guard knowing he could knock her off of her feet if she wasn't careful. He was a beast inside and she knew it, silent, poised and deadly.

"Yes, just how you're standing right now. I can tell you're ready for my next attack, which is now." He swung a hand towards her stomach just as she turned her body to the side to avoid his attack. "Clever move Rin, but not fast enough." His move was so fast that she didn't see till she was pinned to the ground. "Mmh, you still need to learn some more from hidden attacks." He hovered over her, his chest on top of hers, his mouth very close to hers. He could spend the entire day tasting her. His eyes traced the curve of her neck where the scar was just visible from the front. He wanted to remove the mark from her skin and put his down instead.

"You...just...caught me...off guard again." She was out of breath. She suddenly realized he was on top of her, holding her wrists down. Her heart raced of its own accord, fear rose slightly. She tried to tell herself she was safe with him, but her body wouldn't listen.

"Rin you need to relax your breathing and your heart." He lowered himself more. Her heart picked up more in speed. "Is there anything that can help with this issue?"

"Can you get off of me?" She choked the words out.

He realized he was laying on top of her and got to his feet, holding his hand out to her. She reached her hand out to him as he tugged her to a standing position and pulled her into his chest. He didn't know if holding her this close would calm her anxiety or make it worse. He rubbed her back soothingly. Her heart-rate descended again. He backed away taking in her face. She gazed up at him in adoration. Her lips were slightly parted and were not only calling to him but were also inviting him to kiss her. He wrapped one arm around her waist while he took his other hand and lifted her chin more. He lowered his lips until he felt the skin of her lips against his. They were still warm from the night before. She set her hands on his shoulders, gripping them firmly. He knew that it was okay to kiss her. In his mind he still couldn't comprehend why a human girl had to be his mate, but he told himself that he would give it a chance. Her scent was floating around him, intoxicating him.

Their mouths slightly parted for just a few seconds then collapsed back on each other. Heated tension built up between them. He slowly backed her up against the bark of a tree. He lifted her left thigh over his hip and pressed into her. A slight moan released from her lips which was making the lower part of himself happy. Their mouths parted enough for him to lick the roof of her mouth. Her scent was so overpowering he was concerned he would start drooling while they kissed.

She felt him pressing against her, hard and hungry. For a second, her heart skipped a beat but his lips against hers kept her grounded. She pushed her hips against him, wrapping her other leg around his torso. He held her in place with his other hand and dry-thrusted into her pelvis. She moaned again, holding onto his neck.

His hand dipped into the hem of her shirt. Fingers found skin to dance along. As he attempted to trace her bare skin with his hand she pulled back, "no!" She pushed him back, removing his hand.

"Do you want to stop?"

With her legs still wrapped around him and him supporting she shook her head.

"I'll keep my hands over your clothes then," he smiled, kissing her again. "This is going better than I thought it would," he pressed himself into the heat of her jogging pants. Through her very thin material he could feel fire and the slightest hint of moisture. With each thrust her legs tensed around him.

She felt a fire building between her legs. She had half a mind to reach down and touch herself as their lips kept lapping against each other but she was too enthralled by the serpentine tongue darting in and out of her mouth. When it whipped into her again, she caught it suckling the tip of his tongue, making him growl in pleasure.

As they were making out a slight rumble came from Sesshomaru's stomach. Hearing the sound caused Rin to laugh and break their kiss, "why didn't you say that you were hungry?"

"If you saw what I ate you would be disgusted," he informed her as he let her down, turning away so she wouldn't see the very large problem he had in his pants.

"What do you mean by disgusted?" She asked curiously, then flushed seeing that he was very aroused.

"Come and you'll see what I mean." He held out his hand as she placed her hand in his. Food would be a welcomed distraction to what he really wanted to do. They walked along the path to the city chatting about the weather and the trees as they did. She told him more about her stunt career and her favorite movies to work on, while he shared some of his earliest competitions he had been in as a child. He had lost a few when he was very young, but it had been years since he had a real contender and few humans could keep up with him.

They arrived at a burger joint very far into the city away from the public eye of the students from campus. "So is this a date in some way?" she had to ask. It was the first time he took her to a restaurant.

"More of an outing, this joint isn't a date worthy place," he announced. What kind of place would be a date for him? There were quite a few demons in the restaurant and not that many humans. "You're hungry, I'm hungry," he opened the door for her. "I'm enjoying spending time with you."

After they were seated at a two seater table by a sidewalk window, Rin picked up the menu to see what would appeal to her. He wasn't looking at his menu. "I'm guessing you already know what you're going to eat?"

"Yes, I hope you have a strong appetite. My stomach requires a different type of nourishment," he said arrogantly.

"I don't know if I should be surprised or scared," she laughed.

"I guess we'll find out which one it is."

Looking back at the menu Rin decided on the deluxe grilled chicken sandwich with everything on it, it came with fries and a side, but she was starving. They didn't eat breakfast before they left and it was nearly lunch time. Just as she set the menu down the waitress who was a dragon demon approached them. "Good day you two, my name is Mei. What can I start you off to drink?"

Sesshomaru gestured a hand at Rin to start. "Umm, I'll have a glass of water and I'm going to order the grilled chicken sandwich deluxe with everything on it please, fries, salad, soup and…can I have chicken in the salad?"

"Would you like the chicken cooked all the way?" The server asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Of course," Rin replied thinking of how gross it would be to eat food raw. "Don't want to take the chance at getting salmonella."

Sesshomaru had a large smirk on his face.

"And for you sir?" the server inquired.

"Water and I'll have the steak please, no fries with a salad."

"How would you like that done?"

"Extremely raw," he said with a shrewd grin. He wasn't sure where she planned on putting all that food.

Rin was in shock.

"Excellent choice, my favorite. So two glasses of water. A fully cooked grilled chicken deluxe sandwich with fries, chicken salad and soup and a kicking cow with salad coming right up."

Her mouth was hanging slightly down at what he just ordered. "Surprised by my appetite?"

"Why not just order the whole damn cow?"

"I would, but we would be here all day. I'm not in the mood to eat a whole damn cow. Let's just agree we'll both be disgusted with what we are eating," he said. "Where do you plan on putting all the food you just ordered?"

"In my stomach duh," she said, digging around in her pockets. "Crap…"

"What?"

"I forgot my wallet," she sat back against the chair. "You don't have to pay. I can run back to the school-"

He waved her off and held his hands out on the table. "I'll pay. My treat."

She smiled relieved. "So what else do I need to know about dating you. I get the feeling you like physical contact."

"We're very erotic creatures, with very big appetites in that regard. So yes, if we were to be mated, I would rely on you to help me with my needs."

Her cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red. "This is more intense than dating someone."

"I thought you wanted to fall in love with a demon?"

"I do…I did…I don't know," she picked up the water that was just delivered. "I'm so hungry. You forgot humans need breakfast."

"I'll note that for next time."

"You're being very compliant," she said tapping her fingers on the ice-water.

"I want you to be comfortable with me."

"Oh great now you feel bad for me," she went to stand. "This is why I hate people knowing about the anxiety."

He took her hand and massaged her palm, "for someone so brave you tend to run when things get uncomfortable"

"I don't like people feeling pity for me."

"It's not pity, it's concerning," he patted the table. "Stay with me."

"Fine," she slumped back down, "but only because I might pass out from hunger before reaching campus. Why does it bother you so much?"

"I've seen it before, over my years instructing Judo."

"How many years is that?"

"Quite a few," he said. "I taught before I came here. I've been certified since I became of age."

She only exhaled as the food came. Whatever she felt about him eating a steak that was warm but completely uncooked paled in comparison into what he felt watching her shovel food in her face. Somehow she managed to plow through the salad in five minutes, the soup after that then started taking giant bites out of the sandwich. "Are you going to be able to walk when you are finished?"

"Yeah," she said between bites of french fries. "You don't like these?"

He shook his head. "I don't eat potatoes."

She smiled mischievously, "try one," she held one up to his lips.

"If I do, what do I get out of this experiment. Your radiating humor. Do you intend to have a joke at my expense?"

"Mmh…I agree to date you for a month without dumping your sorry ass if we get into a fight."

"Tempting," he held the fry up. "But we need to seal this deal in some way."

"How about a kiss?" She smiled leaning over their plates of food, but having to slide her knees on the seat of the booth. She cupped his chin and tugged his mouth to hers. He tasted lightly of the raw meat he had just eaten. Her tongue flicked over his fangs, something she had wanted to do but was unsure if they had built enough rapport to manage that. His hand slid up her neck massaging the base of her head. She pulled back, "wow. Now your turn."

He paled lightly, his mouth turning down. He put the fry in his mouth and chewed it slowly, "you like these?" He put the rest of it back on her plate. "I'll let you finish that."

They spent the rest of the lunch enjoying simple conversation and sharing more about themselves. He mostly listened to her talk while she asked him questions to get him talking. Occasionally his feet slid out from under the table and ran up the table against her ankles. She did the same and before they knew it, they were in a fierce footsie war that had her giggling so hard she nearly choked on her water.

As they walked down the streets of the city Rin pointed at a large building, "is that a bookstore?" It had a high ceiling with old carvings and architecture.

He nodded. "Would you like to see it? They have an impressive history section."

"What about fantasy?"

He scoffed at her, "is that why you want to write a story about a human and demon romance?"

She nodded running for the store with him trailing behind her. She ran inside and started exploring.

"I'm going to the history section. It's on the eighth floor," he rose into the air over her head. The stairs ran a circle around the inside of the building.

"Suit yourself," she stuck her tongue out at him as he left her. She found the fantasy section on the second floor and found a book she wanted to look at. Once again she cursed forgetting her money. She took it with her to find him, hoping the store owner could hold it for while she got her money. It was part of a set of eight books but she wanted to see if she liked it first before investing in the entire series.

She found him on a loveseat deeply engrossed in a book called, "Spider Hanyous". "Interesting choice," she said as she approached him.

He simply patted the spot next to him, inviting her to sit next to him. She sat down near his side so she could lean on him. She read with her back to his shoulder and her feet hung over the side of the loveseat. Before she knew it the cold air of the shop had her shivering. Her jogging clothes were made of thin, breathable material. Wordlessly she was wrapped into something fluffy and white. It was insatiably warm. The heat made her eyes droopy. She hadn't slept enough the night before. Between that and spending the morning sparring she was exhausted. Her eyes hooded over in seconds.

His concentration was broken by the book she had brought to read dropping on the floor next to them. He leaned over to pick it up for her, when he felt her limp against his side. He laughed internally, picking the book up and setting it on the coffee table. He made a mental note of the title and carefully leaned back, adjusting his body to hold her more closely. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her neck while she slept. "Mmmh," she rolled against him.

It was only then he saw the big black circles around her eyes. He touched them, running his thumb underneath her eyes. "Such weak creatures," he said to himself as she slept. He wondered if she would awaken frightened. Her heartbeat was relaxed and she slept so soundly against him. The store would close in two hours. He decided to stay while she rested and continue his reading. He had suspicions about Naraku. There was no such thing as a hanyou-spider demon. Spider-demons didn't reproduce with humans.

As evening rolled around and the store owner began to clean up, he rubbed her cheek to wake her, "Rin?"

"Mmh?" she pushed herself off him and stretched taking in her surroundings. "Sorry, I must have been tired."

"You don't have to apologize," he kissed her tenderly as she woke up.

"How long was I sleeping for?"

"Over an hour. The store is closing, we should go."

"What time is it?" Her hair was disheveled. She wiped random drools from her chin.

"Five," he said, helping her to her feet.

"Oh no. I need to go back to my dorm! I have a paper due in the morning for history!" She grabbed his hand and bolted down the stairs running circles and jumping steps to miss a few. He followed after her, keeping her pace.

As they approached the college he reached out his hand to her, "there are too many people." He pulled her into a secluded pavilion and pressed his lips to hers.

"Thanks for today," she pulled back, then pressed her lips against his again. "I had a lot of fun."

"So did I," he said quietly, taking a step back. "You mean what you said about the month?"

"Yes," she said laughing. "I…I really liked spending time with you today. I'd like to be able to again."

He took out his phone and asked her, "I could get it from the office. May I have your number?"

She punched her number in. "Could…" she pursed her lips, "um if I wanted could I spend the night again sometime?"

"Whenever you want," he answered her and left the pavilion for his own dorm.

She slid down the wall onto her butt holding her heart. Not out of panic but out of excitement. I think I'm in love.


	12. Chapter 11: Calm Panic

Chapter 11: Calm Panic

It was Monday morning when Rin woke up with a smile on her face. Her heart was still fluttering after the fun day she had with Sesshomaru the day before. She wished she could be waking up in his arms instead of in her own bed. She wanted to be all cozy up against his broad chest and under his black covers. She groaned lightly not wanting to wake up.

"Me too," Koharu said rolling over in her bed. "Sorry you walked in on that. If my parents come to visit, don't tell them me and Kohaku are having sex okay?"

Rin covered her mouth laughing, "my lips are sealed."

"Did you two have sex yet?" Koharu asked excitedly as she pushed herself upright.

"No! I barely know him! Why would I have sex with him?"

"He's hot," Koharu said giggling. "If I wasn't with Kohaku I would tap that. Word on campus is that he would bed anyone. Anyone demon that is. You're really his mate?"

"Does everyone know?"

Koharu shrugged, "pretty much. You have to get used to life on this campus word travels fast and a lot of the time demons come here and find their mates, they don't want other people moving in on their territory."

"We're supposed to be discreet."

"Inuyasha only told the group and that we should all keep it quiet. I'm sure the staff knows though or else he would get in trouble for dating you." She started getting ready for the day.

As Rin laid in her bed a knock came at the door. Grabbing her phone from the nightstand, she checked the time. It was six in the morning. Getting up from her bed she went to open the door to find no one there. She was going to close the door when the shade of pink on the floor caught her attention. Looking down she found a single pink rose and the book she had been reading in the store the day before. She picked them both up and sniffed the delicate flower. After shutting the door and sitting down on her bed she opened the book. Inside the cover there was a piece of paper with elegant writing on it.

Rin,

Meet me at the coffee shop at six-thirty. I'll be waiting for you to have a quick breakfast before classes start.

Sesshomaru

She grabbed her phone off the nightstand again and checked the time, it was six-ten. She set the gifts from Sesshomaru on the bed and dashed for the closet and pulled out a long pair of jeans, and a long sleeve shirt. She combed her hair out then tied it up in a ponytail.

"Where are you going?" Koharu asked her.

"He's waiting for me," her heart was fluttering again. She grabbed her bag, keys, and dashed out the door.

"Have fun!" Koharu called after her.

She arrived five minutes early to the coffee shop. Walking inside she found him waiting at a two seater table in the very back. She noticed two coffees were already on the table along with breakfast pastries. As she walked over to him she could pick up the smell of pumpkin again from the cup. She knew she was going to have to tell him that she liked different kinds of coffee other than pumpkin spice.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru said as he got up to greet her. He was dressed in plain black jogging pants and a black tank-top. His hair was tied back in a ponytail behind his back, accentuating the stripes on his cheeks.

"Good morning," she said as she kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. "Thank you for the flower and book. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," she said, taking a sip of the hot drink. "I should let you know I do enjoy other flavors of coffee. Remind me to write them down."

"I'll make a note of that. Let's take a seat. We have a bit of time before class," he motioned for her to sit.

She did as he said and took a seat across from him. Before she responded she grabbed one of the many pastries and took a bite. The sweet taste of apples and cinnamon was still warm and soft. It brought back memories of her mother's apple pies at thanksgiving. She closed her eyes thinking of her mother and brothers.

"Is your pastry good?" Sesshomaru asked confused. She almost seemed sad for a minute. He picked up his own food that was more raw and still kicking.

"It is," she said quietly. "My mom, my birth mom, she...used to make apple-pie from scratch for us. Before," she trailed off. "Well before she died."

"I had heard that your family died in a car accident," he said reaching out to hold her hands. A small measure of comfort, "I'm sorry."

"It was years ago," she said with a soft sigh as she rubbed the scar on her neck. "Sometimes I can still feel the flames against my neck."

"How did you survive?" He said, already knowing how she did but wondering how much she remembered.

"I don't really remember," she shook her head. "I…I know that something hit the car and then we rolled and my parents died on impact, my brothers died later that night. I woke up alone with a social worker. She told me my parents were dead and asked if I had family. My family, we're from Japan. Years before my dad had gotten work in Florida so we moved. We spoke mostly Japanese at home, I think that's why I learned it so easily. Then I was in a few different foster homes, not many. I got lucky. Carlotta, mom, my adopted mom, she was already famous by then and she met me while visiting a friend that was a foster mother. She fell in love with me and that's that."

"I wondered if you were of Japanese descent. You have the look around the eyes," the back of his finger traced her eyes. "Is that what causes the panic?"

"You know this relationship isn't going to work if you're determined to fix me," she lifted the pastry again. "This is really good," she pulled his mouth to hers over the table. "Thank you," she pecked his lips again. "I see your food is still kicking," Rin announced. He had a bowl of something that literally looked like it was swimming. Every few minutes he pulled something wriggling out from the red water and ate it. "Is there anything in particular you want to talk about?"

"Just to get to know you more. If you weren't studying to be a writer, what other career would you choose?"

"Let's see, maybe acting. But writing has always been my passion. You said that your career choice is business. Do you want to be a dojo owner?"

His face changed lightly, so briefly she almost missed it, like he wanted to correct her then didn't. "Yes that's my plan. Being that you are my mate, we'll run it together," he said with a smirk.

"I'm guessing you're going to have me demonstrate my moves to our future students?" she asked sarcastically, but touched that he would want her by his side.

"Yes, unless you become pregnant then you'll have to sit out and watch the class."

"Pregnant?" She choked on her coffee. "So you want kids?"

"Eventually, yes I do want kids. What about you?" He wondered, part of finding one's mate was satiating the inner-craving to reproduce. Human reproductive cycles were different from demons. Demons went into a period of heat. He wondered when she would cycle, which made him wonder if she was fertile now. Was she on birth control? Which led to more sensuous thoughts that he needed to stop himself from thinking.

"Sometime in the future, yes. I'm eighteen. I don't want kids now though."

"I assume you would want to finish school first?"

"Yeah and see the world. I mean, I travelled a lot with my parents, but I'd like to go to other places too. Do you want a lot of kids?"

"How many would you give me?" he asked with a hint of humor in his eyes.

"Um…I…don't know? Am…am I supposed to know?"

He picked at his own breakfast and shook his head.

"Is there anything else you like to do in your spare time?" She needed to change the subject fast. It was too early to talk about kids. They were just getting to know each other!

"I usually enjoy spending time going on walks along the path behind the school, what about you? What are some things you did back home that weren't related to writing and being a stunt performer?"

She had to think about it, there were many things she enjoyed doing. "I enjoy yoga by the pool, then I practice my gainer falls right afterward. But when I don't do either of them, I go surfing." All the kids back home always thought she was an indoor nerd. But she enjoyed being outside and doing fun things.

"Gainer fall? I'd like to see that some time," Sesshomaru announced.

"Well we would have to find a place with a pool first."

"The school has one. It's inside the gymnasium just on the other end."

"Maybe I'll show you on a weekend if I'm not busy with homework," she said. It had been a while since she did any type of gainer of fall. The last time was two years ago when she was in China. Her hands started to shake, no she didn't want to remember that trip. She cleared her thoughts trying not to remember that trip.

"Do you have a lot of homework? Are you okay?" He took her hand and massaged her palm.

"I'm fine," she lied through her teeth. "I need to go to class. Thanks, for breakfast," she stood up finishing her pastry.

He followed her packing up the leftovers and walking next to her. "Join me for lunch?"

"Where?" She grinned like a schoolgirl.

"I'll meet you outside the dojo at twelve thirty," he said as he held her hand.

"Thanks Sess," she said quietly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Sesshomaru," he corrected her. "I don't like nicknames."

"So you won't have a pet name for me?" She pulled him behind a building just before they got back on campus. Their mouths met in a fury of passion as his hands pawed up her waist. She held him around the shoulders, biting down on his bottom lip, earning her a pleasured growl.

He pulled back panting, "if I did," he caressed the side of her face, "it would be something worth your beauty." He nuzzled her nose then pressed his mouth into hers again. "I'll see you for lunch."

Days passed and somehow it had become their custom to meet for breakfast before he had to start teaching Judo. They shared details about their lives and talked about their relationship until they both had to leave and then they would meet again for lunch. When her classes ended around three she returned to her dorms to work on her homework, only for him to drag her back out for dinner. She often wondered on a student's salary how he afforded to take her out to eat for all their meals but he showed her different restaurants in the city and learned her favorite foods. She learned his diet was very simple, raw meat, blood and often still swimming sea-food. A few times they sparred together after class.

Toga called his son into the office along with Inuyasha on Thursday, five days after they had been dating. "Sesshomaru," he shut the door behind his son. "How's it going?"

"Fine," he said sitting down, knowing exactly what his father was talking about. "Why did you ask me to come?"

"We need to talk," Toga sat down again with both his sons. "Have you found anything?"

"You ask that every week," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "It's the same answer as it was last week and no I'm not getting distracted because I am engaged in a relationship. You should be asking dick-head over there if he's gotten distracted. I heard you deflower your girlfriend the other night Inuyasha, I'm sure you were fucking her in all the right places."

"Inuyasha?!" Toga turned on him.

"We used protection and she's on birth control! Please he'll be deflowering Rin any day now!" Inuyasha squirmed in his chair. "I haven't found anything either. Are you sure the tip you received was credible dad? I'm lying through my teeth to Kagome," he said. "What happens when Rin finds out the truth?"

"She'll accept it," Sesshomaru said blandly.

"You're an idiot," Inuyasha glared.

"He's dirty," Toga said firmly, "and yes it came from a credible source, that's why you two are here. He's going to slip up and leave us a trail to follow and it starts with his son."

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked standing.

"No, you two can leave," he said, opening the door.

"Did you finish going through the bank statements?" Sesshomaru asked his brother as he walked out of the office.

"Yep nothing, did you listen to the wiretaps?"

He snorted. "Infidelity isn't a crime."

"Dammit," Inuyasha cursed. "Well…let's just hope we get what we're looking for soon."

The day had been long. It was a Friday, she woke up early at six in the morning to eat breakfast at the coffee shop with Sesshomaru. It has been six days since the Masquerade. She finished the book he bought her staying up late into the night, not getting enough sleep and then being entirely too tired. Her classes were intense and she had to translate a short story into Japanese and had missed points for not formatting the Japanese correctly. Izayoi allowed her to try again which meant she spent lunch in the library and didn't eat before Judo.

They may have been dating but he showed no mercy. They started with the regular stretching then they did suicide runs for forty minutes back and forth the long dojo until half the students were on their face but because she had missed lunch on the second to last lap, she tripped over Roku and Dai who had fallen down and landed on her still sore wrist. He kept his distance because they weren't allowed to show public displays of affection and she pulled herself off the floor, gripping her wrist. "He wants to know if you're okay?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah," she shook the pain out. "I just landed on my wrist that I used on Takahiro."

"He's back you know. They had to do surgery on his nose," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "He came back this morning for classes. Try to steer clear of that guy. He's bad news."

"Thanks," she groaned holding her wrist.

"Rin and Koga!" Sesshomaru announced as everyone came to the line.

"This is straight sparring. Three points," he stood in the center of the students. He held his hand out at the ready, "ready, set, fight!"

For a moment black spots passed in Rin's vision. "Do you need a bed Miss Campbell?" Sesshomaru taunted her.

"No Sensei," she rolled her eyes at him, wishing she could flip him off.

Koga came at her with a raised foot. She dodged it easily, because he used that attack on everyone. She had already beat the crap out of all the humans in the class, leaving only youkai and hanyous as fair competition. She was one of the only girls. She whirled around and was about to elbow Koga in the back, when the world didn't stop spinning and she ended up on all fours dry heaving. "You okay?" Koga asked her.

She coughed one last time and forced herself off the ground only to come face to face with an extremely pissed off sensei. He held her by the elbow, "go to my office."

"I'm fine," she said firmly.

"I said my office now," he pushed her across the dojo by her arm and sat her down in front of his desk, shutting the door behind them. "You weren't at lunch."

"I messed up in Izayoi's class," she leaned back against the chair. "I had to rewrite a paper. I didn't format it right for Japanese. She said I had until the end of the day to finish it."

"So you come to my class unprepared?" He leaned over the side of his desk and opened the minifridge near his chair. He took out some orange juice, an energy bar and an apple for her. "Eat and then go back to your dorm. You're dismissed for the remainder of class."

"I don't need a break!" her voice rose as she drank the orange juice. The sugar alone made her head feel clearer than it did before and her fingers stopped shaking.

The door slammed shut behind her. She groaned flopping on top of the desk staring at the energy bar and the apple. Knowing his appetite she wondered why the hell he had it in there. She ate the food mechanically, taking out her homework for Izayoi. She had written a short story about a girl who went missing the woods and was found by a demon who took pity on her. She returned the girl to her parents and gave her a secret pendant that would one day save her life. She used MLA format and missed half the words. Rin could speak Japanese and write decently well but she underestimated how much she would need for this class. She finished the apple just as she heard the class dismissed on the other side of the door.

She was so engrossed in her work she didn't notice the door opening until a tray of food was flopped in front of her face making her jolt so hard she nearly flipped backwards in the chair. "Oh my god! You could warn me before you do that!"

"I told you to go back to your dorm," he folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm not a dog Sesshomaru. You can't just give me commands." She stared at the tray of food. There was a chicken salad, stir fry and a pastry. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, eat and then leave."

"You're a jerk, you know that!" she said standing up. "You eat it." She attempted to brush past him only to get caught by her arm and shoved back into the chair. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The door was shut again with him blocking it, "you did not have the slightest bit of decency to at least text me, that you weren't coming for lunch and after that you tell me you spent the entire time slaving in the library when you could have asked for my help!"

"I don't want your help! I can do the assignment myself! I'm sorry I didn't text. I was in a hurry and I'm still not done with it."

"And here I thought you were a scholar," he laughed openly. "Did you think you could come to a foreign school not fully understanding the language? Or the customs?"

"I'm not putting up with this from you," she grabbed his arm and tried to yank him out of the way. She tugged and pulled only for him to roll his eyes. "Move."

"We aren't finished talking and I told you to eat."

"And I told you I'm not a dog. But you are fluffy," she tried to ruffle his hair only to have her arm pinned to her side. "Ow."

"Let me make something incredibly clear, Rin. I am not your lap-dog and I may have allowed you to toy with my head before I agreed to this relationship. You do not want to see me angry by any stretch of the imagination. I have been gentle on you but make no mistake, if I wanted to taste your blood, it would be spilled before you saw it coming and you will show me respect both in our relationship and in my dojo do you understand?"

Her arm was twisted behind her back making her wince in pain. Her eyes watered from the pressure he was putting on her until she understood he wanted her to sit down in front of the food. "Let go of my arm."

"Why? Will you have a panic attack if I don't? Such a convenient trick," he let her go, making her plop into the chair. "Now eat."

"This isn't going to work between us," she rubbed her arm.

"Yet sadly you agreed not to dump my 'sorry ass'. That is what you called it."

"My first mistake. I have to turn my paper in and you're going to make me lose points."

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yet you missed lunch and nearly passed out in my class!"

"You're being an ass!"

"And you're being an immature brat!"

"Maybe that's because I'm eighteen you idiot!" She picked up the juice and threw it at his face.

It missed hitting the wall as he ducked to the side. "Fine, if you want to leave, leave," he opened the door.

"I'm not eating dinner with you either," she threw the tray of food on the ground and stormed out of the dojo. "Stupid jerk," she muttered under her breath and started jogging for the English building. She had barely been able to correct the margins and the format and hoped she had found the correct words to fix the problem. As she jogged, tears formed in her eyes.

She found herself out of breath when she finally got to Izayoi's class. She sat serenely behind her desk grading papers. "Oh Rin! Come in dear," she waved her hand over. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you today. I can't be shown making exceptions just because you are dating my step-son."

"It's okay," her voice broke unintentionally as she entered the room.

"Oh Rin, what's wrong?" She ran from her desk and tackled Rin in a warm embrace. "Did he do something stupid?"

"Nothing," she coughed. "We just got into a fight and he was…."

"A jerk?"

"Yeah," she rubbed her nose hugging the dark haired woman back.

"He is a jerk," she pushed Rin back gently. "It's part of their nature," she giggled lightly. "Let me tell you, when Toga and I first started dating we fought all the time. Then I figured something out I wish someone would have told me. They have very sensitive egos. Dog-demons are very affectionate creatures by nature, fiercely loyal and extremely jealous. They live to care for their mates but they also crave approval, respect and above all adoration. You're in for a doozy of a relationship with him, my dear. It won't be like dating, you're already deciding on a life-long commitment that you can back out of at will and he can't. He can't stop feeling what he does for you even if he tries. It's hardwired, nothing therapy or psychology can fix. You just have to teach him how to speak to you in a way that makes you comfortable and you have to be careful of his feelings."

"Like he has feelings," she wiped her eyes as the hug broke.

"He does. His mother passed a while back and it was very hard on him. He isolated himself from the family and we didn't see him for quite a long time until he came to teach here. Before that I once tried to give him advice about the way he treats people, he didn't speak to me for five years. I found out I hurt his feelings from his father. He didn't say that to me, he said it to Toga! Can you believe it? Give it a chance. Even if you dated a human you would have these issues. It takes years to learn how to live together."

Rin could only nod her head. "I have the paper."

"Okay. Were you able to complete the assignment?"

"I don't know," she said quietly shifting her bag off her shoulder and pulling out the paper. "I probably could have used more time."

"How about I give you until tomorrow afternoon?"

"Are you sure?"

"Ask him for help. He's a beautiful writer," she nudged Rin's shoulder. "He doesn't write stories or poetry. He writes history. It's his favorite subject."

"I don't want to talk to him," she said defensively.

"Either way, take an extra day. Get some rest and turn it in tomorrow. I won't be so gracious next time. Make sure you learn how to format it properly and better use of Japanese nouns and proper verb tenses okay?"

"Thanks Izayoi," she waved as she left.

She made it outside of the building only to find herself faced with the last person she wanted to see. She purposely avoided his gaze only for him to start following at her heels. "Freshman," Takahiro taunted her. "I heard you lost to Koga? I guess you aren't as tough as you thought you were."

She ignored him and tried to focus on the cool fall breeze and the changing leaves that were blowing around her.

"Oi!" He yelled, still trailing behind her. "So you aren't talking to me now?"

She started walking faster for her dorm, wishing that she could turn around and pummel him again. She was warned later that if it happened again she could be expelled. There was no point goading him on. "Hey!" He reached out and grabbed the back of her backpack. It yanked her to a stop. "I'm talking to you!"

She raised her fist up gripping his shoulder with her other hand. "Touch me and you'll need a second surgery!"

"But you're such a pretty thing," he laughed cupping her chin, running his thumb along her jawbone.

Pretty thing…pretty thing…breathing suddenly became very difficult. Pretty thing, hands, tears, burning. A voice flashed through her head. She kicked Takahiro's shin, sending him howling on the ground and fled to her dorm room to catch her breath. She made it up the stairs and behind her door dropping to her knees as soon as it was shut. She threw her bag off and told herself, calm down, just calm down. She walked over to her bed and flopped face down on her stomach trying to force her heart to stop beating so quickly. Calm down, she told herself, just calm down.

Her eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to get her emotions in check. Her brain became fuzzy. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned on her side to pretend like she was sleeping. Rin yanked the cover over her shoulder just as Koharu came through the door. Rin could hear a mew then heard something skitting around the room. She kept her eyes shut, trying to ignore the racing of her heart. She peeked at her phone through the covers as Koharu sat down by her desk to do her school-work. He hadn't even called or texted. As the pain in her chest tightened, darkness covered her eyes and she let sleep take her.

She felt weak and tired when she woke. She flipped her phone open, the light made her wince. It was well into the middle of the night. He hadn't called or texted, which was so unlike the last week of their relationship. Her lip trembled as the tears came again and then her heart started racing again. Damn Takahiro, she bit her lip to try to ground herself. She rubbed her puffy eyes to hear another meow from the middle of the room. She glanced over to see a two-tailed cat sleeping by the window. She wiped her eyes, standing up and started pacing. Her chest was squeezing, it ached, fear coursed through her veins. She tried to remember the things that would calm her.

She put her Beats on and turned on some of her relaxing music. She made it through two songs, with her heart still racing before she tried calling him. It went straight to voicemail twice. She sent him a text, are you awake? Can I come over? Two more songs and he hadn't answered. It was one in the morning. Somehow, he had a soothing effect on her and she was desperate to be in someone's arms, even if they had gotten into a fight. A few times back in the states she would crawl into bed with her parents or wake her mother up. She slid her shoes on, picked up her backpack because she still had to finish the paper and headed for his dorm.

Sesshomaru jogged next to Inuyasha as they made their way back to the dorms. Inuyasha's was first on the way. He stopped his brother by the arm, "are all human females irrational?"

"You got into a fight didn't you?" The younger brother laughed.

"If you want to call it that," he sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose. He could smell her and salt heading in the direction of his dorm. She was terrified.

"Just wait until she has a period," Inuyasha slapped his shoulder.

He didn't answer. He waved his brother off and left for his dorm. Cherry Blossoms and salt did not mix well together. The closer he came to his dorm, the more overpowering the scent became. She had blown off his invitation to take her to a nice restaurant and threw the food he had purchased for her on the floor. He was livid, but it melted into nothing when he made it up several flights of stairs to his room and found her against the side of his door sobbing. Even from the stairs he could hear her heart pounding. She was having another panic attack and there was something flattering that she had come to him. "Rin?" He said as he knelt down next to her. He knew better than to try to touch her in the middle of one after that first night. "What's wrong?"

"It won't stop," she cried into her knees. "It won't stop. I'm so scared." She rocked back and forth.

"Scared of what?"

She shook her head. "It won't stop. It hurts."

He exhaled heavily, "can I help you inside?" He put his key in the lock and pushed the door open. He knelt down and helped her off the floor and into his room. She grasped his arms as they made it inside. He led her to the bed by the elbows, taking her backpack in the process. She shook in his arms, "are you cold?"

"No," her teeth chattered and her lips shivered, "I get ch…ch…chills when it…doesn't…st…st…stop," she immediately fell onto her side into his bed covering her eyes. Curling into herself. "It hurts," she hugged herself. "My chest," she coughed. "I can't breathe."

"Okay," he slid into the bed behind her and pulled her into his chest. He wrapped one arm over her shoulder and let the other be a pillow for her. He stroked the hair from her ears, across her head, raising the hair on her skin. "Breathe, like we did last time? In," he breathed in, leading her, "and out." He rubbed her shoulder, "in, good and out." He let his mokomoko become visible and covered her trembling body in it. She looked like a frightened child in his arms, "in," he whispered next to her ear, "and out." Her heartbeat slowed and her tears were reduced to hiccups and soft sniffles. "What happened? What triggered this?"

She snorted. "I'm hungry."

"That can't be all of it," he caressed the underside of her eyes with his thumbs.

She wiped her eyes and turned over to wrap her arms around his waist, "my sensei was a jerk today."

"Really?" he smiled into the kiss he gave her, "shh…" he could hear her heart starting to pick up again. "Maybe your sensei was worried his prize human pupil came to class on an empty stomach and nearly passed out."

"He could have just said that instead of yelling at me."

"I told you we have to be discreet. I can't show you favor," he combed his fingers through her hair. It was greasy and slightly tangled. "You need a bath."

"Thanks," she whimpered, clearly unhappy with his bathing comment.

"You're saying this is my fault?" His words from earlier hit him squarely in the gut. If he had known, he would have spoken more kindly to her.

"I don't know," she wiped her nose again. "Then I got into a fight with my boyfriend."

"Perhaps he was also worried that his girlfriend wasn't taking care of herself and didn't come to him for help with her paper."

"You called me an immature brat," she broke into another round of sobs, she clung to the front of his shirt, burying her nose into his chest, soaking the front of his clothing.

"I believe you called me an ass and a stupid jerk and an idiot," he let his lips press against her forehead. "It's okay," he nuzzled her nose.

"I'm sorry," she muttered against his chest.

"So am I," he said lightly next to her ear. "Did you miss dinner?"

"I fell asleep after I got back to my dorm and…" pretty thing, pretty thing. She didn't want to tell him that Takahiro had bothered her. "yeah. I missed dinner."

"Shall I take you somewhere?"

She shook her head. "I feel gross."

"What do you want?" He opened an app on his phone, holding it over her head. "Meat? Something American?"

He felt her giggle against his throat, "milkshake? Maybe some stir fry? A salad."

"The entire restaurant?"

She poked his stomach, making him flinch. "You don't have to tease. I barely ate today."

"Does that trigger you?" He searched to find a restaurant that was still open. There were two that were twenty-four seven in the city near the college. He started ordering her food, "anything else?"

"That should be enough," she yawned and kissed the underside of his chin. "I think it does. That and I didn't sleep enough last night." And being accosted by that idiot Takahiro did a number on her. If she had it her way she would do more than break his nose. "I wasn't always like this," she said as an afterthought.

He set the phone down and turned back into her. "You're dinner will be here in thirty minutes. When did the anxiety start?"

"A few years ago," she said quietly, turning away from him.

Her distance filled him with concern. "What happened?" Perhaps she would finally divulge what had started it.

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

Even he noticed the change in her voice, how her eyes became dead when she said it. He would push later. He nodded, quietly stroking her unkempt hair. "Would you like a bath?"

"You have a bath?"

"The graduate rooms get baths instead of showers like in your room."

"I didn't bring clean clothes."

He sat up, "you can wear mine." He rose off the bed and pulled out a pair of pants for her and a T-shirt. She hadn't moved from where he had left her. Her eyes were still bleak. "Do you need help?"

"I'm not taking my clothes off in front of you!"

"You know you'll have to eventually for me to mark you," he set the clothes down next to her and sat on the bed. He caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. "Come on," he took her hand. "Into the bath. How do you like the water?"

"I'm not taking my clothes off for you," she curled tighter into herself, hands crossed over her chest.

He only chuckled, taking in her form on his bed. She was curled over on herself, dressed in the same judo-attire she had worn earlier and a jacket. "You need a bath. I have a sensitive nose. Come to the bathroom. You don't have to undress in front of me. How do you like your water?"

"Hot," she puffed, taking his hand.

He led her to the bathroom, massaging her hand as he did. He sat on the ledge and turned the water on. He waited for it to start steaming then added cold water before plugging the tub. He pulled down his soaps, shampoos and conditioners for her.

"Don't look?" she said, keeping her back to him.

He stared at the white tiles on the wall. "I take it you've never had sex before?" He could hear clothing falling to the floor. Then a splash of water. "Should I leave?"

"Stay with me? I," the tears started again. "You feel like home. Please?"

His heart warmed in that moment. He turned around to see her long hair hanging over her pale white back and her knees covering her chest. He sat down on the floor of the bathroom and started cupping water in his hand and pouring it over her back. She sighed at his touch. "You don't have to cry Rin." He ran his hand under the thick strands of hair, down her soft skin, his breath catching as he did.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It warms my heart that you came to me for comfort. Can I wash your hair?" He picked up his shampoo and put some in his hand.

"Is this another dog-demon thing?" Her head rested sideways on her lap. He didn't speak. "I guess. The last time someone washed my hair was at the salon in America, mmmh," she leaned into his hands.

He lathered her hair, massaging her temples, running his claws through the strands. "Lean back." She was hiding most of her body from him. He let it go for now, despite his desire to see more. It was enough to make him hard. He tilted her head back while she covered herself with her hands and put the wash cloth between her legs. Her body was divine and he was all too aware how long it had been since he had a good fuck. God he wanted her. He cradled her head until she was in the water and rinsed hair out. He brought her back up to a sitting position and lathered the conditioner into her hair.

"Thank you," her palms covered his hands. "It means a lot to me."

Pride blossomed in his chest that he was finally able to do something right for her. He kissed her cheek, which quickly turned into a more heated kiss as her mouth turned to meet his. He held her chin in one hand, and let his other fall along her shoulder. Her skin was smooth and wet, warmed from the bath. She tasted like the cherry blossoms he dreamt of and the bath water and there was something erotic about the way his tongue slid along her soaking skin. He yearned to touch lower, to dip below the collar bone and suckle her pink nipples he had caught glimpses of, but, instead he explored the curves of her neck with his mouth, careful that his fangs didn't do more than nip at the delicate skin. His mouth fell along her shoulder. She held his cheeks in her hands. His left hand fell into the water, holding her side. It ran up the skin until she stopped it just as her breast began to round. "No. Please…I-"

He nodded, removing it from just near her breast, raising it up to her chin. His phone began ringing. "That's probably you're food." He left to get it from the runner at the bottom of the steps and took his time going back up. If he didn't, he would have jumped her. They had only been together for six days but the yearning was there. Between his work and school schedule he had spent as much time with her as he could manage.

When he came back to his room, he rapped lightly on the door, so she knew he was coming back in and found her sitting on the bed with her hair wrapped in a towel, dressed in his clothes. He passed her the bag and sat down next to her. "So now we know, hunger and exhaustion lead to panic and I calm you?"

She opened it, taking the milkshake from his hand, "yeah. This is yummy," she said sipping from the straw. "You said I could spend the night again." She leaned against him.

"As often as you want," he wrapped an arm around her. "Shall I dry your hair?"

"No. I like sleeping with it wet," she dug into the stir fry. "This is really good. Thank you, for taking care of me."

"You're welcome," he pressed his lips to her cheek. "To answer your question from earlier, I have been told we like taking care of our mates. I feel an incessant need to make sure your needs are cared for."

"I tried calling. You didn't answer me."

"My phone was off."

"Where were you? It's the middle of the night," she yawned while taking a bite of salad.

"In a meeting. Some of the demon instructors on campus don't sleep often. I'll make sure your calls come through next time."

She set the food down, mostly eaten and climbed back into the covers. "I'm tired." Even though she had slept for nearly ten hours, it felt like nothing.

He turned the lights off in the room and climbed into bed next to his tired and wrung out lover. "I'll let you sleep in the morning," he grinned as she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her feet around his legs for warmth. "Rin?" Her head rested in the crook of his shoulder.

"Mhh?" Her eyes were already closed and she had thrown the towel on the floor. Another thing he would worry about in the morning. He hated dirty clothes on the floor, but for tonight he would make an exception.

"One day, will you tell me what happened? What haunts you?"

Her eyes bolted open, "you'll hate me."

"No I won't," he kissed her lips. "I couldn't."

Her nerves were rising again. They smelled like snow and ice and of something else he couldn't name. She was scared to tell him. "I'm tired? Can we sleep now?"

"Yes," he nuzzled her nose affectionately. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, but they fell dead on his lips as it was clear she had already found sleep and comfort in his arms. She sighed against him, gripping the front of his shirt. Only moments before the crying came back and her scent changed to fear. The same had happened the other night she had spent in his bed. "Shhh," he hissed next to her ear, "you're safe my love." He would never call her that when she could hear it. He combed her wet hair, and kissed her cheeks, "whatever it is. You aren't there. You're with me," he rocked her lightly, surprised when the cries stopped, but her hands tightened on him.

"Sesshomaru," she spoke in her sleep, "save me."

"I'm here, shh."

Her hold on him became tighter, "please…I don't want to."

"Quiet," he instructed her, shaking her lightly, "wake up Rin. Wake up."

"What's wrong?" Her eyes fluttered momentarily.

"You were having a nightmare. You're safe with me," he lifted her mouth to his. "I have you."

"Don't let them find me," she mumbled against his chest, pawing the material with her hands as she drifted off again.

"Who?" What are you keeping from me?


	13. Chapter 12: Well That Was Unexpected

Chapter 12: Well That was Unexpected

She woke to the sun in her eyes. She groaned, tugging the blanket over her head to block it out, only to suddenly feel refreshed and ready to wake up. The blanket came back down, exposing her nose to the fresh smell of coffee, this time it hinted of hazelnut. She grinned sitting up to find the small table in the corner of his room filled with several pastries and two cups of steaming coffee. He never drank anything but black. Then she wanted to gag, because next to the breakfast he had gotten for her was a clear container with something that looked like it was swimming and possibly still alive.

She stretched and rose off the bed. It was after nine in the morning. She rubbed her eyes that were still slightly puffy and made her way over to the bathroom and opened the door. "Oh my god!" she screamed as she opened the door. On the other side she found him completely naked, wet and wrapping a towel around his waist. But that hadn't stopped her from seeing what was beneath that towel, or the light sheen of silver hair that curled around it. "You couldn't lock the door!?" She shrieked at him, flushing so red, she thought her face would explode. His body was sleek, defined and even wet; he was hotter than anyone she had ever seen before.

"Was I supposed to?" He chuckled as he came out of the bathroom, hips wrapped in a light blue towel, that left very little to the imagination. The towel dangled low, leaving the curves of his muscles down to what was now hiding very visible.

She covered her eyes, blushing from head to toe, refusing to look at him.

"So shy?" He sat down on one of the chairs, legs spread, taking a brush to his hair.

"Put some clothes on!" She fled into the bathroom, her heart pounding and warmth pooling between her legs. Why did he have to be so beautiful?

A knock on the door startled her while she peed. "What?" she said as she wiped and leapt up to wash her hands.

"My clothes are in the bathroom."

She opened the door, daring to take in the shape of his body wrapped in the towel. His stomach was flat, and rippled all at once. As her eyes trailed up his chest. He had stripes on his hips, a full-blown six pack and defined pecs. She licked her lips stupidly getting lost in a fog of her own making, not to mention the bathroom was still hot and humid from the shower he took earlier. "Do you like what you see?"

"Y…y…no. I mean…" she rubbed her eyes. "Yes."

"You're quite beautiful yourself," he leaned against the door frame. "Good morning," he cupped her chin and let his lips fall against hers. His tongue sought purchase inside her mouth and when she returned the gesture, he sucked the tip tenderly, until he released it and pressed his lips into hers with more force.

She moaned lightly, being so close to his skin. She ran her hands up his arms, over his shoulders and into his hair. He embraced her more fully, kissing under her chin and dipping his mouth against her neck. "This is one way to say good morning," she held on as his mouth explored. He licked at the sensitive skin behind her ears, and scraped his teeth over her shoulder, pulling his shirt she was wearing over her shoulder to bear her collar bone.

He still held her slightly pressed against the door. He feared his happy little friend poking out from between the folds of the towel, he was so hard. One day he would tell her what it did to him to see her nipples harden under his shirt. The flimsy t-shirts did little to hide the shape of her breasts from him. "You can touch me. You don't need to be so shy."

She giggled nervously running her hands down his chest, then along his abs. They were solid and firm and if she wasn't mistaken he sighed and pressed himself further into her touch. "Wow."

"Glad you enjoy it." He leaned his neck down and kissed her again, pressing himself lightly into her hips. "I already went for a run this morning. Breakfast is on the table."

She licked her lips, tasting him on her mouth. Her hand pushed harder into his abs, god he felt so warm and wet. "I…have to finish the paper for Izayoi. Can you help me?" She gazed up at him in stupid, adoration as their lips met again. Instead of letting him answer, she wrapped her hands around his neck, massaging the skin and then arching when his mouth dipped back down into her neck again. "Mmmh," she held onto his shoulders.

"Let me see it after I've dressed," he pecked her lips, breaking the kiss. "I took the liberty of washing your clothes this morning."

"Is it like your mission to take care of me?"

"Yes. I can't get dressed if you don't let me in the bathroom."

She ran her hand back up his stomach, with a smile on her face. "True, but then I couldn't do this."

His hold tightened around her waist as his hands ran up her back. The kiss became more intense, their bodies folding together. She was panting as his mouth explored the underside of her chin then her neck, making heat form in her belly. She was on her tippy-toes trying to keep up with the sensations running through her body. She felt a hand dip beneath the hem of the shirt she was wearing, "Sesshomaru?" She tried to reach it.

He pulled back with a soft expression on his face, panting and with an obvious problem hidden under the towel. "You want me to stop?" The tone was slightly perturbed.

"I don't know…um," her mind felt like jelly. "Just my back?"

He nodded pressing his lips against hers again while slithering a hand up her shirt. It circled her shoulders, gripping her tighter, then down the slender sides of her stomach as their mouths continued to open and close against each other.

His hand on her felt like she was being brushed in moist heat. For once she didn't tense under his touch as it traveled along her back, under her bra-strap and then she felt claws gently curl against her flesh.

"Your skin is very soft," he spoke against her lips, resting his forehead against hers. The other hand joined beneath the fabric. "May I touch your stomach?"

She nodded nervously as the shirt was lifted lightly and his palm ran over her skin. She breathed in time with him, their lips connecting again. He pecked her lips lightly. "You spoke in your sleep last night. You said 'don't let them find me'."

She immediately pulled back. "It was just a bad dream." The last thing she wanted was to tell him what she had been dreaming of.

"You know there's something else about my nose and ears that I haven't told you. I can smell a lie. Your heart started beating faster. You could just tell me you don't want to talk about it," he tugged her back against his chest.

"Some things I don't talk about," she said quietly. "I need to do my homework."

"I still need my clothes. Next to your coffee is a key. Next time you won't have to wait outside my door."

"Really?" It had been torment, waiting for him the night before. She couldn't force herself off the floor. He wasn't answering her calls or texts and she was terrified someone would see her a wreck before he woke up or returned.

"You don't even have to knock. But fair warning, I usually don't bother with a towel." He yanked it off his waist with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Sesshomaru!" She smacked his shoulder leaving the bathroom. "Put your clothes on!"

They sat at the table quietly for part of the morning while he ate his semi-live meal and she ate a pastry and drank the steaming hazelnut latte he had left for her. She pocketed his key, more than happy she wouldn't have to wait for him to be in his room next time she felt like she was coming apart at the seams. It was worse here and she didn't know why. She exhaled heavily while sipping on her coffee and lowered her eyes, slightly embarrassed about what had happened the night before until she heard the chair scuff next to her and a warm hand run up her back. "Are you okay?"

She couldn't lie to him so she just shrugged her shoulders as she glanced at the clock. "I have two hours left before I need to turn in the paper."

His nose dipped into her neck sniffing lightly. "You are a strange human. I looked at the short story. Do you have it in English?"

She pulled her laptop out of her backpack and brought the story up. She passed it to him and ate more of the pastry while he perused the story. "I like this," he said with a smile. "It would be faster if I just wrote it for you."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"If you tell Izayoi," he started typing away. "What that woman doesn't know won't hurt her and you'll get an A. You still did the hard-work. You wrote the story."

"Okay," she rose off the chair stretching. "I'm going to go for a run." She touched his wrist then bent over and kissed his lips. "Thanks for last night."

"I meant what I said, use the key whenever you want." He kissed her again, unable to stop. "Would you like to go out today?"

"Maybe we'll go on a real date to the restaurant you wanted to take me to?" She wrapped her arms around his chest from behind. "I'm sorry I threw the food you bought me on the ground. I didn't like how you were talking to me."

"I can be abrupt. I was angry with you because I knew you needed to eat and I went to the trouble of having food brought to you for you to waste it. We agree we were both at fault. Text me next time," he kissed her palm. "Rin Campbell," he said with a grin. "I am enjoying our time together."

"I need to go run," she motioned with her thumb over her shoulder at the door.

He nodded with his head and she left.

His fingers danced and skipped along her computer. The story was clever and he enjoyed reading it. She had a way with words in English that were lost as she tried to translate it into Japanese on her own. He added his own finesse to ensure it's quality and half an hour later was finished translating it. Closing her computer he stood up in time to hear an argument outside his dorm. "Why are you going to the graduate dorms?"

He knew that voice. He wanted to kill the owner of that voice. "We saw you with him at the bookstore the other day. You know humans and demons don't belong with each other." That was the wind-demoness he had the misfortune of dating. He pulled a black blazer over his grey slacks and opened the door.

His pace quickened when he heard Rin. "Get out of my way."

"We're talking to you," the third and final voice made Sesshomaru come unglued. He flew down the stairs instead of walking.

"Look at the freshman girl trembling," Kagura laughed.

"She's not so tough. Koga won the last round at Judo," Takahiro laughed at her. "

Sesshomaru flung the doors to the graduate dorms open, nearly hitting Rin in the process and pulled her behind him. "Naraku, Kagura and Takahiro, what are you doing here?" She was dressed casually in her running clothes and a light layer of sweat dripped down her forehead.

"It's against policy for teachers to date students. You know that Taisho," Naraku said with a hideous smirk on his face.

"Unless said student is the mate destined for the teacher and said teacher is a demon which I am. Feel free to file as many complaints as you see fit to my father," Sesshomaru laughed, rubbing Rin's wrist behind him. Even he could hear her heart pounding. "Now leave."

"Or what?" Kagura opened her fan.

"Would you like to find out?" Sesshomaru grinned. It had been a long time since he had a real challenge. He was looking forward to taking her down.

"Maybe another time, come on," Naraku led them away.

Rin exhaled from behind him, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Are you alright?" He turned around, keeping his distance as they were in public.

"Yeah. I need my story so I can turn it in. Then I'll go back to my dorm to shower and change. You look fancy," she tugged on the collar of his shirt and thumbed one of his buttons.

"Dress nice," he nudged her shoulder with his elbow. "How about you go change clothes, and I'll turn in your story."

A smile spread across her face. "Sounds good to me!"

Takahiro leaned over the bathroom sink in his dorm room staring at the broken nose that was swelled up like a balloon. She had caught him off guard or else she wouldn't have been able to do this to him. That much he was sure of. She had thrown him and then beat his face until that ridiculous dog-demon had stopped her. He was humiliated. He winced touching the bridge of his nose. He had to spend a day in Tokyo Hospital having his nose pried back together while he was sedated. Now he was left with a gauze wrapped, swollen appendage that looked like it didn't belong on his face. "Doesn't matter how many times you touch it, it's not going to look any better," Naraku sat at the desk in the room. "It's good to see you again Takahiro." The long haired half-demon shook his friend's hand. "Considering the circumstances."

"It's enough. Can you do something about it?"

"The nose no," Naraku leaned against the wall. "The girl? I think you know what we should do."

"It won't be enough," Kagura followed in behind them. "You look like hell."

"Shut up," Takahiro barked at her. "You promised me full control. We already lost it."

"We just need to get our hands on her and I can possess her. Once it's done, she won't be able to resist. She'll be yours," Naraku burst into insidious laughter.

"What about the dog demon?" Kagura asked Naraku.

"It's been a while since I absorbed a powerful demon," Naraku shrugged nonchalantly.

"He's powerful," Takahiro warned him.

"So am I," he laughed again rolling up his sleeves. "He's too arrogant to mark a human."

"How do we get her?" Kagura waved her fan.

"I know a way," Takahiro smirked. "I need to know if she's the one though. You two will attack her, hold her down, I'll see if it's her. Make sure she doesn't move too much, or bleed, because he'll know. We do it in the morning. She likes to run by herself."

"You've been watching her?" Kagura asked.

"Closely," Takahiro rubbed his neck down his chest, revealing a dragon tattoo that wound around his neck and disappeared into his shirt. "Very closely."

It was a Tuesday afternoon, several weeks after Rin and Sesshomaru had been dating. Izayoi's class was coming to an end. "Students for your homework this week, I think it's time we get to know one another more. So I would like you all to write about something that no one knows about you. It can be something that you like to do on your own, something you never told anyone, it can be anything."

Rin groaned hearing the assignment. She did not like writing about herself.

"I want a two page essay on it written in Japanese and English. I can't wait to see what you all have to say about yourselves. It will be due next Thursday," Izayoi said cheerfully.

Well if there is one thing I'm not writing about, it's two years ago. She would rather write about the car accident or that she liked to do extreme stunts. The final bell made her so happy. She couldn't wait to go see Sesshomaru. As she stood up and gathered her belongings Izayoi stopped her. "Rin can you stay here for a few minutes please?" Izayoi asked, cheerfully.

"Of course," Rin started to wonder what she needed to speak to her about. It might be because maybe her work was lacking or that her grades weren't where they should be. She had struggled at the start of class with writing in Japanese until she let Sesshomaru take over it for her.

After everyone left Rin walked over to the front of the class. "Rin I have something I wanted to speak to you about."

"Is it about my work not improving?" Rin asked nervously. Why is it that the most uncomfortable conversations always start with 'I need to talk to you'?.

"No, your work is going very well. You've actually improved quite well over the past few weeks. This conversation has nothing to do with your school work."

Rin was confused and had no idea why Izayoi needed to speak to her. The classroom door opened and in came Toga and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's face was hardened and it was obvious that he didn't want to be here. Her heart sank into her stomach. She started to think that they know her secret and that he was going to leave her.

"Why do I need to be here? What's this about?" Sesshomaru demanded. He came up behind Rin and pulled her next to him, his hand resting on her abdomen. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, just where the baby hair formed. She had to stifle a soft moan at the contact.

"Toga and I have been talking and we think it's time we got to know our sons' mates'," Izayoi said confidently as she stacked papers on her desk.

"Stepson," Sesshomaru reminded Izayoi.

"Sesshomaru!" Toga said. He hated it when his oldest son acted like this.

"Well not just you and Rin. We want to get to know more about Inuyasha's mate Kagome. So in a few days we are going to take you all out to a really nice restaurant in the city for dinner," Izayoi announced excitedly.

The announcement kind of shocked Rin. She was expecting something worse. But having dinner didn't sound that bad at all. Rin enjoyed the campus food, but she liked to up the change and have something other than school food.

"No, not going to happen," Sesshomaru released her waist and folded his arms defensively. "I refuse to stoop so low as to have dinner with you. Why would I go to the same trashy restaurants that you do? Let's go Rin." He picked her hand up and tried to tug her out of the room.

Rin ignored his orders and said with a smirk, knowing how much she would piss him off, "sure dinner sounds wonderful!" She could hear the slight growl coming from Sesshomaru for blowing him off. She pivoted to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck and planted the most sensuous kiss she could manage on his mouth, while sliding one hand down his chin, to open his mouth enough to slide her tongue in.

"I think I need a fan," Izayoi waved herself blushing.

"It's non-negotiable Sesshomaru." Toga took his own mate's hand and kissed the back of her fingers before pulling her forward.

He sucked a little harder than necessary on the tip of her tongue until she started to pull away and wiped a sheen of saliva from the side of his cheek. "Come on Sesshomaru, we will have a great time. This will give your family a chance to get to know more about me."

Toga walked over to his son and set his clawed hand along Sesshomaru's shoulder."I think what Rin is saying is a good idea. This gives us a chance to get to know your mate my son," Toga said. "So far I like her."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes were harsh and showed no excitement to go out with his family. "Whatever, don't expect me to enjoy this."

Izayoi smiled so big hearing that they would be having dinner together. "We'll let you know when we choose a date to go out. I'm really excited for this." She clasped her hands over her heart.

Rin and Sesshomaru left the creative arts building in silence. She couldn't understand how he could be so repulsed by his own family and not want to have dinner with them. She still thought it was a wonderful idea. If they're meant to be together, then she wanted to know more about his family and she still needed to tell her family about him. She imagined her father would become protective but her mother would think he was a hunk. Carlotta was known for being modest and using body doubles for sex-scenes but she had waived that when she was in a movie with Val-Kilmer back in the late 90's. I know a hot man when I see one. I wanted to get my hands on him.

She hated this silence between them, "Sesshomaru?" She picked his hand up and nipped at his knuckles.

"What?" he didn't look at her as he heard his name.

"Why don't you like the idea of having dinner with your family?" she asked following him.

"It's none of your business."

She grabbed his wrist to make him look at her. "If I'm to be your mate, I should have the right to know why you don't want to eat with your family. Are you embarrassed to have others see you in public with me?" There were times she woke in the middle of the night to his pristine face with his silky hair covering her that she wondered what in the hell they were doing.

His golden eyes were heavy. He didn't like the way she spoke to him.

Well there was one way to get him talking if he refused. "I demand you spar with me at the lookout. We will do it blindfolded this time. If I win, you have to tell me why you hate having dinner with your family."

His eyes were still heavy, but two could play at this game. He felt like she was keeping something from him too. "If you lose, you'll have to tell me what troubles you every time you have a panic attack," he said.

"I thought I explained to you that I get panic attacks from being touched without realizing it and many other things?"

"I still feel like you're hiding something from me."

"Well I'm not. I'll meet you at the lookout in a half-hour." She let go of his hand and left Sesshomaru standing right next to the grad dormitories with mixed emotions. He couldn't figure out why she was so elated to have dinner with his family when he wasn't. But a good sparring session did sound good to him.

They both arrived at the lookout dressed in loose fitting clothing. Her neon purple jogging outfit clashed with his standard black loose fitting pants and thin tank top that had her licking her lips in glee. They sat down together in the grass and started stretching. She watched as he carefully loosened his legs going into a split and then bending over to touch the earth between his legs. God he had a nice ass. She got up and sat down behind him, legs spread to match his. She reached around his waist and grasped his thighs, pulling on the muscles to widen them with a smirk on her face. "You're tense."

He coughed uncomfortably feeling himself twitch in his pants at her hands putting pressure on his thighs. "You are making me tense."

"How tense?" Her lips licked at his shoulder because sitting as they were she couldn't reach his neck. "Lean forward," she pushed on his back, massaging his muscles in wide circles as he bent down.

"Very," he smiled at her flirtatious behavior as he went down. Her hands pressed on the small of his back this time making the burn in his sinews harden his cock like a log. She knew how to torment him. Then hands ran up and down his sides, not over his shirt but under it. Her fingers danced along the notches in his abdomen, over his muscles and then raked back down. "Rin?" he shuddered out, trying to catch his breath. "Stop."

"Stop what?" She rose to her knees, pleased to see the tent in the front of his pants.

"You are teasing me," he stood up with her and handed her a blindfold. "I'm raising the stakes. I win and I get to kiss anywhere on your body I want."

"I don't know if I like that," her eyes were down and very focused on what was happening in his pants. It seemed rather confined and by the way he was staring at her, like he wanted more. Sure she had felt it hard next to her stomach at night but he was a gentleman about it.

"Is it distracting you?" He waggled his hips. "Fine, anywhere my hands have already touched, for at least five minutes."

"Fine," she approached him nervously, putting on her blindfold with her cheeks burning.

"One day," he taunted her as he put his own blindfold on. "You will see what is beneath my pants."

Her face turned even redder, "are you trying to torture me?"

"No more than you me," he snorted as his world darkened.

They both remained quiet so they could focus on the battle they would fight. Rin had done this when she was a blue belt. It helped her to learn to rely on her other senses than just sight. Sure it was a struggle at first, but after practicing for several weeks she got the hang of it.

"Ready ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, just so you know, I have practiced this many times and I am very aware of what is around me, no matter if it's humans or demons," Rin said.

"We will see. I don't really need a blindfold to know when someone is nearby. I won't go easy on you."

"I didn't want you to go easy on me. Now let's get this going." She could hear him somewhere behind her and sense him too. She knew demons had an aura and she had been getting used to the feel of his. It was almost comforting. "Is that little problem in your pants going to distract you?"

"Little? You thought it was little?" he asked annoyed. He wasn't little, in fact he thought he was well endowed and one female had screamed because he stretched her, which made him suddenly wonder how tight Rin would be when she milked him, which made his tip bubble and if he wasn't where he was he would relieve himself. This was getting on his nerves. It was bad enough he woke up to her body pressed against his and her hair in his face. He took showers in the morning to hide what he did to relieve his 'little problem'.

Suddenly she was behind him and blew air against his ear making him growl. "What were you thinking about?" She giggled proud of herself for catching him off guard.

"You really want to know?"

"Somehow I think it involves the problem in your pants."

"An erection is not a problem, it's an invitation."

"You said you can't do it without marking me," she squeaked when one of his arms came flying at her, making her duck and then spin.

"There are other ways for you to help me with this problem."

"Like what?" Although she was fairly certain she knew what he was saying.

"Now I know you are a virgin!"

She didn't answer, she slid under the right handed punch to her shoulder then blocked a hit with his elbow. "You know this would make a great thing to do in class. It would show how well your students are if they are blindsided without realizing it."

"No talking," Sesshomaru announced. He hated covering his eyes, but went along with it. He already knew he was going to outmaneuver Rin. He could smell her movements before they came and was going easy on her but he wanted his time, he knew exactly where he was going to kiss her.

Sesshomaru came at Rin full speed, finally bored with the playing but just as he was about to knock her off her feet, Rin backflipped over him and kicked at his ankles knocking him to his knees. "Surprised?"

"No talking, if we're doing this blindfolded you will lose concentration," he announced coming at her again. Rin still managed to dodge his attack as his foot almost hit her face. "How are you able to dodge when you don't have keen senses like I do?"

"I thought you said no talking?" she reminded him. "Maybe this could be a good example for the students in class. It would help teach a blind attack."

"Mmh, never came to my mind to teach like this. But let's save the talking for later. Right now I need to win, so you can tell me what really bothers you and causes your panic attacks!"

"Not being able to eat, lack of sleep, and being touched without notice. How many times are we going to go over this?" Rin couldn't sense his presence around her. She knew he was not too far off. "Okay, leaving the scene doesn't count. Neither does flying..."

Sesshomaru lifted Rin off her feet and bound high into the air by her waist. "You never mentioned I couldn't take this into the air?" he announced.

"I don't have the ability to fly which makes it unfair!" She kept her arms around his neck in the fear of being dropped. "How about we make it a draw?"

"A draw? I'm afraid I don't accept draws. You demanded we spar together, by god we are going to spar!"

"How do you expect me to spar up this high?" She removed both their blindfolds giving him a stern look. "It's unfair and uncalled for. If I was a dog demon just like you I would accept a challenge up this high. Since I'm a simple human I think you just lost by default. You're poking my stomach!"

"I guess I haven't calmed down yet," he laughed dropping her.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed in laughter as she dropped.

He caught her right before she hit the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" she scolded him, trying to catch his breath.

"That aptly describes it. We're not done quite yet." Sesshomaru lowered them back down at the lookout. "We are going to continue till I say so."

"Are you going to pull anymore demon moves on me?" Rin asked as she finally got set on her feet.

"No, now let's get back to sparring blindfolded."

They continued sparring for another few hours till Rin felt her legs give out from under her. She flopped onto her back to catch her breath. Sweat was dripping down her body. She felt gross and just wanted a hot shower so she could soak in her favorite body wash. She closed her eyes taking in the sun's rays as they hit her face. It was a cool afternoon. Cool enough to help calm her nerves. She removed her blindfold to see Sesshomaru standing above her. "I call it a draw," she was still out of breath and unable to move.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He lowered himself down onto his knees as his face hovered over Rin's. It was almost like the scene in the spiderman movie with Toby Maguire and Kirsten Dunst where she pulled back his facemask up to his nose. His lips hovered over Rin's for only a few seconds till he lowered them on to hers. Yes, she may have stunk like sweat, but he could still taste her sweet scent of Japanese Cherry Blossoms. He groaned into the kiss, still as hard as he was before. He gripped the ground. "I won. Now put your blindfold back on."

"Why?"

"I said I get to kiss wherever I want for five minutes. Now put it on," he said tersely. He waited with bated breath for her to cover her eyes, then lay back down.

"Where are you going to kiss?" her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he straddled her. He lowered his nose right over her womanhood that was soaked with sweat and arousal and inhaled the scent. "I want you," he panted as his nose tracked up her body.

"S...s...Sesshomaru?" she couldn't speak.

"Quiet," he instructed her. His hands found the hem of her shirt and he lifted up her purple top until it hung just below her breasts.

She felt the cool air rush along her stomach and then she started panting in time with him. Then a nose came down right above her hip bone and she felt the pinprick of teeth dig into her skin. It made her stomach tense and she was about to grab his head as her legs tensed when her arms were pinned down. "Hands down," he instructed her. He wanted to touch her. He licked the rise of her hip bone then circled her navel with his tongue.

She panted against the pressure of his mouth as it dipped lower and lower, circling under her navel. She felt like butter under his ministrations.

He chuckled and dipped his tongue around the circle of her belly button and dragged it up the line of her stomach.

"Oh god," she panted, gripping the grass. Her skin felt electric against his touch."

"I think you like this," he opened his mouth wide to wet the area beneath her breasts with his mouth, then down the sides of her stomach and low under belly button. He tugged the hem of her pants down, just above her curls and sensuously sucked on her supple flesh.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed his name, feeling so much heat between her legs she thought she would burn from the inside out. Her knees bent and her feet danced on the ground. She felt herself tighten.

He sniggered against her, enjoying her reaction to his touches, then brought his mouth to hers. "Do you know how hard you make me?" He pressed his lips into Rin's, licking the top of her mouth, biting down on her bottom lip.

Her eyes flicked down and it was obvious he was straining against the material of his pants. "I…" her brain felt like foggy, mush. His mouth covered hers again as he pulled her onto his chest. She returned the kiss and sighed into his embrace. "I think your five minutes is up."

"Something else is up," he smirked at her. "I need you."

"I know what you want from me," she rested her head against his chest. "I'm not ready yet."

"Would you touch me with your hand?"

She shook her head.

"So a blow job is out of the question?"

"Maybe soon," she slid off the offending appendage. "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"I am horny," he leaned back with a hand over his head. "Why do you have panic attacks?"

"The answer isn't different," she held his hand.

"Then what happened that changed you?"

"Something scary," she said quietly. "I was on a set," she bit her bottom lip. "It was during a movie. A stunt went bad. Our harnesses broke, I caught myself on a ledge before I hit the ground, but my friend didn't and died."

Sesshomaru only laughed, "is that what you told your parents?" He pointed to his nose. "You aren't being honest with me."

"Neither are you," she said back to him. "Tell me why you don't want to have dinner with your family?" Rin asked.

They both sat up and stared at each other. "My father met Izayoi a year after my mother died. I...was never able to forgive him, for moving on so quickly. He didn't grieve the way I did. My kind grieve for our mates for years after they pass away. But I came to realize that my mother was never intended to be his mate. So he only grieved for a year. When he met...Izayoi I kept my distance. I wanted nothing to do with her and I still don't."

"How did she die?"

He closed his eyes and said, "an accident. We may live long lives, but with enough damage, we are as helpless as humans."

She set her head against his shoulder, "I'm sorry. You shouldn't hold a grudge for this long." She kissed his cheek. "Do you know how it feels to lose your whole family at a young age? I would give anything to have my family back. Because of those stupid dragon poachers...You should feel happy to have a stepmother that loves you for who you are. Just like how my adopted family loves me."

"I will never feel happy when I'm around her."

"Will you at least be happy for me, please." She wrapped her tired arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his. "Please accept their invite to have dinner. I'm supposed to be your mate. I want to get to know your family." She was literally straddling his lap.

"Why do you have to be so tempting?" He pecked her lips, then slid his tongue into her mouth.

"Being your girlfriend I have to be tempting for certain things. Besides, if you refuse to join your family for dinner, I'll refuse to sleep in your bed with you again." She knew how to get to him one way or another.

"Damn you. Fine, but just this once."

"Good, now let's head back. I feel very gross and need a shower bad. Plus, I have homework that needs to be completed."

"I'll follow you soon."

"Why?"

He bumped his hips into her crotch. "It is getting quite painful. Go on."

"You aren't going to?"

"I am and I am going to think it's you while I do. At least I won't have to hide in the shower like I do every morning."

"Sorry?"

"That didn't sound very sincere," he stood up and held her hand. "I'll wait for you to be ready."

"You really jack off in the shower thinking of me?"

"Every morning," he said and slapped her ass giving it a good squeeze while he strutted into the forest.

She took a few steps and then followed him into the tree line. She approached him from behind and held him around the waist, sliding her hands up his shirt, then down the sides of his stomach and into his pants. She pushed the stretchy material over his shaft, although from behind him she couldn't see it. "So you'll touch me but not let me touch you?"

"Do you want me not to?" she asked him confused, gripping him. He felt heavy and thick in her hand.

"Rin," he moaned, pumping his hips into her hands. "Is this what you want?"

"I kinda feel bad you can't get at least some satisfaction," she was too nervous to look so she closed her eyes against his shoulder and firmly stroked him. The first stroke obviously had him hissing, the next one moaning and then she fell into a rhythm running her hand up and down him. Her fingers danced back to the tip, gathering the bubbling semen, wetting her hand for him to push into.

"Faster," he cupped his hand over hers. His hand moved more quickly, until she felt him tense and she heard the splatter of cum land onto the forest floor.

She giggled, wiping her hand on his shirt. "Better?"

"Thank you," he said, righting his pants. "You're really okay with it? I can't hear your heart racing."

"I know I'm safe with you," she squeezed his bicep and kissed his lips.

"Soon. I want to touch you, all of you."

She nodded, accepting his palm against hers as they walked hand in hand back to the school.

A/N

Oh the question of why we don't have more reviews? Okay someone asked this when I (elohiniar) was writing Instinct and here's the thing, people A. just don't review like they used to and B. Sess/Rin is a dying pairing and most of that is because people don't review and lack of reviewing discourages writers from writing. They realize they will get more reviews/follows/favorites if they write oh...Sess/Kag? So my goal is start a #reviewolution. This means you review every chapter or at least every couple of chapters. That's how you let writers know you appreciate their work and encourage them to finish. So yes we would love more reviews for this work. That's your hint to review. Yeah you...reading this and not reviewing...leave one.


	14. Chapter 13: All Good Things Must Come To An End

Chapter 13: All Good Things Come To An End

Rin stood on her side of the closet trying to decide which outfit to wear on a Friday evening. They were going to a restaurant called Ginza Sky Lounge. She did a little research on the place and found out it was a restaurant that rotated at a 360 degree angle. Since it was a high dining place, she decided on wearing one of her designer outfits. The issue was trying to pick out the right one. She was deciding on a dress, but which one to wear was the toughest decision. Most of her dresses came from Bloomingdales.

After looking for nearly ten minutes, Rin's eyes landed on a maroon, maxi-dress with pink and white flowers embellished on the cloth, with ¾ length sleeves. It went down to her ankles and would look perfect with skin-tone ankle heels. "This dress will be perfect for tonight. It's flattering and less show offish than my other dresses," she told herself.

The clock on the nightstand said it was five forty-five. She had about ten minutes before Sesshomaru would show up. "Plenty of time to finish getting myself ready." Her hair was already done in a tight fishtail that pulled her hair off her face.

Just as she was about to change her purse out, she heard a knock on the door. Opening up the door she found Sesshomaru ready to go. His lips parted into a seductive smile as he gazed at her. "Wow, you look absolutely beautiful Rin." He grasped her palm in his, tugging her into his chest. Clean clothes didn't carry her scent, and he wanted it all over his body.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "thank you. You didn't even give me a chance to see you all dressed up."

"Soon, I just want to enjoy having your scent on me. It's very intoxicating and comforting to be around."

"You can enjoy my scent later this evening when I stay in your room tonight. But I need to switch my purse, please?"

Sesshomaru ignored her, instead he lifted Rin by her hips and pressed her back against the wall, spreading her hips for him to fit between. "Why do you have to be so pretty?" he asked as lips hovered over hers.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Has no one told you before?"

"No," she admitted sheepishly. "Not unless they wanted into my pants," she said with a smile as she forced her lips on his.

Their lips met with building passion. Rin wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved his hands up her legs through the open slit of her dress. They traveled up until they were against her ass, kneading her skin. She moaned into his open mouth, the lacy front of thong, wetting with her heat.

"Mmh," he groaned, sniffing her arousal. He so desperately wanted to bury himself in it, to mark what was his. He kissed her shoulder, then licked her neck. One day, she would be his.

"Sesshomaru, we really should get going." Rin tried to lower her feet but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her. "Please? I need to switch my purse."

"The one you have is fine." His lips were on hers again. Oh god he was a good kisser. His lips were dancing on hers so firmly and so seductively she felt like she was burning.

She broke their kiss. "Well, I really do need to switch. My bag doesn't go well with this dress. Plus, I need to take a few things out of it."

"Fine, but tonight you owe me." He kissed her lips just for a few seconds and then lowered Rin to her feet.

"Thank you. Owe you what?" She glanced over her shoulder as he leaned against the wall. "Ah," she said eyeing his pants. "That?"

"It would be nice," he said, sauntering over. "Wouldn't you like me to help you?" He hovered over her back, sliding a hand up her thigh, caressing the inner skin.

"M….m…" she tried to speak. "Maybe," she slapped his hand off her.

He chuckled in response. "You know I can smell it. How hot you feel, how wet."

"Stop it!" She ran away from him, nearly tripping while getting her black leather Louis Vuitton clutch purse. She got it for her 17th birthday. She threw her passport and a few other things she didn't need into her top drawer, putting her wallet and phone into her purse.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked, sucking on her neck.

"Not if you keep doing that."

Before they walked out, Sesshomaru pulled Rin up into his chest and claimed her lips. "I just needed to taste your scent before I have to deal with my family."

"This is going to be fun. I really want you to enjoy yourself this evening. I know I will."

"The only thing I'll enjoy is for this night to be over with."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm going to make you enjoy this evening tonight."

"There's nothing you can do that can make this evening more enjoyable. Now we need to go, I can hear Inuyasha prancing back and forth outside."

Rin giggled, sliding her hands up his sides and into his hair, "nothing? You can't think of anything that would make this night more enjoyable?"

"Are you offering?" He smirked and kissed her again. "Later."

The entire family arrived at the restaurant just as the evening rush began. They were all dressed up very exquisitely for the evening. Rin, Kagome and Izayoi were in long dresses. While the boys wore button up shirts and black slacks. Sesshomaru and Rin lagged at the rear as they were led to their table. Toga had called in advance to lay claim to one with the best view.

Sesshomaru pulled out Rin's chair as she sat and then lowered himself next to her. Menus were passed around to each of them by the hostess, "your server will be with you all soon," a human announced before he walked off.

Rin had the seat next to the window. From the long rotating window she could see the lights of the city and the large river that wound its way through the valley. She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand to get his attention and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad we came. It's beautiful here."

"It's a city."

"You know one time, I filmed a movie in New Zealand? We flew over the most beautiful mountains I have ever seen. I'm having nostalgia now. Can we go on a flight with Ah-Un?"

"When?"

"I don't know. Soon, please? We can go to the fountain again."

"Only if you behave this time," he nuzzled her neck and nipped at it gently.

"You…" she poked his shoulder just as Toga cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Order anything you like. It's on me and Izayoi. I just advise no drinking of any alcohol," Toga informed.

Rin picked up the menu and was grateful there was english translation, she was tired and didn't feel like doing it herself. Everything looked delicious to her, especially on the soup to warm the cold night. "I'm cold," she whispered to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru leaned into her and whispered, "do you know what you want to eat?" he asked as he allowed his mokomoko to become visible and wrap around her. "Better?"

"Much," she grinned into the kiss she gave him. "I'm deciding on soup. Though I'm not sure which one I want yet. I shouldn't have to ask what you are getting." She poked his gut playfully. She knew damn well he was going to get something kicking or swimming.

He grabbed her hand twirling his fingers around hers under the table. "I would, but I have to get something medium rare, which I don't care for. But I'll live."

"Sorry to interrupt you two's conversation, but Rin I recommended their egg drop soup with a side of wontons," Izayoi suggested. "It's my favorite."

"Thank you Izayoi. You saved me the trouble from choosing." Out of all her teachers Izayoi was her favorite. Well...maybe second favorite since her boyfriend was her teacher too.

"No problem my dear. Kagome do you know what you are getting?"

"I'll have the same, with a cup of hot tea," Kagome answered.

Now it was the boys turn to decide what they were going to have. Toga was the first one to choose, "I think I'm going to get the bull steak medium rare with steamed vegetables and a bowl of pho."

Sesshomaru was next, "I'll have the same just to make it easier."

"Make that three. Damn and I was hoping for something kicking. I'll save that for another time," Inuyasha sulked.

Five minutes later their waiter who was a wolf demon showed up, "good evening to you all. My name is Ginta and I'll be serving you this evening. What can I start you all with to drink?" he asked. Ginta was a thin tall tan man. He had gray eyes and dimples on both sides of his face. His hair consisted of all gray and black speck of hair right in the front.

Toga once again spoke first, "yes we're all going to want the house tea this evening. We are also ready to order. My sons and I are going to have the bull steak, medium rare, with steamed vegetables and pho soup. The ladies are going to want egg drop soup and fried wontons."

"Excellent choices. Would you like to order the whole bull?" Ginta asked.

"Sure, why not. Just make it medium rare please."

"I'll bring the tea first and your meal will be out soon." With that he left to head for the kitchen.

Sesshomaru held Rin's hand under the table and then smiled when he felt her toe go up his ankle. So maybe she could coax him to enjoy the evening if it meant having more time with her. "After dinner we'll walk around the city some since it's the weekend. Maybe stop and get a coffee."

She gave him a gentle smile that he loved. "Sure. Are there any places you want to check out after we eat dinner?"

"I was thinking of Yoyogi Park. It's open 24 hours. We could walk around and enjoy the scenery. I thought you would enjoy it."

She was excited to walk around a park. So often all they had time for were the trails behind the school, coffee shops and the city.

Inuyasha eavesdropped on the conversation and asked, "why not come join Kagome and I at the club? Everyone is meeting us there in a few hours."

"I think that would be an awesome idea. Just take it easy on the alcohol this time, please?" Toga asked his son.

"Yes my son," Izayoi encouraged him. "You go full demon when you drink too much."

"Oh come on. The only reason I went full demon was because that damn bastard Mukotsu tried to pass a feel on Kagome."

"Please don't make me remember that night. I still have nightmares to this day," Kagome reminded them.

"Okay, let's change the subject. Rin, do you have any other hobbies you like to do back home in Florida?" Izayoi asked.

"Umm, I like to surf. My father taught me when I was little. It was fun though I was never good enough for competitions." She leaned over and tapped Sesshomaru's fingers. "Did something happen to Kagome?"

"Mukotsu is related to Jakotsu and Bankotsu. Last year, he poisoned Kagome and tried to force himself on her. He didn't get very far until we found him and he was killed."

Rin covered her mouth and felt a sheen of sweat form on her skin. "How did he die?"

"How much do you know about demon law?"

"Not enough."

"We have a very strict code of conduct. In ancient times, before we made peace with humans, there was no such thing as murder. We killed who we wanted. Now, there are trials but there are certain crimes when committed that result in an automatic death penalty. Attempted rape, rape, murder and kidnap. The next of kin or the mate of the victim is given the right to kill the demon offender," he spoke quickly and quietly. "Mukotsu was tried and Inuyasha was given permission to kill him."

Rin blinked as the vision of the white haired, fluffy eared boy turned savage in her mind. "Are they mated?"

"Yes. The night of the masquerade he claimed her," he toyed with the skin around her neck. "We don't have to go to the club. We'll go somewhere else."

"We can go. I used to go to the club back home in Miami," Rin said, staring at his lips, a welcome distraction to the conversation they just had. She pecked them, not caring that they had an audience. "Besides we haven't danced together for a while."

"True," he answered, captivated by her mouth.

"Rin what is your plan for the future?" Izayoi asked. "I know you want to be a writer and that you are gifted at Judo. Will you stay in Japan?"

She had to stop and pause. She hadn't thought about what would happen after they were mated. She had assumed she would go back to Florida and he would follow. Now she had a lot to think about. Florida was her home and she could never leave her family just to move to another country. "I don't know," she said shocked.

He squeezed her hand in reassurance and said, "that is a private discussion."

Thank you, Rin mouthed.

"You don't want to live here?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Florida is my home," she said quietly.

"I will be your home."

"Can we talk about this later," she rested her head on her palm, feeling stressed.

As everyone talked amongst themselves she slid her foot behind Sesshomaru's heel and footsied him. She ignored his stares as she looked out the window to the night sky. She was surprised he played along. Their hands were still under the table hidden under the black table cloth holding each other's hand. His skin was soft just like hers.

Their dinner still hadn't arrived when Sesshomaru pulled on Rin's hand and gestured his head to follow him. They both got up and started to walk around the restaurant. Leaving his family to talk to each other.

"Are you enjoying your evening Rin? You seemed upset?" Their arms were interlocked again.

"Yes. It's just a lot to think about. I miss my parents."

He could tell she really missed her family. He led her to the balcony. She leaned against it, holding his arm. "Will your family visit soon?"

"I was going to fly back for fall break. Though I think they might fly out here to visit. So it would be a good time for you to meet my parents. I still haven't told them about you."

"Why haven't you? We've been going out over a month," he reminded her. Sesshomaru had thought she told her parents about him. "Is she scared to tell them that she's dating a demon?" He thought.

"This is all just happening so fast Sesshomaru. I don't know how to tell them. You're more than a boyfriend, but not my mate yet and...I" I love you. The words were on her tongue. She held his hands in hers. "Be patient, I'll tell them soon."

Patient? He hated that word. "Are you afraid they aren't going to like me?" he asked.

His question was a bit shocking to her. "No of course not. My parents are good friends with some demons back home. So please don't take it the wrong way. I promise my parents will like you. Though I have a feeling my father might interrogate you."

"So he is one of those dads?"

"Oh yes. I went out with a boy in high school for prom and because my mother is who she is, we have to do background checks on everyone before they can take me out. It's a precaution. One time, a photographer said they had their own company when I was first adopted but it was really the paparazzi. I've learned to be cautious. Anyway, my dad took out his rifle. His hunting rifle and sat down and started cleaning it right when my date was coming. I was mortified! Henry never asked me out again."

"I'm not intimidated by guns. In fact I can out run most of them. What about your mother?"

"She'll be happy that I found someone that can make me happy. She always hoped that someone would accept me for just being myself. I'm happy that you're that someone, or I should say demon." She stopped walking and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wish you would tell me when," he caressed her cheek.

"Be patient with me," she said quietly against his lips.

Their eyes met as their lips came near each other just as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He cursed silently, not wanting to let her go. "The food is ready. We should go back."

Their palms met as they returned to their table. Since he didn't get the chance to kiss her lips he lifted her hand and kissed the soft skin. Cherry blossoms, he could even taste them on her skin. He couldn't wait to have his hands on her later when they go clubbing. There was something so sensual about the way the dress hugged her and he was excited to run his hands up her body while they danced. It would be perfect.

After dinner wrapped up, Sesshomaru led Rin down the opposite direction of Inuyasha and Kagome. He had plans to take her to a 24 hour petting zoo.

As they strolled down the street, Rin leaned her head against his shoulder. She needed the warmth. The wind was blowing and she was beginning to feel chilled.

"Cold?" he asked her, stopping and removing his blazer.

"I should have brought a jacket."

He held it up while she threaded her arms through. "Better?"

"Yes." She held his hand again. "Thank you." She took her phone out and texted Koharu that she planned on sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms that night.

"You plan on sleeping in my room tonight?"

"I do have a key."

"And if I said no?" he teased her as they entered the park.

"You would keep that problem in your pants."

He kissed her ear and muttered, "temptress."

They strolled through the arching, white gate of the park and picked up cone cups filled with seeds and grains for the deer. Sesshomaru brought her under a sakura tree to sit and wait. He whispered in her ear, "just wait. They'll come."

She sat excited as a male and female pair inched their way forward. The female sniffed Rin's fingers and the male bowed his head to Sesshomaru. "Knows his place," Sesshomaru chuckled and petted the top of the deer's head. The male dipped his nose into Sesshomaru's cup.

"He likes you."

"We understand each other," he said as he touched the horns. "Hundreds of years ago, he would be my prey. He appreciates that I do not kill him now."

Rin nodded and yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Mmmh." She leaned into his chest.

"We're getting coffee at the club. Come on. We should go.

"I do need to sleep, Sesshomaru. Trust me, you don't want to see the side of me that doesn't get enough sleep. I'm like a zombie."

"Mmh, zombie?" He licked his lips. "Would this zombie want to make out tonight?"

"If you behave." She ran ahead hearing the sound of music blaring outside a building with neon red and purple lights. There was a mixture of demons and humans in a long line, waiting to get in.

They joined at the end of the line and Rin pulled Sesshomaru's ear down, "how well can you hear in this?"

"You can speak normally," he raised his voice next to her ear.

"I guess we have to wait," she said dancing on her sore feet.

"Uh, are you Carlotta Campbell's daughter?" The male rabbit bouncer asked giddily. His eyes gleamed with knowledge of who she was.

"Uhh...yes?"

"No need to wait in line. You and your man can come right in."

"Yoo! There you both are," Inuyasha called out from in line. "We were wondering when you were going to show up." Inuyasha and the gang were third in line to get inside.

"Miss Campbell, do these people belong in your group?"

Rin didn't hesitate. "yes they do. Come on everyone," she led them all in.

"Just go on in. One of the waiters will take you and your group to a private seating area."

A lot of angry people and demons eyed their group mostly Rin, as they were inside, "that rabbit demon didn't have to do that. Waiting in line doesn't bother me."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it Rin. Besides, we're in the best club in all Japan," Inuyasha shouted. "A private booth? Those are hard to get, not unless you're known pretty well."

They were brought to the very back to a private seating area that could seat about twenty people. They all took their seats next to their respectful partners. All around the dance floor humans and demons were eyeing them wondering who they were, and how they could get the best seating area in the whole building.

"Look at all these people eyeing us, they're jealous of our status while they are out there and we are here," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What status?" Kagome questioned. "We are only here because the bouncer knew who Rin was."

Miroku took a seat beside his good friend, "Oh, let him have his fifteen minutes of fame in Kagome."

"Enough talk!" Sango grabbed Miroku by the collar and led him onto the dance floor.

"I agree, enough talk," Sesshomaru took ahold of Rin's hand. Then he dragged her on her tiptoes to the dance floor. 'Yeah' by Usher was on. He pulled her against his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The music was so loud she couldn't hear him talking until he pulled her ear up to his lips. She slid her nose along his cheek, sniffing his neck and slid her legs between his raised knee. As the music continued he ground himself against her core. She swayed her hips into his legs and kissed his mouth, wide and open. She ran her hand down his chest, slinking it up the back of his shirt, while his hands went on an exploration of her body. They slid down her arms, over her elbows, then around her back and squeezed her ass as they pushed themselves closer together. She gasped into his mouth at the contact. He twirled her around until she was facing a wall, pressing her back against it, he buried his mouth against her neck. His tongue flicked over her skin, then he clamped down sucking. She gripped his shoulders as his mouth dipped lower. His hands sought purchase between the slits of her dress and her skin. He found the soft flesh of her ass, making her eyes bolt wide open. He twirled the string of her thong around his finger, playfully nipping at her chin before returning to her mouth.

She moaned into his neck, while holding onto his shoulders. Trapped between the wall and his body there was nothing else she could do. "Trust me," he purred in her ear as she pulled her legs to wrap around his waist. His hands rubbed up and down her ass as he forced her head back to kiss the skin under her collar bone. "I love your taste." He pushed his hips into hers.

She could feel him hard between her legs, making her ache. She wanted more from him this time. She angled herself so she would feel his shaft grind against her core. "Harder," she muttered in his ear.

"You like this?" He pulled back lightly, still holding her back pressed against the wall.

"Yeah." She kissed his mouth, tapping her heels against his back to get him pumping against her again.

He held her in one hand while the other slid up her stomach and toyed with the edge of her bra. She stopped his hand from going up further, enjoying the sting and tingle his thrusting hips made in between her legs. His hands slid around the bare skin of her stomach, back and hips until the song ended and he let her down. She leaned against the wall with a smile on her face, tugging his mouth down to hers. It was on the tip of her tongue to say it, to say she loved him but she was too scared.

They spent nearly three hours at the club before Rin and Sesshomaru decided to turn in for the evening. Everyone else remained behind to enjoy their weekend partying it up. They were both tired and Rin's feet ached. She danced in her heels. He offered to fly her back to campus but she insisted that she would be fine, he ignored her. He lifted Rin off her feet and walked them back to campus, taking his time.

"Put me down!" she protested kicking her feet. "I'm not a sack of potatoes."

"A sack of rice?" He laughed.

"No, let me walk," she maneuvered herself back down.

He held her hand instead until they came to an arcade that was still open. By the door was a game with a metal claw to win stuffed animals. Something white and fluffy caught his eyes. "Before you spent your evenings in my bed, how did you sleep?"

"Sometimes good. Sometimes bad," she said honestly. "Mostly bad."

"Nightmares?"

"Panic, nightmares. You know all my secrets. I don't know yours. What happened between you and Kagura?"

"I found her attractive and spent some time thinking about it before asking her out. It was fine until she became more interested in sex and not just for pleasure. She wanted me to mark her but the pull wasn't there. I told her I would have sex with her."

Rin growled.

"I'm not a virgin."

"You can have sex and it mean nothing?"

"It doesn't mean nothing when I touch you." He slid a hand around her stomach and pulled her into his chest. "Listen to me? It won't be nothing when we are mated. You asked, I answered."

"True," she said quietly. "Then what happened?"

"I caught her having sex with Naraku and ended it," he entered the store and put coins into the claw-machine.

"Are you going to try and win something? You know these machines are rigged to make you spend more than you want to?"

Sesshomaru just ignored her. There was a white fluffy dog he wanted. When he believed he had the metal claw in the right position, he clicked the button to descend the claw. With his luck the toy was lifted up pretty easily for how heavy it looked.

"I have a feeling it's going to drop…" or so she thought.

The claw hung on to the toy and dropped it down the shoot and caused the machine to ring very loudly. "How?"

"When I was younger I used to play these quite a lot. I became a pro after a few years. I won this for you." He handed her the toy with a soft smile on his face. "If there is a time when I'm not there to help calm you, I want you to hold this dog and you can think of me."

"Thank you." She leaned her lips into his as an extra thank you. She pulled back to look at the stuffed dog. "The dog actually looks like you that day back at the farm." She hugged the dog and then hugged him and kissed him again. She raised it to her nose. "Doesn't smell like you."

"Shall I pee on it?"

"Eww!" She slapped his arm. "What is wrong with you?"

He grabbed it and put it under his armpit. "What about here?"

"You! Give that back!" She chased him down the street while he ran backwards away from her.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He called from further down the street.

"I'm going to sleep in my bed tonight!" she yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Damn you." He threw the dog at her head. It bounced off her nose and into her hands.

A girl could get used to waking up to his lips. They were always soft, warm and heated against her own. Where he had started waking her up with his fingers against her cheek, most days he kissed her awake. He was always up first as he had to be in the dojo supervising calisthenics by seven in the morning. He had a break between seven-thirty and ten when the first class started and that was when they would meet up at the café.

"Hey," she whispered against his lips.

He nuzzled her nose. "I have to go. Meet me at the café eight fifteen."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled into his mouth. "You taste good."

"Likewise," he sat up bringing her with him.

"Ugh," she flopped against him. "I hate when you do that. Now everything is spinning."

"You take too long to get up." He laughed at her as he got out of bed. "Are you jogging this morning?"

"Creepy stalker," she said, stretching and getting out of his bed. "I need to go back to my room. Koharu wants to know if I am moving in."

"You could," he said as he put a blue jacket over his black tank top. "Technically once we are officially mated we won't have to follow these rules. You can move in. We can make out in the courtyard, eat together in the dining hall." He moved closer to her and cupped her chin, licking her lips. Even she could feel him twitching in his pants, "and do much more pleasurable things."

"Down boy," she pushed his hands down. "You're going to be late."

"So sad when I have the keys to the dojo." He kissed her lips until she was on her back again and he hovered over her, finding his way between her legs, while she gripped his chest. The only thing between them was his super, fluffy blanket. "I want to make it official."

"I'm not ready, please?" It was getting harder to turn him down. She could see the tent in his pants, but there was no time.

"It's been almost a month." He rolled onto his side.

"Sorry if other girls put out faster," she rolled her eyes while sitting up.

He followed her. "This is more than putting out. It's a commitment." He cupped her chin again and tugged her mouth to his. "You have to be sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

She wrapped her arms around him, finding solace in his embrace. "Give me time, Sesshomaru. I'm not going to dump you just because the month is ending. I…" she paused. I love you, is what she really wanted to say but she wasn't sure if she was ready. She felt at home with him, warm and safe. She slept so peacefully in his arms at night and he was the first thing she thought about when she woke up. "I want to be with you. Please just give me more time?"

"I'll wait as long as it takes." He pecked her lips. "I have to go." And then he was gone.

The lookout had become her favorite spot. She jogged down the long trail, her heart picked up speed. She stopped just by the cliffs edge and started stretching. Her arms went over her head, then down to her feet. She breathed deeply as her muscles stretched until she came down into a lotus position just as the wind blew around her. Just as it did white slashed out of her peripheral vision, sending the grass and dirt flying as it smashed into the ground. She leapt out of the way, doing a front flip then landing on her knees, almost falling down the cliff before she caught herself on a tree she had rolled in front of. "Kagura," she said angrily.

"Good guess." Kagura came floating down in front of her on a large white feather.

"Not just Kagura." Naraku appeared from the trees.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. Her hands came up to a ready position and her heart pounded in her ears. She was ready, but she was in so much trouble. One of them she thought perhaps she could take, the two of them together, she was finished.

"Don't hurt her." Takahiro came out from the forest. "We just have to see if she is the one."

"One for what?" Rin leaned down and picked up a large rock. "Somehow I don't think you're here to talk."

"Get her!" Naraku yelled.

She knew she was no match for all three of them at once, so she chucked the rock in her hand at the easiest target. She knew he would most likely duck, so she threw it slightly down at Takahiro, hitting him in the temple. He collapsed on the grass. "Dammit!" Blood poured down the side of his head.

Rin attempted to run for the trees only to be cut off by more blades flying at her from Kagura's fan. They slashed into the trees and the dirt forcing her to run backwards, back to Naraku who was waiting for her.

"Don't cut her!" Naraku yelled from behind her. "That bastard will smell it."

She engaged him hand to hand, a punch to the stomach, he blocked, then one to the head but when her fist made contact it was almost as if her hand was sucked into his skull, then it began to burn. She hissed in pain, yanking her hand free. Her wrist bubbled in blisters, steam rose off of it. Naraku snatched the injured wrist, making her cry in pain. She rammed her knee into his groin sending him howling. As soon as she was loose she ran for it.

Takahiro came up from the ground and tried to grab her around the waist. She twirled around, round-house kicking him in the face first, then in the stomach, then in the groin and then twirling kicking him in the temple. He landed on the ground with a thwack.

She fled again but was cut off by more of Kagura's blades flying in front of her forcing her back, straight into Naraku's tentacles. He wrapped them around her ankles and wrists then forced her onto the ground. "Let me go!" she cried, trying to get loose. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed at last, willing to admit she was out of her league. "Sesshomaru he-'' It was cut off by Kagura sitting on her back, shoving cloths into her mouth. The force of her impact sent her locket flying off her neck. No my family…

Rin choked back the pain of being held down and the way it made her vulnerable all over again. She sobbed against the cloth in her mouth trying to force it out of her mouth and breathe with the weight on her back. "Lift her shirt up!" Takahiro demanded.

She sobbed again as her arms were tied behind her back. Her shirt was lifted up, revealing the scar on her back. "It's her."

"And you thought you could get away?" Naraku cackled.

Her eyes dilated in fear. She howled, digging into the tentacles with her nails, then throwing all her weight up to get Kagura off. Kagura tumbled off her back and into a nearing rock, hitting her head. Rin threw dirt in the wind demoness's eyes. She rolled over the tentacles, spitting out the cloth in her mouth and biting down on them until they broke. "Dammit!" Kagura cursed, wiping her eyes.

She threw another rock at Takahiro hitting him in the face and then threw more at Naraku until she made enough space to flee down the trail as fast as she could. She kept glancing behind her, expecting them to follow but they didn't. She ran until she was on fire and couldn't breathe. She made it into her dorm and fell down by the front door onto her knees. Her wrist was burned, her other one was bruised.

"Rin are you okay?" Koharu ran to her side, worried.

"I'm fine. I tripped and fell running," she lied, not wanting to say that she just got beat up by the worst bullies in the school.

"This doesn't look like it's from a fall," she pointed at the burned arm.

"It was a bad fall." She was shaking as she got off the floor and went into the bathroom. There were cuts on her neck. Her wrists were bruised, so was her stomach and her ankles hurt too. She sighed heavily and ignored the knocking on the door. She would take a shower and…then it occurred to her, she was supposed to meet Sesshomaru at eight. She opened her phone and texted him; forgot to do some homework last night, rain check?

Sure. Lunch?

Maybe another time. I'm going to hang with the girls.

See you in class.

Sure. Although that was a lie too. She had no intention of going to class where he would see her bruised and know that she had gotten her ass kicked. He had such a bad temper and she just wanted to forget that it happened. She turned the shower on, stripping off her clothes. She sat in the tub ignoring the pain in her side and the black and blue bruises covering her body.


	15. Chapter 14: Hurting

Chapter 14: Hurting

Class came and went Monday. As the students began to leave the dojo and the ones that practiced after classes dribbled in, Sesshomaru picked up his phone surprised to see that she neither called or texted him. She missed class and that had him worried. He called her number only for it to go straight to voicemail. There were jobs to be done to shut the dojo down. It only stayed open until seven at night and another teacher took over for the evening classes. He texted Rin and asked, are you okay?

He stuffed his phone in his back pocket and started folding up the extra mats and securing the ropes that were used for climbing. She was an exceptionally good rope climber. She beat out most of the human competition for speed and was even able to jump like a cat from one rope to the other, although one hand lost grip for a minute and he nearly flew into the air to catch her. Several minutes of sweeping the floor later, the phone buzzed. I'm fine, just female problems.

He chuckled to himself. He wasn't sure how he felt about human female cycles and would rather have gotten her pregnant and kept her pregnant to avoid them. He missed her though. They had become nearly inseparable since that night by the fountain. Do you want me to bring you anything? Ice-cream? Chocolate?

No, I'm going to sleep in my room tonight. I'll text you in the morning.

Odd, he thought to himself. Very odd. He sighed, ignoring it, letting it go and finishing his afternoon duties before retiring in his office to do the not so fun side of teaching, grading and paperwork. There were progress reports to keep track of, numbers and skills and other things he needed to look at when Inuyasha came by later.

But then Tuesday morning came and instead of her texting him, he called her after she never showed for breakfast. She said that she was fine but she just wanted to be alone while she was being a female. She was clipped on the phone and strangely enough, he did most of the talking. He accepted it without asking questions.

But then night came and she said she wasn't coming out for dinner or to his room and the bedroom was so quiet and the bed so big and empty and he was left without a body to hold. He had gotten used to her being next to him. He texted her a few times before he finished his own work and was saddened when she didn't call him back. He considered going to her room but then decided that he might be over stepping. They had only been together for a month which felt long enough for them to be mated to him but as she reminded him, was still new for her.

But when Wednesday came and she missed breakfast again. He waited until mid-day when he had a break from Judo and classes and as he was about to go to her dorm and ask if she was really okay, Izayoi came strutting into the Dojo. She always reminded him of a peacock with her so fancy and her bracelets jangling. "What do you want?" he snarled and added an eyeroll.

"You know, you really are too old for this behavior Sesshomaru." She pulled a white sweater around her shoulders. "I didn't come looking for you, I'm looking for Rin. She hasn't been to class since last week. Is she well?"

He furrowed his eyebrows thinking. "I haven't seen her since Monday morning."

"Have you called her?"

"Is that your business?"

"She's my student Sesshomaru and I've sent emails that have gone unanswered. She hasn't turned in two assignments, one that could ruin her grade."

"What happened to student confidentiality Izayoi? Have you forgotten that?"

"I am speaking to you as another member of faculty. Is she okay?"

"She is having female troubles."

Izayoi let loose a large, very annoyed sigh. "That isn't an excuse and she hasn't spoken with me. I'm going to have to give her zeros."

"How unforgiving you are."

"Menstruation is not an excuse for missing class Sesshomaru. If she just emailed me back I would be able to make an adjustment. I spoke to her other teachers as well, no one has seen her in her classes."

"Are you telling me to go check on her?"

"If you weren't so thick-headed, you would have already," she said as she turned on her heels and left.

"Fine, I was going to check on her anyway," he said frustrated with Izayoi. But he was worried, she hadn't been open on the phone in the way she spoke. She held back and on Monday and Tuesday she sounded like she was in a lot of pain. He left the dojo and headed for her dorm.

When he got there he dug in his pocket only to remember that he didn't have a key. He had given her one but never asked for one in return. Of course most of that had to do with the rule that involved him not being allowed to be in her dorm at night. He rapped with the back of his hand hearing nothing on the other side. After waiting a few minutes he knocked again only for the door to remain shut. "Rin I know you're in there. Come out so we can talk."

"Go away!" her voice broke as she called back to him.

"What happened? You haven't been in classes all week."

"It's none of your business." He could hear her crying on the other side.

"Rin, if you don't come to class today you're grades are going to suffer. Izayoi said you didn't turn in your assignments and one of them will affect your grade."

"What are you? My father?" the door finally opened and what he found was an unkempt, mousy haired girl with a red face and snot in her nose.

"You aren't cycling." He sniffed the air. He came into the room and put a hand behind her back and lifted her chin so he could taste her lips. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you coming to class?"

"Because," she said quietly. Her heart started beating just a bit faster as her eyes were obviously seeking an answer.

"I take it you are going to lie to me?" It hadn't escaped him that her heart wasn't in the kiss he gave her and while he held onto her she did not return the affection to him. "You need to come to class today. Whatever is bothering you, we can talk about it tonight. We'll eat dinner in my room and-"

"Just stop!" she shrieked at him. "Stop planning my life. Fine, I'll come to class!" She slammed the door in his face leaving him thoroughly confused.

Rin was trembling by the time he left. The wrist that was burned had become swollen in the last few days. She told her parents when they asked whether or not she was okay that she had just been up studying a lot and hadn't slept. She was in too much pain to tell them about her relationship with Sesshomaru.

She took a brush and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and afterwards changed into her school clothes. She packed her judo-clothes for later and tried to look like her torso wasn't covered in bruises and hid the burns on her wrist. She texted her boyfriend to say she wasn't meeting him for lunch.

You're being immature again.

I'm still a teenager.

You don't have to act like one.

I'm coming to class. Just give me space.

Then it hurt that he didn't get back to her, even though she had just told him to leave her alone.

She ate lunch by herself in one of the pavilions that was covered in trees to avoid being seen. While she was there, she took the bandage off her wrist hissing in pain. The skin was puckered and reddish purple. It hurt worse than it did the day before and the day that she got it. She wiped tears from her eyes as she wrapped it back up and threw her leftovers out. She hadn't felt very hungry lately either. I should email all my teachers tonight.

Once she got to class she changed into her judo-clothes then sat down to stretch. Sesshomaru paced the dojo, pointing out where his students could do better, or a group of muscles they had failed to stretch, but he did not approach her. He glanced in her direction to acknowledge she had entered and inclined his head but that was it.

Again she felt tears welling in her eyes. If he really cared about her why wasn't he trying harder? She stood up and shook her body loose, ignoring the way it made the muscles in her stomach twinge. She didn't feel good and that was half the reason she hadn't made it to class. Her skin felt clammy, and sore all over.

"Class attention!" Sesshomaru called.

Everyone came into a circle around the dojo, standing with hands behind their backs at the ready. Rin took a deep breath waiting. She was almost always one of the first ones called to either perform a move or spar with someone. "Inuyasha and Rin."

Rin came forward with a wane smile on her face and bowed to Inuyasha.

"We're going to practice throws. Inuyasha, you will throw Rin."

"Great," Rin muttered under her breath as Inuyasha grabbed the front of her uniform.

"Don't worry princess I won't hurt you."

"If it were the other way around, you would be finished." She gripped his shoulders mentally preparing herself for the fall.

"No new moon to depower me. Face it, you are no match for me."

"Enough talk, ready!"

Rin's wrist ached already from the hold on Inuyasha's shirt.

"Set!"

Her heartbeat picked up as she felt her body bent by Inuyasha.

"Fight!"

Mentally she saw the world go up and her body come down back first and then she screamed so loud that it rattled the hanging lamps above as her spine connected with the mats. She curled into a ball panting.

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru fumed at Inuyasha, shoving him out of the way.

"You saw it! It was a controlled throw!"

Fire, that was all she could think of. Her body was on fire and she couldn't think. She struggled to breathe, the world was going in and out of black and color. Then there were hands on her.

"No!" She tried to stop the hands from lifting up the back of her shirt and revealing the peppering bruises and then another pulled up the front, exposing scratches on her stomach and another set of bruises. "These are old. When did this happen?"

Her lip trembled as she came to and stared at him. "Monday," she whimpered, defeated and humiliated.

"You lied to me. You said it was female trouble. These and this," he pulled the sleeve up on the burnt arm, "are not caused by falling." He picked her chin up and forced her to look him in the eye. "Who did this to you?"

She shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Goddammit Rin!" He was pissed. "Tell me who did this? Why didn't you tell me? I could have protected you! I could have stopped it before it got this bad!"

"Okay." Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air. "Time to go everyone. Let's leave these two alone!"

"Are they dating?" one girl asked as she left the room.

"I thought she was with Dai?" another one said.

"We broke up a month ago," Dai said.

Rin forced herself weakly off the floor. Her body was shivering, she felt cold, her teeth chattered as she sniffled. He hadn't let go of her arm that was hurt. Words weren't coming either. His eyes were red around the edges and that was scaring her.

"Who did this to you?" He wanted to howl. His blood was boiling, he would kill the person that had caused her harm.

She still couldn't speak. Goosebumps flew down her skin as his eyes covered in a deeper shade of red.

"Dammit, why didn't you call me?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Why?"

"I did!" She finally found her voice pushing him back by the chest, "I screamed for you! You didn't come! You didn't come and I was there by myself, terrified."

"I didn't hear you. The walls are soundproof in here. You could have called me afterwards. You could have let me heal you!"

"No," she started walking away. "This is a mistake. This...I shouldn't have agreed to dating you."

"Rin?" He tried to follow her.

"No!" she screamed at him. "No! You...you can't protect me! No one can. I shouldn't have come here."

He caught her by the elbow and demanded, "what are you saying?"

"We're done. I...I can't be your mate. I'm sorry. Go find some pure-blooded demoness who can fight her own battles, or some human that isn't me. Please?"

"I don't want some pure blooded demoness or another human," he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I want you."

"I don't want you. Don't call me again, just don't!" She ran out of the dojo and fled for her room.

Koharu jogged back to her dorm after Kohaku texted her about the fight that Sesshomaru-sensei and Rin had about the bruises she had passed off as nothing days before.

"Rin?" she called out when she walked inside their room. When Koharu didn't see her in the room, she knocked on the bathroom door. "Rin are you in there?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute," her voice was weak from the pain she was in after being thrown by Inuyasha. She looked into the mirror with bloodshot eyes, swollen cheeks, and messy hair. She was feeling weak, tired, and now feeling very sick. She was pale and feeling the urge to throw up. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Her vision was fading in and out. Her arm was in more pain now than earlier and swelling rapidly.

She removed her judo shirt and remained in her black sports bra and pants. Her whole body was covered in deep bruises with new ones added from class.

"What happened?" Koharu called through the door. "You both seemed just fine the other day."

"I broke up with him. I...I...don't want him to..." her words were starting to slur.

Koharu jiggled the locked door knob. "Rin, are you sure you're going to be okay? Your words are slurring."

"Koharu…I don't feel...so great." Her vision went black as her whole world caved in.

Koharu heard a loud thud and things falling, clattering on the ground in the bathroom. "RIN?...Rin answer me." When no reply came she turned around to find Rin's phone sitting on her bed. She grabbed it to find the home screen opened. She found Sesshomaru's number and called him while pacing their room, "come on, pick up."

Sesshomaru had left the dojo right after Rin ran out. He was seething. He knew where she went to jog in the mornings. Her scent was heavy along the path to the lookout. He was livid that she hadn't even bothered to tell him about the attack. Her wrist needed healing but she needed space and he wanted answers. Who did this?

His phone started ringing in his pants pocket. He pulled it out to see Rin's name on the caller ID and ignored it. Clicking the silent button, he went back to searching the area. Rin's scent was all over the grass and leaves and was mixed in with three different smells he knew all too well. Naraku, Takahiro and Kagura. I'm going to kill them. Signs of a battle were everywhere, torn grass, scuffled dirt, footprints. "Damn them for hurting her."

He touched another patch of dirt with his hands and sniffed, silver? He lifted her necklace up with a pen, being careful not to contaminate the scent or smudge his own fingerprints on it. He realized it was Rin's. The clasp and part of the chain had broken. He turned the necklace over finding Rin's name engraved into the metal.

"Shit," Inuyasha said from a distance. "Those bastards."

"When did you get here?" Sesshomaru slid the necklace into a waiting plastic bag held by his brother. "Their scent is everywhere."

"You're going to have to recuse yourself," Toga landed next to his two sons. "Son of a bitch. She didn't say anything?"

"She broke up with me," Sesshomaru said bitterly. "She said nothing. I am not recusing myself from this case. I am going to kill them," his eyes bled red.

"No, no you aren't," Toga tried to grab his son's hand but was thrown. He landed against the trees with a thud and stood up. "You're contaminating the crime scene!"

Sesshomaru growled in return furious, chest on fire and teeth gnashing. He flew at his father trying to get his fingers around his neck. "You won't stop me."

"I can stop you." Toga grit his teeth and flung his son over the cliff wall to gain the upper hand. "And I will stop you!"

Sesshomaru tried to fly back up only for Toga to slash at him with his whip. His back pocket was buzzing incessantly. He dodged a blow to his face and then to his legs as his father attempted to trap him. He flew, claws extended and managed to hack into his father's shoulder right before Toga grabbed his wrists, rolled him and landed on top of his chest. He pinned Sesshomaru's wrists down into the dirt. "You need to stop now! This will not fix anything. We can prove they did this with a scent ID. We will press charges, I will suspend them. Inuyasha go bring those three idiots to my office and you, stop it." He glared down at his son.

Sesshomaru relented and was let off the ground. He rubbed his wrists in contempt.

"I'm going to my office. If they are found guilty, Sesshomaru, they will be tried and her family will mete out the punishment." Toga flew into the air disappearing.

His phone rang again. He pulled it out to see it was her calling. He was furious but if she kept calling, maybe she realized how stupid she was behaving. He answered it, so frustrated, still boiling from what she had said to him before.

"What? Are you trying to apologize? Because I won't…" he was not expecting another female voice on the other end of Rin's phone.

"Sesshomaru-sense? It's Koharu. I think Rin passed out in the bathroom, she's not responding, and the door is locked. I don't know who else to call."

His heart sank. The burn on her arm looked like it came from Naraku's miasma and he knew what it could do. If she hasn't had medical attention and it happened on Monday? A pit formed in his stomach, she could lose her arm.

He didn't even respond. Hanging up the phone, he turned into a ball of white light and shot to the freshman dorms. He banged on the door and Koharu answered immediately.

"How long ago did this happen?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"About fifteen minutes ago. I keep calling for her but she won't answer."

Sesshomaru banged on the bathroom door, hoping it would alert her. "Rin?" No answer. He pounded louder on the door. "Rin can you hear me? It's Sesshomaru!" He tested the knob.

When she still didn't reply he took a step back and instructed Koharu to stand back. His leg went flying into the door, just by the jam, slamming it open and knocking the top hinges off. He pulled the door away to find Rin leaning half over the bathtub. "Rin!" He rushed for her.

The shower rod was broken off and covering her body. He removed the material, got down on his knees, and pulled her into his lap. "Come on Rin," he shook her, "wake up. I've got you." Her whole body was shivering in a sweaty fever. He pressed his ear to her mouth and touched her neck. Her pulse was rapid. "She's in tachycardia."

"Sesshomaru-sensei Rin's arm!"

The massive burn was red and oozing pus. He lifted her delicate arm up to examine it and knew instantly what was causing the fever. Stupid girl, he fumed in his mind. This is Naraku's poison.

"Do you have a forehead thermometer? Wake up!" He shook her again. "Come on, open your eyes." She flopped in his arms.

"Yes, I do." Koharu grabbed it from inside the mirror and passed it over to him. Clicking it on, he rubbed the tip against her forehead. "103.6, she's too hot. She needs a doctor. Rin, please wake up!" He set her down on the tile floor, walked out into her room, and ripped the white bedsheet off of her bed. "Call for an ambulance!" he yelled at Koharu. He turned the cold water on and soaked the white sheet in it. Wringing it all the way out, he lifted Rin up and wrapped the cool wet sheet around her back to the front of her torso to help try to bring her high body temperature down. "Please," he said in her ear. "Wake up."

"They're on their way, Sesshomaru-sensei," Koharu announced, leaning her head into the bathroom.

He only nodded his head. He was too focused on keeping his eyes on Rin. She looked like a fragile porcelain doll all bruised and broken. He would hold her till the paramedics got there. Her forehead burned a hole through his shoulder as it lolled against him. He found a clean wash rag and ran it under the tub faucet. After ringing it out, he softly rubbed it along her face. "Stay with me," he said, feeling her pulse again.

"What's wrong with her?" Koharu asked.

"She was poisoned," he said. "Her wrist is infected. Her heart is beating too quickly, sending it through her blood. She's dying."

Toga sat in his office seething, livid and nursing a bloody shoulder. He sat down in his high backed leather chair while Izayoi bustled around his room, pulling gauze from his top shelf and took a pair of scissors to cut the material from his shoulder. She tore the sky-blue, pin-striped shirt off her mate and dabbed the open wound with a dampened, green washcloth. "He did a number on your shoulder."

"Can you blame him?" Toga didn't flinch while it was being cleaned. "I sent Inuyasha to bring the three culprits to my office."

"Was that wise to send him alone?"

"I told him to take Miroku, Sango and Kagome with him, covertly of course. If they won't come willingly Miroku and Kagome will subdue Kagura and Naraku and Sango will handle the Endo boy. Trust me, if I hadn't stopped Sango last year when he grabbed her backside, she would have beaten him to a pulp." He rolled his shoulder against the pressure of Izayoi's hand.

"How is Rin?"

"I don't know," he exhaled heavily. "I need to call her parents. Sesshomaru went with her to the hospital, although I'm not sure how she is going to feel about that. She dumped him."

"I saw that coming," Izayoi chuckled. "Your son has no social skills."

"He loves her."

"Love isn't enough Toga and you know that better than anyone. You loved Shizu and she didn't return your love."

"She couldn't," he said standing and unbuttoning his shirt. He always kept spares in the closet. He took out a lavender one, and buttoned it just as he heard voices outside the door. "Scars of the past often fester," he said as Inuyasha opened the door to his office.

In sauntered Takahiro, Kagura and Naraku. Inuyasha closed the door as Toga pulled So'ungo, his most powerful sword from his closet. He felt the evil radiate in his palm and then sat comfortably in his chair. "You three have been very busy."

Kagura opened her mouth to speak, her eyes covered in red spider webs.

"Save it Kagura," Toga said tersely. "You were warned to steer clear of Rin. In school suspensions obviously meant nothing to you. This time you will all be suspended indefinitely until I can determine that you are no longer a threat to Rin and until an investigation is completed into what happened by the lookout. Takahiro, you will be tried in front of the School's Demon Counsel."

"But-"

"-No," Toga slammed his hand down on the table. "This is the law. All demons will be tried for crimes committed in the demon courts. If a human employs demons and the majority of the offending party are demons then that human will also face our courts and the punishment for attacking and mortally wounding a human with supernatural powers is whipping. We don't coddle our kind with three square meals and a prison cell. If you are found guilty, you will face your punishment."

"My father will-"

"Enough Takahiro, your father will do nothing if he knows what's good for him. You and I both know that this is an election year," he leaned forward in his chair, lacing his fingers together and grinning. "He will not want the public to know that his son has assaulted the same girl twice."

"You'll pay for this Toga," Naraku rose threateningly.

"I would think twice about that," Toga stood gripping So'ungo. "Let me make something very plain. You will not fight me, whatever strength you think you have, is nothing compared to what I have. There is a reason I am nearly two thousand years old."

"She'll pay for this," Naraku snarled as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"You sure you don't want to expel them?" Izayoi hugged her mate from behind.

"We need to watch them. You know that and it will only be a matter of time before Hanzo calls me complaining about how unfair it is that his son is suspended. But for now," he picked up the phone and pulled Rin's file out of his desk. "I need to call the girl's parents."

"Has he updated you?"

"No," Toga finished dialing. "She collapsed in her bathroom. The paramedics said her arm was badly infected and her heart was beating irregularly."

"I'll call him," Izayoi said.

"Bad idea," he listened to ringing on the other side of the phone.

"She's my student. As a member of the faculty I have a right to know. Whether or not your stubborn ass of a son agrees with me."


	16. Chapter 15: Healing

Chapter 15: Healing

Her eyes were sticky when she tried to open them. Her arm was stretched out by her side and felt scratchy and sore. The other wrist felt cold and she felt tubing bump against her eyes when she tried to rub the yellow crust off them. She groaned in pain rolling to her side to find herself in a darkened room and definitely not in her own bed.

Against her will, her heart started racing and before she knew it, there was a loud beeping filling the room she was in. She cried out, reaching for the tube in her wrist to try to pull it out when a clawed hand covered her own as she panicked. "No!" she screamed.

"Rin stop," he knelt down in front of her and smoothed her hair out of her face.

She felt hot, like someone was cooking her. She knew that voice, but her eyes were going in and out of focus. "Sesshomaru?" She held onto his wrists as if they were her lifeline.

She heard more footsteps in her haze of a fever. She rubbed her temples trying to catch her breath as she heard his voice again, "she has anxiety. It's not her heart."

"We need to check her," said a female voice.

"No." Fingers wrapped around her shoulders. They felt like coals and she nearly fell back over into the bed. "She needs to know she's safe first. Rin," the clawed hand pushed her damp hair back again. "Calm down. Breathe with me."

When the red and black world finally came into focus she stared down at golden-eyes that looked tired and lined around the edges. "Sesshomaru?" her mouth was dry as she spoke. "I'm thirsty."

A straw was put into her mouth. She didn't bother to ask what it was before she drank. It was sweet and cold and made her shudder. She swallowed faster, choking on the liquid.

"Not so quickly," he encouraged her. The beeping slowed and so did the tension in the room. "See? It's not her heart. Give her space."

"We'll tell the doctor she is awake and come back for vitals in a bit," they told him and then she was alone with Sesshomaru.

"What's going on?" She lay back feeling the world start to spin. "I thought I broke up with you."

He sat down on the edge of her bed and said, "You did. But I don't remember you telling me we were no longer friends." His hand came up to her cheek again and he tsked his teeth. "You are still boiling."

"You should leave." She rolled onto her other side. "I don't need a friend here."

"Well then it's good I am also your sensei." He smirked at her. "I came to visit my student."

She wiped her nose and sighed, "you aren't going to make this easy are you?"

"Why would I do that? I told you I would use considerable effort to prove myself should you reject my advances. Rin talk to me, I know you were attacked by Kagura, Naraku and Takahiro. What happened?"

"None of your business. Ouch," she touched her arm. "What's wrong with me? Why am I here?"

"They wouldn't tell me because we aren't mated but that didn't stop me from eavesdropping on conversations. Should I tell you that your burned wrist is infected because you didn't get medical treatment? Naraku has a deadly kind of miasma he hit your arm with and had you sought out medical attention sooner it wouldn't be this bad."

She stared at the window, curled into a ball, avoiding his eyes. "Get off my bed." She kicked at his backside just as a knock came at the door.

He got up and pulled the door open. Dr. Okinawa entered the room with a clipboard. He had the same golden eyes as Sesshomaru, shorter hair and a long white coat on. "Rin-chan. I'm so glad you're awake. I'd like to talk to you about your condition. How do you feel?"

"Get out." She glared at Sesshomaru. "I don't want him in here."

Dr. Okinawa only chuckled, "my mate is also human. I think in the beginning we fought more than we got along. Don't worry Sesshomaru, we'll take good care of her. And if you don't go willingly, I'll have to have security escort you."

Sesshomaru cursed under his breath as he left the room slamming the door behind him. "Can you tell me what happened?" the doctor asked.

"I was attacked," she whispered, wiping her nose on her hospital gown. "There was a spider hanyou, a wind demoness and a human. I punched the spider-hanyou in the head and he absorbed my arm and then it started burning."

"I hate to tell you that it's infected and not responding to antibiotics," he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I'm sure you know that dog-demon saliva is very potent. It's still complicated to use it ethically in a hospital setting. I cannot use my own, but you're boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend," she interrupted.

"Well whatever he is. If he could clean it, there's a chance we could get the infection under control enough for the antibiotics we have been giving you to work. Now we already spoke to your parents."

"My parents know?" Great, that was all she needed.

"Your not-boyfriend spoke to them to let them know what was happening and we needed to know if you had any allergies and your basic medical history."

"Great." She wiped her sweat soaked brow. "I feel so hot."

"You've been consistent around 103 degrees since you were brought in."

"What happened?"

"You passed out in your bathroom. Your roommate called an ambulance but your not-boyfriend carried you from the ambulance. I allowed it. I'm a dog-demon, I know how possessive we are. He's been in your room with you for two days."

"Two days?"

"It's cellulitis. It's an infection of the deep tissue in your arm. The fever can be nasty and so can the pain. You've been in and out of consciousness for the last few days."

Her phone started buzzing next to her. She saw her mother's ID and wiped another tear. "It's my mom."

"Go ahead," he said. "Our plan of treatment right now is to let the antibiotics do their job. Although I would beg you to reconsider allowing your not-boyfriend to clean the injury. Had you gotten help sooner it wouldn't be this severe," he said as he left.

She wiped her eyes again and answered the phone, "hi momma."

"Rin, you finally woke up," her mother said. "How are you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want us to come? I told the director I may need to leave."

"I don't know," she felt like she was a child again. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"You didn't tell us you were dating a dog-demon. He looks quite handsome."

"How do you know what he looks like?"

"We facetimed with him. He's a little curt and short but he was very polite and let us know what happened and helped translate with the medical staff. You seemed like you were in such good hands we didn't feel like we needed to come yet."

Rin swallowed the lump growing in her throat and drank more of the sweet liquid drink. "I broke up with him," she started to cry.

"He told us that too. You're doing it again Rin. You're pushing people away who want to love you. Ever since you came back from China two years ago, you've been pushing everyone away."

"I have not!" she screamed. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side? He's a jerk. He's a selfish, self-absorbed ass hole."

"Assholes don't spend days in the hospital with you Rin. They don't spend hours on the phone with your parents, making sure they aren't scared and they certainly don't risk their jobs and grades to take care of you when you are sick. Why are you pushing him away? He said you were attacked and didn't tell him and when he found out you dumped him."

"Why can't you be on my side?"

"Because I want you to be happy and that makes me on your side. He speaks fondly of you. The way every parent wants a lover to speak about their child. Why are you pushing him away, do you love him?"

"Momma please," she sobbed into the phone.

"Do you love him?"

She closed her eyes, gripping the phone, "please don't ask me that."

"Rin, do I need to fly all the way across the ocean for 20 hours, abandon my set and crew just to have this conversation face to face? You cannot keep pushing every good thing away from you. You deserve happiness. I want someone to love you as much as your father and I do and so would your biological mother and father. Do you love him?"

"Yes," she sputtered out and then covered his eyes. "I'm scared momma. What if something happens?"

"What's going to happen? Besides three assholes who have been suspended from the school indefinitely. Toga said they are going to be taken to the demon courts. What could happen?"

"I don't know," she found the tissue box next to her bed.

"Is he there?"

"I told him to leave," she coughed and wiped her eyes.

"You need to think about what you are doing Rin. That's all I am going to say. Do you want us to come? I don't want you to be alone in the hospital."

"No, I'll be fine."

"If you love him, enjoy him Rin. There's no reason not to. Besides he is a hunk. Have you seen him with his shirt off yet?"

"Momma!?"

"I assume you haven't had sex yet, or you would have called me."

"Mom!"

"Make sure to buy a pack of condoms before you do. Oh and get birth control. Don't get an IUD it'll hurt too much, maybe the pill or the shot."

"I'm not talking to you about this!" she growled frustrated that her mother was making her laugh so much. "Why do you have to be so cool about this?"

"Your eighteen Rin, it's your life now. Now call that hunk before someone else gets him."

"That's not really how it works."

"Call him," her mother said more firmly. "Let me know if you want us to come. I don't mind abandoning this set. Tom Cruise is not nearly as hot as he was ten years ago."

"I thought you hated working with him?"

"I do. He's too short and the inverted cameras make me look fat. I'm going to let you rest now. Your father will call later."

"Thanks mom," she laughed as she hung the phone up. Her stomach tightened before she dialed the next number. It was answered before it even had a chance to ring. "Are you still here?" Secretly she hoped that Sesshomaru hadn't left.

"I'm here," his voice was bland and timid.

"Can we talk?" her voice was quieter than she meant it to be.

"Sure, I'll be back soon. I'm getting something to eat."

"You can eat it here."

"You want me back that badly?" a nervous chuckle came into the phone.

"If you don't hurry up I'll change my mind," she blew her nose again and touched her forehead. "Or pass out from fever."

The door opened and he stood there with a bag of food with the phone still by his ear, filling the room with an annoying echo. "Flying has its perks."

She patted the bed next to her with her good arm. He sat wordlessly by her side and exhaled heavily, setting the food aside. "I'm sorry," she covered her eyes with her hands regretting moving the hand that had been burned, a flash of pain shot through her muscles, making her cringe in pain.

He touched her forehead and pulled her into his chest breathing heavily, with relief. "You scared me." He rubbed her back and placed a chaste kiss on her brow, waiting for her to say more.

"I'm scared," she whispered while she melted into his arms.

"Of what?" he said quietly in her ear, gathering her into his chest.

"You and me. How I feel about you," she sniffled as she spoke and said. "I'm sorry."

"I also fear my feelings," he rested his chin on her head. "I missed you this week. The bed was empty and cold. I've grown used to having you around."

She wrapped her good arm around his waist and said, "I had a hard time sleeping without you. Why didn't you come?" She felt betrayed in those moments, isolated, terrified and hopeless like before. It was too much to bear and why she didn't go to him immediately.

"The dojo is soundproof. I can still hear what happens in the courtyard and if I strain the closest classrooms. I can't hear by the lookout." He picked her chin up and kissed her burning lips. His tongue dipped lightly, not wanting to ask for more as it was obvious she was already exhausted again. "If I had heard you calling for me, I would have come. You know that right?" He held her chin as he gazed into her eyes.

"I know," she swiped hair from her face. "Rest with me?" She so desperately needed someone to hold her.

"I thought you would never ask," he set his food on a table next to the bed and maneuvered himself around the tubinging in her wrist and the wires attached to her chest. She curled into his chest as he held her around the waist. He yawned, feeling tired and closing his eyes. "You should let me clean your wrist."

"He told you didn't he?"

"Dog-demons. We tend to stick together." He lifted the swollen wrist up carefully. "It's going to hurt. Your skin is very irritated and swollen," he ran a clawed finger up the purple and red skin.

"It's okay. Just do it." She grasped the front of his shirt and closed her eyes. The first lap felt like a knife along her skin. She wrapped her free hand around his neck and tried to focus on breathing. The EKG machine next to her gave a warning beep as her heartbeat picked up. The second lap felt like she was being lit on fire. "Ow," she swallowed again trying to fight back the pain as he started regular swipes across the skin.

"Shh," he muttered as he continued. "I'll try to finish quickly."

She closed her eyes and between the fever and the warmth of him next to her and the pain in her wrist she began to see black specks. His tongue felt like sand-paper against her skin. It wasn't long before the tears started again and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Every so often he stopped and whispered in her ear before he started again but before she knew it, the pain was too great and darkness covered her eyes as the world went black.

He held her as they both slept, only waking when the nurses came in to check her temperature, blood-pressure and heart-rate. Each time his exhausted golden eyes opened, he glanced at the swollen appendage that rested on the side of the bed, beneath her. It was less purple now and the skin more red. He held her other hand, running his thumb along her skin when she writhed against the pressure of the cuff on her arm. He soothed her with strokes to her brow and when that didn't work, he pressed his mouth against her cheek.

As the night wore on, she began to stir and the movements woke him. He opened his eyes to see her trying to stand. She leaned over awkwardly against the table on the other side and nearly toppled. He flew out of the bed and caught her by the elbow. "What do you need?"

"Bathroom," she said. "My hand's stuck." She tugged on the IV line in her left hand. "My head hurts," she tried to catch herself on the bed only to slip and if he hadn't been standing next to her she would be on the floor.

He caught her by the waist and eased her onto the bed. Unplugging the IV pole, lifting it off the ground, over the bed and over her head and saying, "Do you need help in the bathroom?"

"Maybe," she pushed herself up again. "My hair is gross. I want a shower."

"We should ask them first." He helped her up again and into the bathroom.

"Where is my underwear?"

"Necessities," he joked, there hadn't been time for changes of clothing and they had cut her old clothes off her. They came within fifteen minutes of Koharu calling them, loading her into the ambulance. He forced them to allow him to ride in the ambulance with her by threatening to fly over it. Once they had gotten into the ER he was forced to sit back in chairs until he heard her screaming and flew into the room to find her thrashing and fighting against the nurses. She must have been fighting hard, because they were about to give her a sedative and they had restraints out, something he knew was setting her off. He calmed her by speaking in her ear and it was then that the doctor on call said he should stay with her. When she was transferred to this ward, he was allowed to go with her. Her parents had called twice in that time and by the third time he answered her phone and then facetimed her explaining who he was and what had happened to her.

The three were going to be prosecuted and that was all that mattered. The only problem was after he checked in with Inuyasha and they were suspended, no one knew where they were.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she crooned, sitting down on the toilet weakly.

He barely had enough time to get the trash can in front of her face before she started heaving. Because she'd barely eaten in two days, it was mostly bile and water, followed by dry heaves. He picked up a washcloth and wetted it with cool water, setting it on her shoulders. His eyes averted while she wiped and he helped her wash her hands before half carrying her back to her bed. He set her down gently, trying to avoid the hurt arm and jostling her too much. "I want a bath." She curled into a ball whimpering in pain.

He pressed the call button on her bed and took an emesis basin from one of the nearing cupboards. He filled it with cold water and started patting her forehead and her chest down with the wet wash-cloth. He ran it down her shoulder-blades and over her back, then along the parts of her legs that were exposed until her teeth began chattering. "Yes?" a voice came over the com.

"Rin would like a bath," he said curtly.

"Okay, your nurse will come help you," the voice said and clicked off.

He covered her with a blanket and climbed into bed with her again, this time their chests touching. He pressed his mouth into her forehead and gingerly picked up the infected hand. "I love you," she muttered.

His eyes shot down as a knot formed in his stomach. She was breathing peacefully, with her brow pressed into his chest. He ran the back of his finger up and down her cheek and said, "you're talking in your sleep."

The door opened and she remained mostly asleep against him as the nurse removed the line to the IV and said, "I'm going to put waterproof covers on. When she's done call us and we'll take it off. She looks asleep."

"There was only a shower in the bathroom," he ignored her. She'd barely been conscious over the last few days. He had spent them bathing her body with a wet washcloth and yearning to smooth her arm with his tongue.

"Down the hall there is a proper bath. You'll want to keep it cool for her." She smiled in a knowing way. "Keep her head above water."

He nodded as the woman left. "Rin," he said as he slid one arm under her knees and the other under back. "I'm taking you to the bath now." He carried her down the hall and then down another one wrapped in a white hospital blanket. "I love you too," he said as he balanced her against his knee and opened the door. Inside it looked like a regular bathtub with a toilet, sink and an extra wide tub. He turned the water on and slowly untied the strings on the back of her hospital gown. Her eyes opened as he pulled it forward.

"Don't look, please?"

A lazy smile crossed his face as she sat up, red cheeked and shaking. She leaned away from him as the gown fell to the ground by his legs. She stepped in and said, "it's cold."

"You're too sick for it to be any warmer. Lay down, I'll help wash you." He let the water cover her until it came just below her shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as she sat down in the water.

"Because," he said quietly as he helped her body into the water. He breathed in deeply seeing her naked body. This was not how he had envisioned the first time he would see her naked. Her legs were thick around the thighs with muscles, her calves well defined. She had a dainty triangle of curls hiding her vagina from him and her stomach was defined with deep lines and a clearly visible six pack. He ran one finger down the line from her sternum to her navel. "You mean everything to me." He knelt down and cursed the lead pipe twitching in his pants.

She only shook her head back and forth.

She'll forget saying she loves me. He started with her hair, massaging the base of her neck with shampoo until thick white suds foamed on his fingertips. "Mmh," she moaned as he kneaded her, still defensively holding her hands over her breasts.

He could see the rise of the peaks, but her nipples were hidden by her fingers. Sesshomaru helped her dip her head back into the water and rinsed the shampoo, only to repeat the same motions of massaging her skull and adding combing his fingers through her hair to smooth out the loose tangles with conditioner. "Do you want me to braid it when we get back to the room?"

"Yes," her lips trembled against her teeth. "You're looking."

"You're beautiful, how can I not?" He found another washcloth and helped her sit up. She leaned against the bathtub with her knees bent into her chest. He slicked hair off her back and sighed. The scar was gigantic and covered most of her back and neck. He touched it with his fingers, wondering the agony she must have endured before Ah-Un pulled her from the wreckage. He lathered her back and her legs. "Lean back."

"You're going to look."

"I won't touch as much as I want to." He supported her weight. The way her skin felt so hot and wet made him pulse. He shivered in air as she leaned back and he licked his bottom lip in anticipation of her removing her hands from her chest. Her skin was already so battered from the battle she fought earlier that week.

"I've...no one has ever…" she gulped trying to speak, somewhat more alert. Her hands came down and laced against her stomach as her eyes shifted away and a tear left her eyes.

He caught it in his finger and turned her face to his. "I'm here," he whispered, trying to get the husky tone to go away as he washed her chest then tried to calm his aching cock as his hands soaped her breasts with the thick cloth. He cupped her chin and pressed his forehead to hers as he washed her stomach, her hips and then fluffed her curls. "I'm here."

"I know."

He lifted one leg and cleaned it and then the other and then cupped his hand rinsing her.

"I'm cold."

"Come," he said with a smile as he helped her up and wrapped her in a towel around her waist, and then back into the white blanket to protect her modesty. "Do you want to walk?"

Her head lolled against his shoulder again. He lifted her up and carried her back to her room. She boiled against his skin, making his hair stand on edge. There was a fresh nightgown waiting for them on her bed and also Dr. Okinawa sitting on the bench by the window. He came over quietly and inspected her red right hand. "It looks better. You can see some patches of fresh skin and the red is receding."

"It's in her blood."

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping."

"Tell me the truth. Will she lose her arm?"

"We'll do another blood-test in the morning. I'm hopeful. I can't ask you to clean it again but the more of your saliva that gets on her arm will help the antibiotics fight what's in her bloodstream. For now, let me save you waiting on the nurses and get her hooked back up to her IV." Dr. Okinawa took her left hand and connected it back to the IV lines. "Take good care of your future mate Sesshomaru."

He nodded and waited for the doctor to leave before he set Rin down and opened the blanket and towel. He sucked in air and felt himself twitching again. Her nipples were so perfectly pink and this was the closest she had let him get to her naked, even if it was during a raging fever. He lifted her limp body up and threaded her arms into the sleeves of the hospital gown and then helped her back into the bed. He gritted his teeth at his painful erection as he rummaged through the drawers, searching for a comb. He always had extra hair ties in his pockets. He found one in an armoire and removed the rest of the tangles from her hair, then plaited her medium length black hair into a neat braid. "Sesshomaru?" Her eyes fluttered.

"What?" He slid into bed next to her sighing at the comfort of being near her again. He was beat from caring for her non-stop for two days. He would tell her another time how he had held her while she cried in pain and sobbed in fear. How he stayed up two days soaking cloth after cloth with cold water to cool her fever.

He lifted the damaged wrist to his mouth to lap at it and give her his strength.

"Ow, you're hurting me."

"A little bit more," he turned her wrist over so the palest side was facing him and gingerly licked her skin. He set the wrist back down.

"Stay with me. Don't go? Please?"

"I'm here." He moved closer, feeling perhaps she needed to have him closer to her.

"I can't feel you."

He snorted, wondering how she couldn't, when he was pressed against her back and his arms were around her. Her head was pressed into his bicep and the other arm rested around her waist. "Take your shirt off?"

She must have really not felt good, he laughed to himself, sitting up and removing his t-shirt. He pulled it and his undershirt over his head, then lay back down against her. He exhaled pressing his bare skin into the open back of her hospital gown. "Mmm," she groaned rolling into him. "I love you," her eyes remained closed as she said it.

"Will you remember this trust you are showing me when you wake?" He said more to himself than he did to her. She was so hot against his skin and it felt so right having her with him. He ran his hands down her shoulders, enjoying the contact of their skin against each other. "Do you know how I want to make love to you? How much it aches not to?"

She only rolled into him, sweating and straining against her fever. Then she reached behind her back and fumbled with the ties of her nightgown, letting it fall around her waist as she sat up and then threw it across the room. Why now? It was dark, and hard to make out her form completely, but he could see the shadow of her breasts, which made him imagine what it would feel like to lick them, to roll his tongue against them and hear her moan his name. He covered his eyes with his hands as she lay back down. He pulled the white blanket up over her, only for her to kick it off. He pulled it up again and she threw it off, then again and she cried, "I'm too hot!"

He laid down, waiting for her to come into him again and she did, pink, puckered nipples, pressing against his chest, making it very hard for him to sleep. All he wanted was to feel himself pulse inside of her, and she was teasing him in the worst way possible. Every other time he had tried to kiss below her collarbone, touch under her bra and do more than a heated make-out session she denied him and now, burning with fever, she pressed her naked body into his bare chest making him pant for air? At least she looked comfortable. He closed his eyes and told himself to sleep. He desperately wanted to sleep. He satiated some of his lust by stroking the soft skin of her back and lacing the dip of her neck in tender kisses while she slept. Once, he dug his teeth in enough to taste her skin, dreaming of the day when he would finish the mark. Soon sleep took him as he breathed in her scent.

"Good morning!" a nurse came into the room with a bright smile on her face and a rolling computer terminal.

Rin heard the voice, then felt the draft all over her body. She shrieked flying up to find herself completely naked. Sesshomaru bolted upright with her, quickly grabbing the blanket at the bottom of the bed to wrap under her arms.

It wasn't just the nurse that walked in but the morning doctors and students with red cheeks. Sesshomaru was still bare from the waist up.

"Ahhh!" Rin screamed, flying into Sesshomaru's chest. "Where are my clothes?!"

"You took them off," he pulled another blanket over her shoulders to cover what was left of her skin.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Why is your shirt off then?"

"You asked me." He rose off the bed bending over and pulling on his shirt.

"I did not!"

"Do you two need a minute?" the doctor said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Ten minutes, if you don't mind," Rin said, rubbing her head. As the door shut she asked, "Why did you take my clothes off?"

"I said I didn't," he repeated himself taking the blanket off her shoulders. "Good morning," he whispered, taking in her mouth. He tasted the skin against her neck and under her chin and then along her shoulder. "Your fever broke."

She smiled and picked up his other shirt. "Don't look."

"I saw it all last night. But you may go into the bathroom and then I won't be able to look."

Rin snarled at him frustrated just as the door started opening again. She struggled into his undershirt and flew back onto the bed, throwing blankets over her lap, because she still didn't have any underwear on.

"Oh hi!" Kagome smiled, bringing in a big bag. "Izayoi called me and asked me to bring you a bag of supplies. I think she figured that I would know what you needed. They're coming soon with something for breakfast for you two."

"Thanks." Rin carefully stood up, trying to keep her but covered. "Please say I have underwear in there?"

Sesshomaru only snorted.

"Yep, I brought that and some," she glanced nervously at Sesshomaru, "pads and tampons, just in case. Anyway, here," she handed her the bag.

"Is that all Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I was going to visit? Is that a problem?"

"She can visit," Rin poked his stomach. "Stop being rude."

"Fine." He stretched out on the bed and turned the TV on.

Kagome only shrugged her shoulders as Rin went into the bathroom.

Rin grinned like a school girl when she saw the clothes. There were sweat-pants, a hoodie and comfortable T-shirts inside. If only it wasn't so hard to get dressed with an IV pole attached. She stared down at the tubing and exhaled before cracking the door enough to ask Kagome to come in and help her, not missing the sneer from Sesshomaru as she did.

They walked around the hospital's outdoor atrium together. There were picnic tables where she had eaten a simple breakfast with Inuyasha, Kagome, Izayoi and Toga. They had brought light rice balls wrapped in seaweed and fresh fruits for her, leaving plenty behind for her to avoid having to eat hospital food. Sesshomaru held her hand as she bent over and sniffed the flowers growing by the walls. There were trees, a path and at the end a small fountain. "It feels like heaven out here."

They approached the fountain as she sat down on the lip of it with a goofy smile on her face. "This reminds me of something."

He snorted in return with his hands in his pockets.

"You look tired Sesshomaru." She tugged on his wrist. "Sit with me?"

He let himself down behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her wrist up to his mouth. It was mostly streaked with red skin now. Her test results were normalizing and they said if the fever didn't come back she could be released as early as the following morning.

"I'm getting antsy," she told him. "I'm tired of being in one spot for so long."

"Perhaps we will spar when you are feeling better. They said you should take it easy for a few days after your release."

"I don't even want to know how far behind my school-work is."

"Izayoi is waiving your assignments. Your other teachers have offered to give you incompletes, for your classwork. You can finish them as you are able to."

"You look tired."

"I've been up with you three nights in a row."

"I'm sorry," she muttered, feeling the guilt seeping in again.

"We need to talk."

"I knew you were going to say that. You were so quiet at breakfast I wondered where your head was."

"I can't stop feeling what I do for you," he began dryly. "It doesn't turn on and off for me the way it does for you. When I saw your injuries, I was furious. I would have killed the ones who did this to you if my father hadn't stopped me. But it's more than just your scent Rin. It's you," he pulled her lips against his for emphasis. "You are one of the strongest, most independent females I have met. I enjoy sparring with you, reading with you and just being with you. Why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

"I was embarrassed and scared. I thought if I ignored you, maybe they would leave me alone."

"Did they use me to threaten you? What happened out there?"

She swallowed, feeling her stomach begin to churn. "Um…" she exhaled heavily. "I went for a morning run and stopped by the lookout to stretch. Where we usually spar and then Naraku came out of the bushes, then Naraku and Takahiro. They attacked me. I…" she felt a tear welling in her eyes.

"It's okay," he held her face and whispered.

"Um...I fought, or at least I tried to but Naraku pinned me down. I punched him in the face but he sucked my arm in and then it burned. They lifted my shirt up," she touched the scar on her back. "And said she's the one."

"The one for what?"

"I don't know."

"Did they say anything else?"

"I don't know. It's hard to remember I was so scared. I haven't had to fight like that," she stopped herself from saying more. "I never thought I would hate this thing again." She rubbed her back uncomfortably. "I thought that if I stopped being with you, I could go home. I could leave, it would all be over. I don't know." She rubbed her heart uncomfortably. "The panic is worse here. I'm tired of feeling like this. The only time I don't is when I'm with you."

He smiled lightly at her. "I'm sorry that I didn't hear you. You want to leave?"

"I've thought about it. Maybe it would be easier at home."

"Maybe," he tugged her defensively into his chest and kissed her neck. "I would miss you."

"I'd miss you."

"Then stay with me," he lifted her chin up to his mouth. "Stay until the end of the year. They won't come for you again. They've been suspended and they are being searched for. You know this would be easier if you were marked. I would be able to sense your emotions, your location. I would know if you were being threatened." He dug his teeth in slightly into her neck.

She didn't answer.

"What are you afraid of?" His eyes became a deep shade of gold.

"Nothing."

He slithered his hand up the front of her shirt, until his fingers lifted the sports bra she was wearing. She caught his hand and glanced over her shoulder to face him. "Are you afraid it will hurt?"

"Getting bit usually does hurt."

"You know that's not what I am talking about."

"You want more from me than I can give you right now."

"You said you trusted me."

"I do."

"Then let me make love to you."

"And then what? It's like we'll be married and we've only been together for six weeks."

"Most couples would have already."

"Made love yes, but not like this," she gripped his fingers even tighter.

"What would happen if I touched you now," he scraped a claw against the skin of her chest.

"We're in public."

"No one can see. You touched me, let me touch you." He scooted closer to her, kissing the side of her neck.

"We're in public.

"Then when I take you back to my dorm." He tested her by running the pad of his finger along the soft skin just by the rise of her breast.

She held his hand. "Sesshomaru? I'm tired."

He removed his hand from under her shirt and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I won't hurt you."

"I know." She rose, her legs shaking beneath her. "I feel light headed."

"Lean on me," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "We'll go back to your room."

They sat curled around each other like spoons in her hospital bed. He ate from a white take out cup filled with something that made her nose wrinkle while she worked on glazed chicken and rice. She could only eat one handed and had to ask for a fork while the container sat on top of the tray table because her left arm was still sore enough it was hard to grip things. She had been at the hospital for four days now, one without fever but they were still giving her IV antibiotics every six hours to combat the infection in her blood. She lifted the remote and turned on the movies, flipping through them. "Why did you send me to a children's hospital?"

"You're eighteen," he answered between bites of his meal. "They take care of those up to twenty one. The rooms are bigger here and the accommodations much nicer."

"What about your homework? You know I've never actually seen you do homework," she said curiously.

"I do it when you are sleeping."

"Then when do you go to class? You teach from 6:00am until 3:00pm and then spend the afternoon with me."

"There are late night classes for those of us that don't sleep."

"I want popcorn," she said with a pout.

"Why?" He set his own food down.

"We could watch a movie and pretend we are at a theatre," she moved the pole tying her to her room. They didn't like it if she wandered around while getting the medicine.

"When we are mated, we'll use your money to buy a giant house with a theatre."

"On the beach," she added.

"With a porch that overlooks the beach."

"A picket fence too," she said giggling.

"A dojo on the top floor so I can practice outside."

"You'll get blown away in a hurricane."

"I'll come in before it comes. There aren't hurricanes in Japan."

"We can't live in Florida?"

"My life is here," he said somberly.

"Mine isn't," she admitted under her breath. "Would you at least come home with me one day? See it?"

"Winter break. We'll spend it with your family."

"What about your family?"

"I hate them," he said genuinely confused. "Why would I spend the holidays with them? Choose a movie. We'll make out. It will be just like the theatre." He laughed as he pressed his lips into hers.

"You won't go buy me popcorn?"

"It will cost you," he said leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"How much?"

"Five minutes."

"My whole body is bruised!" she folded her arms and then winced.

"Then I will lick it clean," he said standing up. "I'll be back."

He returned twenty minutes later with a large bag of popcorn, a cup of black coffee for himself and a pumpkin spice latte for Rin. She grinned as he opened the door. "Pumpkin spice?"

"I thought it would be like when we first started dating." He set them down on the tray table and then produced chocolate bars from his pockets. "Which one?"

She smiled back at him and sat up, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she reached up and kissed his mouth. "Milky way."

"Good choice, but first," he opened the wrapper and broke the top off, "you owe me. Open." He popped the piece into her mouth then, tangled his fingers into the hair around her neck, tilting it and kissing her deeply, swishing the chocolate around her mouth until she started giggling. He pulled back laughing. "I can't eat chocolate."

"Really?"

"Dog-demon. It makes our stomachs upset and the thrombin causes our hearts to race. It's an unpleasant feeling." He broke off another piece and popped it into her mouth. "Now, that was okay." He sidled up next to her, picking up the bag of popcorn. "But I think you could do better."

"Better at what?" She rolled onto her side to face him and kissed his lips. "This?"

"Mmh, this," he raised his eyebrows excited. "I give the last session a D...maybe a low C…"

"Hey!" Rin pulled back.

"Well you do have to make up the missed days in my class."

"What?" she protested.

"Let's see if you can improve your grade," he pulled the back of her bare knee over his hip, pushing himself into her core. "I think I'll give you extra credit for wearing this hospital gown," he nuzzled her nose then nipped at her neck. "It makes some things easier." He tugged on the string that held it around her waist to loosen it, lifting it up to reveal her belly. "Lay on your back."

"What are you doing?"

"Extra credit."

"Isn't there some rule about having sex with your teachers to get a better grade being against the rules?"

"Of course," he sat back on his knees. "It's despicable, but we aren't having sex and we aren't improving your grade, merely making up for missed classes." He started dropping kernels of popcorn over her stomach then leaned down and licked them off, swirling his tongue on her sides, her navel and across her muscles. He made sure to focus his power on healing the yellowing bruises.

Rin's body felt like it was on fire, like she could feel on her nerves exploding as his mouth breathed against her skin. He held the sides of her stomach and dragged his tongue up her stomach. He nipped at the hem of her hospital gown playfully then came back up to her lips. "Let's see if there is some improvement. His lips came down on hers and this time she wrapped her arms around his waist, then slid them under his shirt to feel his skin. He was always warm like a heater.

She dipped her tongue into his mouth, allowing him to suck on the tip before he pulled back with a smile. "I would give that one an A. But I don't think we've made up all your missed days yet."

"I guess I'll have to try harder, but if we are going to continue this I get to be on top. You're hurting my stomach," she pushed on his chest. She was still sore after all.

"Mmmh...But I'm hungry," he dumped more popcorn on her belly and dug his nose into her skin, nuzzling and nipping at her as he lifted the kernels into his mouth.

Takahiro and Naraku sat in front of a computer terminal. Takahiro punched buttons on the keyboard with a wicked smile on his face. "She'll bolt if we do this and when she does we'll take her. You're sure they aren't mated yet?" he asked devilishly.

Naraku glanced back at Kagura and another girl that were both chained to the wall. "I'm sure. She isn't giving off his scent or his yoki. Kagura, how are you fairing back there?"

She leveled him with a glare and snarled, "you promised not to do this again!"

"Promises are meant to be broken and you know it. Hurry up," he dug his elbow into Takahiro's shoulder. "So after this sends her running, when do we take her?"

"Where do you think she will go?" Takahiro wondered. Rin was a brave girl, he knew that but when pressed she ran and he knew it.

"Home," Naraku smiled. "We'll get her after she returns home."

"We don't know where home is…" Kagura called from the wall tugging on the chains on her wrist. "You two are idiots. And what if he follows her? You can't take her on the plane, you'll have to wait for her to get home."

"So we'll follow her after that…" Takahiro said. "We need a hacker to do this. It's beyond my skill-set. Two weeks...once she's out of the hospital, that's when we'll do it."


	17. Chapter 16: Gainer Fall

Chapter 16: Gainer Fall

If only things in the hospital had remained so calm and perfect. The next night after she regained consciousness, Sesshomaru went to the cafeteria to find something to eat. In all the fuss of caring for Rin he had forgotten to have anything more than snacks and was beginning to feel light headed from hunger. He ordered raw meat and a salad for himself and grabbed several pastries for Rin in the morning, because ordering breakfast would take an hour anyway.

As he approached her room, he was hit with her fear, the stink of rotten peppers, sakura petals melting in the hot sun and her shrieking for help. The cardiac leads were blaring and voices were raised. He ran into the room setting the food down on a counter to find Rin in the corner of the room with blood leaking down one of her wrists while two orderlies held her down.

A male nurse held a needle with something in it near her arm making Sesshomaru's blood boil. He had explained her anxiety to them but this nurse wasn't the one that had been caring for her before and the female doctor standing in the corner trying to give directions was also new on her case. He pushed them out of the way pulling the hands off her. "Let me go!" she cried over and over. "Please...don't hurt me!"

"Get off her!" he bellowed over the noise in the room. She climbed into his lap as if she were a child, hiding herself in his mane, curling around him, arms wrapping around his core for safety. He lifted her off the ground and sat down on the couch, putting pressure on her leaking arm. "Back off!" he warned, throwing his whip into the air for effect.

They shrunk back to his building yoki. "We need to sedate her. She hit a nurse," the doctor approached with arms folded. "And she pulled out her IV. She won't let us replace it."

"Take me home? Please? I don't want to be here!" she sobbed into the hollow of his neck. "Don't let them hurt me! Please?"

"Shh," he soothed next to her ear. "You're safe. Follow my breathing."

"I can't," she whimpered. "My chest hurts." Her breathing came so quickly, she struggled for air. 135 bpm, 140 bpm, 150 bpm the monitor flared.

"She could be in cardiac arrest," the doctor tried to approach again.

"She's in the midst of an anxiety attack," he snarled at her. "Where is Dr. Okinawa?"

"He's off right now," the male nurse came closer holding the needle.

"I don't want it, please?" Rin cried.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth thinking of what to do. "Why Rin? The medicine will help you relax. Stay back," he held a hand up again. "She's scared. This is just anxiety." He cursed the staff change, before they had been rousing her to avoid this and usually only checking while he was in the room anyway.

"They'll hurt me in my sleep," Rin coughed, breathing so quickly she couldn't catch her breath. 160bpm.

"She's going to hyperventilate," the doctor said coming forward. "If you really care about her, you'll let them administer the valium. It will help her sleep and she won't be awake when we put the line back in."

"Goddammit," he flopped his head against the back of the couch. "Rin listen to me. You're safe." His palm ran circles around her shoulders and down her back. "Breathe with me."

"I don't want it." She held tighter to his chest. "Don't…I don't want it. Take me home. I want to go home."

"Rin," he brought his mouth to her ear. "It's just anxiety and it's just medicine to help calm you. I'm here, you know that. Nothing is going to happen to you." He stretched one of her arms out as she struggled against him.

"I don't need to be fixed," she tried to pry her arm loose.

"Rin, let them help you." He rested his forehead against hers and nuzzled her moist nose. Her hair was mousy and matted to her forehead and her eyes bloodshot. "I'll be with you. Breathe, in through your nose, out through your mouth." She finally acceded to his pleas. 150bpm. "Again," he led her breathing. 145bpm. "Keep going. Give it to her now." He kept her wrist extended, exposing her veins, even as she flexed against him.

The nurse finally approached, inserting the needle into her arm. Almost immediately she went limp in his arms, breathing peacefully. The monitor stopped blaring as her heart rate returned to normal. He lifted her off his lap and set her down in the bed. "What the hell happened?"

"We tried to take her vitals without waking her," the nurse said, guilt running across his face. "She swung a mean right hook and broke her nurse's nose."

"I told you not to do that while she is asleep!" he fumed at them.

"You aren't the patient and she is over eighteen," the Doctor motioned him to the side of the room. "I will apologize for overlooking her anxiety, but panic attacks like that are not normal. You behave as if you've seen this before."

He nodded, gritting his teeth. He had seen them many times before.

"Are you abusing her?"

"No! Why would I do that?" He would never hurt her, but had someone? Had someone beat her? His mind raced through the many scenarios that could cause it to be this bad.

"Then why was she so scared of being put under? She said, 'they'll hurt me in my sleep.' Do you know what she was talking about?"

"No," he admitted, defeated. He never had gotten it out of her. The most he knew was that something happened to her that had caused them.

"I'm going to put a note in her file for the doctor to speak with her about anti-anxiety medication before she leaves and make a referral for the hospital social worker to speak with her. Was she abused by her parents?"

"No. At least not that she has mentioned."

"Sexually assaulted?"

"She's a virgin. We haven't...yet. She had a near death experience at eight. She was in a car crash that killed her family and she suffered severe burns as a result."

"It might be that. Whatever it is, something happened to your girlfriend and if you want to help her, you won't interfere again. Just ask yourself what happens if you are not here to help her."

He closed his eyes leaning against the wall then texted Inuyasha, Start making a file on Rin. I want to know everything.

Did something happen? The text came back quickly.

No, just make me a file. He went back into her room. The nurse had just finished replacing her IV and hooking her up to another bag of antibiotics. He sat down on the bed stroking the hair from her face feeling a knot in her stomach. She had told him how to open her phone the night before so he could call her parents if something changed and she didn't wake up. He dialed their number and waited. The line clicked on, "Hello?"

"Mr. Campbell," Sesshomaru said, folding his arms.

"Did something happen?"

"No," he lied. "She's recovering well." For a moment he felt intimidated asking this question. "I wanted to ask about Rin's panic attacks…" he left the sentence hanging in the air between them like a deflating balloon.

"I was wondering if you had seen those yet." He exhaled heavily. "They started two years ago. She came home from doubling in a Jackie Chan movie and honestly she hasn't been the same girl. She's barely shot movies since then." So it wasn't from the accident.

"Did she say what happened?"

"She didn't tell you?"

She lied to me, he thought, rolling his eyes.

"There was an accident onset. One of her castmates was injured badly right in front of her. It shook her up very badly. Is she okay?"

"She's fine," he said quietly stroking her hair. "She should be released in a week. I'll call back later." He hung up abruptly. "What are you hiding from me?" he said as she slept. She hadn't even told her parents the truth.

He retrieved his meal from the counter, ate quickly then joined Rin in bed, exhausted. "What are you hiding?" She was so strong, so powerful and yet so fragile. She could leap from buildings, climb ropes and spar with the best of them, but these anxiety attacks. He didn't understand them. He pressed his lips tensely against her forehead as if he could heal her mind with the heat of his breath.

The next morning he was excused from the room while the social worker sat with Rin. He leaned against the closed door straining to hear what they were saying. The social worker was getting a basic history while Rin told her that she was fine, there was nothing wrong. "She's lying," Dr. Okinawa said, catching Sesshomaru eavesdropping. "I can smell it from here."

"She won't open up to her," Sesshomaru followed him to a seat by the window. They sat down together, Sesshomaru hung his head. "I hate this. She won't tell me what causes them. They come out of nowhere and she often becomes incoherent."

"She needs medication, taken regularly and therapy. Even if she won't talk to you, perhaps there is someone she will speak to."

"I've tried," Sesshomaru matched the doctor's tone.

"Mate or not, you are not equipped to help her with these. Not as severe as they are. Encourage her to find help."

The social worker left the room and approached Dr. Okinawa. She tilted her head to the side calling him away as Sesshomaru stood up and returned to Rin. "I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly, staring off in the distance. "Just hold me? Please?"

"Forever," he said softly to her, joining her in bed.

"I'm not broken."

"No one said you were."

"I don't need medicine."

He could argue with that, they were near debilitating and exhausting for him to deal with alone. He wasn't trying to be callous but what would happen, if he weren't there to help her?

Five days later she was finally given a mostly clean bill of health. Sesshomaru's saliva curbed the infection within a few days and the antibiotics did the rest. Though a scar remained, she was grateful she still had her arm. The doctors tried to convince her to take something for her anxiety but she was set against it. It was time to go back to the college and that was all she wanted, to get back to the dorms and her regular routine.

After finally getting a shower without Sesshomaru's help, she tried to do her hair into a braid but with no luck. Her wrist was still in pain, making plaiting her hair difficult. At least she could dress herself. She put on a tank top, sweater and sweatpants.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru knocked on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," she called out. She packed up her toiletries in the medium sized bag Kagome and Izayoi brought her. They sent fancy body washes, conditioner and shampoo for her which was so much better than the lame baby wash the hospital provided. Rin rechecked the bathroom one last time to make sure she didn't need anything else. She walked out, turning off the light to find Doctor Okinawa and his nurse in her room.

"Rin. I see you're ready to go. I have some things to go over with you before I discharge you." He had her discharge papers in her hand. Sesshomaru sat idly on the bed listening. "It's very important you rest for another week, no heavy lifting. Drink plenty of water. Here is your antibiotics to continue taking for another week. They may upset your stomach so make sure to take them with food. Are you sure you don't want anything for the panic attacks."

"I'll be fine," she said happily, ignoring the pit in her stomach. I don't want to be different from everyone. "I'll make sure to take it easy."

"I'm going to leave an open prescription for clonazepam, if you change your mind."

"I won't," she said firmly.

"Come back to us if you develop a fever, rash or any other sign of infection on your wrist or you feel overly fatigued."

"I will doctor."

"Do you have any questions?" the Doctor asked.

"Not that I can think of. I'm just eager to get out of here. I have so much classwork and homework to catch up on and I'm not looking forward to it."

"Very good then. You're welcome to walk out when you are ready." He bowed and left.

Sesshomaru rose off the bed and said. "Homework is where I come in." He wrapped an arm around her waist and dipped his nose into the skin beneath her ear. "I planned on you staying in my room until you've healed completely."

"Shoot. I forgot to ask about school."

"He said no heavy lifting, so that takes you out of my class. But," he turned and pulled her into his chest, lacing her lips with his own. "I could think of a few ways to make up for your work."

"Private study sessions?" she giggled excited to finally be able to be in bed with him without the fear of someone coming into the room.

"Very private," he whispered against her lips.

"So classes yes, schoolwork yes. Make out sessions?"

"Definite yes."

The sun was setting when they arrived at the school. Rin had wanted fresh air after all the time she had spent cooped up in the hospital, so she flew on Sesshomaru's back, while he kept a firm grip on her backside and possibly squeezed her ass a few times making her squeal. They landed in the courtyard. She was about to put her bag over her good shoulder when Sesshomaru grabbed it from her.

"I don't mind carrying my bag. And it's not that heavy for me," she said as she tried to get the bag from him.

He ignored her. "Not a chance. Remember what the doctor said, you're supposed to be recovering," he reminded her. "Do you need anything from your dorm?"

"Are you going to allow me to at least carry my other stuff?"

"No. Now, do as the doctor said and relax for the next week. I'll take care of you."

When they arrived at her dorm, the door opened before she took out her key. "Rin, you're back! How are you feeling?" Koharu asked.

"I'm doing okay. Still have to be on bed rest for another week. Koharu, thank you." Rin pulled Koharu into a hug for getting her the help that she needed.

"You're welcome Rin. You really scared me. I'm glad you're better." Koharu looked up to see sensei behind Rin. "I guess you're here to get a few things?"

"Yes, I have a lot of school work to catch up on. When I'm fully healed we'll have to get the girls together and have an outing."

"I agree. Heal first, then we'll discuss where to hang out with the girls." They hugged each other again and then Rin grabbed what she needed.

Once in his dorm Rin changed into comfy pajamas that her mother sent her while she was in the hospital. They were soft, warm, and perfect for the fall weather. "Can you braid my hair?" She flexed her bad arm for effect and sat down on the bed. "The muscles still feel tight and I can't get a good grip on my hair."

"Of course," he said, sitting on the bed behind her. He picked up her brush and started smoothing her hair. "Hungry?" He pulled his phone out to order for them.

"A little. Something tells me you're hungry for a kicking cow," she joked.

"Sandwich, salad, and a strawberry milkshake?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I am going to get myself a kicking cow. Now you relax and I'll order our dinner. Hold still," he held her head straight. He divided her hair into three even portions and began plaiting her hair.

"Why don't you let me order dinner? It will be my treat for staying with me the whole time in the hospital." She was getting ready to pull out her phone and wallet when he interjected, "-no. I'll take care of it." He finished tying her hair off.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine. I guess I should get started on my work. Could you pass me my bag, please?" She yawned covering her mouth, still feeling tired.

"Still tired?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the curve of her neck.

"Yeah," she exhaled leaning further into him. "I still need to do some homework though. I'll sleep afterwards."

"Which class would you like to get done first?" Sesshomaru asked while he grabbed the many envelopes with her class work.

She took the envelope, flipping through them, looking for the easiest work to do first. She chose Izayoi's because she liked writing.

"What does Izayoi need you to write?"

"A new hobby that I want to try. I'm not sure what that would be. I'm good at almost everything."

"Well, what is something you never got to learn?"

"Well I never really got a chance to learn to cook. I guess I can go with that. I'll go with cooking for my assignment." She took her computer out and started typing. "Can I talk you into translating it for me?"

"Mmmh," he became pensive and slid a hand up the front of her shirt toying with her stomach. "Five minutes."

She wiggled, feeling heat pooling between her legs. "You're not helping."

His mouth came down on her neck, lapping circles, scraping his teeth. "Five minutes." He pushed the computer aside, the envelopes got thrown on the floor. "Five minutes," he said again.

"Oh fine…" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while he pressed a knee between her legs, rocking it against her core. "I missed this."

"Me too...no one to walk in on us."

By the time they were finished rolling around in the bed, enjoying their makeout session, Rin rested on her stomach with Sesshomaru next to her playing footsie. "Will you teach me the gainer fall?"

Rin turned her head in shock. "Really?"

"Yes."

"But you can fly?"

"Which is why doing a gainer will be interesting."

"Okay, but for now, I really have to work on this." They lay together on their stomachs with legs up. "Get your mouth off my shoulder." She giggled as he nipped on her. "I'm going to sleep in my room if you don't stop."

"If you could get out before I caught you." His nose ran up her lips, bumping into her lips, over her nose and their lips connected in a slow and lazy kiss. "What happened with Takahiro and company?"

"Indefinite suspension. They aren't allowed back on campus and there is a warrant out from the demon courts."

"They don't know where they are?"

"Not yet."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"I'll be nearby, and when I'm not Inuyasha will be. We will find out why they are targeting you. Which reminds me," he rolled over and pulled a form from his desk laughing. "I think you know very well how to fill this out."

"Yeah," she said, putting it on top of her closed laptop. "Hopefully this will be the last incident report I have to fill out."

In the middle of the night, his phone pinged. Looking at the caller ID, he could tell that it was Inuyasha. I have the folder you asked for.

Sesshomaru texted him back, thank you and then looked at the attachment. There was nothing of any note that caused concern. She had been in China two years before filming but there was no history of anything happening. As a child she had been sent to a few foster homes but there was never any record of abuse. Once again he was left conflicted. Should he approach her about her panic attacks or should he leave them alone? He didn't know what the right thing to do was. The one thing he knew was something was hurting her. Something dark, something wicked had happened to her but he didn't know what.

A week passed and Rin was fully healed from the infection in her wrist and off restrictions. She hadn't faced another bout of panic in the week she had spent in Sesshomaru's room. She had spent the week attending classes as she was able to and as her energy came back, then cramming all afternoon long to finish her assignments.

Sesshomaru said she would take it slow when she was back in his class. Even she could feel that she was out of shape from the weeks off. They went running together that morning and she got winded, which was so unlike her. By the time she got to class, he had her paired against Kohaku to make it easier on her. They had planned to go to the pool finally.

They kept their distance from each other as they walked. Everyone once in a while she would bump her pinky against the palm of his hand to tease him. "Are you having fun teasing me?" he asked her.

"Yes," she giggled. "This is going to be fun."

"You're sure the pain is gone?"

"Yes. My wrist feels great, my stomach doesn't hurt, just give me a few weeks to get back in shape."

She nearly kissed him as they separated to change into their swimming clothes, but he rebuffed her. "Not in public."

"This is torment."

"There is one way to solve it," he leaned against the wall.

"Soon," and she meant it. Her previous reservations were beginning to fall by the wayside. He had spent an entire week non-stop at her side in the hospital. He had lapped at her wrist until his own mouth was dry and held her at night. She knew he was dedicated to her.

She grinned as she left him and entered the ladies locker room to change. She changed into her bikini by Apt 9. Putting her clothes and shoes away in the locker, she grabbed a towel and headed out to the pool where Sesshomaru was already waiting. She coughed clearing her throat. No matter how many times she saw him bare from the waist up it made her breath catch. Her favorite was when he was balmy from the shower and his skin smooth and wet. She had been getting daring lately, nipping at his pecks during their make out sessions and a few times she kissed down his stomach circling his navel, making his muscles twitch. She suddenly felt very hot and red as she sat came up to him. His own eyes dilated seeing her in her skimpy bikini.

"You're making me hard. And your smell," he said as they moved quickly to the diving board. "You really are making this difficult for me."

"Did you make sure to watch some of my videos for tricks?" Her own breathing was speeding up.

"I've only seen one video, though I prefer you teach me. I can watch your body shift." And oh how he was watching her. She was gorgeous. Her hair was longer than when she first came, braided and hanging down by her bare back. "I'm going to enjoy watching you."

"Which part will you enjoy the most?"

He came so close to her she could feel the heat of his chest against her back. "All of you. Show me." He motioned to the high board.

"Ready sensei?" She took a step forward to escape his heat. "You're about to jump out of your pants.

He smirked back at her. "Yes." He wasn't going to say that she was right on both counts, if he got any harder he would come in his pants. His only recompense was that at least in the water he wouldn't have to clean himself afterwards. The bikini left very little to the imagination as she climbed up the ladder. It was a halter tied around her neck and another string tying around her back. The sides were also tied and a very big part of him, namely the part flagging the room in his pants wanted those ties to come undone. She hadn't let him touch more than she did before the hospital. He ached to touch her, to devour her.

"Okay, wait on that side of the pool and watch my moves very carefully!" She called down and yes he was watching her, very, very carefully. She was gorgeous when she was wet. She skipped to the end of the board, taking a few preparatory breaths.

"You are so beautiful," he whistled under his breath knowing she couldn't hear him.

It had been so long since she performed one of these moves. The gainer involved taking a bounding leap at the end of the board and flipping backwards towards the board without hitting it. She slammed her head into it once giving herself a concussion. Only she planned on diving afterwards. She took her running leap, lifting off the board she spun backwards then fell into a perfectly straight dive. She landed in the water to her surprise she found him in the water with her. He grabbed her around the waist and together they rose in the water, their mouths parting for each other as they swam for the surface. Just before they broke through, he parted from her completely. "What was that?" she asked him.

"I couldn't help it," he treaded water next to her smiling.

"Your turn."

He bounded out of the water, flying up to the board and landed. She could watch him all day in his bright red swimming trunks. She licked her lips in anticipation watching him. "Show off. She held onto the edge of the pool waiting. "Go!" she shouted up.

He repeated her move, but not nearly as gracefully as she did and then fell into a perfect dive, splashing into the water. She dove under too, wrapping her arms around his chest and sucking on his neck, while her hands explored the lumps of his chest. He propelled them out of the water and again they parted as they broke through the surface.

"So what's my score?" he asked, pulling himself out of the water and sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Mmh, for your first time...a 7.8. Keep practicing and you could compete."

"Diving competitions aren't my cup of tea."

"Why?" she questioned.

"I prefer karate competitions with those that can match my skill and power. I'll have to take you sometime and you'll see why."

"Oh! That does sound more fun. Have you won a lot of them?"

"Yes, quite a lot."

"Sesshomaru?" She inched a pinky to overlap with his. "How powerful are you?"

His gaze shifted to the water. "My father is known for being one of the most powerful youkai of the age. They say that I am next in line. But there is still farther for me to go. I haven't even manifested my own weapon yet."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it's said that when we reach maturity, real maturity, we produce our own weapons from our bodies. My father has three, two were made from his fangs. Tenseiga can revive those that have passed on. Tetsusaiga, if you have the will to protect others, can fell a hundred demons in one blow. My own...I don't know. I'll know when it's time to retrieve it."

She smiled, proud of him. "I like being with you." Her cheeks bled crimson. Why did saying I love you seem so easy in the moment but when she tried to get it passed her lips she couldn't. "I really haven't ever...before…"

"I know. Your innocence wafts off you. As much as it aches to wait," he shifted closer to Rin. "I don't want you to feel pressured."

"What if we started...and I got nervous, or scared and I wanted to stop?"

"We would stop."

"It just seems, sometimes, like you lose control of yourself sexually."

He exhaled. "It is challenging for me, but it would be more important that you were made happy. I can control myself."

"Soon," she repeated herself. "I'm not on birth control."

"I have condoms."

"Where would we?"

"Where do you want?"

"Anywhere...it can be anywhere?" Were they really talking about it?

"Anywhere I can enjoy you. It's likely once this starts between us, I will want you alone for several weeks."

"What about college?"

"Demon mating habits are part of our rights to attend college. The period of closeness that happens after a mating is considered as holy as any other establishment, marriage, childbirth. We will attend classes when I can stand to be parted from you."

She nodded thinking of when it would be a good time, but she had her own ache building and over the last week she had been cautious from pain. She was healed now. "Sesshomaru….I...I…" she started.

"You really need to cover your goddamn back up. No one wants to see that hideous scar," Akane shouted for the whole room to hear.

Rin and Sesshomaru jumped up to see the tanned girl from weeks ago. "Akane, you need to watch your mouth or you'll face a write up. This school does not tolerate bullying." How he wanted to hold Rin. It was a battle scar, something to be proud of.

"What? I'm not allowed to speak my mind? That girl has hideous written all over her. Word has it you two are dating, you must have gotten desperate since last year."

"GET OUT!" he shouted. Everyone jumped and turned to see what all the commotion was. "You were warned, report to the main office now!"

Akane turned around not before she had a few last words to say, "ugly ass bitch."

Rin closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very self conscious. She found her towel and hung it over her shoulders to hide the scar.

"Rin?"

She didn't even hear Sesshomaru walk up behind her.

"Why are you with me?" Tears peeked through the corners of her eyes. "Please say it's more than me being your mate? More than some primal need that calls to you."

"Do I have to answer that?" he spoke tenderly. "You are so brave and so strong. Your scars show the strength you have to come out here and not be afraid of your body. You have more courage than most people. It's one of the things I admire so much about you. It's not just the primal need within me, it's you."

His words fell on her like feathers, floating around her skin, embracing her and lifting her up. Turning around she saw that he was serious. "Thank you," she said though the girl's words still hurt her.

"I want to ask you something in private after I go deal with her back at the office. Just wait for me outside the dojo. I'll come for you." Their pinkies intertwined again for seconds, enough for electricity to pass between the two of them.

"Okay" She was feeling nervous about what she might be asked.

After Rin was changed she headed outside and sat on a bench outside the dojo. While she waited, she pulled out her phone and called her mom. She wanted to give her an update after being back in classes.

"Hi Rin, how was your first day back in classes today?"

"It was good. Everyone was happy to have me back. How's the movie coming along?"

"Good, though you know who is being a show off like always."

"Eh, is he seeking attention again?" Rin had to ask.

"Yes, like always, but he broke his ankle this time and we might have to shut down production soon. But I'm super excited and counting down the days till thanksgiving for when you come home and visit. We have so much planned for that day. All the family is coming and I already pre-ordered two big ass turkeys in advance."

"Nice mom, I miss you guys so much. I'm also counting down the days for Thanksgiving and Christmas. The food here is great but nothing beats your cooking. What day do you fly home again?"

"I will fly home that Monday. You know I need a few days of rest before I slave in the kitchen."

"Oh nice, so one day before me. I'll be there to help you out too. I've been wanting to learn to cook for a long time."

"That's excellent baby. Yes, with your help we'll do great. Okay, I need to get back to work. Your father and I will call you later tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." After hanging up she began to sniffle. She was very excited to see everyone one in a few weeks, but she missed them so much.

Time went by so quickly when Sesshomaru arrived to find her crying again. "Rin?" He hated seeing her crying.

"Oh! Shoot I must look like a mess. I just got off the phone with my mother. God, I need to stop crying like this. I just miss them. " He took a seat next to her, keeping himself just a few inches off. "You had something you wanted to tell me?"

Looking around to make sure they weren't being watched, he leaned his lips to her ear. "If you allow me I can remove your scars."

Her eyes dilated, she could see his sincerity. "What?"

"I need your permission to allow me to rid you of the scars on your neck and back. But if you wish to keep them I'll help support you and encourage you."

"Will there still be remnants that will still show?"

"No, you'll be able to see clear skin on your back again."

She took a deep breath. "You can get rid of my scars? After hearing her... calling me ugly…"

"You are not ugly. It's just a mark. You're beautiful."

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You are mine."

She smiled so brightly. "If it weren't for the rules, I'd be kissing you right now."

"We'll leave that for when we go back to my dorm."

She followed him back to his dorm. She had spent so much time there in the last few weeks, Koharu asked her if she was moving in with him. She had said yes to him healing her back but as they came up to the door her heart started pounding in her ears. There had been varying degrees of intimacy between them over the last few weeks. Kisses, hugs, she had let him start to explore the skin under shirts, up to just below her bra but not farther. He had tried multiple occasions to touch her breasts over her shirt, but she had stopped him, now she would need to be naked from the waist up.

He opened the door and asked her, "Do you need the bathroom?"

"No." She felt like she would explode from nerves.

"Take your top off and lay down on your stomach." He approached the window and stared out at the sun setting. The sky cast pink and purple glows on his white walls. "I can hear your heart racing from here." He kept his gaze averted.

She growled at him lightly and exhaled heavily while she removed her shirt and lay down on his bed with her bra still intact. "I'm ready," she said as she breathed deliberately. She turned her face to the side so she could watch his approach.

He seemed to glide over the floor until he climbed into the bed and crawled across the mattress to where she lay. "You don't need to be nervous."

"You're going to lick my back!" she protested.

"It won't hurt." He ran his palm over her skin, then hooked his index finger under her white bra-strap. "This is in the way." His fingers found the clasps and started undoing them. "Just relax. Kami you're gorgeous," he said as he let his hands run over her bare back.

That made her breath hitch as the bra fell to the sides of her body. Her hair was brushed over her shoulder and even she could hear him panting. Was this so hard for him? "You're just licking me," she teased.

He hovered over her, running his hand over the skin of her shoulders. "This must have hurt so much."

"You have no idea...and afterwards," she shuttered. "Skin grafts, surgeries."

He ran his nose up the dip in her back, around her shoulders, sniffing her skin. He circled back down to the small of her back, then came the first brush of his tongue. He opened his mouth against the scar, not just licking but sucking at her flesh.

It made her stomach tense, her breath catch. It was warm and there was something so erotic about the motion.

"You're my mate. You're beautiful and," he shook his head while beginning to lap trails around her back. "So beautiful." He lifted her hair over her shoulder again until her pale colored back was visible to him. He opened his mouth, licking, sucking and kissing her skin.

For a brief second she quaked beneath him, but as his tongue continued to lap along the skin that had been burned she took deep and even breaths. Heat bubbled in her stomach. It was so arousing, feeling his mouth tingle against her skin. She gripped the sheets tightly, to keep herself grounded while he moved further up. As his mouth moved along her sides, more heat built up her thighs, dipping into her groin, overwhelming her.

If she were alone she might reach down and rub the ache that was growing between her legs.

He stopped momentarily to drink a cup of water that was next to them before he bent over again and lapped at the skin near her sides. "Mmh," she began panting. "Oh," it came out as a whisper. She bit her lower lip to keep from saying anything else. His lips clamped down on the side of her breast, then brushed up to her shoulder before coming down and repeating the motion on the other side.

She exhaled heavily as he moved up and seemed to lap possessively over her right shoulder and neck. "Wow." The bedsheets weren't helping, her hands moved to the pillows.

"Your scent is intoxicating," he muttered, his lips brushing against her ears. He lapped around to her left shoulder, around the shoulder blades and across the part of her back where her bra strap had closed. "Sit up."

"Why?" she asked him, breathing hard. She pulled herself up, crossing her hands over her breasts. She hadn't noticed that he had taken off his shirt and was only in his pants. His chest was bare and made her whistle out air.

He touched her wrists lightly. "Put your hands down."

"Not happening," she said, shivering lightly. Her palms covered her breasts protectively.

"What are you afraid of?" He scooted closer to her, kissing her mouth and cupping her chin, before wrapping one arm around her back.

"You'll want to have sex with me." She lifted her neck as his mouth found its way beneath her chin again.

"I already want to have sex with you. I'm so hard it hurts." He brought her hand down to the bulge in front of his pants. "Let me see. I can smell your arousal." He dipped the back of his hands between her legs and rubbed her lightly.

"No," she moved his hand away from her, letting one of her breasts fall from their hiding place.

His mouth was immediately over her right shoulder, nipping at the supple skin just over her breast. "Move your other hand. We don't have to have sex. Let me see," he said desperately again.

She set one hand on the sheets to help her stay upright, then the other came down and wrapped around his back as his mouth dipped down further. "Don't…please?"

He sat up and asked her, "What are you afraid of? May I touch them? It will feel good for both of us. Let me touch you." His hand came over her shoulder pulling it back to his mouth. His other hand dipped down her skin and cupped her left breast.

"Oh," she held his head as his mouth explored lower.

He squeezed it lightly, making her moan again. "I told you it felt good." His mouth flicked the tip of the nipple on the other breast with his sensuous tongue making her back arch. "You've never touched yourself?"

"It's never made me feel like this." She held on panting as his mouth worked lower, then covered her nipple. "Oh my god!" she moaned against him. His tongue swirled circles around her areola, making it hard.

"You haven't been doing it right." He took her hand and brought it down between her legs. "I already know you won't let me touch you here. Touch yourself."

"What?" She pushed him back trying to get her brain to stop feeling like jelly. Her nerves were on fire, her body was building heat.

"Touch yourself," he undid her belt and unzipped the front of her pants. He moved behind her pulling her onto his lap. "Spread your legs."

"I'm not doing this in front of you," she said half-heartedly. It was burning down below and she felt the need to anyway.

His palm covered the top of her hand and dipped into her pants, just over the heat of her slit, then slowly rubbed it back and forth against her lips. Instinctively her hips rocked into her own fingers as his other hand circled around her massaging her nipples. His lips ran circles over her exposed shoulder. She moaned at the contact as he put more pressure on her hand. She slid her fingers into her underwear and started rubbing her clit. "Not so quickly, like this," he guided her middle finger in slow circles over.

His fingers felt like fire against her breasts, and his mouth sucked firmly on her neck. "Wow," she arched against him. Her nether regions started flexing.

"Slide your middle finger inside," he pressed his palm against her fingers, urging the middle finger to find herself.

Her finger slid inside the wet heat. She felt his hand dip into her underwear with her hand. It held her fingers while his thumb took over stimulating her clit. "Oh my god," she breathed out again.

"Lift up," he pushed her middle finger in more firmly, while slowly running his thumb back and forth over her swollen nub. "That's it."

"It's so intense." She tried to close her legs.

He caught her by the knee. "Keep them open."

"I can't." She felt like she was burning. "Sesshomaru?"

"Harder," he hissed in her ear and pushed his hand in more firmly until she felt herself humping her fingers. "Come for me."

She couldn't hold back any longer. She touched herself in circles until she found a spot that had her biting her lips to keep from moaning any louder. Below she could feel his thumb circling, over and over and the more she tried to escape the heat and tension the worse the burning became. "Oh…uh…mhhh," she cried against his neck. "I can't."

His hand came down more firmly in her underwear. "Ride me." He whispered in her ear rolling onto his back bringing her with him.

His shaft dug into her crotch as he gyrated his hips into her unzipped pants. "Don't stop touching yourself."

Her breasts bounced as she rocked against him, fingering herself. She alternated between rubbing her clit with her middle finger until she was leaning over him while he suckled her breast. He released low, deep growls and groans of pleasure as he pressed against her crotch harder and harder. He pulled her down and lapped at her nipples. She felt herself tighten, then a pulse and another until she couldn't hold back the moan that reverberated around the walls. "It feels so good."

"Don't stop," he pulled her mouth to his and pushed her hand against her own clit. "Ride it out."

"Wow." She leaned into the next kiss. "What about you? I…"

He shook his head, rubbing the underside of her chin. "Did you think I could watch that and not come? Kami Rin." He rested his forehead against hers. "You're so beautiful, so perfect."

"I'm not..." if he only knew. She took her hand out of her underwear. Both her underwear and her hand were wet from her arousal. "I'm wet now."

"So am I," he chuckled. "I guess we both need a shower. Would you like to take one with me?"

"I don't know," she said quietly.

He nodded sitting up and holding her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled her nose. His eyes said something she could see dancing on his lips. He wanted more of her, and she wanted the same. "I haven't been so comfortable around anyone before," she whispered into his ear. "Sesshomaru?"

"What?" He smoothed the hair by her face.

"I…um thank you. For choosing me," she pressed her lips into his, making more sparks fly between them.

"I should thank you," he said softly. "For tolerating me."

For a time she snuggled against his chest, still bare from the waist up and never feeling more at ease before. Truthfully, she had never done what she had with him, with anyone and she was enjoying the warmth of his skin against hers and the way it seemed to envelope her entire body.

After that, she had gotten up to use the bathroom and changed into a pair of his jogging pants and a t-shirt. She sat on his windowsill thinking about what they had done while the shower ran. It wasn't his fingers inside of her and she wasn't ready for anything like that yet, but how she wanted to feel that again. What he had made her feel, the heat, the orgasm. She buried her face in her palms. "He made me orgasm."

But then the sound of the shower reminded her that he was blissfully naked, and water was probably dripping down his rippled stomach and before she knew it, she was off the window-seat and by the bathroom door. She didn't knock, she opened it nervously, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Turning the light out, she closed the door behind her and then opened the curtain. The bathroom was nearly pitch black, but she knew that didn't matter for him. She wasn't ready for a full on nude-show from him, but she wanted. "Rin?" he asked, turning around under the water of the shower head.

With a hole burning through her middle she pulled her bottoms off first, then tore her top slowly off her shoulders and stepped into the water with him. His hands reached out and pulled her into his stomach, "What do you want from me?" he asked in a low, seductive tone. "How far do you want to go?"

"Make me feel like you did before?" Her lips quivered against his. She laced her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down on hers. The hot water slushed over their bare bodies as he pulled her under the water.

"Can I finger you?" he asked between licks to her neck and massaging her breasts while pressing himself against her. One hand slid down her body between her legs and gingerly pressed against her nub.

"I'm…" she tried to protest, despite opening for him.

"Then let me do something else," he whispered in her ear. "Trust me." His mouth worked in circles. First to her breast, drinking the water running down her skin. His mouth inhaled her nipple, swishing his tongue around the tip, while she moaned against his neck. The other hand cupped her sex, tenderly teasing it with caresses until his mouth fell like a waterfall, licking and kissing his way onto his knees. "You're still shy," he said as he tickled her curls.

"What are you doing?"

"Put your leg over my shoulder."

"Sesshomaru?"

"If my fingers may not enter." He ran his hands up and down her sides. "Then let my tongue."

She closed her eyes gulping and slid her leg up over his shoulder, feeling his hot breath against her lips. This was new. She had definitely never done this with anyone. A nose dipped in first, lifting the flesh and parting her slit. She felt his lips brush against where she opened and a powerful hand against her hip to stabilize her. She swallowed hard when the same puckered lips, reached inside, tongue first, pulling her clit from its hiding place and suction surrounded it. "Mmmh," she whimpered in pleasure. She reached out to the slippery wall for something to hold onto while the suction lessened and his tongue dipped lower into her opening. The soft flesh entered her, making her squirm in anticipation. He took his time licking her, penetrating her with his tongue until she felt herself burning. She panted trying to control the low moans. "Sesshomaru?"

"What?" he pulled his mouth away.

"I…" she struggled, "I want something inside."

"Turn around, " he rose and pressed himself against her back. "Give me your hand." His cheek rested against hers while he led her hand down to her opening. "Use your middle finger again," he kissed her neck. "One day, you will let me touch you." He helped her slide her finger in, while his own slid under her palm, teasing and toying with her bud. The other arm held her upright as the pleasure increased. She felt the swelling at her entrance again and pushed against it until she felt so good she couldn't see. She moaned and he held in her place as the orgasm raced through her body. She smiled, turning around to face him in the water.

She grasped his shaft, tugging on it, quickly, the pace she had learned he liked. He leaned into her hands, thrusting his hips into her palm, while massaging her breasts. She felt the familiar flash of his liquid against her stomach, only seconds before the shower washed it away. "Why did you turn the light out?" he asked as he reached around her to turn the water off. "Are you still so shy?"

"I get nervous," she bit her bottom lip. "Can we," she said, hugging his back. Tears slid down the sides of her cheek. "I need to tell you something."

"Rin?" He pivoted still holding her. "What is it?"

She hugged him crying, feeling a pain she hadn't felt in a long time. He ran his hand up her back and into her wet hair. He tugged her neck back and kissed her lips, tasting the salt inside her mouth. "You don't have to tell me now."

She swallowed, losing her resolve and nodding. She wanted to tell him, she wanted him to know. She needed him to. "I need to go back to my room." She shivered as the air began to cool around them. "I have a lot of homework to do."

"Come to bed for a bit. I want to hold you. Whatever it is, you will tell me when you are ready."

The rush of cool air tingled against her skin. "I should get dressed."

He pulled on her hand to get her out of the bathroom. "Like this," he sat down on the bed, folding her into his lap. In the morning she would tell him...everything…

K4terMurr: Thank you! We also enjoyed the hospital scene and how it brought their relationship closer! Thank you for the review!


	18. Chapter 17: The video

Chapter 17: The Video

Trigger Warning: Everyone please be aware that rape is mentioned within this chapter.

She woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating and the quiet sobs of Koharu crying. Her roommate's eyes were red and swollen. "Koharu?"

She didn't respond.

"Koharu what's wrong?" She ignored Rin again and threw her tablet down, turning her body to the wall and crying. Rin got out of bed and picked up the iPad curious about what was making her cry. "Oh no," her eyes flooded with tears. She glanced at Koharu who had already seen the entire video. "No," she slammed it down, breaking the screen. She stumbled backwards for her bed but missed and fell hard on to the floor. It jarred her backside sending a sting up her core.

She grabbed her phone, seeing the alerts from the school website.

'Must Watch! Rin Campbell school slut!' Typing in her password, the same video popped up again. "No! It can't be," she felt numb inside. "They promised, they said they wouldn't...they promised."

The video had already been seen by thousands and thousands of people. The comments were a mix of different messages. Some were saying that she deserved it, how horrifying it was, and a lot of other messages her heart couldn't bear to read.

She dropped her phone, brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her whole world was starting to cave in again. She felt like she couldn't breathe or catch her breath. She wanted to go home, to her room, to her parents. She came here for a fresh start, not for this to surface. She forced herself off the floor and rifled through the top drawer of her dresser, finding her passport, wallet and then her phone before running into the bathroom to change. She didn't even check to see if the outfit matched or not.

Without looking back or saying goodbye to Koharu, Rin ran out of the room and headed for the stairs. She ran out the door to the front of campus in the dark, with the only light from the lamppost, hailed for a passing yellow cab, and jumped inside.

"Konnichiwa, where to ma'am?" the human girl asked.

"Airport, I'll give you a generous tip if you can get me there fast, please?" her voice trembled as she shut the door and set her Michael Kors purse on her lap, then wrapped her arms around it crying.

She pulled out her phone, searching for a flight that would leave immediately for Miami, Florida. She was in luck, one was leaving in an hour and a half. Pulling out her credit card, she bought the last first class seat she could get. It was the third row with an aisle seat.

After the ticket was bought and paid for, she put her phone away and brought her knees up to her chest again and allowed herself to cry. How bad she wanted to be home in her bed, under the covers, hiding away from the world.

"Ma'am are you feeling sick? Do you need me to open a window?" The driver was alarmed by Rin's crying.

"I just need to get home. Please, I need to get to the airport quickly." The images haunted her mind, playing over and over again.

"I'm going as fast as I can miss. My gps says we'll be there in ten minutes. Let me open the window for you. Cool air helps me when I don't feel great."

The cool air didn't, she just wanted to go home.

Rin pulled out her phone to double check that she was checked-in so she could head straight for TSA. She was. The driver finally pulled up and Rin took her card out again and paid the fare. She grabbed her purse and jumped out of the cab and ran inside to head for security.

She prayed that she didn't have to wait for long. It took her about ten minutes to get through. She then dashed for her gate which was leaving in an hour. She didn't bother to stop to get a drink or snack for the flight. She knew if she fell asleep on the plane she would see the same vision over and over again.

She arrived at her gate where a lot of people were waiting to board. She pulled out a pair of large back Dior sunglasses and put them on. Not caring that the sun wasn't out yet. She couldn't find a place to sit down, so she paced next to the window, waiting for the plane. She felt like everyone was talking about her, about the video and what happened.

She forced her emotions down to avoid the inevitable anxiety attack. Her parents were going to find out, Sesshomaru would know what she had wanted to tell him in the morning. They were supposed to meet for breakfast and she was going to tell him. She leaned against the window, gazing out at the clear sky. "Please, I just want to be home."

"Ladies and gentlemen, flight 442 to Miami, Florida will now be boarding. Please make your way in-line and we'll start the boarding process."

She got in-line behind the people in wheelchairs. After some of the elderly and a few others who needed help up the ramp, Rin got motioned forward by a staff member that it was her turn. Rin showed her phone with the ticket and passport to the female crow demon. Rin could tell she knew who she was when she saw the demon smirked creepily. She waved Rin's phone under the scanner to check her on the plane.

She walked the medium sized hallway that led to the plane. She was greeted by a male and female stewardess. "Good morning dear, do you know where your seat is?" the male jaguar demon asked.

Rin only nodded and walked back a few steps to the third row and took the aisle seat that she was assigned to and buckled up. I just have to hang on until I'm home. Momma...she covered her eyes crying, daddy...please don't hate me.

Sesshomaru pulled mats down from the piles by one of the walls in the dojo. His first class would be starting in another half hour. He was supposed to meet Rin for a quick coffee before and wanted to get ahead of the preparations. The night before was a dream. Twice, she had made out heavily with him twice and afterwards she spent the evening in his arms, naked until dinner.

He had enjoyed the soft texture of her skin, tracing the curves of her hips, the mounds of her chest, the lines down her stomach and the contours of her thighs before they joined at her lower lips. She was fearless, relaxed and a part of him at that moment wanted to take her further, to make love to her. She said she wasn't ready yet. Soon...

The dank yellow walls stared back at him, reminding him that they needed a new coat of paint. One of the lights above needed changing too. He went back into the supply closet and grabbed one of the large white bulbs. There were perks to being able to fly, one of them was he wouldn't have to wait until the janitor brought an extra tall ladder to change it for him. He flew into the air, hovered and removed the cover that hung by some its hinges. He was about to pull out the dead bulb when the door slammed open. "You didn't bow Inuyasha!"

"You need to get down here right now Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha held up his phone with a video of someone crying on it.

No…stop, please, I don't want to. He could only vaguely make out the face of a scared girl and sobbing.

"What the hell are you watching?" He landed next to his brother, ripping the phone out of his hand. "What is this rape-porn?"

Stop, the girl cried, while squeezing her eyes shut. Her head beat rhythmically against the back of the bed. In the background groaning and the shoulder of a man could be seen pushing against the girl.

"No you idiot," he paused the video and enlarged the picture of the face of the girl.

Sesshomaru's mouth went dry, his heart fell into his feet. "Where did you find this?" He dared to press the play button again. Eventually her tears stopped and a dead far off look entered her eyes as she bit her bottom lip to cope with what was being done to her. Her hands were chained above her head, they captured her naked from the waist up. Her cheek was slapped when the man was finished and told her how good it felt to be her first. Her eyes widened in fear as another shoulder and long black hair came into view and she sobbed as it started again. He threw the phone onto the floor smashing the screen in the process.

"Someone uploaded it onto the school website." Inuyasha flicked back to the main page for the college. Next to the video was a tag that read, 'Rin Campbell School Slut'.

"Get it off…Get it off now!" he yelled at Inuyasha running from the building.

"We're trying," the hanyou followed after him. "Dad woke up the tech guys, they're going to kill the whole site. It's already been downloaded a hundred times."

"Did you run a trace?"

"It was released from the dark web, it masked the IP address. We're looking."

"She's not here," Sesshomaru flew into the air dashing for her dorm. He hadn't noticed it before, he didn't need to before. Her scent was missing. There was a strong trail to her room that was tinged in salt. She had been crying and moving quickly. He landed at the entrance to the freshman dorms and punched the code in. He flew up the stairs with his brother circling behind him. He banged on the door to open it.

Koharu answered, "she's not here." The black haired girl had tears in her eyes. "I tried calling her, her cell phone must be off. I didn't even say anything to her when she saw it this morning."

Sesshomaru took out his own as he entered the room. He went straight for her dresser and started rifling through the top drawer.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha tried to stop him.

"Her passport is gone, so is her wallet and her phone." He flinched when his messages kept going straight to voicemail. "She isn't answering." His hands shook as he fell to his knees feeling utterly empty and helpless. "Was there a time stamp on that video?"

"No," Inuyasha answered, setting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Where would she go?"

"If she took her passport? Home," he turned around to be faced with his father who still wore his pajama bottoms.

"You two need to come with me. Now," he motioned them out of the room.

"She left. I need to stop her," Sesshomaru said vehemently, rushing past his father into the air again. He flew down the winding stairs out the door and into the air. Her scent was faint but he was able to track it through the mid-morning city streets. He flew so quickly he made his own eyes water until he landed at the airport. Security was in place, even for ones like him that could fly. He landed at one of the terminals picking up her scent entering the Air Tokyo terminal. He ran inside, finding the departure screen and then cursed loudly. The flight to Miami had already left, she would be home in fifteen hours. He cut in line up to one of the demon attendants. "I need to know if Rin Campbell was on the flight to Miami."

"Sir that information is confidential," she said blandly.

He grabbed the red haired demoness by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "She is my mate and she needs me. You will tell me."

"I'm going to call security," the cat-demon coughed out.

He let her down and pulled out his wallet, he flashed his badge in front of her eyes. Something else he had not told Rin. "Does this help? Tell me if she was on the flight?!" We both have our secrets...Rin, why didn't you come to me? I thought we were past this.

"Do you have a warrant for that information?" It was as if he hadn't just tried to choke the daylights out of her.

"Dammit!" He forced his heartbeat to calm. "I need to be on the next flight to Miami."

"Our next flight is to Los Angeles but it doesn't leave for six hours."

That would put Rin an entire day ahead of him. He groaned and removed his credit card. "I'll take it." He closed his eyes, a burning pain running through him as his phone went off in his pocket. "What?"

"You need to come back to my office," his father said quickly.

"No, I'm catching a flight to the US."

"Sesshomaru, just wait there. I'll bring you a change of clothes and we can speak in the lobby. I'll be there in thirty minutes. Don't do anything stupid. Which terminal?"

"Air Tokyo," he wanted to beat something. He needed to beat something, preferably the two men in the video that were violating his mate, that chained her to a bed, that made her scream in pain and then go nearly catatonic. Now he knew where all the rebuffs to his more intimate touches came from, the panic and her nightmares now. She had been gang raped, when he didn't know, by who he couldn't stomach watching the video again to find out. He seethed as he waited for his father.

He paced for thirty minutes until his father finally arrived carrying a black backpack and a passport. Toga handed the passport to his son. "You wouldn't have gotten too far without this. We need to talk."

"Is the school site down?"

"Yes," Toga raised his hands-up, "sit down. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm going to find my mate," he attempted to storm off only to have his arm grabbed by someone much stronger and much older than he was.

"Your brother wasn't able to identify the men in the video. There was more of her than there was of them. When I gave the rest of the available footage to your brother to review he was unable to find any identifying marks. All we know is that one of them had long black hair and the other didn't. Their voices were muffled, any face shots were taken with shirts on and masks. Is it possible she saw her attackers?"

"She never told me about it," he finally felt his knees give beneath him in a chair. "She…I should have known, father. I should have known. She had panic attacks after Takahiro grabbed her that day in class. She had a panic attack when I wouldn't leave her alone. The first night I explained our relationship, she woke up terrified that she was in bed with me," his forehead went into his palms. "Anytime I tried to touch her more intimately she would ask me to stop." He rubbed his forehead near tears. "I should have known it was something more."

"It's not your fault," Toga sat next to him and rubbed his son's back. "I should have paid closer attention to that poem that Izayoi showed me," he leaned back in the chair. "It was a cry for help. I'm going to find who released the video and when we do, we'll find out who did this to her."

"I don't know what to do," he stared forward blankly. "I don't know what to say to her."

"You'll figure it out, Sesshomaru. I have faith in you."

"How could I miss it? I thought she was a virgin," he said ruefully. "She smelled so innocent, so pure."

"Purity and innocence aren't defined by a physical marker. They are part of who she is. Just because her hymen is gone doesn't mean her purity and innocence are."

"I need her address," he told his father. "I know she lives in a mansion on the beach in Miami."

Wordlessly his father passed him a card. "You didn't get that from me."

"What if she can never let me mark her? What if she is always afraid of my touch?" He stared ahead at a family with two children. The mother was an eagle-demon and the father human. Their children had spiky ears and brown dreadlocked hair. "How can I be with someone who won't let me make love to them?"

"Time son," Toga stood up. "Time. So you won't get what you want when you want it. She cares about you and I think you've come to love her."

"Love?" He glanced at his father as if he was a boy needing a cut kissed to make it feel better.

"You ache for her, that's love. Go to her. Love her, she'll feel safe in your arms eventually. She spent quite a few nights in your bed if I'm not mistaken by the scents I found in your room."

"She said I made her feel safe."

"So go be her safety. It's only a matter of time before the Japanese news outlets get a hold of that upload. It went up at three in the morning and was downloaded five hundred times before we could stop it. I'm attempting to kill the internet on campus so it can't get spread farther than that. Go to her Sesshomaru. Go now."

"Okay," he rose, wiping the moisture from her eyes. "Send me updates."

"I will," he embraced his son and handed him the backpack. "Change of clothes. Not that you wear anything but black."

Sesshomaru snorted as he walked away, headed for security, to America, to Rin.

She spent the entire fifteen hours on the plane in tears. It wasn't the first time she had seen that footage but when she hid the flash drive taped to the underside of her dresser, she had hoped it would be the last. She told herself the rape wouldn't define her. She lied to her parents about why she had nightmares and panic attacks. She blamed it on a stunt gone bad onset that left one of her fellow stunt workers badly injured right next to her. They believed it.

She went to a therapist for a few months to learn how to cope with her upset and the panic attacks and avoided intimate relationships until she met Sesshomaru. She wanted to die, she felt it in her heart. By the time she landed and made it off the jumbo jet into the terminal, she heard the TV stations blaring. They knew, the whole world knew. She covered her face in a scarf and put on the same pair of sunglasses she had in her bag to cover her face. She ran through the airport and called her personal driver. "I'll be outside in fifteen minutes." It would take that long to get out of the airport.

He came in a simple unmarked sedan. By the time she got outside, she could already see the paparazzi gathering. Great, do they know I'm here? She kept her head down, trying to avoid the crowd, only for someone to pull off her scarf. "No!" she screamed and bolted for the black car. Two men got out of the car, one of them was burly and musclebound. The other was a slight man with red hair named Hojo. "Hurry Rin!" he yelled at her.

She ducked into the car quickly, "no comment!" she sobbed. As soon as she got into the car she hid herself doubled over against her knees. "Go Hojo!"

The burly man named Ken shoved the photographers off the front of the car. "Just run them over, they'll get out of the way," Ken told Hojo.

Her heart raced as they pushed through the crowd. Her fingers trembled, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her text messages had blown up while she was gone. She felt like throwing up again. Some were from her friends but many of them were from people she didn't even know. There were supportive comments but then racier ones that said she was a slut and had gotten what she deserved. At the top, were fifteen texts from Sesshomaru.

Please call me.

I want to help you.

I know you're scared, I'm worried. Please call me.

Please call me, please call me, please call me.

I found a flight to Los Angeles, I'll be in Miami by tomorrow afternoon.

I'm getting on the plane, please call me.

You're scaring me. Call me.

I have to turn my phone off now. I'll pay for in-flight wifi so we can still message. Text me something, anything to let me know you're okay.

For a moment her finger hovered over the crying emoji but she couldn't. He deserved better than her. She turned her phone back off and leaned against the side door, wiping her eyes. "Rin?" Hojo called her. "We stocked some food at your house. You should know the Paparazzi have covered the estate. You'll want to keep your head down as we turn in. I'm sorry. We're waiting for more security."

She could only choke in response. She wanted to tell Sesshomaru she was so scared, that she needed him to help her calm down but the only thing she could do was cry. She did what they asked, she never told anyone.

"I'm sorry it happened to you," Ken said from the front seat of the car. "We should file a police report. The Miami Police Department SVU detectives have been calling trying to find you. Did it happen in Japan?"

She shook her head. "Please, don't make me…don't…I can't," she couldn't breathe. "Please?"

"Okay," Hojo said. "We're getting close, you'll want to duck. There's a blanket behind the chair. Put it over you. I'll tell you when it's over."

She nodded, hiding under the blanket and covering herself. She could hear the yelling, the slowing of the wheels, then more of their security coming out and shoving the reporters out of the way so they could get to her home. She was grateful for once for the long driveway that separated the gate from the actual mansion. As soon as the car stopped she bolted out of the car, into the house and up the stairs to her room. She flew onto her bed sobbing hysterically. There were no words for how she felt. It ached and there was no one home. Mommy she cried into her pillow. Daddy, she never thought she would want her parents so badly before. But there was someone else she wanted, someone she had left behind. Are you really coming?

She lay in her bed ignoring the maid who kept knocking on her door until Marie finally pushed the door open, "Rin?" She brought in a tray of food. "You have to eat."

She shook her head. "Go home."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," the maid sat on her bed.

"Go home," she wanted to be alone. "Please?"

"I'll be back in the morning. You can call me if you need me sweetie. I'm so sorry." Marie patted her arm and left.

Sorry…everyone's sorry…sorry doesn't fix it.

As night descended she mechanically walked down the stairs on unsteady feet. She was light headed from not eating. The lump in her throat was so big, swallowing was a chore. She found her way through the dark into the living room and picked up a picture of her mother and father. They were on the beach. It was before they adopted her, then the one after. They said she was missing from the picture and that is why they took her in. Her hand trembled again, the picture dropped onto the floor breaking. No…no...she knelt down to clean it up, only to feel rage start to flood through her. Rage, pain and so many emotions that she couldn't channel. She bolted upright and started with all the frames in the living room. The first landed with a crack, the second she flung against the glass of their fireplace shattering both the frame and the sliding doors at the same time. Next was a window and the rest of the frames on the mantle. Then she threw cushions screaming.

It wasn't enough. She made her way into the kitchen, the glasses and plates becoming her next victim. "No!" she screamed over and over again. She screamed until her throat hurt and her eyes shed the last of her tears, then she fell onto the floor, the world went dark. Blood leaked from one of her palms. It hurt a satisfying pain.


	19. Chapter 18: How To Fix A Broken Heart

Chapter 18: How to Fix A Broken Heart

I know last chapter was a big shocker. Elohiniar and I are open to talk about the issues with what happened to Rin. So don't be afraid to reply and ask. We are open to discuss about it.

The flight to America was too long. More than once he considered breaking the window of the plane and seeing if he could make it faster but the one time as a youth he had tried to fly out over the ocean as far as he could, ended with him nearly drowning. He would run out of energy and therefore was forced to sit and wait with the many other passengers for the plane to travel across the pacific ocean to LAX, then take another flight to Florida. He had not even changed out of his Judo attire and only had the change of clothes he carried in a black backpack from his father.

The images kept flashing through his mind. He only saw the backs of the two men that had strapped her down to the bed and the fear in her eyes. The sound of Rin begging them to stop made his heart break and a sense of rage washed over him.

I thought she was a virgin, he cursed himself quietly. His skin broke out into a tense sweat, his heart was pounding. His father had yet to track down the ones responsible for leaking the video and the pictures. Now he knew what had been plaguing her and why his behavior at the start of the year had set her off so badly. She thought I was just like them, he bent over putting his forehead in his palms. He touched his heart. It ached worse than any pain he had ever felt before. Why didn't she come to me? He thought they had moved past her not coming to him when she was upset.

Hours upon hours ticked by as the plane made its way across the ocean. It landed eleven hours later on the tarmac where palm trees graced the Californian coast. He grabbed his backpack and pushed his way through the crowds of people. He jogged through the airport until he found the terminal for Southwest Airlines, "I need the first flight to Miami,Florida that you have."

"Would you like to be on Stand-by?" the woman asked him.

"Yes," he answered quickly. "Oh my god," he covered his mouth. Next to the terminal waiting area the News was blaring.

"I know, sad right?" The woman said blandly while she typed his information into the computer.

"Video footage has emerged of the alleged rape of eighteen year old Rin Campbell, stunt double and daughter of millionaire actress Carlotta Campbell and husband Carson Campbell who owns Beachside Lamborghinis. Carlotta and Carson are currently in Canada, filming her latest movie. Sources say that Rin arrived at her home late last night and that security has had a difficult time keeping demon reporters away from their house." The camera switched to the female reporter.

"It's just so sad though," she wiped a tear from her eyes as the video played again. "Sources say they have yet to identify the two males in the video and believe a third person may have been involved. We've reached out to gain a comment from the family's spokesperson and have not heard back at this time."

Sesshomaru choked as he leaned over the terminal desk, to catch his breath. "Turn that off?" He pointed at the news screen.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't have control over what plays," the attendant said.

Kami, now the whole world knows, she must be so scared. He exhaled deeply and sat down in one of the chairs. He pulled his phone out and dialed her number again. It went straight to voicemail. "Rin please, I know you're upset. Please call me. Let me know you're alright?" He hung the phone up and tried texting her for the millionth time since he left Japan.

His phone buzzing while he wrote startled him. He answered, "Did you find out who released the video?"

"Not yet," Toga said from the other side. "Listen, her parents spokesperson just called me. They've hired a lawyer and her parents are on a private jet here. I tried telling them she wasn't here. I don't know how far they were into their trip. She won't answer their phone calls. Have you been able to get through?"

"No," he answered half perturbed but mostly just worried. "What do I say?" he asked his father.

"I don't know," Toga answered.

"Did something like this ever happen to Izayoi? To my mother?" What do you say to someone who experienced that kind of pain?

"Your mother yes, Izayoi no," Toga answered calmly. "She was just a child at the time and she didn't want it made public. It happens, Sesshomaru, dammit it happens. You know that one in four girls experiences some kind of sexual abuse before they are eighteen. I know it's not going to make it easier, but it makes sense now, why your behavior at the start of the year upset her so much. Take it slow when you see her. Don't ask questions, let her talk okay?"

Sesshomaru hung the phone up without answering. He needed to find something to eat. His stomach was growling and he barely ate on the plane, not that they had something that appealed to him. He stood up and followed the long terminal back to the shopping area. He hated American food. He found the closest thing he could to an Asian restaurant and ordered sushi. His stomach was doing flips from nerves but he forced himself to eat anyway. How was he going to handle this?

As he walked back the attendant came up to him. "We have a first class cancelation. Would you like to take the seat?"

"Yes," he pulled out his debit card from his back pocket. Thirty minutes later he was on a flight to Miami.

He had her address from his father and put it into the GPS on his phone. He was going to have to thank the student body at Shikon College for making one that gave flying directions. He ran through the airport and as soon as he exited bolted into the sky following the directions buzzing in his ear to Rin's home.

Once he was close enough, he recognized it by the yelling and flashing of lights from the reporters stalking her home. Another rash of demons had flown over the fence that blocked them from the main estate.

He could smell Rin. No wonder they know she's there. How do they know her scent? Rotten cherry blossoms entered his nasal passages. She was distraught and that brought out a sense of rage he didn't know he possessed. He grabbed the first two by the neck and threw a panther and jaguar demon over the fence. The next two were wolves and then a fox-demon that paled when Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. He landed on the other side of the fence and said, "Anyone else? No one else?" he spoke English with a slight accent. "Okay then…if I see one camera flash, you will all regret it. This is private property, leave."

"Who are you?" One of the security guards asked as Sesshomaru walked up to the house.

"Someone who loves her," he said firmly. Do I? Is this love? He came up to the door and knocked firmly. When there was no answer he knocked again and again. "Rin!" he called into the house. "Rin, it's Sesshomaru! Rin, answer the goddamn door!" He banged again.

It finally opened and out peeked a pale white face, with ghost-like fingers, eyes that were bloodshot and a face covered in broken blood vessels. "I…" she coughed, tears starting again. "No…"

He ignored her protests and entered the house. The living room was destroyed, covered in shattered glass. He lifted her hand. "You're hurt," he whispered against the bleeding palm.

"Please?" She covered her face with her hands trying to turn away from him.

"Shh," he whispered. "Come here." He brought her against his chest.

Her hair was greasy and unkempt and skin dirty from the mess she made. "I have you now," he said against her ear. Her hands slowly wrapped around his torso and squeezed the back of his shirt.

He held her around the shoulders and pressed his mouth against her neck. "I have you now," he repeated himself.

"I couldn't stop them," she sobbed into his chest. "I tried."

"Shh," he kissed her forehead. "It's," he paused, could he really say okay?

Her knees gave out from beneath her. He picked her up to keep her from landing in shards of glass. Her feet were bleeding, she hadn't even been aware she walked barefoot into a pile of picture frames. He left the messy living room and carried her into the kitchen hoping to find somewhere to set her down and assess the situation.

The kitchen was in just as much disarray. "Is there anywhere you didn't trash?" he said in her ear. There were shattered plates and cups all over the floor along with emptied cabinets and a broken back window.

A small chuckle vibrated against his chest. "Upstairs."

"You need a bath," he said quietly carrying her up the grand staircase and into one of the large bathrooms. It had a jacuzzi bathtub with robes already hanging up. He set his backpack out in the hallway and turned all the lights on. "Give me the hand." He sat her on the dark marbled floor on top of a sea green rug to inspect it. There was a small shard embedded at the heel of her hand. "This might hurt." He pinched his claws together and took it out. He put it in the toilet then lifted her feet. "Why didn't you answer my phone calls? Do you know how worried I was?"

Her eyes were distant as he spoke to her. She stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't entirely sure she was hearing him. It was almost like she wasn't there. She breathed shallowly.

"Rin," he said more firmly as he lifted one of her feet up. "You have glass in your feet." He shook his head. "I should take you to the hospital," he whispered, caressing her cheek.

"No…please," she finally seemed to wake up. "Can you…get it out?" Her voice shook, lips trembled.

"Yes and then you're going to bathe," he said softly, he dared to let his lips press against her forehead again. "Why didn't you call me?" Their lips lapped against each other as he spoke. They sat side by side, his feet in the opposite direction as hers, his forehead resting near her head.

"I'm not who you think I am." She held his wrists, tears coming from her eyes again.

He closed his eyes moving back and lifted one of her feet again. To be honest, he had no idea what to say. He held her foot up to the light and began picking the bits of glass out of her feet, tossing them into the toilet as he did. She winced and every so often or groaned in pain as he did. "Who should I think you are?"

"What?" Her head moved back and forth as if she had just registered what he said.

"Who should I think you are? This one is deep, I'm sorry." The fingers dug into her skin making her bleed again.

"Ow!" she shrieked in pain writhing on the floor.

"Try not to move, I almost have it." He plucked out a larger chunk. "I think that was the last one." He turned around and turned the water on until it was steaming. "Do you want me to leave?"

"What?"

He touched her chin tugging it to his mouth. "When was the last time you ate? Slept?"

"I don't know." She leaned against the back of the tub.

She was wearing a big T-shirt and pajama bottoms. He tugged the shirt over her head taking a deep breath. She was beautiful. She had defined abs and lines he didn't know a woman could have. She wore a sports bra underneath it. "Stand up," he directed her. "If it makes you uncomfortable, let me know."

"Turn around?" It came out like a pathetic cry.

He kept his back to her until he heard the splash of water indicating she was in the bath. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see her exposed back lowering into the water. He turned around and lifted the shower head from its resting place on the wall and turned it on, running it over her hair and shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she said firmly, staring at the wall in front of her. "You should leave."

"I'm not leaving you." He removed shampoo from the corner of the shower and lathered it into her hair. He rubbed her scalp in soothing motions. He knew it was working as her head leaned into his hands. She folded her knees into her chest, fresh driblets of water dripped from her eyes. He turned the showerhead on again to rinse the soap from her head then gathered the conditioner. He combed through her hair with his claws until the strands were smooth. "This is nicer than the bathroom in my home."

She nodded.

"Rin." He kissed the side of her neck tenderly. "Talk to me? Please?"

She shook her head.

"Can you wash yourself?"

"Do you think it will hurt?" she said suddenly.

"What?" He took out a luffa and put a sweet smelling body wash on it. He lathered her shoulders and neck, down her chest, stopping just above her breasts.

"Sex."

He coughed slightly uncomfortable. He wouldn't deny that seeing her in the bath had made him very hard and he ached to comfort her with his body, but now wasn't the time. "I don't know." He lifted one of her arms out of the water and smoothed the soap over it, then the other. "Can you stand?"

"What if it hurts?"

"I wouldn't hurt you."

"They did," her voice was so flat it was scaring him.

"What happened to you was wrong," he said firmly.

"Would you stop, if I didn't want it?"

"Yes," he said, quietly moving her hair from her shoulders. "Stand up." He tugged on her hand, keeping her facing away from him. "Is it okay?" he asked, holding the luffa in front of her.

She nodded absently.

He lathered her breasts, touching the delicate skin, beneath them and down her stomach. She leaned into his chest, releasing a soft moan as it brushed over her curls. "I would be very gentle," he crooned in her ear. "When you are ready."

She nodded as he lifted one of her legs, cleaning it than the other. He moved her hair over her shoulder and cleaned her back off.

"Sit down." He helped her back down and rinsed her off carefully caressing her skin.

"Will you stay with me?" she said, her face still downcast.

"Did you think I flew across the ocean not to?" He chuckled as he turned the water off. "Do you have a maid to clean the mess you made?"

"She'll come in the morning," she said, still monotone.

"Are you hungry?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

He wanted to rebuke her for being so quiet. "Are you ready to come out?"

Her hand raised to his that was on the side of the bathtub. "Stay please?"

"I want to go find you something to eat." He wrapped his free arm around her front pulling her back to his chest. "Will you be okay for a few minutes alone?"

"Ramen," she scoffed, burying her nose against his neck. She kissed the skin just beneath his chin. "It's in one of the cabinets and there's a hot water kettle on one of the counters. If I didn't throw it on the ground. I'm scared." She cried anew into his neck, gripping his arms. "Everyone knows now."

"Shhh," he hushed into her ear, "shh. We'll find out who released the video."

"It's all over the TV, the news stations," she coughed into his neck, "everyone saw it. Kami, Sesshomaru." She gripped his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," was all he could manage while he lifted her out of the water thinking better of leaving her alone in the water. He removed a robe that was hanging up and helped her step into it. He wrapped her hair for her towel drying it. "Do you want me to dry it?" When she didn't answer he said, "come. Show me where your room is, then I'll bring you something to eat."

She led him down the hall to a room that overlooked a pool with a large patio. She went to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. "Do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked him as she stood in front of the standing mirror.

"I think you are gorgeous," he stood behind her staring at their reflection in the mirror. She stood just near his shoulder, her black hair a stark contrast to his own silver-mane. Her eyes were dark chocolate colored brown, while his were light like honey from the evening sun. She lowered the robe in front of him, staring at her naked body.

He gulped trying to ignore the rising heat from staring at her body. "You don't need to do this." He tried to pull the robe back over her shoulders.

"Touch me?" She tried to bring his hand between her legs.

"What?" He was panting, staring at her. She wasn't petite by any standards, her breasts were small and her skin lightly tanned from the sun. He removed his hand from her grip.

"Make me forget what it felt like?" She turned, pulling his lips to hers.

"No," he said firmly, pulling away. "I…" her lips crashed against his again. He pushed her back. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want to make love to you right now." He brought her hand down. "But not like this. Rest and food first." He stepped away from her.

"I was going to tell you," she adjusted the robe around her hips, "the morning after we...in the shower. I wanted you to make love to me. I was ready."

She went over to her dresser, walking tenderly. He sat on her bed, breathing heavily. Everything inside of him wanted to make love to her, to show her what it was supposed to feel like. "I'll go bring you something to eat." He left quickly, fearful of what would happen between them if he didn't create space. He wanted her, he ached to make love to her, but not like this. He made it downstairs and called his father. "She's home."

"She's at your house," he heard his father say. "Her parents are here. They would like to speak to her."

"She's barely speaking to me. They didn't know about the rape?"

"No," Toga's voice sounded sad. "Will she speak to them?"

"I'm trying to find something for her to eat right now. I will try to get her to call them later. Perhaps they should just return?" He wasn't sure if he could get her to speak on the phone. "Tell them I'll care for her until they return. Please tell me you found out who released that video?"

"Not yet," Toga sounded remorseful. "I'm searching but we shut down campus internet and Lady Kikyo and Lady Kaede cast a spell to block cell phone usage on school grounds. He's going to stay with her until you return."

"Tell them to have their maid come now to clean up. She trashed the living room and kitchen." He found the boxes of ramen and the tea kettle and set out making Rin something to eat. "She's so hurt. I need to go." He could smell something upstairs that wasn't Rin.

As evening neared, she sat at her computer googling how to have sex after being raped. The information was almost the same as how to lose your virginity. Use lubrication, relax, go slow. She could hear him downstairs, rummaging in the kitchen as she stood and went into her closet. In the very back corner, where the maids and her parents would never look was a gallon size ziplock bag of clothing that she had worn when she had gotten away from the people that held her. Her mind flashed to that night. She closed her eyes trying to push the memory from her mind. She opened the bag just as she heard her door open. The sound made her jump, the clothing landed on the ground.

"What are those?" Sesshomaru set the ramen on her dresser and knelt over them. He removed a pen from his pocket, sifting through the clothes until he found pink panties that were stained in blood. "You were a virgin weren't you?" He lifted the shirt and shorts to his nose using the pen. Impossible. He had to stop his heart from racing again. He should have been the one to take her virginity.

"Yeah," she whispered, sitting on the floor leaning against the bed. "I…"

He sniffed the clothes again. "It was two men? But there was someone else there? You were in a." He smelled it again. "Warehouse?"

"How did you know that?" She turned to face him.

He pointed at his nose. "I have a very acute sense of smell. But these aren't American smells or Japanese?"

Rin walked on unsteady feet staining the white carpet with the blood that had started again on her feet. She picked up the ramen.

"Do you have gauze?" he asked her, "I need to bandage your feet for the night."

"In the bathroom," she said quietly.

He left long enough to go through one of the cabinets and find some gauze bandages to wrap her feet in. He came back to find her sitting on the floor against her bed. He lowered himself in front of her and lifted the foot that was still bleeding lightly, wrapping it in the bandage.

She swallowed the first bite of soup, her mind finally clearing somewhat from the haze. "It was a wrap party for the Jackie Chan movie I was doubling in. One of the producers was throwing a party in Guanzho, China and invited me. Can you sit closer to me?" She flexed the balls of her feet.

He smiled at her and maneuvered himself next to her so she could still eat. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"It wasn't just once…I don't remember." She closed her eyes. "I…I know I went to the party, but then everything was dark and the world was spinning and I felt a pain here." She brought his hand down between her legs. "I was sixteen. I went with another girl…I can't remember her name. It was on a boat? I think it was on a boat, the memories are so fuzzy." She rubbed her hand through her hair. "My head hurts."

"Hey." He tugged her chin out. "It's okay, you don't have to try to remember everything now. Is it possible someone drugged you?"

"Drugged me?" She ate another bite.

"Memory loss is common when you've been drugged."

"I…I don't know. I know I went to the party and then I started coming to when they…when they…kami it hurt, Sesshomaru." She turned into him holding his chest. "It hurt so much," she sobbed into his chest. "They wouldn't stop. My hands were tied and legs were tied and when one finished the other started-" she broke off no longer able to speak.

He dug his claws into the floor of her bedroom tearing up the carpet and shredding the wood beneath. There was a desperation in his heart to kill who had done this to her. He knew the smells that were left on her clothes. He knew who had done this to her, but he didn't understand how it was possible, but if he was right, they were the same ones responsible for leaking the video footage of her rape.

"I…" she coughed. "I…I woke up, and it happened again and they said if I did what they wanted they would let me go. I was so scared and I was just sixteen and," she wiped her nose. "I don't know. I…there was someone else there, another girl her name was Sara. But they unchained me, so I could," she closed her eyes, she was on her knees and one of them wanted her to-. "I bit him instead and then kicked the feet out from under the other guy. I never saw their faces. I ran as fast as I could and punched someone else. I found an exit and I escaped. I got a letter the next morning in my hotel room saying if I told anyone they would release the videos. I ruined my mother's reputation."

"You didn't. They're worried about you. They flew all the way to Japan to check on you," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Rin, I'm so sorry." He held her tightly. "We're going to find out who did this to you." I know who did this to her. Now I know what happened to Sara. "And who released the video. Do you know how long they held you?"

She shook her head. "I…it had to be a few days. I'm not sure. No one noticed I was missing."

"How could no one notice that you weren't there?" he said, angrily.

"I asked my parents if I could stay an extra week as a tourist and they said it was fine. It's not the first time I hadn't called them in a few days." She curled tighter into him.

"You didn't eat enough." He lifted the cup of noodles up to her mouth. "Drink the broth."

She obeyed and slowly drank it. "I'm so tired, Sesshomaru."

"I know. Finish eating then you can sleep."

"I'm there when I sleep."

He didn't know what to say, so he kissed her temple hoping she understood. "Did you tell anyone?"

She shook her head.

"Did you go to a doctor?"

"No…I got plan B at the pharmacy." She nuzzled his neck. "I was…so scared I would end up pregnant." She sighed against him. Her eyes were black with circles.

"You could have damage." He ran the back of his hand across her stomach. "You should see a doctor."

"It was two years ago." She lifted noodles to her mouth. "I'm so tired."

"When did you sleep last?"

"In Japan," she muttered against his neck, putting the bowl down, disinterested in it.

"That was two days ago." He helped her off the floor. "Get in bed." He lifted the lavender comforter up for her to slide in. He covered her up and sat down next to her. "Is there an empty room I can take?"

She touched the stripes on his cheeks. "You look tired too."

"I saw the video and I couldn't find you. Why didn't you come to me?" He leaned over and kissed her mouth. "You didn't have to face this alone."

"I thought you would be ashamed to be with me." Her tears started again.

"I am proud you are mine." He let his lips say what his heart felt. He loved her and he knew it. His mouth parted, allowing her tongue to dip inside his own cavern and then he dipped back, loving each embrace their mouths made against each other. "I love you," he said, finally admitting the emotions he kept hidden. He wrapped his arms beneath her holding her to his chest. "I love you." He cupped her cheek as her eyes quickly shut tight. "You're so tired." He held her hand over his heart and kissed her forehead. He needed to hunt.

She fell asleep curled against his chest. She was beyond exhausted and he hoped she would be asleep for a while. Sesshomaru wished to join her in the oblivion of sleep but couldn't. He needed to call his father and confirm the scents he found on her clothes. He bagged them up in the plastic they had been in before, careful not to touch them, then grabbed his backpack from the hallway and entered the quest bedroom next to Rin's. Quietly shutting the door, he laid down on the bed. Before he started his research he called his father. "I finally got Rin to sleep. Are her parents coming back soon?"

"Yes. They're on their way now. They might have a slight delay because it's raining here." Toga said, softly. "I'm flying in with them."

"Why?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"Because this is a press nightmare. Without a time stamp, people are asking if it happened on campus."

"I understand," Sesshomaru nodded as he said it. "I'm going to get some rest. I've been up for the past 24 hours. I'll call you when I wake up," he said while yawning.

"Get some rest son. We'll find out who did this."

Sesshomaru wasn't going to tell his father he already knew who did it. He hung the phone up and slid into Rin's room to find her still breathing softly. He had expected her to have panic attacks, but was surprised to see her so calm.

Before he walked out he realized that it was hot in her room. He gently opened the patio doors to allow cool breeze to chill down the room. He kissed her forehead and then left. Laying back down on his bed he got on to google. He searched up the producers from the latest Jackie Chan movie. Slowly going through the names one caught his eye. 'Hanzō Endo the president of Japan. I knew it.'

It was Takahiro and Naraku. He wanted to get on a plane and rip their hearts out. They were going to pay for what they did to her. He picked his phone up and called Inuyasha. "Are you on the plane too?"

"Yeah. Look I can't track it down on the darkweb."

"Try something different. I want you to search through Hanzo Endo's houses, vacation homes and work offices."

"It can't be," Inuyasha said in denial.

"Inuyasha, she has the pair of clothes that she was wearing the days it happened. The scent is still there."

"You have to recuse yourself Sesshomaru."

"I will."

"You need to tell her," Inuyasha said quietly.

"I know...tomorrow. She's sleeping."

"She'll probably think it's cool you're really a detective."

"Or she's going to hate me," Sesshomaru said, hitting the red button to end the phone call. Sleep, for now he needed sleep.

The vision came to her in her sleep. A dark room that smelled dank and acrid. Her hands were bound over her head and her legs were held apart. She struggled to get away but couldn't. She bolted upright, terrified and holding her heart. God, I thought I was over this. Until, someone uprooted that footage that brought the memories back. She threw her comforter off and called, "Sesshomaru?" She glanced around the room, a bit fuzzy on where he had gone after she had fallen asleep. She went out to the second floor balcony that connected her room and one of the guest rooms. She leaned on the railing, gazing into the night sky. It was littered with stars. She closed her eyes trying to catch her breath when she heard the patio of the guest room opening.

He came out with silver hair waving in the wind, dressed in the same black yoga pants and a black tank-top. He sauntered over to her and laced his fingers in between hers pulling her into his embrace. "Are you okay?"

"No," she whispered, burying her nose into his chest. "Kiss me? Please?"

He leaned his neck down and took in her lips. It began as an innocent kiss and quickly became more heated.

"Sleep in my bed?" Her eyes begged for the safety of his body.

He led her back into her room. She followed behind him and climbed into bed. He rolled over to face her and ran his nose down her face. "You're safe now? You know that right?"

"I'm scared," she whispered against him. "I keep seeing it. Please? Make love to me," her lips muttered against his chest. "I want to forget what it felt like."

He kissed the palm of her hand, feeling himself get hard again. He closed his eyes and sat up. "We talked about what would happen if we made love." He removed his tank top. He could no longer deny her.

She sat up and touched the lines on his chest with her palm. "I know," she said quietly, the hand fell down to his stomach.

"I can't without marking you." His lips found hers, engulfing them in a slow and deep kiss. He could taste the tears in her mouth, the taste of salt and sorrow she had been hiding for years.

"Please? I want something different to remember." She sat up and removed her sleep top. She wore nothing beneath but a lacy pair of blue underwear. "I…I haven't done this before." She scooted closer to him, lifting one hand to her breast. "Wow," she moaned lightly at the pressure of his hand against her nipple. The simple touch made her body tingle with heat.

His fingers rubbed the tip, circling the areola, making her back arch. Her hand went up to the juncture of her shoulder and neck, where the dip began. As if reading her mind he moved her hair away and kissed the dip. "It will hurt for a while. I'll do my best to minimize the pain you feel from it."

Her hands came down his chest again. "I don't really know what to do," she muttered against his neck.

"You don't need to." He pushed her back onto the pillows and hovered over her. He nestled between her legs. "Are you sure this is what you want?" His hands pressed into the mattress, holding his torso upright as hips came down to thrust against hers. He could feel her warmth through his pants, increasing his own ache.

Her lips trembled for a moment. "Y…y…y…yes." She gripped his sides.

"That didn't sound very sure." He rested on top of her, tracing her bottom lip with one finger. "We don't have to now."

"I keep seeing it," she said stroking the stripes on his face. "Please? I want to remember your hands." Her hand ambled down his waist again and rested by the hem of his pants. "and your…" her fingers dipped between the material of his pants and boxers and traced the line of muscle just by his pelvis.

He hissed in pleasure at the contact, then exhaled heavily, half enthralled to finally combine their bodies but with more trepidation than he had felt in the past. He feared hurting her more than if he would have been the one to take her virginity. "I need to get a condom from my room." He said firmly. His own mind was going places, imaging her skin against his, building a fury in his mind.

She shook her head. "They didn't use one. I…can I feel your skin?"

"You could end up pregnant." He sat up quickly trying to regain some of his composure.

She sat up with him, legs crossed. "Please Sesshomaru? You said the mark would make this permanent? Right?"

He leaned his crescent moon against her forehead and sighed. "I could make you pregnant. You're only eighteen." He cupped her chin. She kissed his thumbs. "Is it really what you want?"

"I just want to feel you." She pressed her lips into his, running her hands up the sides of his body. "Be gentle?"

"Very," he exhaled again. "I might be nervous this time. You'll tell me if you want to stop?"

"I promise," she said. In the moonlight she could see the outline of his body, the way the light cast shadows on the dips of his muscles and the bulge in the front of his pants she wanted to relieve for him. "Does it have to be on my back?"

"I want to make you feel good, can you rest on your side?" He lay down with her and pulled her leg by the back of the knee over his hip. "Just relax," he said quietly, his tone becoming low and seductive.

"Is it," she touched the front of his pants, "bigger than humans?"

He laughed against her lips just as he was about to kiss her. "It's the same size. Do you want to see it?" He sat up again and pulled his pants and boxers off throwing them onto the floor. "You've touched me before."

"It felt big, before," she said, eyes widening at what had remained hidden. It pointed straight at her, hard and hungry. She reached out timidly, feeling a fire burning between her own legs. "I feel so hot," she said as she reached out and touched the corona, running her hand down the full length of the shaft.

His hands came back up to her face as he kissed her that much deeper. His hips pumped lightly into her hand with each motion she made. He allowed her to toy with his heat until he felt like he would come in her hand then gently removed her fingers. "That's enough," he breathed heavily, fighting an internal battle. He lifted her leg over his hip again, covering her mouth with kisses. His mouth came down the side of her neck, sucking lightly, then inched over her collarbone, then back up where he would place his mark. He licked the area, satisfied when he heard the slightest moan release from her lips. He continued his conquest down the middle of her chest, licking the valley between her breasts. She moaned again, making him touch her that much more boldly. One hand wrapped around her breast while his mouth came out, eyes dilated to see her pleasure.

"It feels good," she muttered, breathing heavily.

"Your scent is rising." He licked the tip of her left nipple. After she groaned again he said, "Did you like that?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

His entire mouth covered her nipple, licking, flicking and sucking as his other hand traveled down her stomach. It circled her navel then dipped into the front of her panties. He pushed his knuckles against her warmth. "Oh," her hips arched into his hand. "Sesshomaru?" She sat up.

"What is it?" He kissed her mouth and eased her back onto her back.

"I'm scared," tears came from her eyes. "It burns and I want this…"

"It burns because you are aroused, trust me. Let me make you feel good." His middle and index fingers on both hands dipped into the sides of her panties and pulled them down her ankles. As he came back up he laid open mouth kisses on the inside of her ankles up her knee then along her thigh. "Open your legs."

"What are you doing?" Her eyes darted back and forth from the very hungry looking dog-demon between her legs and the ceiling.

One hand reached out and thumbed the cleft of her lips where they just began to part. "I want to taste you," he said panting. "Let me taste you."

"I liked this last time." She sat up breathing hard.

"Lay down," he pushed her shoulder back down. "Open your legs for me…I don't normally need to speak so much," he laughed lightly as she complied. He massaged her stomach with his hands as she parted for him and cocked her knees out to the side.

Her chest heaved with anticipation. "Not like this," she covered her eyes. "Please? Not on my back."

"Sit up," he moved off the bed and knelt down. "Come to the edge of the bed."

Her legs dangled on either side of him. She stared down at him, vulnerable and innocent.

"Open for me," he put pressure on her thighs to widen the space between. "This will feel good." He placed a chase kiss against her lower lips, then rose back to her stomach, suckling the sides of her belly button. He nuzzled her skin with his nose as his mouth worked lower and lower. He glanced up to gain consent. She nodded nervously, holding his head. A fire was raging inside of her but so was panic.

He closed his eyes concentrating on pleasuring her before he opened her lips. For a moment, he only ran the back of his fingers up and down the line of her opening. I can't believe someone would hurt her like that. He wondered if she had scarring, did she tear when they raped her? He forced the thought out of his head and opened her, taking the first lick against her clit. "Mmh," she moaned, rocking her hips against him. "Sesshomaru?"

"What is it my love?" He said sucking deeply.

Hands tangled into his hair as hips thrust into his mouth.

She felt boiling honey burning in her stomach. Her cervix felt like it was on fire, she needed something from him, but didn't know what. "I don't know. I'm…"

He rested his forehead on her stomach, circling her clit with his finger. "Be patient. I'm trying to make you orgasm."

"It burns inside," she muttered.

"Do you want me to touch you inside?" He ghosted his fingers up her thigh and set them against her lip. He ran them down the line of her opening until he felt the hot center. He waited for her to object.

Her legs widened and her back arched, hands falling behind her to hold her up as his fingers entered. She gripped his wrist as he slowly began to pump in and out of her. His mouth fell back onto her clit. "You taste like heaven," he gripped her stomach in one hand and sucked forcefully again.

"Sesshomaru," she cried as her legs raised, widening her opening.

"That's it," he licked and sucked again, dipping his tongue into her folds and then bringing it back up to suck. "Just like that," he encouraged her. His fingers pressed deep into her vagina, lifting up, finding her g-spot.

"Oh…oh…oh…please," she begged for what she didn't know. She felt her walls hardening, her insides were burning, she rocked her hips in time with his fingers. She was helpless as she lay in her bed, sensations coming faster than she could process. Liquid spilled from within her.

He set his mouth against the opening and let his tongue dart in and out. Better to rid her of scars of the past before I enter. He kissed her then sucked one last time. She screamed in release, her body pulsed against his fingers. Her fingers dug into his skull from the intensity. When he looked up, she had tears in her eyes. He pushed his fingers back inside letting her ride out her orgasm. He came back up to her with his hand still between her legs. "It's supposed to feel like this." He wiped his mouth before he kissed her lips. "Does it feel good?"

"It feels really good." She wiped her eyes. "Please? I don't want to be on my back?"

"Roll over." He knelt next to her on the bed. "Put some pillows under your shoulders." He moved behind her. "Raise your hips and arch," he pressed on her lower back. "Is it okay?" She looked like an angel on her stomach. The moon cast a white shadow on her already light skin. It accented the lines and the dips of her sides as her legs straddled him.

She gripped the pillows in front of her. "I think so. You'll stop if I ask?"

"Yes," he leaned over her, kissing her shoulder and then nipped at her right ear. She felt him touching her opening, his heat pressing against hers. His chest tapped against her shoulders.

"Hey," he tickled her face, "relax while I enter. Spread your legs a little wider."

She could feel his knees between hers. "Okay." She closed her eyes preparing for him.

"You'll like this." He gripped himself and lined himself up with her opening. He slid in slowly. The first nudge made her squeak. "Did it hurt?" He asked her. He was panting with the need to control himself, "I need to be in you."

"It's okay," she opened for him.

He pushed further, feeling her tighten against him. "Your flexing," he rubbed her back. "Relax my love, I won't hurt you. Let me in," he encouraged her. "Yes…like that." He felt her walls unraveling as he advanced until he was completely sheathed within her. He snaked an arm around her waist and between her legs, "I'm going to mark you as I come." Her neck was calling to him. The demon within him wanted to beat into her until she was howling, but restraint was needed. He took his first thrust, feeling her drip against his hot skin. He groaned into her ear. "You feel so good. You're so hot." He pushed again and again, then began quickly thrusting his fingers against her clit so she would come again. He found a rhythm and was surprised when she began to move with him.

"Oh…Sesshomaru…uh…mmmh," she groaned into the pillows. "It's burning again." She reached out to the hand he used to hold himself up and gripped it, as he pushed into her. He filled her and stretched her. The pulsing came back, she cried in pleasure, sure that she had just wet herself.

"Oh…" he moaned into her ear, losing his composure. "I'm sorry," he muttered before his hips began to shoot in and out of her. The storm was too much, too strong, a vortex of power surged through him as his eyes covered in red and his mouth found its way to her shoulder. "Be mine," he hissed before he sunk his teeth in and beat against her two more times. She orgasmed that much harder and he roared in release, trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" He gingerly licked the wound he inflicted.

"Yes," she whimpered beneath him. "It still feels good," she gripped one of his wrists. "Stay in me? Please? Just a little longer?"

"Yes," he kissed her neck, sighing. After a few minutes he removed himself from her body. He walked into her bathroom and washed himself off then took a warm washcloth and brought it back to her. He sat down on the bed staring at his tired mate in adoration. Her eyes were red, face puffy. She needed sleep. He wiped her vagina clean of the liquid from their sex. "You're beautiful, did you know that?"

"I love you," she said, voice losing its strength.

"You're tired," he threw the washcloth aside and pulled her to his chest as he lay down next to her. "Rest," he said to her, lacing his fingers through hers. "Sleep."

"It felt really good," she kissed his peck. "Thank you."

"When you sleep tonight, remember my body against yours," he curled into her as they rested on their sides. He lapped a few more times at her shoulder to heal the wound. "Does it hurt?"

"Mmmh," she sighed, already more than half asleep. She rolled into his chest, feeling warm and secure. For the first time in days, she slept soundly in the safety of his arms, unbothered by the dreams that had been haunting her.

Elohiniar this chapter was so touching and brought me to tears. Thank uou for being an amazing beta/co-author. Guys don't forget to review and we are open to talk about the last chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE KUDO OR COMMENT


End file.
